Welcome to the Dark Side
by Sirius-chan
Summary: *Traduction* Les rues de Mallepa ne sont plus sûres. Un nouveau vampire est en ville, et est déterminé à faire de Mallepa son domaine. Kei ressent une connexion inexpliquable avec lui, mais comment celle-ci va-t-elle affecter sa relation avec Sho? KeixSho
1. Innocence

**Welcome to the Dark Side**

**par Senshi of Ruin**

traduction par Sirius-chan

Disclaimer : le film n'est ni à moi ni à l'auteur de cette fic (hélas!)

Note de la traductrice : c'était la première fanfic Moon Child de Senshi donc elle date un peu, mais c'est une pièce de collection que je me devais de traduire dans ma tâche de meubler la section française des fics Moon Child ; perso, je suis absolument très beaucoup fan de cette fic alors je vous conseille vivement de la lire, et surtout _de me laisser une petite review à la fin_ pour que je sache que mon travail a permis à d'autres que moi d'apprécier le talent de Senshi ! :D merci d'avance...  
(Oh et un dernier mot : la traduction des trois premiers chapitres datant de l'année dernière et de mes débuts en tant que traductrice, je m'excuse pour le style un peu maladroit que j'ai eu du mal à rafistoler et qui, je l'espère, s'améliore dans les chapitres suivants, plus récents) _And now, enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre Un: Innocence**

Aoki Akina baissa le regard sur sa montre, dont le cadran était faiblement éclairé par les lampadaires qui l'entouraient tandis qu'elle se pressait à travers Mallepa, se sentant sursauter au moindre petit son : l'éventuel bruit d'un klaxon de voiture ou bien le fracas d'un couvercle de poubelle bousculé par des enfants qui vivaient à la dure et qui fouillaient les déchets à la recherche de nourriture.

Akina avait 18 ans, s'apprêtait à entrer l'Université de Tokyo en Septembre, et, jusqu'à récemment, avait vécu avec la famille de son cousin à Mallepa. Elle était brillante et avait étudié dans la capitale avant d'atterrir ici. Que faisait une jeune femme comme elle dans une ville comme Mallepa ? La question lui avait été posée de très nombreuses fois, et sa réponse était triste. Ses parents étaient morts quand elle avait 5 ans. Ils travaillaient à l'ambassade du Japon en Chine, mais l'immeuble avait été la cible d'une attaque terroriste, et ils avaient été tués. Les autorités japonaises avaient été très gentilles avec elle, mais au lieu de la placer dans une famille adoptive, elles avaient cherché le frère de son père pour s'occuper d'elle. Son oncle était un homme froid, qui avait emprunté le mauvais chemin quand il était plus jeune ; le mouton noir de la famille, et dont le père d'Akina ne lui avait jamais parlé. Akina ne le voyait que rarement puisqu'il était trop occupé par son travail ; c'était du moins ce qu'il disait, mais Akina en savait un peu plus. Elle était assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il était impliqué dans un trafic de drogues, et peut-être même pire. Il dormait avec un pistolet sous son oreiller, et encore plus souvent il couchait avec une femme qui n'était pas la sienne. Sa femme était elle aussi une femme intelligente et était parfaitement au courant, mais dire quoique ce soit à son mari aurait entraîné un divorce et elle n'avait nulle part où aller, aucune famille à qui parler ou auprès de laquelle chercher refuge. Elle restait donc.

Le cousin d'Akina était aussi impliqué dans les drogues et une guerre de gangs. Il rentrait avec du sang sur sa chemise et était souvent trop shooté pour remarquer l'existence d'Akina. La femme de son oncle, Tomiko, était la seule qui insistait pour qu'Akina passe le plus de temps possible loin de Mallepa, payant ainsi les frais de scolarité de l'Ecole Privée de Tokyo. Tomiko, qui devait adorer l'idée d'avoir une fille, savait que Mallepa ne ferait que détruire Akina, et elle voulait le mieux pour elle. Son oncle avait un peu fait la tête, mais, au moins, il était content de ne pas avoir à s'occuper d'Akina.

Bien qu'elle n'était pas très proche de son cousin ou de son oncle, Akina aimait Tomiko comme sa propre mère, même si Mallepa avait volé sa jeunesse et son esprit depuis longtemps. Quand Akina était revenue du lycée à l'automne, elle avait compris combien sa vie à Mallepa était cruelle. Son oncle restait toujours aussi longtemps hors de la maison, et était devenu de plus en plus impliqué dans son « travail ». Akina avait vu qu'il portait à présent en permanence un révolver sur lui et qu'il ne dormait ou même restait à la maison que rarement. Quand Akina était arrivée et l'avait salué, il avait reconnu sa présence avec un grognement déconcertant et l'avait laissée là. Son cousin, Rafu, l'avait accueillie de la même manière, sans vraiment faire attention au fait qu'elle soit de retour. Au fond d'elle, Akina avait toujours su que les vies dangereuses de son cousin et de son oncle risquaient d'atteindre la famille, et elle avait l'intention de demander à Tomiko de venir à Tokyo avec elle. Mallepa était lentement en train de la tuer et Akina voulait désespérément lui montrer qu'il y avait une autre vie, comme elle-même l'avait découvert.

Tomiko, depuis le départ d'Akina, était devenue de plus en plus faible et frêle. En dépit des mauvais actes de l'oncle d'Akina, Tomiko l'aimait, et c'était pour elle très douloureux de voir son mari et son fils sortir chaque nuit sans savoir s'ils reviendraient. En ce moment précis, elle était au lit, comme si le souci l'avait fait succomber à la maladie.

Pourquoi Akina se risquait-elle donc à voyager à travers Mallepa en pleine nuit? Il n'y avait rien à manger dans la maison, et Tomiko devait manger si elle voulait récupérer des forces. Avec Rafu et son oncle sortis, Akina n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'aller faire les courses elle-même. Tomiko dormait à son départ, sinon elle aurait protesté. Pour une jeune femme pourtant intelligente comme Akina, marcher à travers Mallepa la nuit n'était pas une décision très fine, et elle la regrettait déjà.

S'accrochant à ses sacs, Akina pressa consciemment le pas, se rappelant des avertissements marmonnés par son cousin à propos de Mallepa la nuit. Elle pouvait déjà entendre des coups de feu au loin et espéra désespérément que sa famille n'y était en rien impliquée, pour l'intérêt de Tomiko plus que pour quiconque. Tomiko n'avait jamais demandé cette vie, elle y avait été poussée quand elle était devenue orpheline, comme Akina, et que son mari l'avait prise avec lui. Tomiko voulait partir, mais en même temps elle voulait rester avec ceux qu'elle aimait, et Akina ne pouvait pas la blâmer.

Il commençait à pleuvoir à présent, juste légèrement, mais Akina sentait la morsure acide de l'eau sur sa peau nue. La pollution avait augmenté partout à travers le monde depuis le début du siècle : l'air était souvent difficile à respirer à cause de la fumée et les pluies acides avaient tué plus d'un tiers des cultures mondiales. Les décès augmentaient également, surtout dans les pays pauvres. La pollution avait un impact sur les richesses de toutes les nations, et dans les grandes villes, les régions les plus riches tapaient dans les peu de richesses restantes, laissant les pires zones vivre sans. Le monde se mourait, Akina le savait, et la plupart des pays en devenaient également conscients. Mais le chemin de la destruction avait été emprunté bien avant que les actuels chefs de nation ne naissent, et maintenant on ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose pour inverser la situation. Ils pouvaient juste essayer de sauver ce qu'il restait.

S'accordant une pause, Akina posa ses sacs de courses sur le sol et entreprit de reboutonner son imperméable. Même s'il était plus de 21h, la soirée était relativement chaude. C'était presque l'été, mais à Mallepa les ténèbres arrivaient toujours plus tôt que n'importe où ailleurs. Akina se demandait souvent si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le mal qui infestait ses rues.

Involontairement, elle frissonna à cette pensée, se souvenant des paroles de son cousin. Souvent, quand ils étaient encore tous deux des enfants, il lui racontait des histoires, des histoires violentes, de créatures qui ne pouvaient pas exister dans ce monde. Il prétendait en avoir vu une, en avoir combattu une. Akina riait. Les monstres n'existaient que dans les contes de fées pour enfants, afin que les héros ou héroïnes les battent et triomphent.

Malgré tout, quand elle repartit vers la maison, elle pensa entendre quelqu'un la suivre. Elle pouvait sentir une présence dans l'allée qu'elle parcourait et tous ses souvenirs d'enfance commencèrent à affluer dans son esprit une nouvelle fois.

S'arrêtant un instant, Akina tendit l'oreille pour écouter le bruit de la pluie qui s'écrasait sur le pavement, remarquant au fond d'elle que même les coups de feu avaient cessé. Elle ne pouvait rien entendre, mais dès qu'elle recommença à marcher, son impression refit surface.

Hésitante, Akina estima qu'elle était à peu près à un pâté de maison de chez elle. Elle était probablement en train de se comporter stupidement, mais dans Mallepa, l'idée que quelqu'un vous suivait n'était pas une idée étrange.

_Ou quelque chose…_

Se forçant à rire devant cette idée qui sonnait ridicule, Akina décida que la meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait faire serait d'accélérer son allure. Elle n'aurait pas dû rester dehors si longtemps de toute façon. Tomiko devait être en train de s'inquiéter pour elle, si encore elle était réveillée. Penser à Tomiko encouragea Akina et elle tenta d'ignorer les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus derrière elle.

La respiration d'Akina se transforma en petits halètements tandis qu'elle accélérait encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à la limite de la course. La vitesse de l'homme derrière elle ne changea pas, et il gagnait encore du terrain.

Gardant son allure, Akina sut qu'elle avait deux options. Elle pouvait courir, mais il y avait des chances qu'un homme pouvait la rattraper de toute façon, et agir ainsi ne ferait que l'informer qu'elle l'avait remarqué, s'il ne le savait pas déjà.

Sa seconde option était de s'arrêter et de faire face à son poursuivant. Son oncle lui avait donné un couteau à cran d'arrêt l'été dernier pour sa protection, et Akina le portait dans sa poche. Même si elle haïssait la violence, Akina était assez vieille pour savoir qu'à Mallepa pareille protection était nécessaire.

Akina rejeta cette possibilité dès qu'elle lui traversa l'esprit. Elle n'était pas comme son cousin. Elle ne dégainerait pas un couteau contre un autre être humain. Elle courut donc. Ses bottes éclaboussaient bruyamment autour d'elle, l'eau trempait son pantalon, le cœur d'Akina battait douloureusement fort dans sa poitrine et son souffle s'alourdissait, la ralentissant du même coup.

Elle s'était toujours considérée comme assez robuste, mais la peur a pour habitude d'affluer sans prévenir et celle que ressentait Akina était en train de la submerger. Son corps tremblait et ses sacs lui échappèrent. Ils s'écrasèrent bruyamment sur le sol, les œufs se cassèrent et la brique de lait se renversa sur ses pieds. Ce mini-désastre la força à s'arrêter et elle dérapa sur le sol déjà trempé.

Akina laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand elle tomba en avant, avant de sentir un bras autour de sa taille qui la retint juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Au fond d'elle, elle sut que c'était son poursuivant qui la tenait, mais Akina, considérant qu'il s'agissait peut-être juste d'un excès de son imagination, ne put faire autrement que de dire dans une voix un peu suraiguë :

"Doumo arigatou."

L'homme qui la tenait ricana doucement et la relâcha avant de murmurer « Je vous en prie ».

Encouragée par l'espoir vain qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple passant, Akina se pencha pour réunir ce qu'il restait de ses courses. Il la regarda en silence, ses traits cachés par les ténèbres qui recouvraient la ruelle. Le lampadaire au-dessus d'eux ne fonctionnait pas, et cela parachevait l'atmosphère effrayante de la situation d'Akina.

Elle empila ses achats dans ses sacs, en essayant de cacher le tremblement de ses mains et le fait que sa respiration lui échappait toujours en courts halètements.

Elle eut bientôt terminé, et l'étranger se tenait toujours devant elle, presque comme s'il était en train de se moquer d'elle.

Akina lui adressa un nouveau sourire timide et se retourna pour reprendre son chemin.

A ce moment-là, enfin, quelque chose se passa, et pour être totalement honnête, ce fut presque un soulagement, puisque l'attente de l'inévitable est toujours pire que l'acte lui-même, vraiment pire.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier quand, une nouvelle fois, elle sentit un bras autour de sa taille, la retournant pour qu'elle lui fasse face avant de la traîner sur le côté de la ruelle et la plaquer contre le mur.

Akina ouvrit alors la bouche pour hurler, même si elle savait que crier ne lui serait d'aucune aide, puisqu'à Mallepa, des cris étaient audibles à tous moments du jour et que les gens étaient trop effrayés pour se ruer au secours des pauvres victimes.

Mais en cet instant, même crier n'était pas une possibilité puisqu'il qu'il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, tout en utilisant le poids de son corps pour la garder coincée contre le mur. Akina se tortilla sous lui, une main cherchant maladroitement son couteau.

Sans même remarquer ses efforts pour se libérer, il leva sa main libre et attrapa le col de son imperméable avant de le déchirer. Akina, durant les quelques secondes qu'il passa à l'étudier, espéra que tout ce qu'il lui ferait serait de la violer, puisque même cet acte serait une clémence.

Cela y ressemblait certainement quand il souleva sa main de sa bouche pour caresser doucement sa joue en murmurant : « Kirei ».

Akina ferma ses yeux quand il tira rudement sa tête sur le côté. Elle gémit en sentant sa bouche sur son cou, mais ce gémissement se transforma en cri quand elle le sentit la mordre.

Oubliant totalement son couteau, Akina se débattit, frappant son dos de ses poings tandis qu'elle sentait deux douleurs jumelles sur son cou. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait piqué deux seringues dans l'artère elle-même.

Se tortillant contre lui, Akina sentit du sang couler de sa gorge et sa peur se transforma en panique aveuglée à cette constatation. Ca, et l'effrayante sensation de le sentir toujours contre elle, sa bouche toujours pressée fortement contre l'artère tranchée.

Akina se sentit faiblir, sa lutte devint plus lente et elle sentit que son corps était en train de s'éteindre. Sa respiration était à présent plus légère, et la souffrance s'était atténuée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressente plus qu'une douleur sourde et assez lointaine. Elle autorisa son corps à s'effondrer en avant, complètement contre son agresseur, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait plus. Les monstres ne sont pas tous réservés aux contes de fées, après tout…

La foudre tonna dans le lointain et un éclair fourchu traversa le ciel, illuminant le quartier. Akina se sentit encore tomber, cette fois heurtant durement le sol. Ses yeux suivirent lentement son agresseur tandis qu'il repartait de là d'où il était venu.

Puis un tremblement violent envahi son corps, stimulant le peu qu'il lui restait de conscience tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux pour ce qu'elle savait être la dernière fois…

* * *

« Ces choses te tueront, tu sais », commenta calmement Kei pendant que Sho tirait une longue bouffée de la cigarette entre ses lèvres. Puis, gratifiant son compagnon d'un regard froid, il l'ôta de sa bouche et souffla un nuage gris dans l'atmosphère déjà enfumée.

L'orage au-dessus d'eux provoquait d'incessantes et courtes coupures de courant. Sho observa Kei en silence pendant quelques minutes encore avant de modifier sa position sur le sofa pour écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur la table basse, puis se pencha pour en prendre une nouvelle. Il grimaça en constatant que le paquet était vide. Rejetant son dos en arrière, il posa son regard sur Kei, qui était assis sur le sol à côté de la fenêtre. Ses genoux étaient remontés contre sa poitrine et l'une de ses mains était pressée contre le verre, l'autre tenant sa propre cigarette, tandis qu'il observait les rues sombres au-dehors. L'expression de son visage était presque mélancolique, mais ces accès de silence et d'humeur maussade n'étaient pas inhabituels et Sho savait qu'il valait mieux laisser Kei se débrouiller avec. Après tout, il changerait d'avis quand il en aurait envie.

A la place, il attira l'attention de Kei et indiqua l'autre paquet de cigarettes aux pieds de l'homme. Kei modifia sa position et se pencha pour ramasser le paquet avant de le balancer à-peu-près dans la direction de Sho. Ce dernier parvint à le rattraper mais n'en fut qu'encore plus agacé quand il découvrit que le paquet était également vide.

« Merci » fit-il sur un ton sarcastique, avant d'ajouter « Tu veux sortir pour en acheter d'autres ? »

« Pas vraiment », répondit Kei, sans même se retourner pour regarder son meilleur ami, « Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, ces choses te tueront un jour. »

Ce commentaire irrita Sho plus qu'il ne le réalisa et il répliqua hargneusement « Nous ne sommes pas tous immortels tu sais. »

Kei ricana doucement et reporta son attention sur la pluie.

« Tu vas sortir cette nuit? » demanda Sho sans savoir pourquoi il en sentait le besoin. Peut-être que l'une des raisons était de l'inquiétude pour son ami. Kei était resté à l'intérieur la nuit précédente également, se contentant de regarder la pluie tomber pendant toute la durée de la nuit.

« Tu as besoin de te nourrir », ajouta Sho puisque Kei refusait de lui accorder une réponse.

Kei leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard de Sho avant de déclarer calmement « Je n'aime pas la pluie ».

Sho n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il devait le prendre, et, pendant un instant, il réfléchit à sa réponse. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait parler de la nature vampirique de Kei. Parfois, Sho oubliait même que son meilleur ami n'était pas humain, mais certaines petites choses, comme la menace de l'aube, lui rappelaient ce que Kei était réellement. Sho n'avait jamais eu peur de Kei, même pas lors de leur première rencontre quand il était jeune garçon. Kei n'avait jamais rien fait pour le blesser. En fait, lors de leur première rencontre, Kei avait sauvé les vies de Sho et de ses amis. Kei suivait la règle qui lui avait été enseignée par son créateur, Luka, et ne se nourrissait jamais d'innocents. Il ne se nourrissait que sur le mal qui infectait Mallepa, des hommes qui portaient la noirceur dans leur cœur et que personne ne regretterait s'ils venaient à disparaître. Cela ne voulait pourtant pas dire que Sho se sentait tout à fait à l'aise avec ça, particulièrement lorsque Kei se détestait lui-même pour ce qu'il avait à faire s'il voulait survivre. D'ordinaire, les hommes sur lesquels Kei se nourrissait étaient déjà morts avant que le vampire ne les touche. Kei avait une fois décrit sa propre transformation entre les mains de Luka et il avait avoué qu'il n'y avait rien de pire pour un mortel que de se faire boire son sang alors qu'il est assez conscient pour comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Un vampire compatissant, c'est ce que Sho pensait tout le temps. Ca lui avait toujours semblé assez ironique.

Il ne pouvait jamais se résoudre à regarder Kei se nourrir. Ce que faisait son meilleur ami allait contre la nature de Sho, et même contre celle de Kei, contre la part d'humanité qu'il avait retenue en lui quand il s'était transformé. Kei n'avait jamais aimé sortir pour se nourrir, et encore moins ces dernières années, alors que Sho était devenu assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de la protection de Kei.

Kei l'avait bien élevé, Sho devait l'admettre. Il pouvait se battre aussi bien que le vampire le pouvait, même s'il n'avait pas les capacités de Kei, et qu'il devait de ce fait se montrer un peu plus prudent. Mais Kei lui avait appris bien plus que la façon dont on utilisait une arme. Mallepa était peuplée de gangs dont les leaders étaient mortels et sans pitié, mais dénués de tout fragment d'intelligence. Kei avait appris à Sho que s'il réfléchissait soigneusement à chacun de ses gestes et qu'il était assez vif d'esprit, alors aucun de ces bandits ne pouvait être une menace, et c'était vrai. Il n'y avait qu'un seul gang qui leur posait un vrai problème, et ce parce que le chef du gang en question connaissait la même leçon que Sho avait apprise dans son jeune âge. Cela signifiait qu'il leur fallait être prudents. Même si Sho pouvait s'occuper de lui-même, si jamais il avait besoin de lui, il pouvait toujours compter sur Kei pour le couvrir. Il avait des amis et une famille qui ne pouvaient pas, eux, veiller sur eux-mêmes, et Sho savait que c'était quelque chose qu'il devait garder à l'esprit, même s'il n'aimait pas ça.

Revenant au commentaire de Kei sur la pluie, Sho décida de ne pas pousser le problème. Kei irait quand cela lui conviendrait. Il était juste fatigué et avait besoin d'une autre cigarette, ce qui le ramena sur la précédente déclaration de Kei.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes soudainement pour ma santé, de toute façon ? C'est toi qui m'a accroché à ces trucs ». Il donna un coup d'orteil dans le paquet vide après avoir parlé.

Kei ne répondit pas. A la place, il sourit doucement à son ami avant d'écraser sa propre cigarette contre le rebord de la fenêtre et de laisser tomber le mégot mourrant dans la rue en contrebas.

« Peut-être que je vais sortir après tout » commenta Kei quelques minutes plus tard, « La pluie commence à s'affaiblir. »

« Et tu vas te procurer ce dont tu as besoin ? » rappela Sho.

Kei secoua la tête avec amusement « Je vais prendre ces maudites cigarettes, ok ? »

Tous deux savaient que Sho ne pensait pas aux cigarettes, mais c'était un jeu auquel ils jouaient depuis des années et dans lequel ils étaient devenus maîtres.

« Je pensais que tu disais qu'elles allaient me tuer ? » répondit malicieusement Sho, à présent dans l'unique but d'agacer son ami.

« Du moment qu'elles ne me tuent pas moi », fut la réponse.

« Eh ben, on sait tous les deux que ça n'arrivera jamais. »

Kei leva les yeux au ciel, « Elles le feront si je ne rentre pas avant l'aube. La pluie aura gardé la plupart des gens à l'intérieur. »

Mais il ne bougea pas de sa position contre la fenêtre. Sho entendit un nouveau grondement de tonnerre au-dessus d'eux et les cieux s'ouvrirent une fois de plus. Soupirant, il secoua la tête et se leva. « Je vais y aller et en trouver. »

Kei ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient légèrement plissés et il regardait intensément le verre et le reflet de la pièce derrière eux.

« Sho », commença-t-il lentement, « Baisse-toi. »

Sho se baissa automatiquement, ne doutant pas une seconde de l'instinct de Kei et la balle siffla au-dessus de sa tête pour aller frapper la fenêtre. Kei ne tressaillit même pas et se leva calmement, adressant aux deux hommes qui se tenaient sur le pas de la porte un regard ennuyé.

Les hommes étaient d'une vingtaine d'année et portaient des costumes trempés par la pluie. L'un deux avait une cigarette dans la bouche mais l'autorisa à tomber sur la moquette tandis qu'il tirait une série de balles. Sho, dans l'impossibilité d'attraper l'étui de son pistolet puisqu'il l'avait enlevé plus tôt dans la soirée pour le laisser sur la chaise à côté du sofa, roula sur le côté, mettant ledit sofa entre lui et l'homme, tandis que Kei évitait simplement chaque balle qu'on tirait sur lui, avec la même attitude tranquille qui parfois frustrait infiniment Sho. En dépit du fait que le vampire était immortel, Sho aurait souhaité qu'il montre un peu plus de souci. Les balles, comme la plupart des armes, ne pouvaient pas tuer un vampire, mais s'il était touché, il saignait et cela le faisait souffrir.

De toute évidence, ces hommes ne le savaient pas et ils continuaient d'enchaîner série sur série tandis que Kei les évitaient toutes avec simplicité, leur laissant même le temps de recharger leurs armes.

Sho profita de cette diversion pour se rendre jusqu'à ses propres armes. En faisant attention à garder le sofa puis la chaise entre lui et les hommes, il espérait pouvoir commencer à tirer avant d'être remarqué, mais il sembla que les hommes en avaient assez du petit jeu de Kei. Sho hurla bruyamment et se jeta en arrière alors que la table basse explosait dans une cascade de bois et de balles. Un morceau de bois projeté dans les airs alla s'enfoncer dans sa main droite.

Jurant, Sho parvint à s'accrocher à son étui et en tira son arme, retournant la faveur avec une balle qui frappa le premier homme dans la cuisse. Il s'écroula, son pistolet s'échappant de sa main pour atterrir hors de sa portée avant d'être rapidement attrapé par Kei qui en avait assez de tourner autour du pot. Il vida le chargeur sur le deuxième homme qui parvint miraculeusement à se couvrir avec l'autre chaise.

Assez renfrogné, Kei balança l'arme à présent inutile sur le côté et commença à retourner vers Sho, toujours évitant les balles que le deuxième homme lui envoyait. Pensant que l'homme blessé était impotent, ou peut-être parce simplement parce qu'il commençait à se montrer imprudent, Kei choisit de passer près de lui, empruntant ainsi le plus long chemin pour laisser à Sho le temps de recharger un deuxième pistolet et de trouver une meilleure position pour se battre.

L'homme blessé se jeta sur le vampire. Etant plus lourd et plus grand que Kei, qui avait toujours été de constitution légère, la force de l'attaque les propulsa tous les deux dans la cuisine adjacente, où ils atterrirent bruyamment.

Sho entendit l'homme hurler et il reporta son attention sur le deuxième, en se jetant également dans le combat. Il tira rapidement deux séries successives, juste pour garder l'attention de l'homme avant de bouger autour du sofa pour se placer entre la cuisine et le deuxième homme. En jugeant par les cris, Sho sut que Kei pouvait se débrouiller seul.

L'homme, gardant maintenant son attention sur Sho, tira une nouvelle série de balles avant de faire une pause pour recharger. Sho fit de même, commençant à trouver la situation ridicule..

Parcourant la pièce du regard, Sho tira quelques balles sur la lampe qui surplombait l'homme. N'étant pas familier avec l'aménagement de l'appartement, l'homme commis l'erreur de regarder au-dessus, juste au moment où le verre de la lampe brisée s'écrasait autour d'eux.

Il hurla quand le verre frappa son visage, plusieurs brisures s'enfonçant dans sa chair et une dans son œil droit.

Sho surgit de derrière le sofa et avança vers l'homme. Son visage était couvert de sang et sa main gauche griffait vainement l'éclat de verre dans son œil.

Sa main droite tenait toujours son arme, mais Sho l'envoya facilement au loin d'un coup de pied avant de placer une balle dans la tête de l'homme. Ses cris furent coupés net et il s'écroula, mort instantanément.

Respirant lourdement, Sho glissa son arme dans son étui et fixa ce dernier à sa taille avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il poussa légèrement la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. L'autre homme gisait sur le dos, immobile, et Kei était agenouillé au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier ne remarqua pas la présence de Sho.

Sho recula et referma la porte, sachant bien que d'essayer de parler à Kei quand il se nourrissait était hors de question, puisque que c'était le seul moment où ses instincts de vampire dominaient complètement son humanité.

Il frissonna quand la porte se ferma complètement, puis il jeta un oeil au morceau de bois toujours planté dans sa main. Se maudissant d'être aussi lent, Sho le tira au-dehors et le balança au sol. Immédiatement, le sang se mit à suinter autour de la blessure. S'asseyant sur le sofa, Sho déchira la manche de sa chemise et l'enveloppa autour de sa main, attendant patiemment que cela arrête le saignement.

Quand ce fut fait, il commença le nettoyage, commençant par ramasser les éclats de verre de la lampe et les enveloppant dans un vieux journal avant de les descendre dans une poubelle à l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Puis il remonta et commença à collecter les armes et les balles qui jonchaient la pièce principale. Sho prit son temps et s'appliqua, conscient qu'ils ne pouvaient laisser aucune preuve que quelque chose s'était passé ici. Evidemment, quelqu'un devait avoir entendu les coups de feu, mais il serait trop effrayé pour dire quoi que ce soit, ou du moins, Sho l'espérait. Il s'arrêta près du corps de l'homme qu'il avait tué, se demandant qui ces hommes étaient, ou pour qui ils travaillaient.

S'agenouillant à ses côtés, Sho vit un portefeuille dépasser de la poche du mort et il l'en sortit, espérant y trouver un indice sur son identité. Il n'y avait rien. Il semblait que celui pour qui il travaillait l'avait bien élevé.

Mais pour_ qui_ travaillait-il ? se demanda Sho, troublé. Le suspect le plus évident aurait été Chan, mais ces tirs hasardeux ne ressemblaient pas du tout à sa technique, même si ce dernier, pour ce qu'en savait Sho, était le seul à avoir assez de cran pour s'attaquer à lui et Kei, même indirectement.

Laissant retomber le portefeuille, Sho releva les yeux tandis que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrait. Kei entra dans la pièce et lança un paquet à Sho :

« Je t'ai trouvé des cigarettes », déclara-t-il tranquillement avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Comme toujours, rien n'indiquait qu'il venait de se nourrir, puisque Kei attendait toujours d'avoir totalement retrouvé sa nature humaine avant de rejoindre Sho.

Sho attrapa le paquet et alluma une cigarette avant de dire qu'ils devaient nettoyer, signifiant qu'ils devaient se débarrasser des corps.

« Je ne peux pas », répondit doucement Kei, indiquant la fenêtre d'un signe de tête. Les premiers signes de l'aube étaient déjà visibles dans le ciel.

Sho évita tout commentaire et répondit plutôt qu'il allait appeler Toshi. Kei ne répondit pas et se leva, quittant la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sho entendit la porte de sa chambre se fermer doucement.

Sachant qu'avec la venue de l'aube, ils allaient bientôt manquer de temps, Sho alla appeler Toshi, ne se focalisant pas sur le comportement de Kei. Les mouvements d'humeur du vampire étaient toujours imprévisibles après qu'il se soit nourri.

* * *

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » Kei entendit Toshi s'exclamer fortement quand il entra dans l'appartement. Il était aussi bruyant et insoucieux que d'habitude, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les corps. Les oreilles hyper sensibles de Kei relevèrent la légère inspiration qui suivit les paroles de Toshi, mais le vampire ne quitta pas sa chambre pour aller accueillir son ami.

Sa chambre… songea-t-il pendant qu'il la parcourait du regard, passant en revue les murs blanchis, les lourds et noirs rideaux qui étaient toujours tirés devant la fenêtre, et le lit en acajou recouvert d'une couette bleue et d'oreillers blancs repliés proprement à l'une des extrémités. Kei était assis dans un fauteuil en osier près de la porte, ses genoux à nouveau repliés contre sa poitrine et ses yeux à moitié fermés tandis qu'il se perdait dans le sentiment de bien-être qu'il ressentait toujours après s'être nourri. Kei utilisait rarement sa chambre, préférant dormir sur le sofa ou bien recroquevillé sur une chaise. Il supposait que cette habitude datait du temps où Sho et ses amis étaient encore des enfants et avaient besoin d'une garde, même durant les heures du jour, et où une chaise dans un recoin sombre d'une pièce avait été la seule solution. Kei ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi il avait commencé à s'occuper d'eux. Il était vrai que Sho lui avait sauvé la vie, mais il avait toujours ressenti qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui le liait à son ami. Quand Luka était mort, Kei avait perdu son but, sa raison de vivre, et se réveiller pour voir un jeune Sho l'observer et essayer de l'aider innocemment, en dépit du monstre qu'il était, lui avait donné à nouveau quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. Kei s'était résolu à rester auprès de Sho jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin de lui, et ce jour approchait à grands pas.

Il avait enseigné à Sho tout ce qu'il savait. Tout ce qu'il avait appris de Luka, il l'avait délivré à son meilleur ami. De tout Mallepa, Sho était à présent l'humain le plus habile quand un combat se présentait, et ce grâce à l'entraînement de Kei. Sho pouvait largement se défendre et défendre ses amis, le but de Kei était ainsi presque atteint.

Kei autorisa ses yeux à se fermer complètement, écoutant Sho donner des instructions à Toshi en l'aidant à débarrasser les corps de l'appartement. L'odeur du sang flottait encore dans les airs et Kei ne pouvait faire autrement que de se focaliser dessus, se méprisant lui-même pour ce réflexe.

Il avait toujours été mal-à-l'aise avec la façon dont il devait survivre, mais depuis la mort de Luka et la rencontre de Sho, ce mal-être s'était transformé en haine. Kei haïssait le fait qu'il aspirait les vies des autres pour que lui-même vive, et il haïssait d'autant plus que Sho le sache. C'était douloureusement évident que Sho détestait ça autant que Kei, et qu'il essaye de le cacher était ce qui faisait le plus mal. Kei jouait souvent avec l'idée que si Sho arrivait à l'accepter complètement, alors peut-être lui-même le pourrait.

Evidement, ce n'était pas la faute de Sho. Comment est-ce que ça aurait pu l'être ? Kei s'affamait aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait le supporter... mais quand la faim était trop forte, il était effrayé à l'idée qu'il pourrait se retourner contre son ami.

Cette existence était cruelle, et, le plus souvent, Kei souhaitait avoir le courage d'en finir quand Luka l'avait fait. Alors, se souvenait-il, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Sho. Sho, qui venait de célébrer son vingtième anniversaire, et qui, dans à peine quelques années, n'aurait absolument plus besoin de lui.

Les années, aux yeux d'un vampire, n'étaient que de simples minutes et les siècles de simples heures. Bien sûr, Kei n'avait pas vécu pendant des siècles, et il n'en avait pas l'intention. Luka avait vécu assez longtemps pour voir tous ceux qui l'entouraient et qu'il aimait dépérir puis mourir, et ça l'avait en partie détruit. Kei ne voulait pas voir Sho mourir. Il savait que leur amitié allait se remplir de ressentiments bien avant que ça arrive. Sho commencerait à haïr son ami pour garder sa jeunesse alors que lui-même deviendrait vieux et fragile. L'amitié se détruirait, et, au fond de lui, Kei savait que Sho lui demanderait l'impossible, et cela le terrifiait.

Un léger coup frappé à la porte le tira hors de ses sombres pensées et Kei releva les yeux, retirant une partie de ses cheveux blonds de devant ses yeux tandis que Sho passait sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour dire :

« Toshi a réussi à trouver une voiture, ce qui va rendre les choses beaucoup plus facile pour nous. On y va avant que ça devienne trop clair dehors. »

Kei hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas à conseiller Sho sur la meilleure façon de se débarrasser des corps. Le jeune homme l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois auparavant, sans l'aide de Kei.

Le vampire espérait que Sho partirait, mais celui-ci hésita, étudiant le visage de Kei comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, avant de se raviser.

Ce comportement irrita légèrement Kei, s'ajoutant au fait que l'odeur du sang était toujours dans l'air, et il envoya sèchement : « Tu devrais savoir quoi faire maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches encore mon assentiment ? »

Sho fut un peu déconcerté et répondit doucement « Je ne le cherche pas. Je voulais juste te faire savoir que nous sortons. »

« Bien sûr. » Kei ne fit aucun effort pour retenir un bâillement délicat qui révéla plusieurs dents pointues ; « Je ne compte pas sur toi pour laisser les corps quelque part où Ishii-san pourrait les trouver. »

Ishii-san était leur propriétaire.

Très irrité, Sho se retourna et quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Kei se recroquevilla sur la chaise une fois de plus, en colère contre lui-même plus que contre Sho. Ce n'était pas la faute de Sho s'il se sentait ainsi. Sho ne savait pas ce que c'était que de regarder quelqu'un qu'il aimait grandir sous ses yeux alors qui lui-même restait le même. Bientôt Sho serait plus vieux que Kei lui-même avant qu'il n'ait été transformé. Sho rencontrerait une jeune femme et se marierait, aurait peut-être même des enfants. Kei aurait alors cessé depuis longtemps d'être nécessaire, mais il resterait encore et toujours, regardant Sho vieillir et même mourir.

Kei ne pourrait pas le supporter, mais il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Sho vieillirait et mourrait ; c'était inévitable. Sho mourrait et Kei serait seul à nouveau.

* * *

Il était presque midi quand Kei entendit Sho rentrer. Quand Kei _sentit _Sho rentrer. Kei, étant la créature qu'il était, pouvait sentir les humains, ou plutôt sentir le sang courir dans leurs veines, bien avant qu'ils ne soient visibles pour des yeux normaux. Cela irritait un peu Kei qu'il puisse sentir le sang de Sho comme il sentait celui des autres victimes, et il ne l'avait bien sûr jamais avoué à son ami.

Kei était resté cloîtré dans sa chambre jusqu'au retour de Sho, la lumière du soleil passant à travers les fenêtres l'ayant gardé prisonnier jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son ami tirer les rideaux puis allumer une source de lumière artificielle.

Il se tendit légèrement, attendant que Sho entre et lui annonce qu'il était rentré, mais son meilleur ami n'en fit rien. A la place, Kei entendit la télévision s'allumer et un briquet être actionné.

Se dégageant lentement de la chaise, Kei attrapa sa veste rouge qui gisait sur le lit et se déplaça jusqu'à la pièce principale. Toshi et Sho avaient bien travaillé en nettoyant l'endroit, songea Kei, mais son regard pouvait toujours repérer des traces microscopiques de sang sur la moquette. Ils allaient devoir trouver un autre appartement et c'est ce qu'il dit à Sho avant de s'asseoir à côté de son ami sur le sofa. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus en sécurité ici.

Sho ne répondit pas, prétendant être trop absorbé par son zappage énergique des chaînes de télévision à l'aide de la télécommande avant de se décider pour un film d'action, comprenant certains points communs avec leurs propres vies, et monta le son.

« Vous avez réussi à vous débarrasser des corps sans problèmes ? » demanda Kei après quelques minutes. La réponse de Sho fut de monter à nouveau le volume de plusieurs crans. Irrité, Kei attrapa la télécommande de sa main, avec de rapides réflexes, et éteignit la télévision avant même que Sho n'ait pu remarquer que le vampire avait bougé.

« Je vois », fit Sho d'une voix neutre, mais la noirceur de son regard apprit à Kei qu'il était plus qu'un peu en colère depuis leur échange d'un peu plus tôt, « Tu as le droit de t'enfermer dans un silence désagréable pendant des jours mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire pareil pour quelques minutes. »

Kei considéra ces paroles un instant et se résolu à répondre avec : « Je n'aime pas quand tu es braqué comme ça. Tu deviens inconstant et tu commets des erreurs. Je ne peux pas te protéger pendant le jour. »

Il avait simplement répété ce qu'il avait enfoncé dans la tête de Sho depuis le tout début de leur amitié et Sho avait toujours pris note du sérieux dans le ton de son mentor, mais à cet instant le seul effet de sa phrase fut de l'énerver encore plus et il répondit rèchement :

« Je n'ai plus besoin de ta protection. »

C'était blessant, et Kei quitta immédiatement le sofa, se retrouvant à marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre. Les rideaux le protégeaient d'à-peu-près tous les rayons du soleil, mais il pouvait encore sentir une chaleur sur sa peau qui était suffisante pour le faire se sentir mal.

« Alors, je vais partir ? » questionna-t-il, mais tous deux savaient que c'était une menace futile puisque Kei ne pouvait voyager nulle part pendant la durée du jour. « Tu as raison », admit-il comme dans une seconde réflexion, se forçant à garder sa voix calme et vide de toute émotion. « Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, Sho. »

Même s'il savait que ce jour approchait rapidement, Kei ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était là à présent, tellement plus tôt que ce qu'il avait anticipé. Sho ne ressentait plus le besoin de la protection du vampire, et si c'était le cas il ne restait alors plus d'autre choix à Kei que l'océan.

S'écartant de la fenêtre, Kei soutint le regard de Sho aussi longtemps qu'il le put avant que l'autre ne déclare finalement :

« Je n'ai plus besoin que tu me protèges. »

Puisque c'était à présent profondément confirmé, Kei se détourna, répondant simplement que Sho aurait son souhait et qu'il serait parti après le coucher du soleil.

Kei décida de retourner dans sa chambre, tout en se demandant avec une tristesse renouvelée où les années étaient passées. Il pouvait encore revoir Sho comme un petit garçon dans ses pensées. Il revoyait encore avec émotion la façon dont le regard innocent de Sho avait rencontré le sien pour la première fois. Après Luka, personne n'avait jamais regardé Kei de cette façon, personne n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui. Pourquoi est-ce que Luka avait transformé Kei, si ce n'était pour avoir un compagnon avec qui arpenter le long chemin de l'éternité ? Luka pensait qu'en en créant un autre, il y aurait quelqu'un pour soulager sa douleur. Il s'était trompé, et maintenant Kei allait marcher le long de ce chemin, seul, une fois encore.

Avalant avec difficulté, il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre quand il entendit Sho se lever et bouger précipitamment derrière lui avant que le jeune homme ne place doucement une main sur son épaule et murmure « Kei. »

Il prononça son nom d'une telle façon, d'une voix si différente de ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre, et tellement remplie de culpabilité... Kei se retourna et la main de Sho ne relâcha pas sa prise sur son épaule.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes », dit-il, soutenant le regard perçant du vampire.

« Tu n'as plus besoin que je reste. »

« Je _veux_ que tu restes. »

« Tu ne pourras jamais emprunter le chemin que je suis. »

« Peut-être, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais toujours être tout seul. »

« C'est ma malédiction. Ma condition a dirigé ta vie pendant assez longtemps. »

« Si c'est comme ça que je le ressentais, pourquoi je te demanderais de rester ? »

Kei réfléchit un instant, puis dit « Tu as grandi, maintenant. Tu vis ta vie alors que la mienne est gelée. Je ne ferais que t'empêcher de réaliser les choses auxquelles tu étais promis. »

« C'est ma décision. »

« Et tu la prends par peur. J'ai été avec toi pendant longtemps, peut-être trop. Tu as des amis. Tu as Son et Toshi… et Yi-che. »

« Ils ne sont pas toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Kei. »

Sa voix se brisa à ces mots, malgré sa volonté de ne pas céder. Kei avait peur et il se détestait pour ça.

« Je resterai jusqu'à ce que je pense que tu es vraiment prêt à être seul, et quand ça arrivera, je partirai. Je ne te dirai pas quand et je ne dirai pas adieu parce que je ne permettrai pas que tu aies la possibilité de me faire changer de décision, pas une nouvelle fois. »

Kei haït ces mots dès qu'il les prononça. Ils ne résumaient pas ses vrais sentiments du tout. Quels étaient-ils, d'ailleurs ? Kei n'était même pas sûr de le savoir. Il pouvait sentir un mélange d'émotions diverses tourbillonner dans sa tête, et il savait que s'il les laissait s'exprimer, alors ils les emporteraient tous les deux dans un endroit d'où ils ne pourraient revenir.

Sho, satisfait, relâcha sa prise sur le bras de Kei et autorisa le vampire à se retirer dans sa chambre une nouvelle fois, où il se laissa tomber dans sa chaise préférée et commença à rêver…


	2. La Transformation

**Chapitre Deux****: La transformation**

Kei marqua une pause, son cœur battant bruyamment dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il fixait la forme sombre de son mentor se glisser dans une ruelle, un peu plus bas. Le crépuscule était passé et Kei savait à quel point il était dangereux de parcourir les rues seul.

Kei avait vingt-six ans, même s'il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune. Il supposait que c'était sa chevelure blonde et touffue toujours en désordre et son visage assez enfantin, associé à sa mélancolie habituelle et sa faible constitution, qui le faisaient paraître ainsi. A tout ça s'ajoutait une expression douloureuse qui envahissait son visage à chaque fois que son mentor sortait pour l'une de ses promenades hebdomadaires.

D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, Luka avait toujours été auprès de lui. Il était là quand Kei avait besoin de lui, qu'il s'agisse de donner un bête conseil, de le couvrir quand il avait un problème avec l'un des gangs chinois qui passaient leur temps à arpenter les rues à la recherche d'ennuis, ou simplement de lui tenir compagnie et de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul.

Lui et Luka étaient proches, ou du moins Kei l'avait cru. Ils erraient dans les rues en se battant presque toutes les nuits, et ils échouaient rarement. Luka était un combattant expérimenté et il avait appris à Kei tout ce qu'il savait, depuis son jeune âge ; mais depuis peu Kei avait commencé à réaliser que, de toute évidence, il y avait des choses que son mentor lui cachait. Une fois par semaine, Luka disparaissait de leur cachette, un vieil entrepôt abandonné dans la partie sud de la ville, pour quelques heures. Même s'ils étaient proches, ils ne partageaient pas de foyer. Kei vivait dans l'entrepôt, mais Luka disparaissait quand l'aube menaçait, et Kei ignorait où il allait.

Ces disparitions n'avaient jamais embêté Kei quand il était plus jeune; après tout il admirait et respectait trop Luka pour oser le questionner. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Il se doutait que ça ne pouvait pas être simplement parce qu'il se faisait plus vieux. Il venait de célébrer son 26e anniversaire et commençait à perdre patience. Luka se montrait satisfait d'avoir quelques jobs et de vivre hors de Mallepa. Kei, lui, avait une différente vision de son futur. Il aurait voulu qu'ils partagent un appartement, mais Luka ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. A chaque fois que Kei abordait l'idée, son mentor devenait évasif et changeait le sujet de conversation, jusqu'à ce que, un jour, Kei lui demande directement :

« Veux-tu prendre un appartement avec moi ? »

« Non. »

Cette réponse l'avait blessé. Kei voyait Luka comme une figure paternelle et ce refus l'avait profondément attristé. Il avait commencé à se demander s'il n'était pas un poids mort et si Luka n'était pas fatigué de supporter sa compagnie. Cette idée l'avait effrayé, Kei ne pouvant pas supporter la solitude. Il pouvait se rappeler sa terreur quand sa propre mère l'avait abandonné dans la rue, alors qu'il n'avait pas plus de huit ans. Il faisait partie d'une grande famille, et il était parvenu à l'unique hypothèse que sa mère avait jugé, comme il avait toujours été un enfant faible, qu'il était un fardeau et que la famille se porterait mieux s'il ne faisait plus partie de leurs vies. Il serait mort, si Luka ne l'avait pas recueilli. Non, recueilli n'était pas le bon mot. Luka n'avait jamais vécu avec lui. Ils n'avaient jamais partagé une maison. Luka, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, avait toujours été discret, mais Kei commençait tout juste à le réaliser. Et il commençait tout juste à ne plus le supporter.

Emergeant de ses pensées, Kei s'arrêta un instant, s'écrasant contre un mur quand que Luka se retourna soudainement pour regarder derrière lui, suspectant peut-être qu'il était suivi.

Se tenant parfaitement immobile, Kei laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand Luka se retourna à nouveau pour reprendre son chemin. Attendant quelques minutes pour qu'il ne se doute de rien, Kei repartit à sa poursuite. Il fut momentanément submergé par une vague de culpabilité en pensant qu'il était en train d'espionner l'homme qui l'avait élevé, l'homme à qui il avait confié sa vie, mais, quoique Luka soit sur le point de faire, Kei sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas aborder le sujet directement avec lui, et c'était pour ça qu'il en était venu à le suivre comme un voleur.

Un cri d'homme tira Kei de ses pensées et il se retrouva en train de courir, oubliant son inquiétude à l'idée que Luka réalise qu'il avait été suivi. Mais ce n'était pas Luka qui avait crié.

Kei contourna un coin et s'arrêta en dérapant, ne croyant pas ce que ses yeux voyaient. Luka se tenait au fond de la ruelle, coinçant un homme contre le mur avec une main, tandis que l'autre tenait sa tête, la poussant précautionneusement sur le côté. Kei reconnu vaguement l'homme comme faisant partie du gang chinois qui leur avait échappé pendant l'un de leurs jobs quelques semaines plus tôt, mais l'identité de l'homme n'avait à cet instant aucune importance, Kei se souciant plutôt de ce que Luka était en train de lui faire.

Ca devait être impossible, se dit Kei. Ses yeux devaient le tromper. Il ne pouvait pas être en train de regarder son mentor se presser contre sa victime, maintenant sa tête sur le côté pendant que ses lèvres se refermaient puissamment autour de la coupure fatale dans le cou de l'homme. Il ne pouvait pas être en train de regarder Luka aspirer son sang comme si c'était de l'eau et en apprécier chaque goutte.

Kei trébucha, renversant une poubelle, et alerta ainsi Luka de sa présence. Ce dernier releva brusquement la tête, sa bouche barbouillée de sang, et il lança à Kei un regard presque inhumain. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et trahissaient son affamement. Le regard de Luka s'immobilisa alors sur la gorge de Kei.

Trébuchant de plus belle, Kei parvint à murmurer le nom de son mentor. Cet appel sembla toucher profondément Luka et il laissa tomber sa victime sur le sol. Kei n'eut pas besoin de regarder l'homme pour savoir qu'il était mort, et cela le dégoûta. Ce n'était pas tant que l'homme soit mort, mais plutôt la façon dont il était mort… Que Luka était…

« Qu… qu'est-ce que tu es ? » se força à demander Kei, combattant la furieuse envie de se sauver de la ruelle en hurlant, loin de son mentor, mais Luka le regardait à présent avec une expression si douloureuse que Kei était figé sur place. Toutes les années passées avec l'homme défilèrent dans son esprit, et Kei ne pouvait pas le laisser, en dépit de ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Je suis un vampire », déclara doucement Luka.

« Un vampire ? » Kei déglutit bruyamment. S'il n'avait pas vu à l'instant Luka se nourrir de sang humain, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

« Je ne peux pas survivre dans la lumière du soleil, j'aspire les vies d'autres pour pouvoir vivre, je ne vieillis pas et je ne mourrais jamais. »

Kei réfléchit rapidement, frissonnant en s'apercevant que son mentor disait la vérité. Luka n'était jamais sorti dans la lumière du soleil, n'avait jamais semblé prendre de l'âge et, même s'il avait été touché par de nombreuses balles auparavant, il n'était jamais mort.

« Un vampire », répéta-t-il, regardant son mentor avec une nouvelle sensation, de peur, que Luka remarqua.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu le découvres, pas du tout. »

« Alors tu m'as menti. Tu m'as menti pendant des années. »

Luka fit un pas vers lui et Kei dut fournir un énorme effort de volonté pour ne pas reculer, particulièrement quand les mains de Luka se tendirent vers lui, l'attrapant doucement par les épaules. Kei frissonna à ce contact mais soutint le regard de Luka.

« Je suis désolé. Ce que je suis… ce n'est pas un poids facile à porter seul, et c'est un fardeau que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. »

Luka le tint pendant un moment encore puis le relâcha, se retournant pour partir et, à cet instant précis, Kei sut que s'il ne faisait rien il allait perdre Luka pour toujours.

Une partie de lui était terrifiée par ce que Luka lui avait dit, mais perdre son mentor le terrifiait encore plus, et il l'appela. « Attends, Luka ! »

Luka se stoppa, osant difficilement le regarder, « Kei ? »

« Ne me laisse pas. » Il n'avait pas voulu que sa voix sonne si épouvantée, mais ce fut le cas et Luka se retourna. Ses yeux flamboyaient et Kei se retrouva face à une colère qu'il n'avait jamais connue chez son mentor.

« Te laisser ? C'est toi qui vas me laisser ! Tu grandis. Tu vas vieillir et finalement mourir. Tu vas me laisser et tu me demandes quand même de rester… Tu me demandes te regarder ta vie approcher de sa fin jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses errer sur terre seul, comme je l'ai fait pendant des années avant de te rencontrer. »

Kei frissonna à ses mots. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que Luka contenait tant de ressentiment et de colère à l'intérieur de lui et il s'efforçait de trouver les mots pour lui répliquer, mais que pouvait-il dire ? Il ne pouvait pas arrêter son corps de vieillir. Il ne pourrait pas rester aux côtés de Luka pour toujours. Comment le pourrait-il alors qu'il était humain ?

« Luka », sa voix était encore fragile et presque enfantine tandis que son mentor s'avançait vers lui, son regard s'adoucissant quand il dit :

« Je t'ai appris tout ce tu dois savoir. Tu n'as plus besoin que je reste. »

« Je _veux_ que tu restes », répondit Kei sur un ton suppliant, « Je le veux. »

Luka secoua la tête, « Non. Ca ne ferait rien de plus que nous blesser tous les deux. »

« Transforme-moi » Ces deux petits mots étaient sortis de la bouche de Kei avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher ou qu'il n'ait simplement réfléchi à ce qu'il disait. Tout ce qu'il savait était que Luka était sur le point de le quitter, et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'en empêcher.

« Non. Ma vie… c'est un fardeau bien trop terrible. »

« Je veux que tu restes », supplia Kei, des larmes affluant dans ses yeux tandis qu'il parlait, soudainement conscient qu'il était en train de s'accrocher aux épaules du vampire et que ses mains tremblaient, « Si tu me transformes, alors tu pourras rester sans avoir peur que je te laisse un jour. Tu n'auras pas à porter ton fardeau seul. Nous pouvons le partager. Je t'en prie… Luka… »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

« Je le veux. »

En y repensant, Kei pouvait se souvenir de la faim lisible dans les yeux de Luka pendant qu'ils dialoguaient, une faim qui n'avait pas été assouvie puisque Kei avait interrompu son repas. Elle avait surmonté toutes les protestations que Luka aurait dû formuler, et il s'était souvent lamenté sur ce moment avec beaucoup de peine. Il se haïssait tout le temps d'avoir fait de Kei une partie de son cauchemar, mais Kei savait qu'il était le seul à blâmer.

_« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » _

_« Je le veux. »_

Quand Kei donna son consentement, Luka se pencha doucement en avant, attirant Kei à lui et le serrant fortement contre sa poitrine pendant quelques secondes. Kei ferma ses yeux, heureux en écoutant le battement régulier du cœur de son mentor.

Puis il sentit Luka bouger. Il frissonna quand les lèvres de Luka effleurèrent sa gorge, sentant des canines pointues écorcher sa peau. Sa tête tomba en arrière et un grognement de douleur lui échappa quand il sentit Luka mordre, ses dents coupant profondément dans son artère.

Puis son champ de vision commença à se troubler et Kei se sentit s'agripper à son mentor aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, tout en étant conscient qu'il gémissait de douleur. Ses jambes cédèrent bientôt sous lui, et Luka enveloppa un bras puissant autour de sa taille pendant qu'il les manoeuvrait de façon à ce que Kei soit pressé entre le mur de la ruelle et le corps de son mentor.

Les sens de Kei commencèrent à s'émousser. Il ne pouvait même plus se tenir à Luka, ses membres étaient faibles et inutiles, et, pour la première fois, il sentit la peur le découper de l'intérieur tandis qu'il commençait à perdre conscience. Ses cris cessèrent bientôt.

Le vertige le submergea lentement et Kei s'effondra totalement contre Luka tandis qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

« Luka » murmura Kei quand ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement. Déglutissant avec peine, il se redressa dans sa chaise, son dos craquant douloureusement en lui rappelant la position inconfortable dans laquelle il s'était endormi. Pendant qu'il bougeait, il sentit la vague de peine familière qui accompagnait toujours les rêves de son mentor. Luka avait cru que, en le transformant, le fardeau de son existence aurait été légèrement plus supportable ; ils l'avaient tous les deux cru. Ils s'étaient trompés et Luka était parti, laissant Kei seul.

_« Luka », sa voix était encore fragile et presque enfantine tandis que son mentor s'avançait vers lui, son regard s'adoucissant quand il dit :_

_« Je t'ai appris tout ce tu dois savoir. Tu n'as plus besoin que je reste. »_

_« Je veux que tu restes », répondit Kei sur un ton suppliant, « Je le veux. »_

_Luka secoua la tête, « Non. Ca ne ferait rien de plus que nous blesser tous les deux. »_

C'était seulement après qu'il se soit nourri pour la première fois que Kei avait réalisé toute l'ampleur de son erreur, mais il ne l'avait jamais avoué à Luka, même s'il se doutait que le plus vieux vampire le savait déjà. Après ce jour, Luka sembla sombrer encore plus dans le désespoir, et, au fond de lui, Kei avait toujours su qu'un temps viendrait rapidement où Luka ne le supporterait plus.

_« Tu n'as plus besoin que je reste. »_

_« Je veux que tu restes. »_

_« Tu ne pourras jamais emprunter le chemin que je suis. »_

_« Peut-être, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais toujours être tout seul. »_

Pourquoi les mots de Sho avaient-ils affecté Kei si profondément? A travers eux, Kei avait entendu un écho de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Luka et, si Sho venait à faire la même requête, Kei ne savait pas s'il serait capable d'y résister.

Se débarrassant de ces pensées, Kei se leva et marcha jusqu'à la pièce principale, espérant y voir Sho paresser sur le sofa, habillé de ses atours noirs habituels. Ce n'était pas le cas. Sho se tenait à côté de la porte et enfila sa veste blanche avant de glisser un revolver dans l'étui accroché à sa taille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda calmement Kei, faisant légèrement sursauter le jeune homme.

« Shinji » fut sa réponse.

Shinji était le grand frère de Sho. Kei avait élevé à la fois Shinji et Toshi aux côtés de Sho. Mais alors que Toshi était devenu un ami, Shinji n'avait fait aucun secret de son aversion pour Kei, l'appelant un monstre et refusant d'accepter son aide. Quand il avait douze ans, Shinji avait commencé à consommer des drogues et en avait été dépendant pendant la plupart de sa vie adulte. A chaque fois que Sho avait cru que sont frère s'en était détourné, Shinji était retombé dans ses vieilles habitudes, habitudes qui risquaient un jour de le tuer.

En lançant un coup d'œil rapide aux rideaux, Kei put constater qu'il faisait toujours jour. Il accompagnait souvent Sho voir Shinji, même si ce n'était que pour offrir un peu de soutien à son meilleur ami, mais aujourd'hui c'était hors de question.

« Je serai bientôt de retour », fit Sho, remarquant le regard de Kei, « Je vais aussi voir si Toshi a un job pour nous cette nuit ou non. »

« Sois prudent », répondit Kei quand Sho ouvrit la porte, les surprenant tous les deux.

Sho marqua une pause et se retourna pour lui faire face, son regard s'adoucissant légèrement quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Kei détourna le regard, puis déclara qu'il devrait peut-être aussi leur chercher un nouvel appartement. Sho répondit qu'il le ferait et qu'il essaierait de reprendre leur voiture du garage en revenant. Puis il fut parti.

Kei soupira et s'effondra sur le sofa, zappant entre diverses chaînes de TV pendant un moment avant d'éteindre le tout et de décider de prendre un peu de repos. Ses vagues de sommeil étaient imprévisibles comparées au temps où il était avec Luka. Etre tous deux des vampires signifiait qu'ils dormaient pendant les heures du jour et s'éveillaient quand il faisait sombre. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sho, Kei dormait uniquement quand il le pouvait, puisque Toshi et Son revenaient de temps en temps avec Sho, et ils passaient alors la journée ensemble, parfois également avec Yi-Che.

Pas aujourd'hui, songea Kei tandis qu'il se recroquevillait sur le sofa et fermait les yeux. Si Shinji avait fini par retomber dans ses vieilles habitudes, alors Kei savait qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer que Sho soit de retour avant un moment.

* * *

Un épais nuage de fumée accueillit Sho quand il poussa la porte qui menait au toit de l'immeuble. Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit Shinji à moitié étalé dans l'épicentre de cette fumée, un garrot, fabriqué à l'aide d'une manche de chemise, fortement serré autour de la partie supérieure de son bras gauche. Une seringue vide gisait dans sa paume ouverte. C'était une nouvelle méthode, nota Sho avec dégoût et une amère déception. Il avait osé espérer que, cette fois, Shinji était redevenu net pour de bon.

L'employée de la boutique avait conduit Sho là-haut, apparemment reconnaissante de son apparition. Sho s'excusa auprès de la femme, sachant que si Shinji continuait sur ce chemin, il perdrait à la fois son travail et sa maison.

Soupirant, Sho alluma une cigarette et s'assit près de la tête de son frère, prenant une longue bouffée puis expirant la fumée sur le visage de Shinji. L'homme toussa et cracha, ses yeux s'ouvrant brusquement pour regarder Sho, bien qu'ils gardaient un air vitreux et flou.

« Sho », fit-il, sa voix sèche et râpeuse étant le résultat des drogues qu'il avait prises, « On en est où dans la journée ? »

« C'est le milieu d'après-midi », répondit Sho, sachant déjà ce que cette remarque signifiait.

Shinji lui adressa un rictus à l'envers et se relaxa, « Bien. T'es seul, alors. »

Sho détestait à quel point Shinji pouvait se montrer ingrat et froid envers Kei. Avait-il oublié que c'était Kei, après qu'il ait tué l'homme responsable, qui avait bandé la cuisse blessée de Shinji quand il était encore un petit garçon et qui avait pris soin de lui pendant qu'il guérissait ? Tout ce que Shinji pouvait voir était le côté vampire du blond, et Sho détestait ça.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Shinji ? » fit Sho, choisissant d'ignorer la conversation désirée par son frère. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait retourner à cette merde ? »

Shinji gloussa, « Je m'ennuyais. »

« Ennuyais ? Et ce truc rend la vie plus intéressante ? »

Shinji lui offrit un nouveau rictus, « Ca te donne un nouveau point de vue. Tu peux voir les gens comme ils sont vraiment. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? »

« Je m'_ennuyais_. Tu ne me laisses plus venir avec vous dans des jobs. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre dans ce maudit patelin ? »

« Je ne te laisse plus venir aux jobs parce que tu es une responsabilité », lui rappela Sho, repensant à la dernière fois que Shinji les avait accompagnés. L'homme avait tiré sur tout ce qui bougeait sans réfléchir. Il avait complètement balayé leur couverture et Sho, Toshi et Son avaient été forcés de battre en retraire en laissant à Kei le soin de secourir Shinji et de s'occuper du gang qu'ils étaient supposer voler.

Shinji leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha pour attraper une cigarette « Laisse-moi deviner. T'es venu pour me dire que si j'arrête pas, je vais me tuer. »

Sho rencontra son regard trouble, « C'est ce que tu fais. »

« Pourquoi t'es ici, Sho ? Ta vraie raison ? »

« Pourquoi, tu penses ? Parce que malgré tout tu es toujours mon frère. »

« Mon frère ? » répéta Shinji d'une voix grinçante. « Tu n'es plus _mon_ frère, tu ne l'as plus été depuis… depuis que tu as rencontré ce monstre. »

« C'est bon » Sho se leva, laissant tomber sa cigarette, « Je ne vais pas te parler quand tu es comme ça. »

Shinji rit à nouveau, « J'ai entendu dire que tu as eu quelques ennuis la nuit dernière. »

Sho s'arrêta net, une main sur la poignée de la porte, et se retourna pour lui faire face. Shinji se força lentement à bouger jusqu'à une position un peu plus droite et prit une grande bouffée de sa cigarette avant de continuer, « Un homme est venu dans la boutique un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Il a dit qu'une jeune femme japonaise a été retrouvée morte la nuit dernière. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous ? »

Shinji laissa échapper un nouveau rire grinçant, « Tu veux savoir comment elle est morte ? Une importante perte de sang. Il y avait des marques de piqûres sur son cou. Naturellement, ils ont pensé à ton ami le monstre. »

« La nuit dernière », dit Sho tranquillement, « C'est impossible. Kei était avec moi pendant toute la soirée. » Et, de toute façon, Kei ne se nourrissait jamais sur des jeunes femmes, ajouta-il intérieurement.

Shinji haussa les épaules et se détourna, tombant déjà dans une nouvelle hébétude inconsciente, « C'est le seul monstre dans le coin » ajouta-t-il tandis que sa tête tombait en avant sur sa poitrine et que ses yeux se fermaient.

Sho décida avec dégoût que la meilleure chose à faire était de partir, mais les paroles de Shinji l'avaient suffisamment inquiété pour qu'il appelle Toshi une fois sorti de l'immeuble.

« Allô » L'homme à l'autre bout du téléphone le salua pendant que Sho montait dans sa voiture et démarrait l'engin avec une main, tenant son téléphone dans l'autre.

« Toshi, c'est moi. » D'entre tous, à l'exception de Kei, Toshi était celui à qui Sho pouvait parler le plus. En dépit de sa nature enfantine, Toshi avait été avec Sho et Shinji depuis le début, et, Sho l'espérait, il serait capable de confirmer que les divagations de Shinji n'étaient rien d'autre que les propos dénués de sens d'un drogué.

« La nuit dernière », dit-il, tandis qu'il s'engageait dans la rue principale, les pneus crissant légèrement pendant que l'aiguille des vitesses montait rapidement jusqu'à soixante. Quand Sho était inquiet, il conduisait vite, et les paroles de Shinji avaient fait naître une sensation inconfortable dans son estomac qu'il serait incapable de dissiper tant qu'il n'avait pas la confirmation que ses accusations étaient fausses. « Ces hommes. Shinji a dit qu'ils étaient venus venger la mort d'une jeune femme. Elle a été tuée… Toshi, elle a été tuée par un vampire. »

« Est-ce que Kei-- ? »

« Kei était avec moi toute la nuit », répondit Sho, un peu en colère. Toshi semblait sauter sur la même conclusion que Shinji. Sho se retint de s'énerver quand une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit. C'était une horrible hypothèse, mais également la seule conclusion naturelle. Sho ne connaissait que deux vampires et l'un d'entre eux était mort.

« Alors, Shinji s'est trompé », fit ensuite Toshi, « Est-ce qu'il est à nouveau retombé dedans ? »

Sho confirma qu'il l'était, « J'ai juste besoin que tu vérifies son histoire. Demande autour de toi et fais-moi savoir. Je suis sûr que c'est rien mais je veux être sûr. »

« Ca ne sera rien », l'assura Toshi, aussi optimiste qu'à l'ordinaire, « Je t'appellerai ce soir juste pour te soulager l'esprit, ok ? »

Sho acquiesça et raccrocha le téléphone, le balançant sur le siège du passager. Il était un peu soulagé, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de plaquer son pied sur l'accélérateur une nouvelle fois pour foncer à travers les rues de Mallepa.

* * *

Il faisait nuit quand Sho rentra enfin. Il avait conduit pendant des heures, cherchant ici et là des renseignements sur les possibles appartements à louer, sans grand succès. Il fut accueilli chez lui par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait ; Kei prenait une douche. Se débarrassant de sa veste et ses armes, Sho se dirigea vers la cuisine et attrapa une bière avant de faire réchauffer des ramens. Puis il retourna dans la pièce principale, où il fut assailli d'une migraine pendant qu'il posait le bol de ramens à ses pieds. Il avala une longue gorgée de bière. Il devait admettre, en dépit de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt dans la journée, qu'il s'était dépêché de rentrer, anxieux à l'idée de n'être pas revenu auprès de Kei avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre.

_« Je resterai jusqu'à ce que je pense que tu es vraiment prêt à être seul, et quand ça arrivera, je partirai. Je ne te dirai pas quand et je ne dirai pas adieu parce que je ne permettrai pas que tu aies la possibilité de me faire changer de décision, pas une nouvelle fois. »_

Sho frissonna légèrement en se souvenant des paroles de son ami. Il ne voulait pas que Kei parte, jamais, mais il pouvait aussi voir les choses du point de vue du vampire. Après avoir perdu Luka, Kei ne voulait plus perdre personne. La simple idée que Kei puisse un jour le quitter blessait profondément Sho, mais c'était une évidence qu'il le ferait puisqu'un jour, Sho mourrait.

Sa faim ayant soudainement disparu, Sho s'adossa au sofa, fermant brièvement ses yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, Kei était penché au-dessus de lui.

Sursautant en voyant son ami si proche, Sho se redressa légèrement, soutenant le regard profond de Kei jusqu'à ce que le vampire le rompe, « Je pensais que tu allais t'endormir » dit-il doucement, se laissant tomber dans une chaise près de la porte. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et il écarta quelques mèches de ses yeux. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon noir et une large chemise blanche.

« Je reposais juste mes yeux. »

« Je vois. Comment va Shinji? »

« Toujours la même chose », répondit Sho, « Il planait complètement et commençait à se plaindre alors je suis parti. »

« Tu as parlé à Toshi ? »

« Nani ? »

« A propos d'un job ? »

« Non. J'ai oublié », admit Sho en donnant de ce fait lieu à de nombreuses autres questions, puisque Sho, d'ordinaire, n'oubliait jamais rien d'important. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient désespérément besoin d'argent, mais Kei devait se nourrir.

Sho pouvait le voir rien qu'en regardant le vampire: même s'il s'était nourri vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, il avait une lueur affamée dans le regard, que Kei masqua précipitamment en relevant ses jambes contre lui et en détournant les yeux. Sho savait que c'était ce qui arrivait quand Kei s'affamait pendant trop longtemps.

« On peut sortir se balader plus tard », dit-il avec désinvolture, « On est obligé de trouver des ennuis dans cette ville. »

Kei acquiesça, ses yeux étudiant le sol.

Sho jeta un oeil à sa montre. Toshi prenait vraiment son temps, se dit-il, légèrement irrité. Pourquoi n'en parlerait-il pas à Kei maintenant ? Il n'y aurait sûrement aucun mal à ça? Ce n'était comme s'il ne pouvait rien lui dire de toute façon…

Relevant les yeux pour croiser l'expression pensive du vampire, Sho l'appela.

« Kei ? »

« Oui ? »

« Après Luka… est-ce qu'il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Kei releva sèchement la tête à la mention de son mentor et Sho regretta fortement ses paroles. Il savait à quel point ce sujet était douloureux pour son ami, même à présent.

« Tu as été le seul après Luka » fut la réponse que Kei lui donna, et Sho réalisa qu'ils étaient en plein quiproquo, bien qu'il ne sache absolument pas à quoi Kei pensait à cet instant.

« Non. Est-ce qu'il y a eu quelqu'un… comme toi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais transformé personne, si c'est ce que tu demandes », répondit doucement Kei, « Et je ne le ferai jamais. Traîner quelqu'un dans… je ne pourrais jamais faire ça… »

« Tu es le dernier ? » demanda rapidement Sho, obtenant un signe de tête en réponse. Satisfait, Sho termina sa bière. Si Luka avait transformé quelqu'un, il était certain que Kei en aurait entendu parler, et il se refusait à questionner le vampire quand il s'agissait de son mentor… un mentor qui était mort depuis longtemps, mais toujours présent dans l'esprit de Kei. Sho avait toujours, secrètement, envié Luka, même s'il n'avait jamais pu le rencontrer puisqu'il était mort. Il détestait la tendresse et la peine qui se reflétaient dans les yeux de Kei quand il repensait aux moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Sho savait que c'était une partie de l'éternelle vie de Kei qu'il ne pourrait jamais partager et il…

Sho se secoua brusquement, s'arrachant de son enchaînement de pensées. Aller là serait… il ne pouvait pas… Kei pourrait…

« Sho ? » appela Kei, un peu d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Rien », répondit Sho, se penchant pour attraper son bol de ramen, « C'est rien. »

Les ramens étaient froids mais Sho le remarqua à peine et mangea rapidement, une partie de lui culpabilisant de se nourrir alors que le vampire avait faim.

Jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Kei, Sho vit que le blond s'était allumé une cigarette et regardait le mur, comme en pleine concentration.

Depuis quand les choses étaient-elles devenues si tendues entre eux? se demanda Sho tandis qu'il se levait pour emporter le bol à présent vide dans la cuisine. Lui et Kei avaient été habitués à rire, à s'amuser, et dans ce temps-là Sho oubliait presque que Kei n'était pas humain. Maintenant, Kei avait juste l'air de vouloir ressasser sombrement son existence éternelle. La seule fois où il avait souri était pendant un job dont ils s'étaient chargés ensemble.

Sho laissa tomber le bol dans l'évier et tira les rideaux. La nuit tombait toujours rapidement, et il en était reconnaissant. Retournant dans la pièce principale, il lança la veste de Kei sur son propriétaire.

Kei sursauta légèrement, ses yeux bruns le fixant avec perplexité.

« On sort », annonça Sho.

« Où ? »

« Dans un bar. »

Kei se leva, mais ne fit aucun geste pour enfiler sa veste. « Pourquoi ? »

Sho secoua la tête, exaspéré. « Parce que je veux y aller et qu'on s'amuse un peu, pour changer. »

* * *

A la surprise de Sho, Kei ne protesta pas. Il ne sembla même pas se préoccuper du fait que Sho dépasse largement la limite de vitesse en sortant du quartier. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore de permis, et la voiture dérapa sur plusieurs bons mètres quand il coupa la circulation pour les conduire à leur destination. A vrai dire, à cet instant, il s'agissait plutôt de se donner en spectacle, puisque, quand il était seul, il était un conducteur assez hésitant. Sho aimait que Kei pense qu'il était dangereux derrière le volant, même si, de toute façon, le vampire ne s'intéressait pas une seconde à sa conduite. Kei se reposait sur les sièges arrières, étendu sur le dos, ses yeux se perdant dans le ciel étoilé ; complètement inconscient d'à quel point Sho frôlait la mort. La seule raison pour laquelle Kei l'avait laissé conduire était qu'il était sûr qu'il ne se tuerait pas dans un accident de voiture malgré tout.

Le bar où les conduisit Sho était un bar japonais de la partie Est de la ville. Il y avait quelques bars chinois plus proches, mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient dominés par le gang de Chan et Sho ne cherchait aucune confrontation. Cette nuit, il voulait juste s'amuser.

S'amuser, bien sûr, impliquait qu'il se saoule le plus possible. Après quelques bières, il se laissa tomber devant une table au fond de la pièce, observant dans un espèce d'état second Kei essayer de soutirer un paquet de cigarette à un distributeur automatique. La machine était connue pour avaler les pièces et ne rien donner en échange, et Sho, bien sûr, en était parfaitement conscient quand il avait demandé à Kei de lui acheter un paquet. La frustration grandissante lisible sur le visage de Kei était vraiment trop drôle.

Finalement, Kei usa de sa force supérieure pour arracher la porte de la machine, s'attirant un cri de colère de la part du barman. Attrapant quelques paquets, il retourna vers Sho et les lança entre eux, sur la table.

« Tu m'as eu », grommela Kei, mais de bonne grâce néanmoins. Sho sourit largement et prit une autre gorgée de bière.

Secouant la tête, Kei but à son tour et Sho se demanda combien il faudrait d'alcool pour rendre le vampire saoul. Kei était fort en dépit de sa petite ossature, et Sho ne l'avait jamais vu que sobre.

« T'en veux une autre ? » demanda-t-il finalement en finissant sa bière et en posant la canette vide sur la table, un peu plus fortement qu'il ne l'avait voulu, et les paquets de cigarettes sautèrent de quelques centimètres dans les airs.

Kei hocha la tête et réprima un bâillement délicat, « Et je ne pense pas que tu devrais non plus. »

« Oui, mère » se moqua Sho, riant légèrement et se penchant vers les cigarettes. Il tenta maladroitement d'en allumer une mais le briquet lui échappa des mains et serait tombé sur ses genoux si les réflexes de Kei ne l'avaient pas vivement rattrapé en milieu de parcours.

« Baka. » Kei sourit affectueusement. « Laisse-moi faire. » Il actionna le briquet plusieurs fois de suite avant de se pencher pour enflammer la cigarette qui pendait toujours de la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte de Sho.

Kei se rassit dans son propre siège et les deux compères furent rapidement enveloppés d'un nuage de fumée. Sho se sentait de plus en plus relaxé à mesure que l'alcool envahissait son esprit, et mêmes ses soucis concernant son ami disparurent au profit d'une inconscience bienheureuse.

Il ne savait pas trop depuis combien de temps ils étaient assis là à ne rien faire quand Sho s'aperçut que Kei lui parlait, sa voix plus basse et plus précipitée qu'elle ne l'était un peu plus tôt.

« Sho » Il le secoua brutalement, « Sho, regarde. »

Sho cilla, termina sa cigarette et suivit le regard de Kei. Cinq hommes venaient d'entrer dans le bar, ne montrant aucun effort pour dissimuler les armes qui pendaient à leurs côtés.

« Shimatta » Sho entendit Kei jurer avant que le monde n'explose dans une pluie de balles. Des verres se brisèrent et des femmes commencèrent à hurler. Sho sentit la main de Kei se refermer autour de son poignet et le tirer fortement vers le bas avant de le traîner avec lui. Les coups de feu étaient proches, et Sho réalisa que les hommes leur tiraient dessus ; ou plus exactement, ils tiraient sur Kei.

Sho s'arrêta un instant, se préparant à répliquer d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais Kei, qui avait réussi à les abriter temporairement en renversant une table entre eux et les hommes, reprit sa prise sur son poignet et secoua la tête. « Va chercher la voiture. »

« Tu rigoles ? On ne va pas se rester et se battre ? »

« Tu as amené nos armes ? »

Les yeux se Sho s'agrandirent et il secoua la tête. « Je pensais qu'on sortait pour s'amuser. Si j'avais su que des hommes viendraient nous tirer dessus au hasard, je les aurais amenées. »

Kei gloussa doucement. « Eh ben heureusement, j'ai pas besoin d'armes pour me battre. »

« Arrête ton cirque » marmonna Sho tandis que le vampire se levait, évitant de justesse une balle qui passa en sifflant au-dessus de sa tête pour aller se ficher dans la fenêtre derrière lui.

Kei ne répondit pas, bougeant en ce qui sembla être un clin d'œil et apparaissant derrière le premier homme.

Des cris de la part de ses compagnons le prévinrent et il fit volte-face, ses yeux s'agrandissant avec peur avant qu'il ne lève son arme de façon à ce qu'elle soit au niveau du front de Kei.

Sho marqua une pause, conscient que maintenant que plus personne ne faisait attention à lui il devrait y aller, mais il se trouva incapable de bouger. Il ne pouvait pas partir avant d'être sûr que Kei pouvait se débrouiller. Son inquiétude fut inutile. Kei attaqua à nouveau, arrachant d'un coup facile l'arme de la main de l'homme avant d'attraper son poignet et de l'immobiliser dans une douloureuse clé de bras, l'utilisant en guise de bouclier. Ses compagnons ne se préoccupaient de toute évidence aucunement de sa sécurité et commencèrent immédiatement à tirer, atteignant leur ami dans la région du cœur. Se débarrassant du corps, Kei se déplaça à nouveau, trop vite pour que Sho puisse le suivre des yeux, et cette fois il s'élança hors du bar.

Ouvrant les portes à la volée et sprintant à travers les graviers, Sho fouilla ses poches à la recherche de ses clés. Le sol semblait s'incliner légèrement sous ses pas et il lutta avec l'ouverture de la portière, avant de se décider à escalader le capot pour se laisser retomber sur le siège du conducteur. Son léger vertige ne le quittait pas et il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas bienvenu de conduire dans cet état, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il frappa ses mains contre le volant pour évacuer sa frustration, et la boîte à gants s'ouvrit sous le choc, révélant un pistolet qui tomba à ses pieds.

_J'aime mieux ça…_

Sho sourit intérieurement et ouvrit l'arme. Elle était complètement chargée… c'est parti pour en botter certains, se dit-il, avant qu'un bruit de verre brisé ne l'interrompe dans ses projets.

« Kei ? » Le vampire était étalé sur le bitume, le verre de la vitre à travers de laquelle il s'était jeté éparpillé autour de lui, mais il se releva rapidement et adressa de grands gestes à Sho pour qu'il démarre l'engin. Ce dernier s'exécuta avant de se pencher pour tirer quelques coups sur les hommes qui poursuivaient son ami, maintenant seulement au nombre de trois.

Ils plongèrent derrière une autre voiture, donnant à Kei le temps d'atteindre Sho et de se jeter sur le siège arrière, criant au jeune homme de démarrer. Sho adressa un regard déçu aux hommes mais s'effectua.

Un crissement de pneus se fit entendre et Sho réalisa, sans trop d'inquiétude, que les hommes avaient également une voiture et qu'ils les prenaient en chasse.

Se retournant sur son siège, Sho tira une nouvelle fois. La balle échappa de sa direction pour aller se ficher dans la route tandis qu'il écrasait l'accélérateur, les insérant sur l'autoroute.

« Sho ! »

Il laissa échapper un cri quand Kei se pencha soudainement en avant pour stabiliser le volant, le braquant vivement sur le côté, et la voiture s'écarta du chemin d'un camion. « Donne-moi ça ! » commanda le vampire, arrachant l'arme de la main droite de Sho. « Tu ne peux pas à la fois conduire et tirer. »

Sho grommela un peu, mais il savait que Kei avait raison. Déjà, des balles sifflaient autour d'eux, tirées depuis l'autre voiture.

« Gauche ! » commanda Kei et Sho braqua le volant, évitant l'attaque suivante, « Maintenant droite ! »

Au moins sa vision s'était éclaircie, le souffle de l'air nocturne, tandis qu'ils approchaient de 120 km/h, chassant l'alcool de son esprit. Sho ne put s'empêcher de sourire, profitant de la poussée d'adrénaline que la poursuite de voiture lui procurait.

En jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur, il vit que Kei s'était penché par-dessus le siège arrière, tirant de temps à autres. Il s'était débarrassé du pistolet de Sho, et celui-ci devina qu'il avait récupéré son arme actuelle sur l'un des hommes qu'il avait tués plus tôt. Kei portait rarement sa propre arme.

Le vampire évitait avec aisance les balles qui lui étaient adressées et les siennes étaient tirées avec une précision que Sho enviait un peu. Une balle atteignit le troisième homme au centre du front et il s'écroula sur les sièges arrière, sa propre arme s'échappant de sa main. Puis Kei cibla le conducteur, mais l'homme fit un écart quand il tira et la balle ne fit qu'effleurer son épaule. Kei jura et tira à nouveau, touchant cette fois le pare-brise.

S'il y avait une chose que Sho appréciait plus que de se battre lui-même, c'était bien de regarder Kei en plein combat. Chacun de ses mouvements était gracieux, parfaitement contrôlé et Kei bougeait avec une aise qui était à la fois classe et frustrante. Sa technique ne pouvait pas être surpassée… par personne.

« Sho, gauche ! »

Sho braqua le volant une nouvelle fois, un oeil braqué sur le rétroviseur et la vue du dos de Kei pendant qu'il lui donnait les directions et les défendait en même temps.

« Encore gauche ! »

Sho s'exécuta sans douter une seconde mais, au même moment, une voiture se décala devant lui. Il écrasa les freins en jurant et la voiture dérapa au travers de la route. En hurlant, Sho réussit à reprendre le contrôle du véhicule sans avoir à s'arrêter, et il ne put s'empêcher d'être assez fier de sa manœuvre.

Il réalisa alors que Kei ne lui donnait plus de directions. Jetant un œil au rétroviseur, Sho ne put pas voir le vampire du tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne pour s'apercevoir qu'il gisait sur le siège de cuir noir, ses yeux fermés. Du sang s'échappait d'une balle fichée dans son ventre.

Sho sentit une vague de terreur le submerger. Kei avait déjà souvent été touché, mais il n'avait jamais perdu conscience. Les balles ne lui causaient qu'une douleur mineure.

« Kei ? » cria Sho, conscient que les hommes avaient cessé de tirer maintenant que leur cible était tombée. « Kei ! » Un hurlement lui échappa quand le vampire manqua de lui répondre, et Sho écrasa à nouveau les freins. La voiture ralentit violemment. Heureusement, la plupart du trafic avait évacué l'autoroute quand la fusillade avait commencé, et Sho eut assez de route libre pour pouvoir s'arrêter sans dommages.

Les hommes qui les suivaient ne s'y attendaient pas et ne parvinrent pas à s'arrêter à temps. Un rictus déforma les lèvres de Sho tandis que leur voiture fonçait droit sur le terre-plein central, explosant dans un magnifique étalage de flammes oranges. Mais le triomphe resta bref. Sho se retourna sur son siège, se penchant sur Kei pour soulever doucement sa chemise. La blessure se refermait, la peau se reformant lentement, et l'écoulement de sang s'affaiblissait. Sho inspira fortement et secoua lentement son ami, mais Kei ne rouvrit pas les yeux.

_Kuso…_

Sho ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait totalement impuissant à regarder silencieusement Kei, uniquement réconforté par le fait que la blessure guérissait bien.

Prenant soin à ce que le vampire soit le plus confortablement installé possible, Sho tourna les clés et démarra la voiture. Il était conscient que ses mains tremblaient contre le volant tandis qu'il se réinsérait dans le trafic.

_Kei…_

Si quoique ce soit lui arrivait… Sho déglutit et accéléra, atteignant leur appartement en moins de dix minutes. Sans se préoccuper de se garer sur la place qui lui était réservée, Sho s'arrêta juste devant le bloc d'habitations.

Prenant Kei dans ses bras, il monta les marches quatre à quatre, ouvrit la porte extérieure d'un coup de pied puis la seconde avant d'escalader les escaliers jusque chez eux.

Respirant lourdement, Sho allongea Kei sur le sofa, soulevant une fois de plus la chemise du vampire pour jeter un œil à la blessure.

Elle avait complètement cicatrisé à présent, sans laisser de marque, mais Sho effleura la peau lisse du bout des doigts pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. La respiration de Kei était régulière, et Sho ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de cet effondrement.

_Peut-être qu'il s'est trop épuisé ? Il avait faim. J'aurais dû le laisser se nourrir au lieu de le traîner dehors avec moi…_

La culpabilité le submergeait, mais Sho la réprima rapidement et préféra se rendre à la salle de bain, revenant avec la trousse de premiers soins et un tissu qu'il avait passé sous l'eau froide. S'agenouillant en face du sofa, Sho tamponna doucement la peau pâle du ventre de Kei, nettoyant le sang. La blessure avait pris plusieurs minutes pour cicatriser et il avait perdu une grande quantité de sang, épongée en partie par sa chemise blanche.

Une fois que son ventre fut nettoyé, Sho s'assit sur le sol, à nouveau sans savoir quoi faire. Mais le contact du tissu humide sur la peau de Kei devait l'avoir fait reprendre un peu ses esprits puisque le vampire ouvrit un œil et regarda Sho pendant quelques minutes, avant de déclarer ironiquement :

« _Ca,_ c'était amusant. »

Sho fit la moue, un peu infantilement. « Tu m'as fais peur, Kei » admit-il calmement. « Pourquoi tu t'es évanoui comme ça ? »

Kei s'assit, ôtant sa chemise ensanglantée avec un peu d'embarras, et retirant quelques mèches blondes de ses yeux avant de lancer un regard irrité à Sho. « Je ne me suis pas évanoui. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Quand tu as perdu le contrôle de la voiture, l'un de ces salauds a réussi à me toucher. Je me suis baissé pour éviter une blessure plus grave juste au moment où tu as dérapé. J'ai perdu l'équilibre et ma tête s'est cognée sur l'intérieur de la portière » Kei se frotta l'arrière de la tête pour accentuer ses dires.

Instantanément la culpabilité rattrapa Sho, mais Kei lui donna un demi-sourire et déclara doucement qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire pour ça.

« Mais je m'en fais » murmura Sho quand Kei lui annonça qu'il allait se débarrasser de ses vêtements tâchés et prendre une autre douche. Le vampire refusa même de reconnaître les efforts de Sho pour avoir nettoyer le sang qui le couvrait.

_Mais ça a toujours été comme ça…_

C'était un fait, Kei ne l'écoutait jamais. Sho chassa leur conversation de son esprit, décidant que se contrarier pour ça n'apporterait rien de bon.

Le téléphone sonna alors, lui donnant une distraction plus que bienvenue tandis qu'il devenait vaguement conscient que la douche fonctionnait à nouveau.

« Oui ? » répondit-il un peu abruptement.

« Où est-ce que t'étais ? » l'accueillit Toshi d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude.

« On a eu un peu d'ennuis sur l'autoroute » Sho sourit, impatient de raconter leur combat à quelqu'un, mais, pour une fois, Toshi ne parut pas intéressé par son histoire et lâcha :

« J'ai essayé de t'appeler. J'ai demandé un peu alentour et c'est vrai. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est vrai? » demanda inutilement Sho, les mots de Toshi le figeant sur place ; il savait exactement de quoi son ami parlait.

« Ce dont Shinji a parlé. Une fille a été tuée et… Sho, elle avait des trous dans le cou. J'ai parlé à un type qui connaît la famille. Il a dit que son cousin sait qui l'a fait et qu'il partait après lui cette nuit, précisément. Sho, cette fille… elle a été tuée par un vampire. »


	3. Le Job

**Chapitre Trois : Le Job**

_« Itai… ça fait mal… »_

_Sho était accroupi sur le sol, étudiant une petite araignée qui s'éloignait tranquillement de lui à travers la boue, cherchant un endroit où tisser sa toile. A sa droite, Toshi était assis et comptait l'argent… l'argent de l'homme mort… Sho se mordit les lèvres et jeta un œil au corps qui gisait à l'arrière de l'immeuble abandonné._

_Toshi remarqua son regard et lui adressa une expression nerveuse avant de reporter son attention sur l'argent. Sho détourna ses propres yeux et les posa sur l'homme qui les avait sauvés. Il était à présent agenouillé près de Shinji qui pleurait de douleur et refusait obstinément de le laisser examiner sa cuisse blessée. _

_En retournant dans l'entrepôt, Sho s'était douté qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps avant que Shinji et Toshi ne reviennent eux aussi. Shinji était blessé et n'était en état de se rendre nulle part, et où aurait-il pu aller de toute manière ? Toshi était dans le même cas, mais sans blessure. Tout ce que les trois avaient était les autres et Sho ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre sans eux._

_Il avait alors trébuché sur l'homme blond qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Shinji l'avait traité de monstre, mais Sho ne pensait pas de la même façon. Comment pouvait-il être un monstre alors qu'il leur avait sauvé la vie ?_

_Sho se mordit les lèvres, faisant couler un peu de sang et se rappelant ainsi ce qu'il avait vu son sauveur faire au mauvais homme. Fronçant les sourcils en entendant Shinji crier une nouvelle fois, Sho se leva et se dirigea vers eux. L'homme avait déjà réussi à bander la blessure de son frère, et déclara calmement que Shinji aurait besoin d'aller à l'hôpital pour faire retirer la balle, et qu'il l'y emmènerait après le coucher du soleil. Shinji s'éloigna alors, se déplaçant dans la lumière du soleil et loin du coin de l'homme dans l'entrepôt, le seul coin qui était encore enveloppé de ténèbres. _

_L'homme était un vampire, pensa Sho avec une acceptation surprenante. Inexplicablement, il savait qu'il ne leur ferait pas de mal. Il releva la tête quand il réalisa que Sho le regardait, ses cheveux blonds masquant en partie ses yeux, yeux qui regardaient Sho aussi froidement que quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il portait une tenue entièrement noire, à l'exception de la montre argentée à son poignet ; la montre que Sho avait voulu attraper quand il avait cru que l'homme était mort._

_Souriant, Sho s'assit à côté de lui, ne prononçant pas un mot, et pendant un moment ils restèrent côté à côté, Sho se demandant à quoi le vampire pensait. __Allait-il rester ? C'était, naturellement, ce que Sho souhaitait. __Il se sentait en sécurité près de lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti vraiment en sécurité auprès de qui que ce soit auparavant, même auprès de son frère. Il aimait cette sensation et ne voulait pas la perdre._

_C'est alors que le vampire bougea, une main avançant vers la montre à son poignet, la détachant doucement et la tendant à Sho._

_Sho releva les yeux vers lui, incertain, et le vampire répondit calmement : « Un témoignage de ma gratitude. »_

_Sho ne comprit pas vraiment et prit la montre avec hésitation, observant le beau cadran et ses nombres romains, puis la chaîne froide et métallique. Sho n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant. Les montres à Mallepa étaient de basse qualité et entièrement en plastique avec un cadran digital. Cette montre était une rareté, il le savait, et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le vampire la lui donnait. De toute manière, Sho savait qu'il devait le remercier. Après tout, le vampire leur avait sauvé la vie._

_Il retourna la montre, qui était trop grande pour s'ajuster à son poignet, et regarda le kanji qui était gravé au dos._

_« Merci… Kei… »_

_Kei sourit affectueusement, ébouriffant les cheveux de Sho avant de replier ses genoux contre sa poitrine et de fermer les yeux. Sho resta assis pendant quelques minutes, observant son souffle régulier avant de se lever et de retourner vers Toshi, qui le regard d'un air interrogateur._

_« Tout va bien, Toshi, Shinji », dit doucement Sho, « Il ne vous fera pas de mal. Il ne vous fera jamais de mal. »_

Sho s'assit sur le bord de son lit, souriant faiblement à ce souvenir, la montre que Kei lui avait donnée serrée dans sa main droite. Maintenant, elle lui allait parfaitement, mais il la portait rarement par peur de l'abîmer dans un combat. Il se doutait que Kei ne s'était jamais aperçu qu'il l'avait toujours même après tout ce temps. Il ne la sortait pas souvent de la boîte en fer blanc qu'il gardait sous son lit depuis des années. Cette boîte contenait toutes les choses qui étaient vraiment importantes à ses yeux. On pouvait y trouver des objets divers, comme des photographies de lui et ses amis, et son certificat de naissance lui donnant le nom de ses parents, son seul lien vers eux puisqu'ils les avaient abandonnés peu après qu'il soit né. Après que lui et Shinji se soient enfuis de l'orphelinat, Shinji s'était accroché à l'espoir de les retrouver, mais Sho n'avait aucune envie de les revoir. Ils n'avaient pas voulu d'eux ; c'était aussi simple que ça. Il supposait que Shinji ne ressentait pas la même chose parce qu'il était plus vieux et qu'il se souvenait toujours d'eux.

Sho s'était tourné vers Kei quand il était plus jeune, et il le faisait encore, même à présent. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de faire plaisir au vampire, et il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. Kei s'était occupé d'eux sans jamais se plaindre. Il les avait toujours protégés et était invincible.

Sho supposait que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait eu si peur la nuit précédente. Voir Kei inconscient l'avait profondément secoué. A cet instant, il aurait tout fait pour ranimer Kei, vraiment tout. Evidemment, le vampire avait rejeté son inquiétude, comme toujours. Il était plutôt embarrassé qu'autre chose, s'était raisonné Sho, mais ses soucis ne s'envolèrent pas pour autant.

Il était déjà allé voir comment il allait deux fois dans la matinée. Kei dormait dans sa chambre, étendu sur son lit, contrairement à son habitude de dormir recroquevillé sur sa chaise ou sur le sofa.

Sho savait bien quel était son problème. Kei avait besoin de se nourrir. Guérir demandait une grande énergie et il ne s'était pas nourri depuis deux nuits. Il allait avoir besoin de se nourrir cette nuit, ce qui voulait dire que Sho allait devoir retrouver Toshi et peut-être Son. Ils devaient se trouver un job. Kei trouvait la chasse pratiquement insupportable et Sho préférait ne pas avoir à l'y forcer.

_« J'ai essayé de t'appeler. J'ai demandé un peu alentour et c'est vrai. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui est vrai? » demanda inutilement Sho, les mots de Toshi le figeant sur place ; il savait exactement de quoi son ami parlait._

_« Ce dont Shinji a parlé. Une fille a été tuée et… Sho, elle avait des trous dans le cou. J'ai parlé à un type qui connaît la famille. Il a dit que son cousin sait qui l'a fait et qu'il partait après lui cette nuit, précisément. Sho, cette fille… elle a été tuée par un vampire. »_

Sho ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être écœuré en repensant aux paroles de Toshi. Kei ne pouvait pas avoir tué cette fille. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était resté avec lui toute la nuit.

_Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui en parler?_

Sho se mordit la lèvre et se détourna du spectacle de Kei endormi tandis qu'il sentait sa jalousie refaire surface. Il n'y avait que deux vampires, et Kei n'avait pas quitté Sho. Ca ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : que le mentor de Kei n'était pas mort sur la plage, finalement. Il avait survécu d'une manière ou d'une autre, sans que Kei ne le sache, et était maintenant revenu à Mallepa pour le chercher.

Cette théorie était ridicule, tenta de se raisonner Sho. Luka était mort. Kei l'avait vu mourir. S'il en avait douté ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, Kei aurait cherché à s'en assurer il y a bien longtemps.

Pourtant, Sho ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. C'était quelque chose qu'il craignait depuis qu'il était enfant : que Luka reviendrait un jour et que Kei le quitterait. C'est parce qu'il en avait toujours peur qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à parler à Kei de ce que Toshi lui avait dit.

Il préféra à la place se concentrer sur la prochaine fois que Kei pourrait se nourrir. Ce matin-là, il était particulièrement visible que le vampire en avait besoin, et Sho s'était décidé à appeler Toshi rapidement. Il avait réussi à convaincre son ami de garder leur conversation de la nuit précédente secrète pour le moment, de peur que cela ne revienne aux oreilles de Kei avant que Sho n'ait eu le temps d'en savoir plus.

Au moment où il formulait cette pensée, son téléphone commença à sonner. En jurant, Sho se précipita hors de la chambre de Kei et referma la porte, ne voulant pas le réveiller.

« Son ? » répondit-il, un peu surpris de son appel puisqu'il était encore tôt et que Son n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de matinal.

« Sho, on a un problème. »

_Pas encore un…_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne peux pas vraiment parler maintenant. Tu peux nous rejoindre ? »

« Bien sûr. » Sho soupira, « Je serai à votre appartement dans une minute. »

« Non. Pas l'appartement », le coupa Son avant de lui donner la direction d'un entrepôt à l'autre bout de la ville, en soulignant du même coup le sérieux de la situation.

Sho accepta de partir dans l'immédiat, et il raccrocha, un peu tendu tandis qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux avant d'attraper le paquet de cigarettes qui traînait sur le sofa. Après en avoir allumé une, il se déplaça jusqu'à la fenêtre et tira les rideaux. Le soleil était déjà haut. Il était hors de question que Kei l'accompagne, pensa Sho, et il griffonna un rapide mot à l'attention du vampire, avant d'attraper sa veste et ses clefs de voitures et de se diriger vers la porte.

* * *

Kei estima qu'il était à peu près midi quand il se réveilla. En baillant, il se retourna sur le dos, frissonnant légèrement en sentant que ce simple mouvement lui était douloureux. En repoussant la couverture pour examiner l'endroit où il avait été blessé, Kei ne put trouver aucun signe qu'il y avait eu une plaie. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir un peu mal, surtout puisque la balle n'était pas ressortie de son corps. Bien sûr, son sang l'aurait bientôt absorbée, mais en attendant, il allait souffrir un peu.

Il s'assit et repensa à la nuit précédente, se demandant pourquoi Sho avait soudainement décidé qu'ils avaient besoin de s'amuser. Est-ce que combattre le gang de Chan n'était pas assez pour lui ? Pourquoi ce changement soudain ? Et pourquoi avoir brusquement évoqué Luka ?

_« Kei ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Après Luka… est-ce qu'il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre ? »_

Kei n'avait pas vraiment su comment prendre la question. Sho ne comprenait pas. Kei et Luka étaient proches, mais Luka était son mentor, une figure paternelle, et un confident. Le comparer à sa relation avec Sho… il secoua doucement la tête. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Il était vrai que Kei était le mentor et Sho l'élève, et Kei, pendant que Sho grandissait, avait été pour lui ce qui ressemblait le plus à un parent. Mais le vampire n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, et il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas non plus le cas de Sho. Sho était son meilleur ami et…

_N'y__pense__même__ pas. __Si tu commences à te lamenter sur des sentiments pareils…_

Kei secoua la tête et glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, essayant de faire taire la petite voix qui le tourmentait sans cesse au fond de lui. Si jamais il venait à l'écouter, elle ne serait qu'une source d'ennuis et de souffrances.

Le temps viendrait vite où Sho n'aurait plus besoin de lui, et Kei n'avait pas menti sur ses intentions ; un jour, il partirait, et il n'y aurait rien que Sho puisse dire pour l'arrêter. Ce serait plus facile pour lui comme pour Sho.

En pensant à Sho, Kei tendit l'oreille et fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'entendait pas son ami bouger dans l'appartement. Peut-être qu'il était encore au lit, lui aussi ? Kei, même s'il le cachait, savait que la nuit précédente avait effrayé Sho et il en était désolé, mais il n'aurait rien pu dire. Pas dans la situation actuelle. Il ne voulait pas que Sho croie quoique ce soit.

Ce ne fut que quand il commença à se déplacer que Kei réalisa à quel point il avait besoin de se nourrir. Guérir lui avait demandé beaucoup de force, tout comme le combat, et, puisqu'il ne s'était pas nourri récemment, Kei savait qu'il devait puiser dans ses réserves, qui étaient dangereusement basses pour le moment.

Un fort dégoût accompagna cette pensée. Quand Sho était plus jeune, Kei buvait du sang plus facilement, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait besoin d'être fort pour le protéger. Maintenant que Sho n'en avait plus besoin, Kei se nourrissait de moins en moins souvent et s'offrait de fréquentes 'cures'. C'était du moins ce qu'il avait répété de nombreuses fois au jeune homme. Ce cycle se répétait jusqu'à ce que sa nature de vampire ne prenne le dessus. Même si Kei voulait mourir, le vampire en lui voulait vivre, il voulait du sang, et ce peu importe où il le trouvait.

Dans un effort de satisfaire la soif qui le torturait, Kei finit de s'habiller et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, reconnaissant envers Sho d'avoir pensé à lui et fermé tous les rideaux. Une grosse dose de la lumière du soleil l'achèverait probablement, pensa-t-il tandis qu'il prenait une bière dans le frigo et qu'il revenait dans le salon. Il trouva alors le mot de Sho lui expliquant qu'il était parti retrouver Son. Immédiatement, Kei pensa à Yi-Che, la sœur de Son, que depuis peu Sho essayait désespérément d'impressionner. Il pensait que personne n'avait remarqué ses avances subtiles, mais rien n'échappait aux yeux attentifs de Kei, à la tristesse du vampire. Kei savait aussi que Yi-Che était amoureuse de lui. Il l'avait surprise en train de lui sourire de nombreuses fois, et, de sa façon silencieuse, essayait de se rapprocher de lui depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Kei avait accepté ces avances avec gentillesse et rien de plus. Il lui rendait ses sourires et était aussi galant qu'il le pouvait avec elle, tout en essayant d'épargner les sentiments de Sho. Il ne pouvait rien obtenir d'une relation avec un humain de toute façon, s'était-il dit. Et Yi-Che n'étant pas son genre, Kei n'avait aucune intention de lui retourner ses sentiments.

Avoir une relation avec un humain… à long terme, ça ne lui apporterait rien de plus que des souffrances, et Kei avait mieux à faire que de se lancer dans une fantaisie pareille. Il avait déjà vécu trop longtemps pour pouvoir oser rêver qu'un jour, son éternel cauchemar prendrait fin.

Se maudissant de s'être à nouveau laissé aller à de telles idées noires auxquelles il ne pouvait rien changer, Kei recommença à penser à Luka.

Tandis qu'il prenait une nouvelle gorgée de bière, Kei réalisa les mauvais côtés d'avoir un ami humain. Sho était sorti pour s'amuser avec Son et les autres, alors que lui était coincé à l'intérieur et complètement seul avec ses pensées. Evidemment, il avait souvent dit à Sho de ne pas ajuster son mode de vie au sien. En le faisant, Sho raterait tant de choses. La sensation du soleil sur sa peau lui manquait souvent. Autrefois, il adorait l'été et les longues soirées. Maintenant, si la lumière du soleil le touchait, il ne sentirait que la souffrance. Il gémirait de douleur et sa peau brûlerait. Kei pouvait comprendre pourquoi Luka avait choisi de mettre fin à sa vie. Luka… Kei n'avait pas su voir la souffrance de son mentor, ou peut-être qu'il n'avait simplement pas voulu pas la reconnaître. Peut-être qu'il avait juste trop peur d'être seul ?

Kei pouvait maintenant le comprendre, puisqu'avec le temps, il ressentait de plus en plus la même peine. Les humains convoitaient la vie éternelle comme s'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Dieu, mais Kei savait qu'elle tenait plus d'une malédiction, une punition parce qu'il avait voulu rester avec Luka simplement pour ne pas être seul.

* * *

Sho était plus qu'un peu anxieux quand il se gara devant l'entrepôt que Son lui avait indiqué, les pneus crissant de protestation tandis qu'il écrasait la pédale de frein. La voiture eut une grosse secousse et sa ceinture s'enfonça dans sa peau. La voiture ne s'était pas tirée indemne des évènements de la veille. Plusieurs balles avaient abîmé la peinture, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer l'humeur de Sho, d'autant plus que la voiture revenait tout juste du garage.

Il avait aussi réfléchi à diverses hypothèses expliquant qu'ils aient été attaqués et Sho était arrivé à la conclusion que, avec un peu de chance, ça ne risquait plus de leur arriver. Aoki Rafu était un dépensier et son gang, dirigé par son père, n'était pas grand-chose comparé à celui de Chan. L'homme étant maintenant mort, Sho espérait que Aoki senior aurait le bon sens de laisser le problème de côté, évitant ainsi à Sho de devoir en parler à Kei. C'était du passé et il était sûr que ça n'arriverait plus. La fille avait dû être tuée par un gang adverse pour les monter contre eux. Probablement un coup de Chan, ou bien d'un autre gang chinois.

Descendant de voiture, Sho alluma une cigarette, ses hypothèses le relaxant un peu, et il entra dans l'entrepôt d'une démarche sûre, ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied en faisant sursauter Son et Toshi qui dégainèrent immédiatement leurs armes.

Sho afficha un rictus et s'assit sur une caisse renversée tout en examinant l'endroit. L'entrepôt était un vieux bâtiment des années 90, fait d'acier et de brique. La pièce qu'il occupait avec ses amis était l'étage principal de l'usine. Quelques machines gisaient sur le sol, retournées et à moitié détruites. Le verre des vitres était brisé depuis longtemps, mais quelques fines branches d'arbres et de lierre à l'extérieur les abritaient des rayons du soleil. La cigarette toujours aux lèvres, Sho se leva et se déplaça sans un mot jusqu'à la porte d'acier qui se trouvait au fond de la salle. Il eut besoin de toute sa force pour pousser le panneau, faisant grincer bruyamment les charnières. Il s'arrêta quand il l'eut assez déplacée pour pouvoir jeter un œil à l'intérieur, et frissonna en se retrouvant aveuglé par le soleil qui traversait les grandes fenêtres qui faisaient face au sud de la ville. Il n'y avait aucun arbre pour assombrir la pièce, en faisant un piège mortel pour un vampire malchanceux qui s'y retrouverait coincé quand le soleil brillait dans le ciel.

En reculant, Sho referma la porte, se retournant pour faire face aux visages sombres de Toshi et Son.

Toshi était assis sur une caisse et jouait avec sa casquette, la retournant entre ses mains sans relever les yeux pour croiser le regard de Sho. Son faisait les cents pas, et Yi-Che se tenait au fond de la pièce, n'osant pas imposer sa présence.

« Elle a besoin qu'on la conduise à son cours de dessin », expliqua Son quand il croisa le regard interrogateur de Sho, « J'espère que ça te dérange pas ? »

« Pas du tout », répondit Sho. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Son ? »

Son et Toshi échangèrent un regard et Sho se retourna vers son ami d'enfance, attendant une explication.

« Mon chef », fit Toshi, avalant sa salive avant de continuer, « Il m'a vu mettre des somnifères dans les pizzas la semaine dernière. Il m'a retiré mon salaire et m'a dit que si ça arrivait encore, il nous vendrait tous à Chan. »

« L'enfoiré », jura Son en chinois, mais Toshi le coupa furieusement.

« Il nous a donné une chance, non ? Si Chan découvre qu'il nous couvre, il aura des ennuis aussi. Il essaie de me faire transférer à l'autre bout de la ville et refuse que quoique ce soit du même genre arrive à nouveau. »

« C'est pas un problème », répondit instantanément Sho, « On le butera ce soir. »

Son se renfrogna. « On y a pensé, mais agir contre lui ne ferait que s'attirer encore plus d'ennuis, surtout si Chan entend parler de sa mort. »

Sho sut que ses paroles étaient sensées, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas pour autant. Il y avait d'autres façons de gagner de l'argent, mais la tactique des pizzas droguées était surtout importante pour que Kei puisse se nourrir sans trop lutter.

« Peut-être qu'il est temps de montrer à Chan qui commande », déclara-t-il sans vraiment réfléchir, mais ça ne fit qu'attiser la colère de Son.

« Fais ça et tu nous feras tous tuer. J'ai une sœur et tu as un frère. On n'est pas immortels, Sho, et tu l'oublies trop souvent ces temps-ci. »

Le fait qu'il y avait du vrai dans les paroles de Son ne fit que les rendre encore plus blessantes. Ces derniers temps, ils ne sortaient plus trop s'amuser, puisque Sho préférait passer les heures du jour avec Kei et s'occuper de jobs la nuit.

« Je suis désolé », murmura Sho, serrant les poings après s'être débarrassé du mégot de sa cigarette, « On trouvera une solution. »

« Je suis désolé, moi aussi », ajouta doucement Toshi. « J'aurais dû être plus vigilant. »

« On va trouver quelque chose, » déclara Sho d'une voix optimiste, alors qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment. Comment était-il censé dire à Kei qu'il n'y aurait pas de job cette nuit, ni le lendemain ? Le vampire était déjà faible. S'il ne se nourrissait pas pendant trop longtemps… Sho ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer, mais il était certain que ce ne serait agréable ni pour Kei, ni pour lui-même.

Son soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns. « De toute façon, les gangs commençaient à faire plus attention. Je pense que le proverbe 'mieux vaut partir quand on a l'avantage' correspond bien à la situation, non ? »

Sho répéta ses paroles en japonais à Toshi, qui avait de temps à autres un peu de mal à comprendre ce que Son disait. Il hocha la tête, se sentant toujours terriblement coupable, et le silence tomba entre eux.

Se rasseyant sur une caisse, Sho essaya de faire le point sur ses émotions. Il avait envie d'admonester Toshi pour avoir été si stupide, mais il se raisonna. Ce n'était pas la faute de son ami, et Toshi avait toujours risqué au moins autant qu'eux en droguant les pizzas pendant si longtemps. Sho était aussi soulagé de ne plus avoir à mettre ses amis en danger. Kei ne pouvait pas les protéger tous, et si quoique ce soit arrivait à l'un d'entre eux… En fait, Sho n'avait pas du tout envie d'y penser. Une partie de lui était également en colère parce que personne ne proposait de solution de rechange. Ils savaient tous les deux que Kei avait besoin des jobs plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, et Toshi, au moins, aurait dû penser à l'homme qui leur avait sauvé la vie. Sho inspira profondément, luttant toujours entre ses différentes émotions, quand il sentit une petite tape sur son épaule. En relevant les yeux, il vit Yi-Che qui lui souriait. Elle fit un geste vers le petit chevalet qu'elle tenait sous le bras et indiqua la montre de Sho.

« Tu vas être en retard ? » devina Sho, et un hochement de tête le lui confirma.

Il se leva en soupirant. « On en reparlera plus tard », dit-il, mais Toshi était déterminé à ce qu'ils ne se quittent pas dans une ambiance négative, et promit qu'il aiderait Sho à réfléchir à une autre solution de trouver des jobs sans trop les mettre en danger.

« Bien sûr », répondit Sho, souriant seulement pour rassurer Toshi, tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'entrepôt. Une fois à l'extérieur, Toshi partit de son côté tandis que Yi-Che et Son le suivaient jusqu'à sa voiture. Son ami remarqua les égratignures sur la peinture et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Sho expliqua l'épisode du bar.

« C'est pour ça qu'on avait tellement besoin d'un job ce soir », ajouta-t-il. « Kei est très faible. »

« On va trouver quelque chose », dit Son, prenant la place du passager une fois que Yi-Che se fut installée à l'arrière.

Sho jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire. Yi-Che avait tellement souffert dans sa vie. A part l'horrible viol dont elle avait été victime, elle avait soudainement arrêté de parler quand elle était plus jeune. Personne ne savait pourquoi, avait dit Son. Elle avait juste arrêté, et il ne savait pas si c'était dû à une espèce de traumatisme ou simplement à un choix personnel. Son essayait désespérément de l'atteindre, mais il n'arrivait qu'à lui arracher de rares sourires. Les seuls moments où Yi-Che semblait un peu heureuse étaient quand Kei était dans les parages.

Sho se sentit un peu mal-à-l'aise en formulant cette pensée et accéléra jusqu'à dépasser la limite de vitesse et que Son lui demande de ralentir. Sho s'effectua, mais alluma la radio pour éviter de devoir tenir une conversation.

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Yi-Che, Sho avait senti beaucoup de tristesse pour toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait dû endurer. Il avait voulu la rendre joyeuse, en lui offrant des fleurs, ou plus simplement en la conduisant à son cours de dessin. Ce n'était pas le romantisme qui le motivait ; il la voyait comme une sœur et voulait la protéger.

Est-ce que Kei ressentait quelque chose pour elle ? Les émotions du vampire étaient difficiles à déchiffrer, et l'amour n'était pas un sujet de conversation qu'ils abordaient souvent. Sho savait, au fond de lui, que Kei ne pourrait jamais aimer personne. Comment le pourrait-il, alors qu'il était destiné à vivre pour toujours ? Aimer quelqu'un le ferait seulement souffrir, et il souffrait déjà suffisamment ces temps-ci sans que Sho n'évoque les sentiments de Yi-Che pour lui. Une partie de Sho ne voulait pas que Kei reconnaisse, ou réagisse, à ses sentiments. Une encore plus petite partie de lui commençait à voir Yi-Che comme une menace, un peu comme Luka, comme quelqu'un qui éloignerait Kei de lui.

« Ralentis ! » lança Son tandis que l'aiguille de vitesse montait tranquillement sur le cadran jusqu'à dépasser les 120 km/h. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Rien », répliqua vivement Sho qui n'appréciait pas le ton de Son. « Quand je suis stressé, je conduis vite, c'est tout. »

« D'accord, conduis vite », répondit Son, « Mais est-ce que tu peux au moins rester sur la partie droite de la route ? »

« Je vais essayer », fit Sho, trouvant l'idée de se concentrer sur sa conduite plus alléchante que de se plonger dans ses problèmes, du moins pour l'instant.

Ils atteignirent l'université en un seul morceau, et Yi-Che sembla heureuse de descendre. Elle le remercia de sa façon silencieuse, en lui touchant la main en souriant, puis s'éloigna.

Son insistait toujours pour qu'ils attendent jusqu'à ce que Yi-Che soit entrée dans le bâtiment avant de déclarer qu'ils pouvaient repartir. Cette fois, une pensée soudaine traversa Sho, et, au lieu de redémarrer l'engin, il tendit les clefs à Son.

« Tu peux me rendre un service et ramener la voiture ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Sa voix se fit immédiatement suspicieuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Faire un tour », répondit légèrement Sho, touchant par reflexe le revolver qui pendait à sa ceinture.

La zone de Mallepa où ils se trouvaient n'était pas aussi mal fréquentée que ses banlieues où vivaient Sho et Kei, mais quelques petits gangs y traînaient quand même de temps à autres, et Sho en connaissait quelques uns. Peut-être qu'il pourrait jeter un œil alentours et leur trouver un job pour ce soir. De cette façon, Kei n'aurait pas à s'affamer.

Son, d'un autre côté, n'était pas très enclin à laisser Sho sur place.

« Sho, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Rien », répondit-il sur le même ton léger.

Son plissa les yeux, mais quand il comprit que Sho avait pris sa décision, il se contenta de soupirer en prenant les clefs.

« Fais attention à toi », le prévint-il. « Ce coin est plus dangereux qu'il n'en a l'air. »

Sho grimaça et se retourna, encourageant Son à démarrer et à le laisser sur place. Puis, rapidement, il commença à marcher, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'université, au cas où Son changerait d'avis et reviendrait le chercher.

* * *

Marcher à travers Mallepa de nuit n'était pas la plus intelligente chose à faire, pensa Sho tandis qu'il tournait un coin de rue, sursautant et tendant la main vers son arme à chaque petit bruit. Il était allé jeter un œil à tous les repaires chinois qu'il connaissait, espérant trouver un éventuel job, mais les chinois se méfiaient des japonais et évitaient de parler de leurs affaires quand il traînait dans les parages.

Il avait tenté une approche plus subtile, qui lui avait valu de passer l'après-midi à déambuler dans les ruelles, espérant qu'ils seraient assez inconscients pour laisser échapper des détails dans la rue.

Rien. Ils étaient plus prudents qu'il n'avait osé l'espérer. Finalement, il avait abandonné et décidé de rentrer, sans trop savoir comment il allait expliquer la situation à Kei. Une partie de lui espérait que Son aurait trouvé un moyen de sauver le job de cette nuit.

En fait, il ne fut pas long à l'appeler pour s'en assurer, l'assurant par la même occasion qu'il était toujours vivant. Son ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il avait voulu faire dans le territoire chinois. Il avait déjà sa petite idée, et ne prit même pas la peine de demander à Sho s'il avait trouvé quoique ce soit.

Toujours sans trop savoir quoi faire, Sho jugea qu'il ferait mieux de simplement rentrer auprès de Kei. Ils pourraient aller à la rencontre de quelques gangs, de toute façon, se rassura-t-il. Evidemment, sans Toshi et ses pizzas, ce serait plus difficile, mais Kei n'avait pas à s'inquiéter des balles. En outre, Sho était sûr qu'il pouvait s'occuper de lui-même, et Kei n'aurait qu'à lui servir de couverture, c'était tout. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer les choses autrement.

Il ne s'arrêta que pour acheter un paquet de cigarettes, et n'était plus qu'à quelques blocs de leur appartement quand ça arriva.

Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand une main émergea des ténèbres et le tira par l'épaule, l'attirant dans la ruelle qu'il était en train de dépasser.

Le dos de Sho rencontra douloureusement le mur et ses poumons se vidèrent sous le choc. Il gémit légèrement et sa main se tendit vers son revolver, mais une prise ferme sur son poignet l'en empêcha.

_Shimatta…_

Son cœur battant à tout rompre, Sho commença à se débattre, mais son agresseur avait eu le temps de s'écarter d'un pas. Celui-ci gloussa légèrement en voyant Sho trébucher, mais le jeune homme réussit enfin à refermer sa main droite sur son arme, l'arrachant de son étui pour la pointer sur l'homme qui le menaçait.

Relevant les yeux, Sho lui lança un regard noir. Ses traits n'étaient visibles que par la lueur de la lune, qui brillait, pleine, au-dessus d'eux.

L'homme faisait juste une tête de plus que Sho, mais paraissait le dominer complètement, le faisant paraître plus petit par sa présence imposante et son charisme. Il était tout de noir vêtu. Il portait un jean seyant et confortable, qui enserrait sa taille mince et descendait jusqu'au sol, ne laissant visibles que les deux bouts d'une paire de bottes noires. Sa chemise était blanche et les premiers boutons étaient défaits, révélant une peau pâle et un petit tatouage en forme de croix juste sous sa clavicule gauche. Sa longue veste noire effleurait le sol à chacun de ses mouvements. Il n'était pas particulièrement bien bâti, bien qu'il l'était certainement plus que Kei, mais ses mouvements étaient loin d'être aussi gracieux que ceux du vampire. Il trébucha légèrement en reculant pour s'adosser au mur, se débarrassant de sa cigarette en l'écrasant sous son talon. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun profond et étaient éclairés par une lueur moqueuse qui se posa sur Sho. Ses cheveux, sombres et parsemés de quelques mèches plus claires, étaient retenus dans un catogan lâche, mais une frange épaisse lui tombait devant les yeux, lui donnant un air étrangement enfantin qui contrastait totalement avec ses vêtements et les armes qu'il portait : deux revolvers accrochés à une ceinture entourant sa taille et un autre camouflé au niveau de son mollet, repérable seulement par un reflet quand il se déplaçait.

Il était japonais, mais Sho ne l'avait jamais vu dans le passé, car il était certain qu'il s'en serait souvenu. Il était également sûr qu'il ne faisait pas partie de l'un des gangs avec lesquels ils avaient régulièrement des ennuis. Que voulait-il ? De l'argent ? Sho n'avait pas beaucoup sur lui, et n'avait de toute façon aucune intention de lui donner quoique ce soit. Si cet homme voulait se battre, alors Sho serait plus qu'heureux de réaliser son souhait.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand Sho prit une position de défense et il plaça une main sur son épaule, le poussant plus loin dans la ruelle. En réaction, les doigts de Sho se resserrèrent autour de son arme.

Pas intimidé le moins du monde, l'homme retira sa main, montrant ses paumes à Sho en disant « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Sa façon de le dire n'allégea pas l'humeur de Sho. Comme si cet homme pouvait lui faire du mal. C'était Sho qui tenait le revolver braqué sur l'autre ! Son ton avait aussi quelque chose de moqueur, et il s'adossa à nouveau contre le mur, observant l'arme qui le visait en silence, jusqu'à ce que Sho soit forcé de gronder :

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu es le leader du gang qui pose quelques problèmes à Chan ces derniers temps, non ? »

« En quoi ça te concerne ? »

« En rien. A part que j'ai peut-être une proposition à te faire. »

Sho ne lâcha pas son arme, sachant qu'il y avait mieux à faire que de baisser sa garde. Si cet homme connaissait Chan et savait des choses sur lui-même, il vaudrait sans doute mieux le tuer maintenant, même si Sho détestait les exécutions froides.

_A part que j'ai peut-être une proposition à te faire. _

Mais il était également curieux, et il demanda lentement : « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Baisse ton arme et je verrai si je vais entrer dans les détails. »

« Donne-moi les tiennes et j'y songerai. »

En lui adressant un sourire figé, l'homme tendit la main pour détacher les étuis de sa taille et les lancer aux pieds de Sho.

« Et l'autre. »

Il se vit offrir un nouveau sourire. « Rien ne t'échappe, hein ? » déclara-t-il tranquillement avant de décrocher le revolver qui pendait à sa cheville, et celui-ci rejoignit bientôt les étuis aux pieds de Sho.

« On m'a bien éduqué », répondit Sho.

« C'est ce que je vois. »

En examinant l'homme de la tête au pied, Sho s'assura qu'il n'était plus armé, et il put enfin baisser enfin son revolver.

« Alors, cette proposition ? » demanda rapidement Sho après quelques instants de silence inconfortable.

L'homme se sortit une nouvelle cigarette et s'apprêtait à l'allumer quand Sho arriva au bout de sa patience. Sa main libre arracha la cigarette des lèvres de l'homme et il serra son revolver plus fort, en exigeant que l'homme poursuive, peu importe ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Tu cherches un job pour ce soir », vint la réponse, et Sho se tendit en répondant évasivement :

« Peut-être. »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai une proposition pour toi. Je suis sûr que tu sais que Chan essaye de passer un accord avec le gang de Kano. »

Sho n'était pas au courant, mais il n'était pas près de l'admettre, et il acquiesça doucement, attendant que l'homme poursuive. Nomura Kano était l'un des plus des leaders de gang japonais les plus craints. Même Chan devait être respectueux en traitant des affaires avec lui. Kano était dans le trafic de drogues, et vendait aussi des importations illégales de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Kano enseignait le combat à chaque membre de son gang, et lui-même était spécialiste de toutes les formes de lutte. Même s'il avait maintenant une cinquantaine d'année, Kano couvrait toujours la majorité des activités de son gang et tuait tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Sa signature était de laisser un carnage sanglant à son départ, pour que tout le monde sache exactement qui la malchanceuse âme avait croisé. Sho, même avec Kei, n'aurait jamais osé faire face à Kano.

Le fait que Chan essayait de conclure un marché avec lui n'était pas une surprise. Chan, même s'il haïssait Kano, avait un grand sens des affaires, et savait aussi bien que Sho que le seul moyen d'avoir Mallepa dans le creux de sa main était de se mettre du bon côté.

« Chan va essayer de conclure le marché avec Kano ce soir », expliqua l'homme, tirant Sho hors de ses pensées, « Dans un entrepôt vers l'est. Kano a une cargaison d'héroïne et il veut que Chan la lui vende. L'accord est que si Chan peut en tirer un bon prix, Kano lui laissera une plus grande marge d'action et enverra des hommes pour couvrir ceux de Chan. Chan, avec le soutien de Kano, sera plus ou moins libre de diriger Mallepa. »

« Je vois. » Sho resta évasif dans sa réponse, même s'il bouillait intérieurement puisqu'il avait toujours pensé, au fond de lui, qu'un jour, ce serait lui et Kei qui dirigeraient le spectacle, pas Chan.

« Chan va stocker l'héroïne dans l'entrepôt jusqu'à demain matin. Je veux que vous y entriez et que vous la détruisiez. »

« La détruire ? » répéta Sho. C'était du délire.

L'homme gloussa et glissa sa main dans sa poche, en sortant une épaisse liasse de yens. « Ca devrait suffire pour couvrir vos dépenses. Tu recevras le double pour chaque cargaison détruite. »

Il se pencha pour fourrer les billets dans la poche de la veste de Sho, mais le jeune homme recula avant qu'il n'y parvienne. « Pas question que j'accepte. Se battre contre Chan est une chose, mais un job qui implique Kano… » Il secoua la tête, « Je ne suis pas fou. »

Son sourire calme ne quitta le visage de l'homme. « Bien sûr, Chan vous suspectera, mais n'oublie pas que Kano lui en voudra d'avoir perdu l'héroïne. Le gang de Kano va vite leur déclarer la guerre et ils ne passeront aucun accord. »

Sho considéra ses paroles. « Et où est ton intérêt là-dedans ? »

Le regard de l'homme s'assombrit. « Disons simplement que j'ai une vieille revanche à prendre. »

Sho croisa son regard, plongeant dans ses yeux presque hypnotiques, et réfléchit plus attentivement. Il ne pouvait pas nier que l'argent était tentant, et, plus important, Kei devait se nourrir. En plus, à condition qu'ils y parviennent, ils pourraient montrer à Chan ce qu'ils valaient vraiment. Sans parler du fait que Sho aimait bien l'idée de voir s'il était capable de s'occuper d'un si gros job.

Mais comment être sûr qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme ? Comment savoir s'il ne travaillait pas pour Kano ou Chan et qu'il n'était pas en train de lui tendre un piège ?

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-il finalement. Kei lui avait toujours dit que, dans le doute, il devait suivre son instinct. Avant de décider quoique ce soit, Sho voulait pouvoir poser un nom sur le visage de l'homme, pour savoir avec qui il marchandait.

« Taku » fut la réponse.

Ce nom ne lui disait rien. Il devait sans doute dire la vérité. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas un nom que Sho associait avec les hommes de Kano.

Tendant le bras, il attrapa l'argent et le glissa dans sa poche. « Et où est-ce que je vais trouver cet entrepôt ? »

Taku sourit à nouveau, un sourire froid qui dissimulait mal sa satisfaction, mais Sho, ayant pris l'argent, n'était pas du genre à reculer et à renoncer à un job à causes de légers doutes. Il aurait Kei avec lui, et les sens du vampire surpassaient largement les siens. Si Sho se trompait et qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, Kei pourrait le sentir bien avant qu'ils ne pénètrent le building.

« Les instructions sont jointes à l'argent. Si vous réussissez, retrouve-moi ici demain soir et je te donnerai le reste, mais à une seule condition. Tu ne diras à personne qui t'a payé pour ce job. Même pas à ton partenaire, c'est compris ? »

Sho acquiesça, soudainement un peu mal-à-l'aise sous le regard de Taku. Ses yeux perçants le fixèrent sans ciller jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne la tête. « A personne », répéta-t-il avant de quitter la ruelle. Avant que Sho ne puisse même essayer de le suivre, il avait disparu, s'évanouissant dans les ténèbres.

* * *

« A quoi tu pensais ? » Kei pouvait voir Sho trembler tandis qu'il fermait doucement la porte de leur appartement avec un léger clic et relevait les yeux pour croiser le regard intense que le vampire lui adressait.

Depuis que Son avait rapporté la voiture et était monté pour lui rendre les clefs, Kei était resté assis dans l'appartement à se faire un sang d'encre pour son plus grand ami. Puisqu'il faisait jour, il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre qu'attendre et espérer que Sho rentrerait sain et sauf. Evidemment, Sho n'était plus un enfant, mais la sensation d'impuissance totale qui l'avait submergé quand Son lui avait dit où Sho était parti n'avait fait que gagner en intensité au fur et à mesure de la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne difficilement supportable. Et comme elle s'était ajoutée à la faim grandissante, Kei avait eu beaucoup de mal à contrôler les émotions qui évoluaient dans son esprit.

Cela demanda un gros effort de la part du vampire pour s'empêcher de commencer à crier sur son jeune ami, mais il gardait toujours un certain self-control, et il déclara d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre : « Cette partie de Mallepa est dangereuse, surtout pour les japonais. Si tu voulais l'explorer, pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu qu'il fasse sombre ? »

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas attendu jusqu'à ce que tu puisses me protéger, tu veux dire ? » répliqua Sho, avant de plonger la main dans la poche et de jeter une grosse liasse de billets sur la table. « Je nous ai trouvé un job pour cette nuit. »

Son lui avait expliqué la situation avec le patron de Toshi, et Kei avait doucement commencé à désespérer à l'horrible perspective qu'il lui faudrait peut-être recommencer à chasser pour se nourrir.

« C'est quoi comme job ? » demanda Kei, un peu faiblement, tout en repliant ses genoux sous son menton dans sa position habituelle sur le sofa. Ce simple geste le fatiguait déjà outre-mesure. Son ventre lui faisait toujours un peu mal, et, en s'associant à sa faim, le rendait plus qu'un peu irritable.

« Pas grand-chose. On doit juste détruire quelques drogues qui sont stockées dans un entrepôt à l'est de Mallepa », dit prudemment Sho, mais Kei pouvait toujours savoir quand Sho mentait ou essayait plus simplement de ne pas dire toute la vérité.

« Chan est impliqué ? »

Le visage de Sho se décomposa. « Non. »

« Si. »

Il soupira. « Oui. » Sho détestait la facilité avec laquelle Kei pouvait lire en lui et il accusait ses capacités vampiriques d'en être la cause, mais Kei, depuis le temps, connaissait simplement trop bien Sho. Le langage de son corps le trahissait toujours. Il évitait toujours de croiser les yeux de Kei quand il mentait sur quelque chose et l'index de sa main droit commençait inconsciemment à jouer avec l'anneau d'argent qu'il portait au pouce. Sho arrivait à tromper beaucoup de gens malgré tout, mais jamais Kei.

« Et cette cargaison de drogue. C'est celle de Chan, ne ? »

« Oui. »

Kei lui adressa un sourire ironique, « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

Sho cligna des yeux, surpris, s'étant de toute évidence attendu à un interrogatoire plus strict de la part du vampire, et le sourire de Kei se transforma en rictus satisfait. Il adorait cacher ses émotions à l'autre homme, laisser Sho deviner ses moindres gestes et réactions était un jeu auquel il s'adonnait depuis des années. Malgré tout, de temps en temps, il s'en fatiguait. Il ne doutait pas que ce job serait dangereux, encore plus que d'habitude puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur Toshi pour les aider, mais ni les désirs de sensations fortes de Sho ni les crampes au ventre dues à la faim de Kei n'allaient disparaître par enchantement. Il était secrètement terrifié qu'un jour sa faim puisse devenir trop forte et qu'il puisse perdre le contrôle quand Sho était dans les parages. Pourquoi s'affamait-il, de toute façon ? C'était un cercle vicieux sur lequel Kei ne semblait avoir aucun contrôle.

En se levant, il enfila sa veste rouge et se déplaça jusqu'à Sho, retirant un revolver des étuis qui pendait à la taille de son ami. Sho leva un sourcil surpris et Kei lui répondit simplement :

« Je n'ai aucune intention de me faire encore tirer dessus. »

Sho continua tout de même à le regarder d'un air interrogateur, mais Kei n'était pas près d'admettre qu'il voulait une arme pour mieux protéger son ami, surtout maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus l'aide de Toshi. Il soutint son regard pour quelques minutes de plus, puis Kei tourna les talons pour sortir de l'appartement, et Sho le suivit précipitamment.

Une fois descendus devant la voiture, Kei, sans un mot, attrapa les clefs des mains de Sho et prit place sur le siège du conducteur. Sho fit la moue, mais Kei lui expliqua tranquillement que s'ils voulaient garder un effet de surprise à l'arrivée, il valait mieux qu'il soit celui qui conduit. Sho pouvait le comprendre, mais il n'en aimait pas plus l'idée d'être le passager. Kei ignora son compagnon et les conduisit hors des lotissements jusqu'à l'autoroute en silence.

Sho s'affaissa dans son siège une fois les instructions de direction données à Kei. Il alluma une cigarette, et, en boudant toujours, remarqua à voix haute que Kei pouvait accélérer un peu et qu'il devrait allumer les phares.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin », lui répondit Kei. Il était vrai qu'il pouvait voir dans le noir mieux que les humains, mais il s'inquiétait surtout à l'idée que les phares pourraient alerter le gang de leur présence. En dépit de son apparence confiante, ce job _serait_ dangereux… pour Sho en tout cas.

En soupirant, son compagnon commença à tripoter l'une de ses tresses, se débarrassant de son mégot en le lançant sur la route. Puis, après quelques instants, il laissa retomber sa tresse sur son épaule et sortit l'un de ses revolvers de son étui, le retournant dans sa main droite pour vérifier qu'il était complètement chargé avant de faire la même chose avec le second.

« Nerveux ? » demanda Kei, lui offrant un sourire qui laissait entrevoir ses canines pointues.

« Non », répondit Sho, tandis qu'il se penchait pour attraper l'arme de Kei à sa ceinture et la vérifier également. « Toi ? »

« Terrifié. »

« Nani ? »

Kei rit. « Je rigole. »

« Baka » Sho gloussa, ébouriffant doucement les cheveux de Kei.

Le vampire cilla à plusieurs reprises puisque des mèches un peu plus longues lui tombaient dans les yeux, tout en ébauchant un nouveau sourire. Il devait l'admettre, il préférait largement avoir des jobs quand il n'y avait que lui et Sho. Il avait eu l'habitude de penser que c'était parce qu'il était plus simple de protéger un seul humain que deux ou trois, mais à présent… Kei n'en était plus certain. Il avait une très bonne mémoire, mais il ne pouvait pas poser de date exacte sur le moment où les choses avaient changé et il doutait que Sho ait remarqué quoique ce soit.

Kei secoua doucement la tête, en partie pour se débarrasser de ses pensées, mais aussi pour faire bouger les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Sho sourit et déplaça légèrement sa main jusqu'au visage de Kei, poussant doucement les mèches sur le côté.

Kei déglutit et oublia momentanément qu'il était en train de conduire. Ce ne fut que le cri de Sho qui le ramena de l'état de rêverie éveillée dans lequel il était tombé. Kei braqua le volant pour éviter de s'enfoncer dans la marchandise que traînait une fourgonnette. Le conducteur klaxonna et il accéléra, s'éloignant d'eux en faisant crisser ses pneus.

« Baka » Sho répéta son insulte d'un peu plus tôt et se retourna sur son siège, tournant le dos à Kei tandis qu'il observait le paysage enténébré.

Reprenant ses esprits, Kei les conduisit hors de l'autoroute et descendit quelques rues avant d'arrêter complètement la voiture.

« C'est pas l'entrepôt ? » remarqua Sho, perplexe, en examinant la route déserte sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, encadrée de quelques arbres et buissons. La silhouette de l'entrepôt se dressait au loin, entre les arbres.

« Si on se gare devant, ils vont nous entendre » expliqua Kei, sans manquer d'être un peu déçu. Il pensait avoir mieux éduqué Sho que ça.

Sho lui adressa un clin d'œil en descendant de voiture, « Je le savais. Je vérifiais, c'est tout. »

Kei leva les yeux au ciel et mit les clefs dans sa poche avant de descendre également.

« Attrape », fit soudainement Sho, lançant son révolver à Kei, qu'il avait toujours. Kei le rattrapa facilement et le glissa dans sa ceinture, avant de tirer sa chemise blanche par-dessus pour le camoufler.

Ils se turent en approchant l'entrepôt. L'ouïe ultra sensible de Kei pouvait entendre des voix venant de l'intérieur, et il guida Sho jusqu'à l'arrière du bâtiment, son regard enregistrant toutes les éventuelles entrées et sorties avant de décider du meilleur moyen de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Le meilleur moyen, décida-t-il, était de passer à travers un trou dans le toit. Kei, connaissant déjà l'entrepôt, savait qu'il y avait une espèce de deuxième étage qui consistait en une large corniche de bois qui faisait le tour de tout le bâtiment et sur laquelle étaient empilées des caisses ; la position parfaite pour eux.

Le seul problème était de savoir comment entrer par le trou. Il était assez grand pour qu'un humain y passe, et Kei était sûr qu'il pourrait monter là-haut, mais il n'était pas certain que Sho en serait capable.

Sho suivit son regard et répondit pour lui, déclarant que si Kei pouvait y grimper, il le pourrait aussi. Kei haussa ses maigres épaules et commença à escalader le mur, ses mains et pieds arrivant à trouver des prises entre les briques, ses vifs réflexes et sa force rendant l'ascension facile et silencieuse. En atteignant le trou, Kei y passa la tête avec appréhension, songeant un instant qu'il pourrait bien être accueilli par l'extrémité d'un pistolet braqué sur sa tête. Ca lui donnerait une migraine de tous les diables, se dit-il, mais il préférait largement ça à laisser passer Sho devant.

Heureusement, la voie était libre, et Kei se hissa sans effort à travers le trou avant de se retourner, faisant signe à Sho de le suivre.

Le jeune homme escalada également le mur avec aise, même s'il glissa en atteignant le trou, et il serait tombé si Kei ne l'avait pas anticipé et ne lui avait pas attrapé le poignet. Avec le temps, le côté de l'entrepôt avait commencé à s'enfoncer, à leur avantage, puisque la paroi qu'ils avaient eue à escalader n'était du coup plus très verticale.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur, ils allèrent se cacher derrière quelques caisses, écoutant les hommes de déplacer sous eux. Sho eut un peu de mal à saisir ce qu'ils disaient, au contraire de Kei.

La cargaison était à l'heure, ce qui était bien, et Chan voulait qu'elle soit sortie à l'aube. Heureusement, rien n'avait encore commencé à bouger. Il y avait apparemment une vingtaine d'hommes, tous armés. Chan ne voulait certainement prendre aucun risque, et Kei ne s'était pas attendu à moins. Vingt humains, même équipés de revolvers, étaient faciles à vaincre.

Kei jeta un œil autour de lui et réalisa qu'il avait bien choisi leur position. Les caisses s'entassaient autour d'eux, les rendant très difficile à atteindre directement. L'inconvénient, c'était qu'eux aussi auraient du mal à viser juste. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, et Kei tira son arme de sa ceinture.

« T'es prêt ? » demanda-t-il à Sho.

Sho leva son propre revolver et lui adressa un sourire, avant de s'appuyer contre le côté d'une caisse et de tirer sur l'homme de le plus proche de la porte. La balle l'atteignit à la tempe gauche et il s'écroula, mort.

« Joli tir », commenta Kei avant d'utiliser son arme à son tour, tuant également sa cible en un instant. Les hommes restant commencèrent à jurer en chinois et dégainèrent immédiatement leurs armes, cherchant la source des coups de feu. Leur confusion donna à Kei et Sho assez de temps pour se trouver de meilleures positions pour pouvoir se couvrir l'un l'autre tout en ayant une vue dégagée sur leurs cibles.

Sho choisit de s'éloigner de Kei, sautant sur une caisse et commençant à courir sur les autres, évitant de justesse les balles tirées dans sa direction, avant de disparaître à nouveau. Kei soupira et secoua la tête ; pour un mortel, Sho aimait vivre dangereusement.

Kei bougea à son tour, sautant par-dessus quelques caisses, utilisant sa vitesse supérieure à son avantage puisque que tous ceux qui le regardaient ne voyaient de ses déplacements qu'une silhouette floue. Atterrissant sur ses pieds en face d'une caisse, Kei tira une rapide série de balles, tout en évitant les représailles des chinois. Deux hommes de plus s'effondrèrent avant qu'il ne soit forcé de battre en retraite derrière les caisses une fois de plus, pour recharger. Il fut si rapide que les balles volèrent autour de lui, s'enfonçant dans les caisses et le mur, certaines allant même se ficher dans le toit.

S'accordant une pause pour reprendre son souffle et se souvenant qu'il allait devoir se nourrir quand tout serait fini, Kei suivit le mouvement de Sho et bondit sur les caisses, tirant une nouvelle série de balles, forçant les hommes à se couvrir derrière les caisses de drogues qu'ils étaient censés protégé.

En réalisant qu'ils avaient un léger avantage grâce à leurs boucliers improvisés, Kei courut le long du deuxième étage pour sauter aux côtés de Sho, faisant sursauter le jeune homme quand leurs épaules se touchèrent.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda doucement Kei quand il vit le visage renfrogné de Sho.

« Non », répliqua-t-il, « Ces connards ont ruiné ma veste. » Il montra à Kei une déchirure dans le tissu blanc, là où une balle l'avait écorché. On pouvait voir un peu de sang quand Sho bougeait son bras, et Kei sentit la colère monter en lui.

« Eh bien », dit-il pendant que Sho rechargeait son revolver. « On descend pour leur donner une leçon ? »

L'ennemi avait déjà réduit de moitié et Kei conclut qu'il était sans danger de descendre pour un combat plus technique.

Sho eut un rictus, joyeux d'avoir sa revanche, et y alla le premier. Sautant sur les caisses puis sur le sol, il atterrit directement sur ses pieds et commença immédiatement à tirer une douche de balles dans l'entrepôt. Kei soupira et s'apprêtait à le suivre quand il sentit soudainement une main sur son épaule. Il gémit de douleur tandis qu'il était tiré en arrière et projeté contre une caisse, le cachant à la vue de Sho. Son ami devait avoir réalisé que quelque chose s'était passé, mais était trop occupé à essayer de se défendre lui-même pour faire quoique ce soit.

Kei lui-même était abasourdi par la situation. Comment l'un des hommes avait-il pu monter là, pour commencer ? Et même s'il avait réussi, pourquoi Kei n'avait-il pas senti sa présence ? Sa réponse vint rapidement quand son agresseur sortit de l'ombre, un sourire rusé flottant sur son visage tandis que son froid regard brun rencontrait celui de Kei.

Son revolver glissa de la main de Kei pour toucher le sol, mais il ne s'en aperçut même pas. Il était paralysé d'horreur, son regard fixé sur l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu auparavant. L'homme portait des vêtements complètement noirs, à l'exception de sa chemise blanche ; les premiers boutons étaient défaits pour révéler une croix tatouée juste sous sa clavicule. Ses cheveux, longs et bruns foncé, étaient retenus dans un catogan et sa longue frange frôlait une paire d'yeux froids et bruns. Kei savait ce que cet homme était, même si ça devait être impossible._ C'était_ impossible, se dit-il, mais Kei ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître quelqu'un de sa race. Cet homme était un vampire. Un puissant vampire. Il devait en être un pour avoir réussi à les approcher sans que Kei ne le réalise, et le blond pouvait sentir la puissante aura qui se dégageait de l'homme, qui tenait toujours son épaule, le maintenant immobile. Kei doutait qu'il soit capable de se libérer et n'essaya même pas, ne voulant pas montrer à l'autre qu'il était plus faible. A la place, Kei le fixa calmement, soutenant son regard perçant tandis que même les coups de feu semblaient s'évanouir au loin, jusqu'à ce que l'homme parle.

« Alors tu es Kei. Je dois admettre que tu n'es pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je suis déçu que tu ne m'aies pas senti plus tôt. J'avais espéré que ce serait le cas. »

« Dans le cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, on est un peu occupé en ce moment », répondit Kei essayant désespérément de sonner calme alors qu'un million de questions se pressaient dans sa tête. Qui était ce vampire ? Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Et plus simplement, comment était-ce possible qu'il soit un vampire?

L'homme gloussa, « Je peux voir ça, mais pourquoi risquer une blessure pour un repas alors que tu en as un déjà tout prêt ? »

Kei écarquilla légèrement les yeux quand il réalisa que le vampire faisait référence à Sho, mais ne répondit rien. Pourquoi aurait-il à se justifier à cet homme ? Il ne le ferait pas, au moins pas avant d'avoir eu quelques explications.

« C'est bon », répondit le vampire, relâchant sa prise sur l'épaule de Kei. « Je sais qu'il est ton 'ami'. Ca fait un moment que je t'observe. »

Kei sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête à la façon dont il prononça le mot 'ami', mais, une nouvelle fois, ne mordit pas à l'hameçon et demanda prudemment : « Tu m'observes ? »

L'homme hocha la tête. « Luka t'a bien éduqué. Je suis au moins content de ça. »

« Tu as connu Luka ? » Kei détestait la façon dont sa voix se brisait légèrement quand il prononçait le nom de Luka, et cette fois n'y fit pas exception.

« Je l'ai connu », répondit mystérieusement le vampire, « Nous étions proches… à une époque. »

Kei se sentit trembler quand le vampire se pencha en avant, reposant ses mains sur les épaules de Kei. Son contact était froid, même à travers la veste de Kei, mais il commença en même temps à éveiller en lui des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang de Sho dans l'air, bien plus forte que l'odeur des hommes qu'il avait tués, et ce fut ce sang qui fit sortir ses canines. Kei sentit ses yeux s'alourdir tandis l'odeur commençait à envahir ses sens. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre bruyamment dans sa poitrine, et il se mordit fortement la langue, sentant du sang jaillir de la blessure que ses canines avaient creusée, lui offrant un peu de plaisir. Il avala rapidement ce sang avant de relever les yeux vers l'homme qui le tenait.

Le vampire sourit froidement. « C'est bien comme je pensais », déclara-t-il avant de relâcher les épaules de Kei, ce qui eut un nouvel effet sur le vampire blond. Le relâchement de la pression et le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche réveillèrent ses sens et il chancela légèrement, ses yeux toujours brouillés et ses mouvements lents, comme si on l'avait drogué.

Respirant profondément, Kei ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre pied avec la réalité, mais, quand il les rouvrit, l'autre vampire était parti.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé… ?_

Kei leva les mains devant ses yeux et vit qu'elles tremblaient. Ses canines étaient rentrées, mais la faim était toujours présente, tout comme la honte en se souvenant ce qu'il venait d'imaginer.

_Sho…_

La pensée de son ami le ramena à la réalité. Il n'entendait plus de coups de feu. Faisant volte-face, Kei bondit depuis le haut de l'entrepôt, atterrissant sur le sol avec très peu de grâce et il trébucha pour finir renversé sur le dos aux pieds de Sho.

Immédiatement, il sauta sur ses pieds et prit une position de défense, mais Sho ne fit que rire, après l'avoir réprimandé d'avoir pris tant de temps, et il indiqua les morts qui les entouraient. La plupart des hommes étaient allongés sur le sol, mais quelques uns s'étaient effondrés sur des caisses, leur sang teintant le bois sombre.

Kei se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres, et son regard ne put s'empêcher de traîner sur la gorge de Sho. Il ne s'était pas nourri sur un homme vivant depuis si longtemps…

Sho n'eut pas l'air de remarquer l'expression de Kei ou le regard qui lui était dirigé. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la caisse la plus proche et souleva le couvercle, confirmant à Kei que les drogues étaient à l'intérieur.

« Je vais chercher la voiture », déclara-t-il lentement. « Et l'essence », puisqu'ils avaient décidé que la meilleure stratégie serait d'anéantir tout l'entrepôt, détruisant par la même occasion toutes les preuves de leur passage.

Kei acquiesça et Sho fit son départ, ce dont le vampire fut heureux. En jetant un œil autour de lui, il constata qu'il était seul dans le bâtiment. Kei savait que Sho avait horreur de le regarder se nourrir.

Avec un peu d'appréhension, il se dirigea vers l'homme le plus proche, s'arrêtant pour lui chercher le pouls. Son cœur battait encore, mais si faiblement qu'aucun humain n'aurait été capable de le détecter. Ne désirant rien d'autre que d'en finir, Kei s'agenouilla à ses côtés et attrapa l'homme par le col, déchirant le tissu et exposant sa gorge. En penchant la tête, la bouche de Kei trouva l'artère principale avec aise et il mordit, la pointe de ses canines transperçant la peau en quelques secondes.

Un flot de sang chaud inonda sa bouche et Kei referma ses lèvres avec avidité autour de la blessure, appuyant encore plus sur ses dents pour accélérer le flux. Cette fois, il avait quelque chose de différent. Tandis que Kei buvait, il pouvait sentir sa force revenir, ce qui était naturel, et sa faim commença à s'apaiser, mais il n'y eut rien de l'impression de satiété qu'il avait l'habitude de sentir après s'être nourri. Le sang… il n'avait pas le bon goût. Non, il retira sa pensée. Le sang avait le goût qu'il était censé avoir, mais il ne se sentait pas aussi satisfait qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il le compara à un humain buvant une tasse de café froid. Ca pouvait toujours étancher la soif, mais l'humain savait que le café pourrait être bien meilleur. En résumé, il n'y avait rien qui clochait avec le sang qu'il buvait, il était chaud, mais Kei ne voulait pas boire le sang d'un homme déjà mourant. Il voulait des proies qui lutteraient et hurleraient tandis qu'il tranchait leur artère. Il voulait sentir le plaisir qui accompagnait un repas vivant et débattant.

Autorisant l'homme mort à tomber au sol, Kei se redressa, tremblant, ayant perdu toute notion du temps et levant sa main gauche pour essuyer le sang qui barbouillait sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

« Kei ? » demanda Sho, refaisant son entrée avec l'essence et un briquet. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien », murmura Kei, réprimant ses pensées désagréables. « Rien du tout. »

* * *

Ils observèrent de loin l'entrepôt exploser dans un bel étalage de flammes oranges. Kei était maintenant assis sur le siège du passager tandis que Sho avait repris le volant. Il s'était demandé si le vampire allait protester, mais celui-ci était resté très silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'entrepôt, et n'avait donc rien dit quand Sho avait annoncé qu'il allait conduire.

Sho savait, même sans examiner Kei, qu'il s'était nourri. Bien que Kei soit toujours attentif à ne laisser aucune trace de sang sur ses mains ou son visage, le vampire avait toujours un regard un peu flou après s'être nourri. A présent, ses yeux étaient vitreux et il somnolait, sa tête retombant de temps à autres sur sa poitrine, sa respiration légère, avant qu'il ne se réveille soudainement.

Sho sentit aussi une pointe de triomphe quand l'entrepôt explosa et que le feu détruisit par la même occasion le mal qui s'y trouvait. Ces drogues-ci n'atteindraient jamais son frère, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction, même s'il y aurait d'autres cargaisons, se rappela-t-il. Shinji n'allait pas arrêter de consommer si facilement, et Sho avait encore un long chemin à faire avant de réussir à soigner complètement son frère.

Détournant les yeux du bâtiment en feu, Sho tourna les clefs dans la serrure et démarra l'engin. A ce moment, Kei s'était complètement endormi. Sho sourit devant le spectacle de son ami et l'expression paisible de son visage. Il était content que Kei se soit nourri, même s'il savait qu'il en avait horreur. Kei était resté avec lui pendant si longtemps, et Sho ne pouvait pas imaginer la vie sans le vampire à ses côtés.

_Tu n'as plus besoin que je reste._

C'était vrai, mais Sho _voulait_ que Kei reste, et c'était complètement différent. Il voulait que Kei reste avec lui, et cette nuit n'avait fait qu'intensifier son souhait. Petit à petit, tandis que Sho grandissait, son admiration d'enfance pour Kei était devenu autre chose ; quelque chose d'aussi fort, mais en même temps douloureux, car Sho savait que c'était quelque chose qui ne pourrait jamais vraiment être, peu importe à quel point il le désirait.


	4. Proposition

**Chapitre quatre ****: Proposition**

Quand Kei se réveilla, c'était le matin. Pour un vampire, l'heure importait peu et il se situait uniquement par rapport aux heures du jour et de la nuit. Ca avait de plus en plus été le cas depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sho, puisqu'il avait plus ou moins ajusté sa routine de façon à être le plus possible avec son ami. Les heures du jour étaient presque aussi pleines d'évènements que celles de la nuit, même si Kei ne pouvait pas quitter le refuge de l'appartement sauf si le soleil était caché derrière des nuages, et il s'y risquait de toute façon rarement puisque Luka l'avait mis en garde contre les possibilités d'être pris au piège si le soleil se dévoilait.

_Luka…_

Kei sentit une nouvelle vague de chagrin en repensant à son défunt mentor et se retourna dans son lit, se demandant tout juste comment il était arrivé là.

_« Alors tu es Kei. Je dois admettre que tu n'es pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je suis déçu que tu ne m'aies pas senti plus tôt. J'avais espéré que ce serait le cas. »_

Kei se sentit soudainement parfaitement réveillé, et il s'assit dans son lit, s'apercevant qu'il était encore entièrement habillé, tandis qu'il se rappelait la rencontre avec l'autre vampire. Un vampire qui paraissait avoir connu Luka et qui savait tout de Kei et Sho. _Tout._ Kei se sentit frissonner à cette idée. Le vampire était plus fort que lui, il avait pu en juger rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux, et cela signifiait sûrement qu'il était plus vieux.

Mais comment était-ce possible ? Luka avait une fois parlé de son propre mentor, qui était également mort. Luka et Kei étaient les derniers. Kei était le dernier. Il était finalement évident que ce n'était pas le cas, ce qui rendait Kei très mal-à-l'aise, particulièrement quand il se souvint de ses propres pensées et émotions quand le vampire l'avait touché.

_Son contact était froid, même à travers la veste de Kei, mais il commença en même temps à éveiller en lui des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang de Sho dans l'air, bien plus forte que l'odeur des hommes qu'il avait tués, et ce fut ce sang qui fit sortir ses canines. Kei sentit ses yeux s'alourdir tandis l'odeur commençait à envahir ses sens. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre bruyamment dans sa poitrine, et il se mordit fortement la langue, sentant du sang jaillir de la blessure que ses canines avaient creusée, lui offrant un peu de plaisir. Il avala rapidement ce sang avant de relever les yeux vers l'homme qui le tenait._

_Le vampire sourit froidement. « C'est bien comme je pensais », déclara-t-il avant de relâcher les épaules de Kei, ce qui eut un nouvel effet sur le vampire blond. Le relâchement de la pression et le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche réveillèrent ses sens et il chancela légèrement, ses yeux toujours brouillés et ses mouvements lents, comme si on l'avait drogué._

Kei était conscient qu'il avait toujours été sensible au contact de Luka pour des raisons que son mentor ne lui avait jamais expliquées. Cela donnait à Luka un certain pouvoir sur Kei, qu'il aurait pu utiliser. Il ne l'avait cependant jamais fait et prenait garde à réduire les moments où ils étaient en contact au strict minimum. Peut-être qu'il en était de même avec les autres vampires ? Kei n'en savait rien. Même s'il n'aimait pas se l'avouer, il y avait beaucoup de choses que Luka ne lui avait jamais dites, même après sa transformation. Kei en savait beaucoup sur ses capacités et comment transformer un humain, mais il y avait également de nombreuses choses qu'il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas comment Luka était devenu un vampire. Depuis combien de temps Luka vivait-il cet enfer ? Qui l'avait détourné de se nourrir sur des innocents ? Est-ce que ça avait toujours été le cas ou bien s'était-il passé quelque chose ? Pourquoi sa vie était-elle devenue si soudainement un fardeau trop lourd à porter, même avec Kei à ses côtés ?

Il y avait tant de questions auxquelles Kei n'avait aucune réponse, et ça le frustrait. Sa première envie était de retrouver cet autre vampire, mais, avec le soleil qui brillait à l'extérieur, ce serait impossible avant la tombée de la nuit.

Un coup frappé à sa porte surprit Kei dans ses pensées, et il invita Sho à entrer.

Son ami devait s'être levé à l'instant puisque Sho ne portait qu'un jean de cuir noir, et rien d'autre. Ses yeux bleus étaient encore un peu gonflés par le sommeil, mais l'inquiétude y était quand même visible quand il demanda à Kei s'il allait bien.

« Ca va », répondit Kei. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il était réticent à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'entrepôt la nuit précédente. Il supposait que ce n'était que parce que Sho était mal-à-l'aise quand ils parlaient de sa nature de vampire, et Kei ne voulait aucune tension entre eux. De plus, il n'avait pas encore cerné les intentions de l'autre vampire. Kei ne voulait pas mettre Sho en danger, et décida de le garder hors de ça, pour l'instant du moins.

« Sûr ? » questionna Sho, s'adossant négligemment à l'encadrement de la porte. « T'avais l'air ailleurs pendant le trajet du retour. J'ai essayé de te réveiller quand on est arrivés, mais tu t'étais endormi. »

« J'étais juste fatigué », répondit Kei d'une voix neutre. En regardant son meilleur ami, il ne sentait plus rien de la faim cuisante de la nuit précédente. Son insatisfaction était partie également, et Kei ne souhaitait qu'oublier toute l'histoire. La blessure de Sho avait été proprement bandée et il ne l'évoqua pas. Kei, voyant qu'il allait bien, ne voyait pas non plus l'intérêt de l'amener dans la conversation.

En sortant du lit, Kei bailla, et Sho s'exclama en réaction :

« Tu peux pas être _encore_ fatigué ? »

Kei se renfrogna et donna un coup de poing peu enthousiaste sur son bras valide tandis qu'il le dépassait pour se rendre dans la cuisine et se servir un verre d'eau. Même s'il n'avait pas besoin de manger ou de boire quoique ce soit d'autre que du sang, il le faisait parfois, un peu pour le bénéfice de Sho et un peu plus pour lui-même. Il y avait encore des moments où Kei se voyait complètement humain.

Sho le suivit tandis qu'il retournait dans le salon, serrant son bras et faisant semblant que le coup lui avait fait plus mal qu'en vérité. Le regard de Kei se posa brièvement sur le visage de son ami avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans le sofa. Il fixa son verre d'un regard pénétrant en demandant :

« Tu vas récupérer l'argent promis ? »

« Plus tard », répondit Sho, frottant son bras douloureux. « J'ai accepté de le rencontrer ce soir. Pourquoi tu frappes toujours aussi fort, Kei ? »

Kei gloussa. « Je n'ai pas frappé fort. T'es juste une mauviette. »

« Et toi t'es un baka. »

« Je ne suis pas en train de m'accrocher à mon bras en gémissant de douleur. »

Irrité, Sho s'assit à côté de lui et frappa vivement Kei sur le bras, près de l'épaule. La main de Kei, qui tenait le verre d'eau, ne bougea pas d'un pouce et Sho fit la moue tandis que le vampire plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. « C'était censé être quoi, ça ? »

« Rien », murmura Sho.

« Ca m'a fait mal, ok. Content ? »

« Non, parce que je sais que tu mens pour me faire plaisir. »

« Ca a marché ? »

« Non. »

Kei leva les yeux au ciel. « Va donc voir Toshi aujourd'hui ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

La bonne humeur de Sho s'évapora instantanément. « Pourquoi ? Je veux rester ici avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai besoin d'une raison ? Et puis, c'est aussi mon appartement. »

« Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu vas commencer à devenir comme moi. Tu devrais sortir t'amuser pendant les heures du jour. »

Kei ne pouvait pas argumenter en expliquant qu'il n'aspirait qu'au départ de Sho. Leur dispute amicale s'était soudainement faite plus sérieuse, et Kei se sentait de plus en plus tendu à chaque seconde.

« Qu'est-ce qui est mal dans le fait de devenir comme toi de toute façon ? » demanda Sho avec une inquiétude évidente.

Kei lui jeta un regard noir. « T'as vraiment besoin de me le demander ? »

Le visage de Sho se décomposa, mais il essaya de ne pas laisser Kei voir à quel point ses paroles l'avaient blessé. Kei le savait, de toute façon. Sho oubliait sans cesse que Kei l'avait regardé grandir. Personne ne connaissait Sho mieux que lui.

« Je devrais aller voir comment va Shinji » dit lentement Sho, sentant que Kei n'allait pas se laisser convaincre pour qu'il puisse rester. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Le vampire haussa ses maigres épaules. « Probablement dormir. »

Déterminé à ne pas laisser la conversation se conclure sur une mauvaise note, Sho grimaça et répondit « Faut vraiment que je te trouve une occupation. »

« Comme si j'en avais besoin ; te surveiller sans arrêt est déjà assez divertissant si tu veux mon avis. »

Sho rit et se leva. « Tu ne peux pas me surveiller tout le temps. Je pense que je vais aller voir Shinji, et je suis sûr que Toshi voudra que je lui raconte les détails du job d'hier soir. Il se sentait vraiment mal à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec son patron donc je suppose que je devrais aller le rassurer et lui dire que tout va bien. »

Kei hocha la tête, ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre. A la place, il attrapa la télécommande de la télévision et zappa quelques chaînes. Se décidant sur un film d'action qu'il avait déjà vu des centaines de fois, de manière à ce qu'il n'ait pas à trop se concentrer sur l'intrigue, Kei entendit Sho se préparer, commençant par prendre une douche puis remuant dans sa chambre pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de lancer qu'il sortait. Kei relâcha son souffle quand il entendit la porte se refermer. Son anxiété était partie, mais fut vite remplacée par un nouveau malaise quand il se souvint des paroles de Sho.

_Tu ne peux pas me surveiller tout le temps._

Il savait que c'était vrai, et Kei se leva quand une pensée soudaine lui traversa l'esprit. Il se dépêcha jusque dans la chambre de Sho et s'écroula presque quand ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans les divers objets et tissus qui jonchaient le tapis turquoise. Sho n'était pas du genre à accrocher ses vêtements dans une armoire.

En jurant, le regard de Kei tomba sur l'étui qui gisait près du lit, et son cœur rata un battement. Cet idiot, sortir sans ses armes, surtout après un job.

Attrapant l'étui, Kei courut à travers le salon et ouvrit les rideaux avec l'intention d'attirer l'attention de Sho depuis la fenêtre, mais oubliant complètement une chose : le soleil.

Kei gémit de douleur quand il poussa les rideaux sur les côtés et que la lumière éclatante du soleil atteignit sa peau. Laissant échapper un cri en sentant les rayons toucher son visage et ses mains, il laissa tomber l'étui et se recroquevilla sous la fenêtre, hors de l'atteinte de soleil tandis que l'odeur de sa chair calcinée envahissait ses narines.

Presque immédiatement, les brûlures commencèrent à guérir, mais Kei n'y prêta aucune attention. S'il n'avait pas été si pressé de faire sortir Sho, son jeune ami n'aurait jamais oublié ses armes. Kei savait qu'il ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à lui-même, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'attendre la tombée de la nuit.

* * *

Sho n'était qu'à quelques blocs de l'appartement quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de prendre ses étuis et revolvers. Immédiatement, il pensa à y retourner, mais son orgueil l'emporta. Ca n'aurait fait que prouver à Kei qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance pour se protéger lui-même. Il regarda dans la boîte à gants et y trouva un petit pistolet, qui devait être resté là depuis l'autre nuit. Il était chargé de trois balles ; assez pour se protéger s'il en avait besoin.

Sho devait admettre qu'il était un peu triste que Kei ait fait en sorte qu'il se sente de trop dans leur appartement ce matin. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour changer l'humeur du vampire ? Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné à essayer de saisir les réactions du vampire. Ca ne voulait cependant pas dire que cette froideur n'était pas douloureuse, surtout alors qu'ils recommençaient à être proches.

Oui, aussi étrange que ça pouvait paraître, Sho pensait vraiment que la nuit précédente les avait rapprochés. Ils ne s'étaient pas fait un job ensemble depuis des années, et, en dépit du danger, Sho l'avait apprécié. Et ce même si il avait été déçu ensuite, en voyant que Kei était tombé endormi, de toute évidence pas atteint par la même poussée d'adrénaline que Sho. En dépit des apparences, le vampire n'était pas léger, et Sho avait eu du mal à le porter jusqu'en haut des escaliers, surtout avec son bras blessé.

Celui-ci lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne voulait le montrer, même si la balle n'avait pas pénétré son bras et n'avait fait que l'écorcher. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre à Kei. Sho n'aimait pas se faire rappeler qu'il était mortel et, qu'un jour, il mourrait.

Il essaya de ne pas y penser. Plus jeune, Sho enviait l'immortalité de Kei, mais maintenant qu'il avait pris de l'âge il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Kei l'avait en horreur. Un jour, Sho mourrait et Kei serait seul à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'amusant là-dedans ? C'est ce que Kei lui avait un jour dit, et Sho était d'accord. Regarder ses amis les plus proches mourir alors qu'on continue à vivre… Sho ne pouvait rien imaginer de pire.

_La déprime de Kei doit déteindre sur moi…_ soupira intérieurement Sho tandis qu'il se garait devant la boutique où Shinji travaillait. Il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir son frère. Voir Shinji dans son état habituel ne ferait que lui faire du mal, mais il était toujours son frère et Sho ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

_« J'ai entendu dire que tu as eu quelques ennuis la nuit dernière. »_

_Sho s'arrêta net, une main sur la poignée de la porte, et se retourna pour lui faire face. Shinji se força lentement à bouger jusqu'à une position un peu plus droite et prit une grande bouffée de sa cigarette avant de continuer, « Un homme est venu dans la boutique un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Il a dit qu'une jeune femme japonaise a été retrouvée morte la nuit dernière. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous ? »_

_Shinji laissa échapper un nouveau rire grinçant, « Tu veux savoir comment elle est morte ? Une importante perte de sang. Il y avait des marques de piqûres sur son cou. __Naturellement, ils ont pensé à ton ami le monstre. »_

Malgré sa résolution de laisser les choses se faire, Sho se tendit en se souvenant des paroles de Shinji. Il n'aimait pas cacher des choses à Kei mais, tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé d'explication, Sho n'était pas enclin à divulguer cette information, information qui ne ferait que blesser Kei s'il en entendait parler.

Sho descendit de la voiture et entra dans la boutique, ne désirant qu'en finir au plus vite. L'assistant de la boutique lui indiqua directement le chemin jusqu'au toit et Sho s'attendait à trouver Shinji allongé dans son hébétude habituelle mais, à sa surprise, il était clean.

Shinji portait un jean délavé et une ample chemise noire qui était moitié ouverte. Il tenait une cigarette entre des doigts tremblants et son regard se posa sur Sho quand le jeune homme sortit sur le toit et s'assit à côté de lui. Le côté gauche du visage de Shinji était orné d'une ecchymose pourpre qui semblait le gêner beaucoup quand il essaya d'accueillir son frère. De là où il était assis, Sho pouvait voir qu'il avait dû se faire sérieusement roué de coups… à nouveau…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois ? » demanda-t-il.

Shinji leva faiblement la tête tandis que Sho se penchait pour voler une cigarette du paquet qui était posé devant lui et l'allumer, la portant à ses lèvres et en tirant une bouffée. « J'étais en retard dans mes paiements. Encore. »

« Shinji, tu ne devrais pas acheter ce truc à Chan. Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point c'est dangereux de marchander avec lui. Il y a plein de dealers japonais à Mallepa, si tu es vraiment obligé de t'en procurer. »

Shinji lui adressa un sourire peu sincère et grimaça. « Chan était juste furax après ce que toi et Kei avez fait à sa cargaison hier. »

Sho sentit son cœur manquer un battement. « Il est au courant ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il sait, mais il ne peut rien y faire, pas avec Kano sur le point de lui déclarer la guerre. J'imagine qu'il s'est dit que je suis le meilleur moyen de te faire passer un message. »

« Viens vivre avec nous », répondit immédiatement Sho. « On peut te protéger. »

Shinji rit, « Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection. Je peux m'occuper de moi-même. Tant que je continuerai de vendre les drogues, Chan me gardera en dehors de votre petite guerre. »

« Alors maintenant tu deviens son revendeur ? Shinji, tu as déjà fait des choses stupides dans ta vie, mais ça… Chan est… »

« Chan est peut-être un salaud et un fils de pute qui poignarde dans le dos, mais il n'est pas un monstre. »

Dès que ces mots sortirent de la bouche de Shinji, Sho sentit sa fureur éclater et avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il recula un bras et frappa son frère au visage. La tête de Shinji se renversa en arrière sous le choc et sa cigarette tomba de sa bouche jusqu'au sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et il leva une main pour toucher sa lèvre fendue. Il avait l'air si pathétique que Sho se sentit immédiatement coupable. Shinji avait toujours été jaloux de Kei parce que Kei pouvait protéger Sho mieux que lui ne le pourrait jamais.

« Je suis désolé », dit-il, « Je n'aurais pas dû te frapper, mais tu ne dois jamais parler de Kei comme ça, encore moins insinuer que Chan vaut mieux que lui. Kei t'as sauvé la vie à toi aussi, n'oublie pas. »

« Non. » Shinji secoua la tête, « Il t'a sauvé toi. S'il n'y avait eu que moi et Toshi… Il ne pensait qu'à toi et tu as toujours été trop aveugle pour le voir. »

« Tu as tort » répondit Sho, même si sa phrase sonnait creuse à ses propres oreilles. Il décida de reporter toute son attention sur les problèmes de Shinji. Parler de son amitié avec Kei à quiconque le mettait toujours mal-à-l'aise.

« Shinji, je vais t'aider à te libérer des drogues pour de bon. T'en as pas besoin. Tu pourrais vivre une vie tellement meilleure si seulement tu commençais à le réaliser. »

Shinji grimaça, mais ajouta tranquillement : « Tu crois pas que j'ai déjà essayé ? A chaque fois j'arrive à rester clean pendant quelques mois et puis quelque chose arrive… Je ne vois plus l'intérêt d'essayer. »

« Tiens » fit Sho, sortant de sa poche la liasse de billets que Taku lui avait donnée la veille, « Le job d'hier va nous en faire gagner au moins le double. Il devrait y en avoir assez pour un appartement. Tu dois te sortir d'ici, Shinji. Mallepa est en train de te tuer. »

Shinji lorgna sur l'argent, réticent à l'idée de le prendre. Sho le lança alors sur ses genoux. « Et si tu as des ennuis avec Chan, fais-le moi savoir. »

« Une addiction ne se soigne pas en claquant des doigts. »

« Tu réussiras si tu le veux assez. »

Shinji empocha l'argent. « Je pourrais l'utiliser pour acheter d'autres drogues. »

« Tu pourrais, mais tu ne le feras pas. »

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

Sho acquiesça, « Je t'ai toujours fait confiance, Nii-chan. »

* * *

Sho resta avec Shinji assez longtemps pour le convaincre que quitter Mallepa était le seul moyen de le sortir des drogues. Il ne savait pas si Shinji avait vraiment absorbé ses paroles, et lui-même, en vérité, ne voulait pas que Shinji parte. Malgré ses problèmes, Shinji était sa seule famille, et Sho voulait être proche de lui, mais il pouvait aussi voir que cette vie détruisait Shinji, et il voulait que son frère soit heureux. Etait-ce seulement possible ? Se droguer semblait à présent être le seul plaisir que Shinji trouvait à la vie.

Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, se raisonna Sho, et ne pouvait plus rien pour lui à présent. Tout dépendait maintenant de Shinji.

Après s'être arrêté au nouveau lieu de travail de Toshi et avoir rassuré son ami en lui disant qu'ils pouvaient réussir à se trouver des jobs sans son aide, le crépuscule était passé, et, au lieu de rentrer directement, Sho décida d'aller voir Taku.

Il devait admettre qu'il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de se rendre dans le territoire chinois armé d'un simple pistolet, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. S'il prenait le temps de rentrer à l'appartement, il raterait Taku, et l'homme avait de toute façon donné sa parole qu'il rencontrerait Sho seul. Et si Sho avait fait une brève apparition chez eux, Kei aurait insisté pour venir avec lui. L'idée de s'arrêter quelque part pour s'acheter un revolver lui traversa l'esprit, mais acheter une arme en territoire chinois quand on était japonais n'était pas très intelligent, et il décida de tenter sa chance. Si Taku avait l'intention de les vendre à Chan, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps, espéra-t-il pour se rassurer.

Il tourna en rond pendant quelques minutes avant de repérer la ruelle dans laquelle ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il faisait à présent complètement nuit, et une fine pluie commença à tomber tandis que Sho garait la voiture, glissant le pistolet sous sa ceinture avant de s'approcher de la ruelle, encore plus sombre que les autres.

Taku était déjà là, adossé au mur, ses yeux sombres se posant sur Sho avant que celui-ci ne se soit aperçu de sa présence. Ses manières mettaient Sho un peu mal-à-l'aise, et lui rappelait presque Kei quand le vampire était dans l'une de ses crises d'humeur. Sho laissa inconsciemment traîner sa main au-dessus du pistolet et se tendit légèrement, mais Taku le remarqua.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis seul », dit-il d'une voix profonde et calme et, selon ce que Sho pouvait voir, il n'était pas armé.

En prenant son temps, Taku marcha nonchalamment vers lui, avant de plonger sa main dans sa poche et d'en ressortir une épaisse liasse de yens.

« Vous avez bien travaillé », commenta-t-il. « Toi et Kei formez une bonne équipe. »

Sho se méfia immédiatement en l'entendant, « Je ne t'ai pas dit le nom de mon partenaire. »

Taku gloussa, amusé. « Ne t'excite pas. Je fais toujours mes recherches. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de tomber sur la mauvaise personne, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand on parle de gens comme Kano et Chan. »

Sho acquiesça, impressionné, mais n'ayant aucune envie de le montrer. « Je peux comprendre », déclara-t-il finalement, et il prit l'argent pour le fourrer dans sa propre veste.

Maintenant qu'il avait l'argent, il s'attendait à ce qu'ils se séparent, et fut donc surpris quand Taku posa une main sur son épaule. « Je pense que cet arrangement a plutôt bien marché et qu'il le pourrait encore dans le futur, pas toi ? »

« Plus de jobs ? » demanda Sho, ne faisant aucun secret de son intérêt, et Taku lui adressa un sourire rusé.

« Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas dans un endroit un peu plus hospitalier ? Alors, on pourra parler. »

Sans oublier ce que Kei lui avait appris, Sho accepta, mais à la condition qu'il choisisse leur destination et qu'ils utilisent sa voiture. Taku accepta, et Sho mena le chemin.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Taku était toujours aussi calme et semblait vouloir que Sho s'interroge sur le genre d'offres qu'il allait lui faire. Sho lui-même restait silencieux pour éviter de lui poser trop de questions sans réfléchir. Il avait de toute façon l'impression que Taku n'aimait pas trop répondre aux questions et celles que Sho lui poserait devraient être les plus importantes.

Le bar dans lequel Sho les emmena lui était familier et assez loin du territoire chinois pour qu'ils ne soient pas interrompus. C'était, en fait, le même bar où ils s'étaient trouvés quelques nuits plus tôt, quand ils avaient été pris pour cibles, et le patron jeta un regard intimidant à Sho quand il fit son entrée.

Sho prit le soin de commander les boissons, une bière pour lui-même et une vodka pour son compagnon. Ce ne fut que quand ils furent enfin assis que Taku parla, allant droit au but.

« Mallepa est divisée. Chaque race se bat contre une autre pour une maigre revanche et une chance d'avoir l'air plus fort qu'ils ne le sont vraiment. La guerre entre Kano et Chan va continuer, mais il y aura toujours d'autres gangs et d'autres jobs, ce que je suis sûr que tu comprends. Je sais où trouver ces jobs mieux que quiconque. Nous pourrions nous aider l'un l'autre, Sho. »

« Pourquoi t'as besoin de mon aide ? Si tu peux trouver les jobs, pourquoi tu ne t'en charges pas toi-même ? »

Taku prit son temps pour répondre, terminant sa vodka et indiquant au barman qu'il en prendrait une deuxième avant de dire : « Tu aimes le danger. Ce n'est pas la peine de le nier, je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Moi, d'un autre côté, je préfère me faire plus discret. Si tu fais tout le travail manuel, tu seras rémunéré. Je pense qu'un paiement en deux fois, 60 et 40, conviendrait. »

« 70-30, et j'y réfléchirai. »

« C'est d'accord. Si tu me donnes une réponse maintenant, évidemment. »

Sho réfléchit pendant quelques minutes. Même si les intentions de Taku semblaient nettes, il n'était pas sûr d'aimer l'idée de travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre. Lui et Kei travaillaient en équipe, et Sho n'était pas du tout convaincu que Kei serait content que quelqu'un d'autre contrôle leurs coups. Mais d'un autre côté, Taku pouvait leur trouver des jobs, et sans jobs, ils n'avaient pas d'argent, et pour Kei ça voulait dire pas de sang.

« Dis m'en plus » fit enfin Sho, voulant entendre tout ce que Taku avait à dire avant de prendre une quelconque décision.

« C'est simple. Je vous trouve les jobs et vous vous en chargez. Puis on se voit, ici par exemple, pour le paiement. »

« Si simple. »

Taku hocha la tête. « Mais je ne traiterai qu'avec toi. Personne ne doit t'accompagner, même pas ton partenaire. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Sho-kun, je ne vais pas te faire confiance juste comme ça. »

Sho sentit ses cheveux se hérisser légèrement sur sa tête en se faisant appeler 'Sho-kun', mais il devait dire qu'il admirait l'homme. Taku était de toute évidence aussi réfléchi que Kei et lui-même, et il se doutait qu'il ne manquait pas d'intelligence. Taku était revenu, une nouvelle fois, sans armes, et Sho se devait d'admirer le sang-froid nécessaire à un tel acte. Même s'il n'avait qu'un pistolet, Sho se sentait bien plus sûr de lui avec une arme que sans. Mais il n'allait pas essayer de persuader Taku qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il valait mieux essayer de le lui faire comprendre, c'est ce qu'on avait toujours dit à Sho.

« Pourquoi nous approcher ? » fit-il alors, « Pourquoi nous au milieu de tant d'autres ? »

Taku lui offrit un nouveau sourire calme. « A cause de la façon dont vous vous battez. Vous vous complétez parfaitement l'un l'autre. Vous travaillez bien en équipe et vos techniques s'assortissent. Vous êtes de loin les combattants les plus habiles de Mallepa, et, je dois l'admettre, je suis curieux de savoir d'où vous tenez de telles capacités. »

« Kei avait un très bon professeur », fut tout ce que Sho se permit de dire, « Et il m'a appris. »

Taku hocha la tête, satisfait de sa réponse, ou du moins Sho l'espérait. Il se mettait toujours automatiquement sur sa garde quand quelqu'un commençait à poser des questions sur eux.

« A mon tour », fit Sho, prenant une gorgée de son verre avant de poursuivre, « Comment est-ce que tu entends parler de ces jobs ? »

« Quand tu es dans les parages depuis aussi longtemps que moi, tu récoltes quelques techniques toi-même. Je sais où écouter et quoi écouter, c'est tout. »

« Je vois », déclara Sho d'une voix neutre, sentant de la vérité dans les paroles de Taku. L'homme, à l'inverse de Sho, savait se faire discret. Taku semblait avoir la capacité de se glisser furtivement d'un endroit à l'autre, et l'ambiance mystérieuse et attirante qui l'entourait avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

« Alors », dit-il, soutenant le regard de Sho avant de lui offrir sa main droite. « Marché conclu ? »

Sho jeta un œil à la main tendue vers lui, toujours un peu réticent à l'idée de prendre une décision sans en parler à Kei, mais il faisait ça pour lui, se raisonna-t-il. Dans tous les cas, Taku ne semblait pas vouloir impliquer Kei dans le marché lui-même et, si Sho insistait pour lui en parler avant de se décider, alors Taku pourrait penser qu'il était incapable de prendre une décision par lui-même.

« Marché conclu », confirma Sho en lui serrant la main.

Taku lui adressa un nouveau sourire indéchiffrable. « Bien. Je pense que tu trouveras que cet accord fonctionne bien, pour les deux d'entre nous. »

* * *

Il était presque minuit quand Sho gara la voiture devant leur immeuble, l'engin protestant un peu tandis qu'il écrasait trop fort la pédale de freins, ce qui secoua brutalement le véhicule. Sho regrettait être resté dehors si longtemps mais, après leur marché, Taku avait insisté pour que Sho reste boire un verre ou deux avec lui. Maintenant, tandis que Sho montait en chancelant les escaliers de l'immeuble, il commençait à sentir les effets de l'alcool, et il tituba un peu en entrant dans leur appartement.

Il poussa la porte un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et elle s'écrasa contre le mur, faisant sursauter Kei qui était endormi sur le sofa. Le vampire sauta sur ses pieds dans une position de défense, mais Sho lui rit au nez en lançant ses clefs sur la table près de la porte avant de la refermer en la claquant tout aussi fort. Il arracha ses bottes à coups de talons et s'assit dans le sofa à présent libre.

« Tu as mis le temps », commenta Kei, de toute évidence un peu embarrassé à cause de sa réaction à l'entrée de Sho.

« J'avais quelques affaires à régler. » Sho ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet de Taku avec Kei et se dit qu'une approche directe, aidée par l'effet de l'alcool, serait la meilleure solution. « L'un de mes contacts m'a dit qu'il pouvait nous trouver des jobs réguliers. Je l'ai rencontré pour conclure ça. »

« Tu as vu un contact. Seul. Et sans armes? » demanda doucement Kei.

« J'avais un pistolet sur moi », répondit défensivement Sho. Il était adulte, à présent. Il n'avait plus besoin de chercher l'approbation de Kei avant d'agir !

« Où l'as-tu vu ? »

« Dans l'un des quartiers chinois. »

« Très malin », répliqua Kei avec sarcasme.

La colère gagna Sho et il lança « Je l'ai fait pour toi. Sans jobs réguliers tu devrais chasser, et je sais combien tu détestes ça ! »

L'expression irritée de Kei s'effaça immédiatement, mais Sho était trop agacé pour en prendre compte.

« Je vais prendre une douche », lança-t-il, ne laissant pas une chance au vampire de remettre les choses au point, si c'était son intention.

Il supposa que non puisque Kei se dirigea vers la porte, ne s'arrêtant que pour mettre sa veste rouge, avant de quitter l'appartement.

Sho traversa le salon en coup de vent jusqu'à la salle de bain, claquant la porte le plus fort possible comme si cela pouvait alléger la colère qu'il s'efforçait de réprimer. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où pousser Kei en ce moment. Il voulait désespérément que le vampire reste, mais, pour ça, Sho devrait faire semblant qu'il avait toujours besoin de lui, ce qui n'était pas forcément vrai, selon son point de vue en tout cas. Il _voulait_ juste que Kei reste, mais ce n'était de toute évidence pas suffisant et il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait faire.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? » se dit Sho à lui-même. Il aurait soudainement voulu redevenir l'enfant dont Kei s'était occupé. L'enfant qui pouvait rester aux côtés de Kei sans craindre que son ami le plus proche ne le quitte.

* * *

Il pleuvait, constata Kei avec dégoût quand il sortit dans la nuit, mais il se refusait à rentrer, pas quand tant de différentes émotions se bousculaient en lui.

Pendant toute la journée, il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que d'attendre et de s'inquiéter pour Sho, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, où il avait quitté l'appartement pour se rendre dans tous les endroits que Sho fréquentait habituellement. S'apercevoir qu'il n'était dans aucun d'entre eux était plus que perturbant, mais Kei avait été obligé de retourner à l'appartement quand il devint clair que trouver Sho n'était pas le seul problème actuel.

Petit à petit, Kei s'était aperçu qu'il fixait inconsciemment chaque passant, considérant chacun d'entre eux comme une victime potentielle. Se concentrant sur la peau exposée de leur gorge, et sentant ses canines descendre légèrement à chaque fois qu'il pensait au sang qui coulait dans leurs veines. Ces pensées l'avaient effrayé assez pour qu'il rentre puisque, si un seul de ces gens avait été seul, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu se retenir.

La faim qu'il avait espéré être partie était revenue, pas aussi cuisante que lorsqu'il s'affamait pendant des jours, mais toujours une douleur sourde au fond de son esprit.

Kei déglutit plusieurs fois et resserra sa veste autour de sa frêle silhouette en se dépêchant le long de la rue, désirant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'appartement.

_« Je l'ai fait pour toi. Sans jobs réguliers tu devrais chasser, et je sais combien tu détestes ça ! »_

Dès que Sho avait dit ça, Kei s'était senti désolé de l'avoir disputé comme s'il était toujours un enfant, mais la longue absence de Sho lui avait fait peur, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à son jeune ami.

Ca l'avait également un peu surpris que Sho ait conclu un marché avec quelqu'un sans le consulter. Mais si ça voulait dire qu'il pourrait se nourrir… Le malaise de Kei ne fit qu'augmenter à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas son genre de se demander quand serait la prochaine fois où il pourrait se nourrir. D'habitude, Sho devait le lui rappeler avant qu'il ne considère l'idée de boire du sang, sauf quand son instinct prenait le dessus sur lui.

En frissonnant, Kei se demanda si, peut-être, il ne devrait pas retourner à l'appartement malgré tout. Il était déjà trempé. Il ne risquait pas de tomber malade, mais il n'aimait pas la pluie, et il trembla à nouveau en accélérant le pas, ses bottes éclaboussant autour de lui.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que ses sens détectèrent le bruit d'un revolver qu'on chargeait.

Kei se jeta sur le côté, s'écrasant douloureusement contre un mur tandis qu'un coup était tiré, le ratant d'un bon mètre grâce à ses réflexes.

Alarmé, Kei s'écarta du mur d'un bond, ses yeux scannant les rues sombres et repérant une silhouette qui se tenait non loin de lui, à sa droite.

Au moment où il le détecta, la personne se déplaça. D'habitude, Kei pouvait voir les mouvements humains dans une espèce de ralenti grâce à ses capacités, mais cette personne bougea dans rien de plus qu'une tache floue et lui rentra brutalement dedans, le renversant dans la boue et le maintenant à terre.

Kei laissa échapper un gémissement quand des genoux écrasèrent ses bras, assez douloureusement, et sa nature de vampire se réveilla, comme elle le faisait toujours quand il était piégé.

Ses canines sortirent complètement et il se pencha vivement en avant, ratant de peu la gorge de son agresseur avant qu'un coup ne brouille sa vision, renvoyant sa tête contre le trottoir. Abasourdi, Kei senti la pression se relâcher sur ses bras et il se remit sur ses pieds, secouant légèrement la tête dans un effort de se débarrasser du vertige qui l'assaillait.

« Alors tu es Kei. Je dois admettre que tu n'es pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je suis déçu que tu ne m'aies pas senti plus tôt. J'avais espéré que ce serait le cas. »

Ses hésitations disparurent quand le vampire marcha hors des ténèbres, ses bras croisés avec suffisance sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il observait la respiration irrégulière du plus jeune homme.

Les yeux de Kei se plissèrent tandis que sa sensation de malaise gagnait en intensité et il parvint à haleter : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je t'ai fait mal ? » vint la réponse presque moqueuse. « Si c'est le cas, pardonne-moi. J'étais simplement curieux de voir si tes capacités s'étaient améliorées depuis l'autre jour. »

« Tu ne m'as pas fait mal », l'assura froidement Kei. « Tu m'as juste pris par surprise, c'est tout. »

« Un vampire ne devrait jamais se laisser surprendre » fut la réponse.

« Alors tu as eu de la chance. » Kei recula d'un pas ou deux pour mieux regarder le vampire à qui il faisait face. Il était plus vieux, cela ne faisait aucun doute, également plus vieux quand il avait été transformé, et, se doutait Kei, beaucoup plus fort.

« J'ai eu de la chance. » Le vampire afficha un rictus et s'avança d'un pas, et Kei recula immédiatement, décidant qu'ouvrir légèrement la bouche ne lui ferait pas de mal, révélant une série de dents pointues.

« D'accord. » Le vampire s'arrêta, levant les mains devant lui. « J'ai compris, et je ne te veux aucun mal. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Parler. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

« Allons, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Tu dois te demander qui je suis, comment ça se fait que je suis un vampire comme toi. Comment j'ai connu ton mentor. Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Admets-le, tu es au moins un peu curieux. »

Il _était_ curieux, réalisa Kei, mais en même temps, il voulait juste s'éloigner le plus possible de ce vampire. Ce n'était pas son genre de fuir un combat, mais le malaise et l'espèce de désir que l'homme provoquait en lui… Kei pouvait sentir son corps trembler légèrement tandis qu'il se rappelait sa réaction de la nuit précédente quand le vampire l'avait touché. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver à nouveau, jamais.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire », répéta-t-il.

« Mais moi, j'ai plein de choses à te dire. Je suis venu de loin pour te parler, Kei. »

« Alors pourquoi tous ces jeux ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

« Chaque chose en son temps », fut la réponse qu'il se vit accordée. « Ou plutôt, c'est ce que tu veux de moi. »

« Je ne veux rien de toi. Je ne te connais même pas ! »

« Mais je connaissais ton mentor. Je connaissais Luka. »

_Luka…_

Kei prit une grande inspiration, qu'il fut incapable de cacher tandis que, une fois encore, son esprit douloureux se remémorait l'image de son mentor tant aimé et admiré brûlant sur la plage, ses cendres s'éparpillant dans la mer et le vent. Kei pouvait encore sentir sa panique et son désespoir, associés à la culpabilité et la colère de ne pas avoir le courage de revenir en arrière, pour au moins mourir avec lui pour que Luka n'ait pas à être seul.

Malgré tout, il se força à poser la question à laquelle il voulait vraiment une réponse. « Pourquoi connais-tu Luka ? »

Le sourire du vampire s'élargit. « Parce qu'il était aussi mon mentor. »


	5. Sang

**Chapitre cinq : Sang**

_Il frissonna quand les lèvres de Luka effleurèrent sa gorge, sentant des canines pointues écorcher sa peau. Sa tête tomba en arrière et un grognement de douleur lui échappa quand il sentit Luka mordre, ses dents coupant profondément dans son artère._

_Puis son champ de vision commença à se troubler et Kei se sentit s'agripper à son mentor aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, tout en étant conscient qu'il gémissait de douleur. Ses jambes cédèrent bientôt sous lui, et Luka enveloppa un bras puissant autour de sa taille pendant qu'il les manœuvrait de façon à ce que Kei soit pressé entre le mur de la ruelle et le corps de son mentor._

_Les sens de Kei commencèrent à s'émousser. Il ne pouvait même plus se tenir à Luka, ses membres étaient faibles et inutiles, et, pour la première fois, il sentit la peur le découper de l'intérieur tandis qu'il commençait à perdre conscience. Ses cris cessèrent bientôt._

_Le vertige le submergea lentement et Kei s'effondra totalement contre Luka tandis qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience._

La faim l'atteignit trois jours après que Luka l'ait transformé. Kei se réveilla un soir avec une soif cuisante qui ne pouvait pas être étanchée, peu importe le nombre de verres d'eau qu'il réclamait à Luka. En dépit du fait que Kei avait facilement accepté sa malédiction, l'idée de boire du sang le dégoûtait, et il décida de s'en passer, forçant Luka à chasser seul.

Une semaine plus tard, sa soif s'était transformée en une fièvre qui le consumait rapidement. Tous ses rêves étaient ensanglantés et, même pendant ses heures d'éveil, Kei ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre. Il se montrait hargneux envers Luka, comme s'il blâmait son mentor et refusait d'accepter l'inévitable ; qu'il devait se nourrir.

A la place, il restait étendu sur son lit de fortune, qui consistait en deux oreillers, un duvet et une couverture déchirée. Après sa transformation, Luka avait insisté pour qu'ils retournent là où Kei vivait auparavant, à une seule différence près : Luka vivait maintenant avec lui. Abrité du soleil pendant la journée, c'était l'endroit parfait, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de le quitter.

Il était encore sur ce lit quand Luka l'approcha, s'agenouillant à ses côtés, posant une main douce sur le front moite de Kei.

« Kei » Luka parla d'une voix calme et douce. « Kei, tu dois te nourrir maintenant. »

Kei secoua la tête, mais son attitude provocatrice ne parvint pas à lui faire retenir un gémissement de douleur tandis qu'une nouvelle crampe ravageait son corps déjà faible.

« Kei, tu vas mourir », chuchota Luka, sa main se déplaçant pour écarter quelques mèches de cheveux des yeux de Kei, même si celui-ci n'était pas en état de profiter de ce geste tendre.

« Je… je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas me nourrir », parvint-il à bégayer. « S'il-te-plaît… Luka… »

Son mentor bougea, se relevant pour murmurer « Je suis désolé, Kei », avant de se retirer dans l'ombre une fois de plus. Quand il revint, il n'était pas seul.

Kei put sentir l'odeur du sang avant qu'il ne voit le corps et, instinctivement, ses canines se dégainèrent et sa faim s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus penser à rien d'autre. Il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur l'odeur du sang qui flottait dans les airs.

Se redressant sur son séant, Kei mordit fortement sa propre langue tandis qu'il était parcouru de tremblements de plus en plus puissants.

Luka laissa le corps de l'homme tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Kei, son regard calme quand il expliqua : « Cet homme essayait de violer une femme, alors tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. »

Kei frissonna en sentant ses muscles se tendre aux paroles de Luka. « Il est… ? »

« Mort ? Oui. »

Il ne voulait pas. Kei ne voulait pas toucher le mort, mais sa faim était trop forte et, en faisant ainsi face à un repas, il ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps. En retenant son souffle, Kei se pencha, retournant l'homme sur son dos et inclinant sa tête pour exposer sa gorge. Les dents en avant, Kei mordit sa chair, gémissant de plaisir tandis que du sang remplissait sa bouche et il avala gorgée sur gorgée, rapidement, précipitamment, comme si l'homme pouvait lui être retiré d'un moment à l'autre.

Il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur sa soif et, même une fois qu'elle fut étanchée, ses lèvres étaient toujours autour de la blessure, aspirant avidement les dernières gouttes du précieux liquide.

« Kei ? Kei ? »

Une voix lui parvint au milieu du brouillard. Des mains l'attrapèrent doucement par les épaules et le tirèrent en arrière.

Kei inspira profondément, ses yeux croisant ceux de son mentor, puis tombant sur le mort à ses pieds. La main gauche de Kei monta à ses lèvres pour y trouver du sang. Frissonnant, dégoûté et désespéré, Kei se détacha de Luka, battant en retraite dans son lit une nouvelle fois.

* * *

« Juste à temps », commenta Sho depuis la cuisine tandis que Kei refermait doucement la porte derrière lui, son regard se posant automatiquement sur la fenêtre, les rideaux écartés pour dévoiler les premiers signes de l'aube qui décoraient le ciel. Il traversa la pièce et tira à nouveau les rideaux avant de se retourner pour faire face à Sho, qui était nonchalamment appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte, portant son jean de cuir noir et une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux étaient, pour une fois, détachés, et pendaient en cascade dans son dos, quelques mèches tombant devant ses épaules tandis qu'il bougeait. En jugeant par son attitude, Kei sut qu'il était encore en colère à cause de leur discussion d'un peu plus tôt. Kei n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre la dispute, et le dit à Sho à contrecœur.

Sho parut un peu surpris mais se reprit rapidement, et il rejoignit Kei sur le sofa, commentant ses vêtements trempés et sa nervosité apparente.

_« Pourquoi connais-tu Luka ? »_

_« Parce qu'il était aussi mon mentor. »_

Non seulement le vampire, qui disait s'appeler Taku, connaissait Luka, mais Luka avait aussi été son mentor. Au départ, Kei ne l'avait pas cru. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Luka ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui. Pourquoi Kei l'aurait-il cru simplement sur ses paroles ? Pourtant, Luka avait toujours été un homme secret, et Kei était surpris que l'éventualité qu'il y ait d'autres vampires ne lui ait jamais traversé l'esprit. C'était sans doute parce que penser à Luka était trop douloureux pour lui pour qu'il y repense fréquemment. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir la curiosité monter en lui. Repenser à Luka avait réveillé de vieux souvenirs. Sa transformation… la première fois qu'il s'était nourri…

_« Comment est-ce possible ? » dit Kei, essayant de garder une voix calme, mais il pouvait sentir qu'il tremblait._

_« Luka m'a transformé, bien avant qu'il ne te rencontre. Il m'a transformé et nous avons partagé cette malédiction pendant de nombreuses années avant qu'il ne m'abandonne. Il l'a fait en se trouvant un nouvel ami : toi. »_

_Kei ne sut pas quoi répondre. Luka n'aurait jamais abandonné personne. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. L'autre reprit la parole, d'une voix neutre qui ne trahissait aucun sentiment._

_« Je vous ai observé ensemble quelques fois et je savais qu'un jour il te transformerait. Tu avais l'air de beaucoup compter pour lui, c'était donc naturel. Luka ne supportait pas la solitude. »_

_L'idée qu'il avait été observé pendant des années avant même qu'il ne découvre le secret de Luka mit Kei profondément mal-à-l'aise._

Taku voulait revoir Kei cette nuit. Il avait été réticent à lui en dire trop cette fois-ci, sentant que Kei aurait besoin de temps pour avaler cette information.

La première réaction de Kei avait été d'envoyer Taku au diable, mais l'autre vampire avait connu Luka. Il avait connu le mentor de Kei mieux que quiconque, et, même si Luka était parti, les secrets du défunt vampire avaient quelque chose de morbide et d'attirant, et Kei ne put s'empêcher d'accepter. Il y avait aussi, à présent, la perspective qu'il n'aurait plus à porter seul son infortune. Peut-être que lui et Taku pourraient partager leur fardeau, comme il l'avait fait avec Luka ?

Mais il savait qu'il voyait trop grand. L'approche du vampire avait été tout sauf subtile, et quelque chose derrière ce sourire rusé hurlait à Kei de ne pas lui faire confiance, ce qu'il ne ferait pas. Il ne faisait pas confiance si facilement, et n'avait aucune intention de laisser Taku se rapprocher de lui tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que les motivations du vampire étaient bonnes.

« Kei ? » Sho, irrité de voir que le vampire était plongé dans ses pensées, le secoua par l'épaule. « Tu as entendu ce que je disais ? »

Kei cilla à plusieurs reprises et secoua lentement la tête. Exaspéré, Sho répéta : « Son m'a appelé avant que tu rentres. Apparemment, quelques uns de nos amis chinois sont entrés dans la galerie cette nuit et ont saccagé une partie des travaux de Yi-Che. Il sait qui a fait le coup, un petit gang débutant qui veut de toute évidence nous atteindre, et on va leur faire payer en leur rendant une visite ce soir pour leur rappeler à qui ils se mesurent. Je me disais que tu aimerais être de la partie. »

« Cette nuit ? » Kei secoua la tête. « Ca ne m'arrange pas. J'ai quelques trucs à faire. »

Sho haussa un sourcil, « Comme quoi ? »

« Des trucs », répondit Kei, se levant du sofa. « Je vais dormir un peu. S'ils sont débutants, vous n'avez sûrement pas besoin que je vienne, ne ? »

« Ouais » répéta Sho, un peu déconfit, mais Kei décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Pour une raison ou une autre, il ne pensait pas être capable de parler à Sho de Taku pour le moment. Kei ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, et de toute manière, cela le mettait lui-même mal-à-l'aise. Quand il aurait cerné les intentions de Taku, alors il en parlerait à Sho, décida-t-il. Jusque là, il valait mieux laisser le sujet de côté.

Sho était cependant loin d'être satisfait de sa réponse, et il trottina derrière Kei. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Kei s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Tu ne veux plus sortir. Tout ce que tu fais c'est dormir, quand on n'est pas en plein combat, évidemment. »

« C'est la journée. Il y a une limite au temps où je peux 'sortir' sans que ça implique être réduit en cendres. »

« Mais et cette nuit ? Une fois qu'on aura réglé nos comptes, je pourrais faire un saut ici et on pourrait sortir. Je demanderai à Toshi s'il veut venir aussi. »

Kei fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas combien il allait passer de temps avec Taku, mais ce serait sûrement plus d'une heure ? Il releva les yeux vers Sho, rencontrant son regard suppliant, et Kei culpabilisa pour son comportement récent. Sho ne comprenait-il pas qu'une telle invitation était à double tranchant ? Kei aimait la compagnie du gang, mais ça le peinait aussi terriblement puisque, un jour, ils seraient tous partis et lui serait toujours là. Seul.

« Je vais essayer », répondit-il enfin, et Sho fut satisfait de sa réponse.

« Dors bien. » Sho lui adressa un léger sourire et retourna dans le salon.

Kei l'observa pendant une seconde ou deux avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Sho n'avait aucune idée de combien ces deux petits mots l'avaient affecté. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à dormir quelques heures, maintenant. Une fois parfaitement reposé, il était sûr qu'il pourrait approcher Taku et enfin lui tirer les vers du nez, une fois pour toutes.

* * *

_« Tiens. Le job d'hier va nous en faire gagner au moins le double. Il y en aura assez pour un appartement. Tu dois te sortir d'ici, Shinji. Mallepa est en train de te tuer. Et si tu as des ennuis avec Chan, fais-le moi savoir. »_

_« Une addiction ne se soigne pas en claquant des doigts. »_

_« Tu réussiras si tu le veux assez. »_

_« Je pourrais l'utiliser pour acheter d'autres drogues. »_

_« Tu pourrais, mais tu ne le feras pas. »_

_« Tu me fais confiance ? »_

_« Je t'ai toujours fait confiance, Nii-chan. »_

Shinji soupira doucement en lui-même tandis qu'il recomptait l'argent restant. Sho lui avait donné presque 20 000 ¥ et il lui en restait à présent 5000. Les informations étaient coûteuses, se dit piteusement Shinji. Même si Toshi comme Son insistaient sur le fait que Sho était en sécurité avec Kei, Shinji devait faire ses recherches, ce qui expliquaient ses grandes dépenses.

La fille qui avait été tuée n'avait pas été assassinée par Kei. Même si Sho lui avait dit que son ami était resté avec lui cette nuit-là, Shinji avait tout de même vérifié. C'était vrai, mais ça avait entraîné une conclusion très désagréable : il y avait d'autres vampires à Mallepa.

Selon Toshi, Kei avait dit qu'il ne transformerait jamais un humain, mais il avait dû le faire, réalisa Shinji dans un malaise de plus en plus fort. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était en train de suivre son frère tandis que Sho arpentait les rues noircies par la foule, totalement inconscient qu'on le suivait comme son ombre. Shinji savait qu'il ne gagnerait rien à suivre Kei, mais Sho, même s'il était habituellement doué pour détecter des mouvements dans ce genre, ne semblait pas sur le point de se rendre compte que Shinji l'espionnait. Ses raisons étaient simples : Shinji n'avait jamais fait confiance à Kei, et il ne pourrait pas supporter que quoique ce soit arrive à son petit frère. Avant qu'ils rencontrent Kei, Shinji s'était occupé d'eux trois et le fait que son rôle ait été usurpé par le vampire blond était impardonnable.

Il supposait qu'une partie de lui cherchait juste une excuse pour être méchant avec Kei, alors qu'en vérité, Shinji désirait bien plus. Il voulait que Kei sorte de sa vie et de celle de Sho, et, s'il trouvait quoique ce soit qui puisse discréditer le vampire, il n'hésiterait pas à l'utiliser.

Shinji n'avait pas aperçu Kei ce matin, et il se doutait qu'il ne le verrait pas avant la tombée de la nuit, sauf si Kei se sentait d'humeur suicidaire ce jour-là, évidemment. C'était encore quelque chose qui l'énervait. Kei pouvait sûrement voir à quel point Sho s'inquiétait pour lui et pour son bien-être ? Il devait en être conscient, mais il continuait à s'affamer pendant des jours, parfois même des semaines. Il partait en longues balades solitaires et laissait Sho se demander s'il reviendrait vraiment. Pourtant, Sho ne se fâchait jamais contre Kei. Il avait simplement expliqué à Shinji la façon dont Kei voyait sa propre existence et qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter par moments. Bon sang, Shinji savait que son frère n'était pas un saint, mais le fait que Sho pardonnerait Kei encore en encore, quoiqu'il fasse, le mettait hors de lui.

Plongeant derrière un coin de rue quand Sho s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui, Shinji sentit une pointe de culpabilité lui étreindre le ventre, mais il la réprima rapidement. Il faisait ça pour le bien de Sho, se rappela-t-il. Car la dernière chose que Shinji voulait était de voir son frère blessé.

* * *

Gauche. Droite. A terre. Tirer. Sho s'exécutait dans un état second tandis que les coups de feu résonnaient fortement autour de lui. De temps de temps, il apercevait son ami quand Son répétait les mêmes mouvements, faisant tourner avec aisance ses deux revolvers dans ses mains tandis qu'il tirait avec une précision relative. Malgré tout, et ce peu importe le bon niveau de Son, Sho regrettait que Kei ne soit pas avec eux. Kei ne ratait jamais un job. Sho fronça les sourcils et modifia cette pensée. Cette espèce de revanche n'était pas vraiment un job, mais ça restait un combat, et l'adrénaline courait dans ses veines, son cœur accélérant son rythme grâce à l'euphorie qui accompagnait ses exploits. Ce n'était qu'un jeu potentiellement mortel pour Sho, et il aurait voulu que Kei en fasse partie. Il avait passé la journée hors de l'appartement et du chemin de Kei.

Son irritation à l'idée que Kei avait quelque chose d'autre à faire, quelque chose de plus important, l'avait dévoré de l'intérieur pendant toute la journée, et Sho se défoulait sur les hommes qu'ils combattaient. Le bruit des coups de feu résonnait fortement dans ses oreilles, mais il n'y avait rien de difficile. Les hommes étaient jeunes, d'à peine une vingtaine d'année, et n'avaient pas de vraie technique. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que le combat ne cesse.

Satisfait, Sho rengaina ses revolvers, avant de s'apercevoir qu'un homme était encore debout, bien que son arme soit depuis longtemps vide. Il était recroquevillé aux pieds de Son et lui parlait à voix basse. Il dut dire quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas à Son puisque celui-ci le frappa à la joue avec la crosse de son arme avant de se détourner, dégoûté. Son, comme les autres, ne supportait pas les supplications. L'homme fut soulagé d'avoir la vie sauve et se précipita hors de l'entrepôt avant que Son ne puisse changer d'avis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Sho en s'agenouillant à côté du corps le plus proche pour lui prendre son porte feuille, empochant quelques billets avant de se déplacer jusqu'au prochain pour faire de même.

« Il voulait savoir pourquoi je me battais avec toi. Pourquoi je me battais contre mes semblables. »

Sho pouvait sentir au ton de sa voix que ces paroles avaient plus touché Son qu'il ne le laissait paraître, et il déclara : « N'y fais pas attention. A quoi ils s'attendaient en saccageant le travail de Yi-Che ? »

Son secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Il a dit qu'il n'était pas au courant. »

« Evidemment », grommela Sho. « Tu es trop naïf. »

« Peut-être », murmura Son, loin d'être satisfait.

Sho décida d'ignorer les doutes qui flottaient dans son esprit tandis qu'ils retournaient à la voiture.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous avez retrouvé vous-même des jobs », fit Son alors que Sho se glissait derrière le volant et démarrait l'engin.

« Oui. L'un de mes contacts nous les offre et Kei et moi n'avons qu'à nous en charger. On est payés 70-30. »

« Cool. »

« Tu l'as dit. »

« Mais ? »

« C'est presque trop parfait, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Kei en pense quoi ? »

Sho haussa les épaules et la voiture accéléra brusquement. « Je sais pas. Il était un peu agacé que j'ai fait ça dans son dos, mais mon contact ne veut voir que moi. »

« Sournois. »

Sho s'agrippa au volant. « La moitié du temps, je ne sais pas ce que Kei pense. » admit-il calmement.

Son fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais que vous étiez proches. »

« On l'était… autrefois. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« J'ai changé. »

« Je vois. »

Sho écrasa les freins au carrefour qui menait à son lotissement. Partager ses soucis avec Son le mettait un peu mal-à-l'aise quand ils concernaient Kei. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il pourrait en parler à n'importe qui, et, de toute façon, parler n'était pas quelque chose que Sho aimait beaucoup faire. Il gardait toujours ses sentiments silencieux. Il avait compris que l'un d'entre eux serait ainsi protégé de beaucoup de souffrance.

Son, semblant comprendre, n'ajouta rien sur le sujet, et ils se garèrent devant l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard. « J'ai dit à Toshi que j'irai le chercher, lui aussi, à son boulot », expliqua Sho tandis qu'ils sortaient de la voiture. « Il n'aura pas fini avant une vingtaine de minutes, si tu veux monter un instant… ? »

« Bien sûr. » Son indiqua sa chemise tachée de sang. « Je pourrais aussi me changer. »

« Si tu veux. » Sho l'invita à entrer, et arriva à cacher sa déception en voyant que l'appartement était vide.

Avec détachement, Sho alla dans sa chambre et choisit une chemise à prêter à Son, puis il lui indiqua la salle de bain. Le sang n'était pas celui de Son, mais ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de s'en débarrasser.

« A quelle heure il a dit qu'il rentrerait ? » demanda son ami depuis la salle de bain.

« Il n'a pas dit d'heure. » admit Sho, avant d'ajouter « Mais il a dit qu'il rentrerait à temps pour sortir. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Kei ne s'était toujours pas montré.

« On devrait y aller » fit ostensiblement Son. « Toshi va se demander où on est. »

Sho acquiesça, amèrement déçu et fâché contre son ami. Kei avait dit qu'il serait là. En même temps, Kei avait été d'une étrange humeur depuis quelques jours, et Sho ne savait plus quoi en penser.

Finalement, sa colère et son entêtement l'emportèrent et il décida qu'ils sortiraient s'amuser. Si Kei voulait errer à travers les rues seul avec sa misère, alors Sho allait le laisser faire. Pourquoi raterait-il une soirée à cause de l'égoïsme de Kei ? Même si sa décision sonnait infantile, Sho était déterminé, et il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement un peu brutalement, rentrant presque en collision avec Toshi.

Son ami le repoussa et entra en coup de vent, ignorant Sho qui lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là au lieu d'être en train d'attendre qu'ils passent le chercher.

« Où est Kei ? » répétait inlassablement Toshi, ses yeux examinant chaque centimètre de la pièce avant qu'il ne commence à partir vers la cuisine, mais Son l'attrapa par le bras.

« Kei n'est pas là », dit-il, mais Toshi ne fit que froncer les sourcils, et Sho dut répéter les paroles de Son en japonais.

« Il n'est pas là. Alors où il est ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Toshi ? »

Sho sentit la peur monter en lui devant le regard mortellement sérieux que son ami lui adressa. Il s'était passé quelque chose, Sho en était certain, et il espérait chèrement que Kei n'était pas impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Mon patron », commença Toshi en évitant le regard de Sho. « Il est mort. Je l'ai découvert avec un autre membre du staff il y a une demi-heure. »

« Ton patron ? » répéta Sho, ignorant le regard perplexe que Son lui lançait tandis qu'il essayait de suivre la conversation. « Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Kei ? »

« Il… Sa gorge était déchirée et il n'y avait plus une goutte de sang dans son corps » fut la lente réponse de Toshi.

* * *

_« Luka m'a transformé, bien avant qu'il ne te rencontre. Il m'a transformé et nous avons partagé cette malédiction pendant de nombreuses années avant qu'il ne m'abandonne. Il l'a fait en se trouvant un nouvel ami : toi. »_

Kei espérait fortement qu'il avait l'air plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était vraiment tandis qu'il s'approchait de la silhouette sombre de l'entrepôt, ses sens attentifs pour repérer le moindre petit son ou mouvement qui l'alerterait de la présence de Taku. Il n'y en avait aucun, ou du moins aucun qu'il ne puisse détecter. Qu'il ait accepté de le rencontrer ne voulait pas dire que Kei ne se méfiait pas, et il était parfaitement conscient que les réflexes et la force de Taku surpassaient de loin les siens. Ce qui le rendait nerveux. Après tout, l'une des raisons de sa présence ici était d'abord de comprendre enfin si Taku était ou non une menace. Le fait qu'il ait observé Kei suggérait qu'il attendait quelque chose de lui, et Kei avait la sensation qu'il s'agissait de plus que la volonté de se lamenter sur leur défunt mentor. Taku parlait de Luka avec une voix où perçait le mépris, et ça ne plaisait pas à Kei. Bien sûr, Luka avait des défauts, mais le plus vieux vampire avait été bon avec lui, et Kei ne l'oublierait jamais.

L'entrepôt était un territoire neutre, et c'était pour cette raison que Kei l'avait choisi. Il ne voulait pas que Taku pense qu'il allait lui faire confiance si facilement, mais, en même temps, il ne voulait pas non plus laisser Taku croire qu'il appréhendait leur rencontre. L'entrepôt était assez éloigné de la ville pour qu'ils soient sûrs de ne pas être dérangés, et était assez tranquille. La dernière chose que Kei souhaitait était de tomber dans un piège.

Pénétrant le bâtiment par une entrée de côté, Kei jeta rapidement un œil autour de lui et ses sens lui apprirent qu'il était seul.

Mémorisant rapidement chaque coin de l'entrepôt et chaque potentiel moyen d'échappatoire, Kei plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit son paquet de cigarettes, en allumant une et la portant à ses lèvres au moment où une voix lui murmura à l'oreille :

« On relâche son attention ? »

Kei fit volte face, incapable de cacher sa surprise et il secoua brutalement son bras, forçant un Taku souriant à le relâcher. Le plus vieux vampire afficha un rictus et prit la cigarette des lèvres de Kei pour la porter aux siennes, prenant une bouffée avant de la lui tendre à nouveau.

Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour rentrer ici sans que je ne le remarque ? pensa Kei, une partie de lui furieuse que, une fois encore, Taku lui ait prouvé sa supériorité.

Le vampire l'observait à présent, une expression étrangement décontractée flottant sur son visage.

« Je savais que tu étais là », rétorqua Kei, essayant d'avoir l'air convainquant.

Taku rit et recula d'un pas. « Bien sûr. »

Kei fronça les sourcils, prenant une décision instantanée sur le plus vieux vampire : il ne l'aimait pas. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devrait garder ça pour lui s'il voulait réussir à lui extorquer des informations.

Taku, cependant, ne semblait pas pressé de parler, et reprit possession de la cigarette de Kei, expirant un nuage de fumée au-dessus d'eux.

Se forçant à se relaxer, Kei s'assit sur l'une des caisses et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette tout en regardant froidement Taku. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, Kei n'arrivait pas à imaginer Luka le choisissant comme 'ami'. L'attitude trop décontractée et nonchalante de Taku, mélangée à un air mauvais, aurait dû le mettre en garde, ou c'était du moins l'avis de Kei.

_« Ou plutôt, c'est ce que tu veux de moi. »_

_« Je ne veux rien de toi. Je ne te connais même pas ! »_

_« Mais je connaissais ton mentor. Je connaissais Luka. »_

Finalement, comme ce silence inconfortable durait, Kei le brisa en disant : « Tu m'as demandé de venir et je suis là. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Taku termina sa cigarette, l'écrasant sur une caisse avant de jeter le mégot sur le sol de pierre tandis qu'il se rapprochait de Kei.

« Je t'ai bien demandé de me rencontrer », commença-t-il, prenant son temps en lui répondant. « Et j'imagine que tu as encore beaucoup de choses à me demander. Tu veux savoir comment ça se fait que Luka était aussi mon mentor. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai attendu jusqu'à présent avant de me présenter à toi. Tu veux savoir qui je suis et ce que j'attends de toi. Tu veux savoir pourquoi, quand je fais ça… » Il se tut, son sourire rusé se figeant légèrement quand il tendit le bras, sa main droite touchant l'épaule de Kei.

Ce léger contact eut un effet presque instantané sur lui. Kei sentit ses canines se dégainer et son désir de sang gagner en intensité rien qu'à ce simple toucher. Il mordit fortement sa propre langue, léchant les gouttes de sang avec avidité, gardant toujours son regard fixé sur celui de Taku, dont les yeux étaient intensément plongés dans ceux de Kei tandis qu'un filet de sang coulait sur son menton, là où lui aussi avait mordu sa langue. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi nous réagissons comme ça », dit enfin le plus vieux vampire, relâchant sa prise sur l'épaule de Kei pour reprendre un peu le contrôle de lui-même.

Ce retrait fut suffisant pour que Kei se sorte de son propre brouillard et il se pencha en arrière, un peu effrayé. Le contact de Taku l'avait vidé de toute son énergie. Il s'était retrouvé complètement enchanté par l'autre vampire et Kei n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Nous sommes frères », déclara doucement Taku. « Nous partageons le même sang ; le sang de Luka. Tout comme toi et moi étions connectés à lui, nous sommes connectés entre nous. Nous sommes les mêmes. »

« Si c'est vrai, alors pourquoi Luka ne m'a jamais parlé de toi ? Pourquoi t'a-t-il abandonné ? »

Taku eut un léger rire. « Tu as besoin de me demander ça ? Luka t'adorait, même quand tu étais humain. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda doucement Kei, la colère dans les yeux de Taku ne lui disant rien qui vaille, même si elle n'était pas dirigée contre lui mais contre son mentor.

« Tu étais innocent », répondit mystérieusement Taku.

Kei fronça les sourcils, essayant de traiter cette demi-information. Tout ce qu'il avait appris pour l'instant était que Luka avait transformé Taku, avant Kei, et que Luka l'avait ensuite abandonné. C'était quelque chose que Kei était sûr que Luka n'aurait jamais fait sans bonne raison, et c'est ce qu'il dit à Taku.

Ses doutes ne firent qu'empirer la colère de l'homme et il répliqua « Tu le connaissais vraiment bien, Kei ? Avais-tu remarqué la douleur et le tourment qui l'ont lentement consumé jusqu'à sa fin ? »

C'était blessant puisque ça avait été le choix de Kei de ne pas voir à quel point l'existence de Luka le peinait. Mais les choses n'avaient pas toujours été ainsi. Il y avait eu un temps où Luka était satisfait. Un temps avant que Kei ne soit transformé… Il releva vivement les yeux, arrivant à la conclusion attendue par Taku. Que Luka avait changé à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à Kei. Le blond pourrait toujours se souvenir à quel point Luka regrettait de l'avoir transformé, mais il n'avait encore jamais pensé que ce regret ait pu contribuer à la souffrance et la tristesse de Luka.

« Il n'a jamais pu se remettre de t'avoir détruit » fit tranquillement Taku. « Luka tenait beaucoup à toi. »

Ces paroles étaient encore teintées d'amertume, et Kei redemanda pourquoi Luka avait abandonné Taku.

Le plus vieux vampire lui adressa un pâle sourire, l'un de ceux que Luka offrait souvent à Kei dans ses derniers moments. « J'ai rencontré Luka dans les années 20. Il venait de perdre son propre mentor et n'avait nulle part où aller. J'ai eu pitié de lui. »

« Et il t'a transformé ? » demanda doucement Kei ; il n'avait jamais découvert le véritable âge de son mentor, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que Luka eût été si vieux. Mais il n'avait toujours pas de raison de ne pas croire les paroles de Taku, puisque Luka ne lui avait jamais parlé de son passé.

« Comme je l'ai dit, je l'ai accueilli dans ma maison. Je vivais seul après la mort de mes parents, et ne m'étais jamais marié. Je me sentais seul, et Luka aussi. Cet arrangement nous convenait donc à tous les deux. Puis je suis tombé malade. Les docteurs ne pouvaient rien pour moi. Ils disaient que quelque chose clochait avec mon sang, un type de virus, et que ça me tuait. Je suis devenu de plus en plus faible, et il n'y avait que Luka pour prendre soin de moi. J'étais à l'aube de la mort quand il m'a fait une proposition. Il pouvait me guérir, mais en me maudissant pour toute l'éternité du même coup. »

« Et tu as choisi la malédiction. »

« Toi aussi », répliqua vivement Taku. « Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je serais mort avant mon heure si j'avais choisi la deuxième option. »

« J'ai souvent désiré la mort », admit Kei, écartant quelques mèches de cheveux qui traînaient devant ses yeux pendant qu'il parlait. « La mort était attirante. »

« Tu es comme Luka. Tu ne vois que le mauvais côté de ta situation. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai vite dépassé ce stade. »

Kei releva les yeux, les plissant légèrement en sentant un changement dans le ton de Taku. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air triste, en fait ses yeux brillaient de façon inquiétante quand il reprit la parole :

« Les humains sont faibles. Même s'ils sont au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, ils sont presque aveugles, sourds et notoirement maladroits. Nous avons forme humaine mais des sens super développés, des réflexes qui surpassent ceux de tous les mortels, une vision si fine que nous ne ratons rien, et des oreilles qui peuvent entendre une goutte tomber à un kilomètre. Nous sommes les prédateurs ultimes, mais Luka ne le voyait pas. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était sa précieuse morale et ses propres regrets. Il ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait avoir de tels pouvoirs. Il ne les utilisait pas à leur plein potentiel. Comme humain, j'étais faible, mais en tant que vampire, je suis fort. Nous avons le pouvoir de dominer, de contrôler, mais Luka n'en voulait pas. Il préférait se nourrir exclusivement sur le mal, et se garder caché comme s'il était une abomination alors qu'il aurait pu avoir tout ce qu'il désirait. Il était un imbécile. »

_Il était un imbécile…_

Kei dévoila ses canines, se tendant à la façon dont Taku parlait de son mentor. Les intentions de l'homme devenaient claires. Il n'avait rien à faire de la mort de Luka. Il n'était pas là pour partager cette perte avec Kei. Son but en cherchant Kei était bien plus sinistre, et Kei ne voulait en aucun cas y être impliqué.

« Nous nous nourrissons sur le mal de Mallepa parce que nous étions humains avant » dit-il calmement, « Le mal mérite une horrible mort. Et c'est parce que nous avons été humains que nous restons dans les ténèbres, nous confinant à vivre dans l'ombre. Nous ne devrions pas exister dans ce monde, nous ne méritons pas la demie vie que nous vivons. »

Taku gloussa légèrement. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Luka t'as bien éduqué, mais tu ne peux pas aller contre la nature, Kei. Tu es comme moi, un prédateur, et ta vraie nature va, avec le temps, se déclarer. »

Kei frissonna à ces paroles, se souvenant des quelques instants dans l'entrepôt où le cou de Sho avait semblé plus qu'un peu attirant au vampire à l'intérieur de lui. Où l'homme mort sur lequel il s'était nourri n'avait pas satisfait son désir. S'il venait à perdre contrôle…

Il secoua la tête, détachant son regard de celui de Taku. « Je n'ai plus rien à te dire », dit-il simplement, sachant que Taku sentait son malaise. « Ne m'approche plus jamais. »

« Alors tu vas simplement t'en aller ? Nous sommes pareil, Kei. Peu importe ce que tu te dis, tu ne peux pas nier que tu languis pour un repas vivant. Le désir de sang a toujours été présent, peu importe à quel point tu essaies de le camoufler. Tu n'es pas humain et vivre avec Sho ne va pas changer ça. »

Kei se figea à la mention de son meilleur ami. Taku connaissait Sho ? Bien sûr, se rappela Kei, si Taku l'avait observé pendant aussi longtemps que ce qu'il aimait dire.

« N'aie pas l'air si alarmé », fit le plus vieux vampire, son regard errant paresseusement sur le corps de Kei. « Sho ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Les humains sont faibles. Je pourrais le tuer en un instant si j'en avais besoin, mais je n'en vois pas la nécessité. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire du mal à ton 'ami'. Mallepa est bien assez grande pour nous deux, tu n'es pas d'accord, Kei-kun ? »

Pourquoi serait-ce le cas ? Kei avait la très nette impression que Taku attendait plus de lui que ce qu'il laissait entendre, et il était simplement en train de jouer avec lui, mais que voulait-il ? Kei avait la sensation qu'il n'allait pas obtenir de réponse ce soir, et qu'il ne devrait pas agir poussé par les émotions qui embrouillaient potentiellement son jugement. Les vraies intentions de Taku se révèleraient d'elles-mêmes tôt ou tard, et Kei savait qu'il n'avait qu'à se montrer patient.

« Même si nous partageons le sang de Luka, nous n'avons rien en commun » déclara Kei en se retournant pour partir.

« Mais si », le rappela Taku, recherchant presque la confrontation, « Nous sommes les mêmes, Kei, et tu le réaliseras bien assez tôt. »


	6. Le Passé

**

* * *

**

Chapitre Six: Le Passé

_Mallepa, 1921_

Kokawa Taku frissonna légèrement et resserra l'imperméable qu'il portait autour de lui tandis qu'il se pressait vers sa destination. Il faisait sombre, et quelque part dans le lointain une horloge sonnait minuit.

Les rues étaient désertes à cette heure de la nuit et Taku rentrait chez lui. Il avait vingt-cinq ans, et, une exception parmi les jeunes hommes de Mallepa, il avait un travail à temps plein dans un bar japonais de la partie est de la ville. C'était le bar de son père et Taku en avait hérité quand il était mort plusieurs années auparavant. Sa mère l'avait suivi peu après, décédant, ou c'était du moins ce que disaient les romantiques de la ville, de la souffrance d'un cœur brisé. Taku n'aurait pas été surpris si avait été vrai. Son père avait été un grand joueur dans sa jeunesse et s'était fait de nombreux ennemis. Il avait été abattu dans le nord après avoir été chercher sa femme qui sortait de l'hôpital, où elle était pour soigner un bras cassé, et elle avait assisté à toute la scène. Traumatisée, elle s'était retournée vers son fils unique et dépendait totalement de lui, jusqu'à ce que son existence devienne trop pénible. Elle l'avait abandonné, et Taku avait été obligé de la voir dépérir devant ses yeux en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il n'avait pas voulu se lamenter sur ça. La vie était dure à Mallepa, et seuls les forts survivaient. Taku n'avait jamais pleuré, pour aucun de ses parents. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Son père aurait été assez méprisant pour faire de même, et ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment intéressés à lui. Taku était une erreur de leur part, et de temps à autres, ils auraient souhaité qu'il disparaisse. Il avait hérité du bar par défaut ; ses parents n'avaient laissé aucun testament.

En prenant la succession, Taku s'était dépêché de renvoyer tous les employés. Son père utilisait également le bar comme abri à la vente de drogue et la prostitution. Taku n'avait aucune intention de suivre le chemin de son père. Il était au-dessus de ça. Il était dur et rusé, et savait de qui se faire des amis et qui éviter. Il dirigeait son domaine d'une main de fer et quiconque le croisait se faisait rapidement rappeler qu'il était craint à travers toute la ville. Le nom de Taku était présent dans l'esprit de chaque gangster.

Il avait une horrible réputation et il le savait, en tirant profit en de nombreuses occasions.

Taku se sourit à lui-même à cette pensée, parfaitement conscient qu'on l'avait pris en filature. L'homme pensait être silencieux, se déplaçant furtivement d'un endroit à l'autre, mais Taku pouvait entendre le léger bruit que ses bottes faisaient sur le sol. Il n'était pas connu pour rien et maîtrisait les techniques les plus basiques. Loin de s'inquiéter, il savoura l'idée de donner une leçon à ce jeune et imprudent salaud chinois.

Se glissant dans une ruelle transversale, il s'écrasa contre le mur de briques et attendit l'arrivée de son poursuivant, qui allait être désagréablement surpris, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction en levant son revolver juste assez pour être aligné sur l'endroit où se trouverait la tête de l'homme quand il tournerait le coin.

Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard et Taku tira, s'attendant à entendre le bruit sourd du corps touchant le sol, mais celui-ci ne vint pas. La seconde d'après, l'homme se jeta sur lui, les projetant tous les deux à terre.

Hurlant et jurant, Taku sentit la peur lui contracter le ventre quand son dos frappa le trottoir, mais il parvint à plus ou moins réussir à garder son arme en main tandis que l'homme l'immobilisait sur le sol et se penchait vers la gorge exposée de Taku.

Il ne donna par à l'homme une seule chance de réaliser son intention, quelle qu'elle soit. Taku leva son revolver et tira, plantant six balles dans la poitrine et l'abdomen de l'homme. Celui-ci laissa échapper un halètement étranglé et tomba en arrière, rencontrant durement le sol. Taku sauta sur ses pieds, serrant toujours les doigts autour de son arme tandis qu'il observait l'homme pendant ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, le croyant mort. Puis, juste au moment où Taku se détournait, l'homme bougea, se redressant sur son séant avant de lui jeter un regard irrité et de se relever en se renfrognant devant l'état de sa veste, trouée et ensanglantée.

Abasourdi, Taku fit un bond en avant et déchira la chemise de l'homme. Bien que la lumière de la lune éclairait parfaitement le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, il ne put en croire ses yeux. Les blessures de l'homme étaient en train de guérir. Taku regarda la peau se recoudre toute seule pour redevenir pâle et douce.

« Qu'est-ce que… » murmura lentement Taku quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. « Qu'est-ce que tu es, bon dieu ? »

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, révélant des canines pointues, mais seul un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres avant que ses yeux ne se révulsent et qu'il ne s'évanouisse en s'écrasant sur le sol.

* * *

Taku grogna intérieurement en ouvrant la porte de son appartement d'un coup d'épaule, l'homme inconscient étendu sur la deuxième rendant ses mouvements difficiles. Il parvint néanmoins à les faire entrer à l'intérieur et déposa sa charge sur le sofa, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour recharger son arme et rassembler ses esprits.

L'homme n'était pas humain, il en était certain. Comment pourrait-il l'être ? Les humains ne pouvaient pas guérir des blessures mortelles comme ça. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être ? Même sans être sûr de ce qu'il allait ensuite faire de lui, Taku avait été réticent à abandonner l'homme inconscient dans la ruelle. Avec ses pouvoirs de guérison, il pourrait devenir un bon allié, si Taku agissait avec stratégie.

Un gémissement poussé depuis l'autre pièce le tira de ses pensées, et Taku se dépêcha de retourner dans le salon, gardant son revolver pointé sur l'homme qui était en train de s'asseoir, plus pâle que jamais.

En jugeant par ses vêtements et son air épuisé, il avait vécu à la dure pendant quelques temps, lui aussi. Ses yeux brillaient avec vivacité, mais on pouvait y lire de l'abattement. Il avait dû connaître un grand malheur, pensa Taku, et il décida d'en profiter, ainsi que de tout autre point faible qu'il repérerait, pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de l'homme.

« Qui es-tu ? » Il alerta l'homme de sa présence par sa question, posée d'une voix neutre et vide de toute éventuelle menace, même si le revolver serré dans sa main suggérait autre chose.

L'homme lui jeta un regard las et s'allongea sur le sofa sans prononcer un mot. Irrité, Taku appuya un peu plus fort sur la gâchette et répéta sa question.

« Luka », vint la réponse tranquille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Je t'ai vu guérir. Je sais que tu n'es pas humain. »

Luka sourit et secoua la tête. « Ce que je suis ? Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça. »

« N'abuse pas de ma patience », répliqua Taku. « J'aurais pu te laisser pourrir dans la rue, d'autant plus que tu as essayé de me tuer. Je mérite au moins une explication. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé ? »

Taku grogna. « J'imagine que j'aurais dû mais… tu m'intrigues. » Il pouvait voir que le corps de Luka était encore traversé par de légers frissons. Il était très faible, et ne représentait plus aucune menace pour Taku.

Prenant la décision que, pour l'instant en tout cas, il allait arrêter de le questionner, Taku dit « Tu peux rester ici jusqu'à demain matin. Il y a une douche là-bas. » Il indiqua une pièce adjacente d'un geste de la main. « Tu pourrais avoir envie de te débarrasser de ce sang. Il y a aussi de la nourriture dans la cuisine si tu as faim. »

Ce fut au tour de Luka de poser une question. « J'ai essayé de te tuer. Pourquoi me permets-tu de rester ? »

Taku haussa les épaules. « J'aime vivre dangereusement. »

Une heure plus tard, Taku observa Luka sortir de la sale de bain, une simple serviette de bain autour de la taille, et recouvrant la moquette d'eau tandis qu'il se déplaçait. Avant d'aller prendre une douche, l'homme avait dormi un moment, et Taku s'était occupé en regardant quelques émissions matinales. Il était toujours sur ses gardes quand Luka se dirigea vers lui, même s'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser paraître. Indiquant quelques vêtements propres qui étaient soigneusement pliés sur le dossier du sofa, Taku fit signe à Luka de retourner dans la salle de bain, tout en lui exprimant son irritation devant la traînée d'eau qu'il laissait derrière lui. Luka se montra conciliant et se changea sans protester. Taku se contenta de sourire. Son sourire, cependant, se transforma bientôt en grimace quand une vive douleur commença à le traverser. Il eut l'impression que ses veines prenaient feu, et Taku serra fortement les poings en jurant devant sa faiblesse. Il s'était senti plus fort ces derniers temps et avait espéré que son affliction l'aurait laissé, bien que son médecin l'ait mis en garde. Ce dernier n'était pas sûr de savoir d'où venait sa maladie, à part que c'était un problème lié à son sang. De nombreux autres docteurs avaient également échoué à lui donner un verdict et toutes les réponses avaient été les mêmes : Taku se mourait et ils n'avaient même pas de nom pour la maladie qui le tuait. Personne ne pouvait rien pour lui.

Des larmes amères lui montèrent aux yeux et la douleur passa bientôt. Il était si jeune, il avait la vie devait lui, et se la voir lentement enlever par une maladie sans nom… C'était cruel, et Taku avait l'intention de la combattre. Il ne mourrait pas. Il essayait de s'en persuader, mais ça n'empêchait pas la douleur, ni la sueur qui commençait à perler sur son front tandis que sa fièvre montait.

Taku se leva et se déplaça d'un pas lent et maladroit jusqu'à la cuisine, où il fut surpris de trouver Luka qui regardait dans le frigo.

Ignorant l'homme étrange, Taku se servit un verre d'eau et l'avala en quelques gorgées avant d'en reprendre un deuxième. Puis, tandis qu'il reposait le verre, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Luka avait pris un steak dans le frigo et s'était assis à la petite table pour le manger… cru.

Taku sentit son estomac se nouer de dégoût, alors que l'homme avait l'air d'apprécier son repas. Pourtant, en se rappelant sa décision d'arrêter de le questionner, Taku se contenta de secouer la tête et retourna dans le salon.

Le matin arriva, puis l'après-midi, et Luka continuait à dormir. Recroquevillé sur le sofa, il avait presque l'air paisible, si on ne tenait pas compte des gémissements de douleur qui s'échappaient de temps à autres de ses lèvres fissurées. Taku ne savait pas quoi faire de lui et se tenait à présent devant la fenêtre, observant le crépuscule.

Pendant les heures du jour, il avait gardé ses rideaux fermés, ayant appris de l'erreur d'un ami qu'un assassin pouvait très facilement l'abattre depuis un appartement voisin s'il savait qu'il était chez lui.

Taku étouffa un bâillement, n'osant pas s'endormir tant que Luka était là, par peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Taku avait également souffert par épisodes pendant toute la journée, et était d'une humeur massacrante. Dès que Luka se réveillerait, il lui exigerait quelques réponses. Après tout, l'homme avait abusé de son hospitalité sans même le remercier.

Enfin, Luka commença à remuer. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, ses pupilles brunes se réduisant en fentes inquiétantes et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, révélant à nouveau ses dents inhabituellement tranchantes.

Avec un faible sifflement, Luka se redressa sur son séant, étouffant un gémissement douloureux qui fit frissonner légèrement Taku.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

Luka lui jeta un regard presque misérable et répondit doucement « Il faut que je me nourrisse. »

« Alors prends quelque chose à manger », répliqua Taku en repensant au steak.

L'homme secoua la tête. « Pas de la nourriture… du sang… »

Taku fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. « Nani ? »

Tout souvenir de leur combat semblait s'être évaporé, et Luka murmura, conciliant : « Guérir m'a demandé beaucoup de forces. Si je ne me nourris pas, je mourrais. »

_Se nourrir ? Sang?_

« Tu bois du_ sang_ ? » demanda Taku, ne faisant aucun effort pour dissimuler le choc et le dégoût qui perçaient dans sa voix. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu es, bon dieu, une espèce de vampire ou un truc du genre ? » Ce n'était qu'un sarcasme, mais Luka lui jeta un regard mortellement sérieux.

« Oui. »

« _Kuso_ » s'exclama Taku, reculant d'un pas. « Un vampire ? Tu _rigoles_. »

« Non », répondit Luka avec lassitude. « Je suis un monstre. »

Taku prit quelques secondes pour avaler l'information. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Si Luka lui avait dit qu'il avait des pouvoirs surnaturels, il l'aurait cru immédiatement, mais un vampire ? Luka n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui aime faire des blagues, mais Taku ne pouvait pas en être certain.

_Il peut guérir… Il dort pendant les heures du jour… bon sang, il a même mangé un steak cru ! __Et Kami-sama, ses dents… Il y a sérieusement un truc qui cloche chez lui, mais un vampire?_

Taku ne savait plus quoi croire, et Luka réagit à sa place. En se levant, il enfila sa veste de cuir et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où tu vas ? » lança-t-il.

« Me nourrir », répondit Luka. « Si tu ne me crois pas, tu es libre de venir et de voir par toi-même. » Et, sur ses mots, il quitta Taku.

Cela prit environ dix secondes au jeune homme pour prendre sa décision, et il se retrouva en train de courir après l'étrange homme hors de l'appartement.

* * *

_Jour présent_

_« Nous sommes les mêmes, Kei, et tu le réaliseras bien assez tôt. »_

« T'étais où ? » fut la première question de Sho quand Kei entra dans l'appartement. Rien que par son attitude, il pouvait voir que le jeune homme était en colère, et, quand il jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Sho pour voir que Toshi et Son étaient également présents, il supposa qu'ils étaient tous déçus qu'il ne soit pas revenu à temps pour leur réunion.

Après sa confrontation avec Taku, Kei ne s'était pas senti d'humeur sociale et était donc resté dehors jusqu'à l'aube, espérant qu'à son retour, il pourrait simplement aller dormir sur le sofa ou dans son lit, peu importe, du moment qu'il n'était pas dérangé et qu'il pouvait réfléchir tranquillement à Taku et à la situation.

Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être possible, pour le moment du moins.

Kei salua ses deux amis en silence, mais les regards qu'ils lui jetèrent sous-entendaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Même Sho le regardait avec perplexité, et il lui demanda à nouveau où il était allé.

« Je t'ai dit, j'avais des affaires à traiter. »

« Kei », commença Sho, mais Toshi l'interrompit.

« Est-ce que ces affaires t'ont emmené dans les environs d'Happy Pizza la nuit dernière ? »

Kei fronça les sourcils. « Non. »

« Menteur », déclara froidement Toshi en se détournant.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Le regard de Kei passa de Toshi à Son, pour finir sur Sho. Son dit quelque chose en chinois, et Sho répondit en secouant la tête. Puis il essaya d'expliquer :

« Le patron de Toshi a été tué la nuit dernière. Kei, quelque chose l'a vidé de son sang jusqu'à ce qu'il meure. »

_Taku…_ Pour une raison inconnue, Kei sut tout de suite que le plus vieux vampire était responsable, mais Toshi le fixait intensément, des accusations silencieuses brûlant dans son regard.

« Il n'était peut-être pas le meilleur chef du monde, mais il m'a donné une chance, même quand il m'a attrapé en train de droguer les pizzas. Il était un homme bon, Kei. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

C'était un coup dur. Il avait élevé Toshi, et voir le jeune homme se retourner contre lui si soudainement… Kei se mordit la lèvre et jeta un œil à Son, pour constater que lui aussi pensait que Kei était responsable.

En tremblant, le blond releva les yeux vers Sho, mais son expression était indéchiffrable, et loin d'être rassurante.

« Je ne l'ai pas tué. » Kei savait que cette affirmation sonnait creuse, même à ses propres oreilles, et Toshi répliqua :

« Mon patron ne méritait pas une mort pareille, et Aoki Akina non plus. »

« Qui est Aoki Akina ? »

« Une jeune japonaise. Elle a été retrouvée morte dans les mêmes circonstances il y a quelques nuits. C'était la cousine des hommes qui ont attaqué notre appartement », l'éclaira Sho.

Kei parla lentement, son malaise augmentant à chaque mot : « Et vous pensez que je les ai tués ? »

« Shinji avait raison », déclara simplement Toshi en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte. « Tu es un monstre. »

Son, une nouvelle fois, dit quelque chose à Sho en chinois, et tous deux regardèrent Kei, qui s'était affalé contre le mur, incapable de cacher la peine que lui avaient fait ces accusations. Sho répondit à Son en secouant la tête, et, avec réticence, Son sortit à son tour.

Pendant ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité, Kei resta immobile, le visage baissé, refusant de voir la haine qu'il savait brûler dans les yeux de Sho. Kei aurait voulu tout nier, il aurait voulu lui parler de Taku, mais il avait peur. Tant que Sho ignorerait l'existence de Taku, il serait en sécurité. Kei tenait à Sho et ne voulait pas le mettre en danger. Taku était un homme contre lequel il ne pourrait pas se défendre. Même si ça impliquait que Sho le haïsse… Kei prit une grande inspiration tremblante, même si ça impliquait qu'il perde Sho à tout jamais.

« Kei ? » Sho parla d'une voix neutre, et le blond ne répondit pas, osant à peine respirer quand il sentit Sho se déplacer jusqu'à lui.

Le jeune homme posa une main sur son épaule. « Tu n'es pas un monstre », dit doucement Sho.

« Tu… tu me crois ? »

Sho sourit, du même sourire innocent qu'il lui avait offert le jour de leur rencontre, quand il avait découvert la vraie nature de Kei.

« Je te crois », dit-il à haut voix pour rassurer le vampire, avant de placer son autre main sur la deuxième épaule de Kei et de le surprendre en l'attirant dans une étreinte.

Même si Kei avait déjà pris Sho dans ses bras de nombreuses fois, le jeune homme n'avait jamais été l'instigateur d'une telle étreinte. Kei supposait que c'était parce que Sho se serait senti trop embarrassé et, au contraire de son jeune ami, Kei avait horreur de montrer des signes de faiblesse, particulièrement pendant que Sho grandissait.

Au moment présent, cependant, il ne résista pas, même s'il ne répondait pas vraiment au réconfort que Sho lui offrait. Kei laissa ses bras pendre sur les côtés et laissa à peine sa tête se poser sur la poitrine de Sho. Une partie de lui craignait que, s'il se permettait de répondre à cette simple étreinte, cela entraînerait des choses qui ne feraient que les blesser à long terme.

Après quelques minutes, il s'écarta, relevant les yeux vers Sho qui souriait toujours.

« Tu as l'air fatigué », commenta enfin le jeune homme. « Pourquoi tu ne vas pas dormir un peu ? »

Kei acquiesça, n'étant pas vraiment en état de protester, mais tout de même incertain. Qu'est-ce qui expliquait la foi inébranlable que Sho lui montrait ? Pourquoi ne lui posait-il pas les questions qui devaient le démanger ?

« Va dormir », répéta Sho. « Je vais arranger les choses avec Toshi et, quand il fera sombre, on parlera. Ok ? »

Kei acquiesça à nouveau avant de se déplacer lentement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il était épuisé, autant psychologiquement que physiquement, mais il pouvait à nouveau sentir une soif désagréable commencer à le dévorer de l'intérieur. Il devrait se nourrir à nouveau, si ce n'était pas ce soir, ça devrait être la nuit suivante. Cette pensée fit resurgir son malaise. Il avait pourtant déjà réussi à vivre sans sang pendant plus longtemps, et n'avait jamais senti un tel inconfort.

_« Nous sommes frères. Nous partageons le même sang ; le sang de Luka. Tout comme toi et moi étions connectés à lui, nous sommes connectés entre nous. Nous sommes les mêmes. »_

Cette connexion… qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire ?

* * *

_Mallepa, 1922_

Taku laissa échapper un soupir tandis qu'il remuait entre les draps blancs, son séduisant visage déformé par la douleur. Il envoya valser le tissu humide qu'on allait poser sur son front brûlant. L'infirmière recula, secouant silencieusement la tête avant de murmurer quelque chose à son compagnon.

Taku n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour savoir ce qu'elle disait. Il était au courant : il était en train de mourir. Au cours des dernières années, sa maladie avait progressé plus vite que prévu. Sa fièvre, combinée à la douleur cuisante qui traversait chaque centimètre de son corps, était la dernière étape. C'était la fin.

Un rire amère lui échappa à cette pensée. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il avait tout planifié avec soin, pour que tout finisse comme ça. Pendant cette dernière année, il s'était, avec l'aide de Luka, construit une affaire, et il possédait à présent une chaîne de bars dispersés à travers Mallepa. Il en était d'autant plus respecté et craint parmi ses pairs, et s'était fait plus d'argent en un an que son père pendant toute sa vie. Il s'était débarrassé de l'ombre de ses parents qui planait au-dessus de sa vie. Mais rien de tout ça ne lui avait permis d'éviter la mort.

Au fur et à mesure que l'année passait, Taku avait soigneusement renforcé son alliance avec Luka. Il avait appris tout ce qu'il pouvait du vampire, si subtilement que l'homme ne s'en était pas aperçu. Luka était d'une vive intelligence, assortie avec ses techniques et sa vitesse supérieures. Taku savait que sa faiblesse ne venait pas de cette nature de vampire, mais de ce qu'il lui restait d'humanité. Le mentor de Luka était mort quelques semaines avant qu'il n'attaque Taku. Le vampire avait finalement décidé que sa vie maudite était devenue trop douloureuse. C'était une saga qui remontait à bien des générations, avait-il dit à Taku. Tous les vampires avaient disparu en maudissant la nature même de leur existence. Ils avaient échoué à voir ce que Taku voyait. Il y aurait pu y avoir beaucoup plus de gloire à être un vampire, et Luka était un imbécile de ne pas le réaliser.

Pourtant, il avait entretenu leur amitié, sachant que la seule façon de garder le contrôle de la situation était de s'attaquer à la solitude de Luka. Une partie de Taku espérait que Luka déciderait finalement de faire de lui son nouvel 'ami', mais pendant ces derniers mois, le déclin de Taku avait été plus qu'évident et Luka n'y avait rien fait.

Luka était un jeune vampire. Il avait été transformé quand il avait dans la trentaine, au début du siècle. Il ne venait pas de Mallepa. Il était né et avait été élevé au Japon. Sa famille était richissime, et Luka n'avait jamais eu besoin de désirer quoique ce soit. Taku supposait que l'une des raisons pour laquelle il était si facile à manipuler était que Luka ne ressentait pas la nécessité de se méfier de ses intentions.

Ca n'incluait pourtant pas qu'il était idiot. Il voyait clair dans beaucoup d'hommes et sa vivacité d'esprit surpassait de loin celle de Taku. Peut-être que Taku était juste un très bon acteur, ou peut-être que Luka ne voulait pas reconnaître les mauvaises intentions de son 'ami'.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur le frappa, le faisait gémir. L'infirmière se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, lui demandant doucement s'il avait pris son médicament. Taku serra les dents et secoua la tête. Quel était l'intérêt de prendre ces maudites pilules qui ne feraient que ramollir sa douleur ? Elles ne pouvaient pas le soigner. Rien ne le pouvait… sauf… il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Luka. Il n'avait jamais demandé directement à Luka de le sauver. Ca aurait attiré les soupçons.

Le vampire détourna les yeux quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ne supportant pas de lire la douleur dans les yeux de son 'ami'. Taku se calma, sentant que Luka s'affaiblissait. Il laissa ses yeux se fermer et sa respiration ralentir. L'infirmière murmura quelques nouvelles instructions à Luka avant de les laisser seuls.

Pendant un instant, Taku somnola, mais la douleur restait trop forte pour lui permettre un meilleur repos. Il sentait la présence de Luka à ses côtés, et pouvait presque percevoir le combat mental qui se déroulait dans l'esprit du vampire. Luka s'était juré qu'il ne transformerait jamais un être humain, et Taku avait l'intention de le faire rompre ce serment.

Quand il estima que plusieurs heures étaient passées, il permit à un nouveau gémissement de douleur de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Luka tressaillit légèrement à côté de lui, et Taku ouvrit discrètement les yeux pour voir que le vampire était penché au-dessus de lui. Un sourire se dessina presque sur ses lèvres quand il vit que le regard de Luka était fixé sur sa gorge.

Penchant sa tête sur le côté en déguisant son mouvement avec un nouveau gémissement, Taku se força à ouvrir complètement les yeux et sa respiration s'alourdit jusqu'à ce qu'il lutte rageusement pour chaque inspiration. Luka ne s'était pas nourri pendant presque une semaine. Taku était si malade que Luka n'avait pas quitté son chevet, de peur que son état empire. Luka n'avait rien su de la condition de Taku jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne tellement souffrant qu'il ne puisse plus le lui cacher. Quand il lui avait posé la question, Taku avait offert la réponse la plus altruiste possible : qu'il ne voulait pas ajouter un fardeau aux épaules de Luka. Qu'il ne voulait pas que Luka soit dans la situation dans laquelle, en vérité, Taku avait fortement voulu qu'il soit. Il espérait que ces actions l'avaient encore fait monter dans l'estime du vampire. Il allait enfin voir le résultat d'une année de travail. Taku n'avait rien à perdre : si Luka ne le transformait pas, il mourrait. C'était aussi simple que ça.

« Taku. » Luka murmura doucement son nom, et Taku sentit une main sur son front moite pousser délicatement quelques mèches de cheveux hors de ses yeux. Leur relation n'avait jamais dépassé l'amitié, mais Luka ne lui avait jamais parlé avec autant de tendresse qu'à présent. Taku espérait que le vampire tenait profondément à leur amitié et à sa vie.

Il releva la tête pour regarder Luka dans les yeux. « Ce ne sera plus long maintenant », dit-il, obtenant une nouvelle fois l'effet désiré puisque le regard de Luka se remplit de douleur.

« Combien de temps ? »

« On en est à la toute fin. Au mieux, quelques heures. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Taku pouvait vraiment sentir sa fin approcher.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas te soigner. Pas sans te maudire par la même occasion. »

Taku eut un rire amer, et dit encore la vérité : « Cette maladie est une malédiction. Mourir sera un soulagement. »

Luka acquiesça en fermant les yeux, et Taku ajouta :

« Qu'est-ce tu vas faire ? Quand je serai parti, je veux dire. »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu vas trouver un autre ami ? »

Cela lui fit de la peine, et Luka rouvrit les yeux pour fixer un point vague.

« Je ne veux pas être un poids mort. Tu dois te nourrir. Laisse-moi. »

Luka secoua la tête et se rapprocha, sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement pour dévoiler le fait que ses canines étaient descendues.

Puis, doucement et sans un mot, il inclina la tête, approchant sa bouche à quelques millimètres du cou de Taku. Le cœur de ce dernier commença à battre furieusement. Si proche… Il était si proche du but qu'il avait poursuivi pendant toute une année qui c'en était douloureux. Il déglutit avec difficulté et Luka murmura :

« Je peux te tuer ou te maudire. La décision n'appartient qu'à toi. »

« Libère-moi » dit simplement Taku, fermant les yeux quand les dents de Luka écorchèrent sa gorge, hésitant légèrement avant de plonger profondément dans son cou, ses lèvres se refermant avec force autour de la blessure qu'il y avait faite.

La douleur… elle vint en vagues, forte, insoutenable. Il fut plongé dans un brouillard de plus en plus épais et Taku se força à ravaler les gémissements qui lui échappaient. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air faible, il ne désirait que garder à l'esprit que sa maladie l'avait bien plus fait souffrir que le vampire ne le pourrait jamais.

Il se concentra sur la petite sensation de satisfaction qui montait en lui tandis qu'il était vidé de son sang. Ses yeux se refermèrent. Taku s'agrippa fortement à Luka, écoutant avec contentement les gémissements de plaisir qui échappaient au vampire pendant qu'il se nourrissait. Il força les dents de Luka à rentrer plus profondément, se cambrant légèrement quand la douleur gagna en intensité. Si proche… d'une façon ou d'une autre, il serait libre. Son destin était entre les mains de Luka. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il allait mourir, mais il faisait confiance à Luka. Il l'avait bien manipulé. Luka prendrait la décision que Taku voulait qu'il prenne. Il en était certain…

* * *

_Jour présent_

_« Tu n'es pas un monstre »_

_« Tu… tu me crois ? »_

_« Je te crois » _

Sho avait dû fournir de gros efforts de volonté pour se défaire de l'étreinte qu'il avait amorcée. Même si Kei n'y avait pas vraiment répondu, Sho n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir une espèce de désir indéniable en baissant les yeux sur la tête blonde légèrement posée sur sa poitrine. De toutes leurs années d'amitié, Sho n'avait jamais pris le vampire dans ses bras, et c'était pour tous les deux une nouvelle sensation.

Puis, trop rapidement, c'était fini. Sho murmura quelque chose comme quoi Kei devrait se reposer, avant de partir retrouver Toshi.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Sho avait la distincte sensation que Kei lui mentait, mais pas sur les meurtres. Sho savait sans une hésitation que Kei n'avait pas touché au patron de Toshi. Mais quelque chose l'avait tué… quelque chose qui avait également tué la jeune japonaise, et Sho avait le sentiment que Kei savait ce que cette chose était.

Evidemment, Sho devait s'empêcher de presser son ami de questions. Kei était fatigué, et avait sans doute besoin de se nourrir à nouveau. Ce n'était donc pas un moment stratégique pour commencer à l'interroger, malgré les désirs de réponses de Sho.

Sho sourit tristement à cette pensée. Quelques nuits plus tôt, il aurait demandé des réponses sans se soucier d'attendre un moment plus approprié. Il ne savait plus trop quand il avait commencé à changer son comportement. Il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose de dangereux à Mallepa, peut-être même plus dangereux qu'affronter le gang de Chan, et il avait la sensation que, dorénavant, chacune de ses décisions aurait un effet à long terme.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en se renfrognant tandis qu'il atteignait sa voiture. Il prit quelques instants pour fumer une cigarette avant de démarrer l'engin et de s'insérer dans la circulation.

_« Shinji avait raison. Tu es un monstre. »_

Sho rattrapa rapidement Toshi. Comme il s'en était douté, le jeune homme était en train de rentrer et avançait sur le trottoir sans regarder devant lui, envoyant balader d'un coup de pied chaque pierre qui croisait son chemin. A la nouvelle de la mort de son patron, Sho s'était senti désolé pour lui puisqu'il avait été le premier homme à donner une chance à Toshi, mais ce que Toshi avait dit à Kei restait impardonnable. Bon sang, même Son avait dit à Sho, en chinois pour que Toshi n'ait pas l'impression qu'il se choisissait un camp, qu'il n'avait pas l'impression que Kei était responsable. Si Son pouvait faire confiance au blond, pourquoi Toshi ne le pourrait-il pas ? Après tout, Kei lui avait sauvé la vie.

Plus Sho y repensait, plus il sentait sa colère monter. Braquant vivement le volant, il écrasa les freins et le véhicule monta sur le trottoir, renversant quelques poubelles et barrant la route de Toshi. C'était évidemment assez stupide, sans parler du danger, mais Sho voulait effrayer Toshi, et il y parvint parfaitement. L'homme sauta en arrière, abasourdi, avant de jurer pendant que Sho bondissait hors de la voiture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » cria Toshi, « T'aurais pu me frapper ! »

Sho l'ignora et attrapa son ami par la chemise pour l'envoyer contre le mur. « Ce que je fous ? Et toi, qu'est-ce que foutais, Toshi ? Accuser Kei comme ça après ce qu'il a fait pour toi ? »

« Sho, les preuves sont claires », bégaya Toshi, un peu effrayé par la colère de son ami. « Kei est la seule personne capable de tuer comme ça. »

« Baka. Ca ne t'est même pas passé par la tête que ça pouvait être un coup du gang de Chan pour nous discréditer ? »

« I-ils ne savent pas ce qu'il est » répondit Toshi en tremblant.

« Non, mais ils doivent avoir vu les corps. Il y a une autre explication à la mort de ton patron, Toshi. »

« Sho… »

« Kei n'aurait jamais fait de mal à quelqu'un qui nous est proche. Tu le sais : il se nourrit sur des gens mauvais. »

Toshi acquiesça et Sho sentit sa colère retomber aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Il relâcha Toshi et se sortit une cigarette. L'autre homme l'observa avec une nouvelle expression de prudence.

« Peut-être… peut-être que j'ai été trop rapide en le blâmant » fit-il doucement. « Comment va Kei ? »

« Il est faible », répondit Sho, le ton de sa voix suggérant clairement qu'il n'allait pas pardonner à Toshi si rapidement. « Ca veut dire qu'il ne s'est pas nourri la nuit dernière. »

Toshi acquiesça, le remord clair sur son visage. « Je devrais m'excuser, ne ? »

« Et comment », répondit Sho. « Mais pas maintenant. Il dort. Attends demain. »

Toshi, pressé de pouvoir présenter ses excuses, n'était pas ravi de devoir attendre, et Sho accepta qu'il appelle plus tard dans la soirée. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il voulait absolument éloigner Toshi pour le moment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait suivi, après tout ? Sho n'arrivait pas à se décider sur la meilleure façon d'agir dans la situation actuelle, mais il avait la sensation que ramener Toshi avec lui maintenant ne serait pas une bonne idée. Son ami était passé de la colère au remord dans un laps de temps très court, et Sho n'était pas convaincu que ses sentiments étaient réels. Toshi tendait à être un peu lâche dès qu'il faisait face à une confrontation.

« Plus tard, alors ? » demanda vivement Toshi, et Sho acquiesça.

Satisfait, Toshi le salua et Sho remonta dans la voiture, décidant de faire un petit tour avant de trouver assez de courage pour rentrer.

* * *

Toshi observa la voiture de Sho s'éloigner dans un mélange de sentiments. Il se sentait mal d'avoir dit des choses horribles à Kei puisque la partie de lui qui lui était loyale savait que le blond disait la vérité : il n'avait pas tué son patron. Mais malgré tout, la partie de lui qui faisait le deuil de la seule figure paternelle qu'il avait jamais eue cherchait un coupable et, étant donné la façon dont son patron était mort, Kei était le seul suspect potentiel.

Ca n'avait pas de sens pour lui que son patron soit mort d'une façon si similaire à la façon dont Kei tuait ses victimes et que le vampire ait malgré tout juré qu'il n'était pas impliqué. Bien sûr, il pouvait mentir, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir tué Aoki Akina et, maintenant qu'il était un peu calmé, Toshi était capable de penser que Kei disait la vérité, même si ça ne faisait que le faire se sentir encore plus mal. Kei s'était occupé de lui, Sho et Shinji avant qu'ils ne puissent se défendre eux-mêmes contre les cruautés de Mallepa, et Toshi lui avait tout de même tourné le dos. Evidemment, au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais été vraiment à l'aise avec le vampire, et il préférait oublier sa vraie nature, alors que Shinji le traitait ouvertement de monstre et refusait d'avoir quoique ce soit à faire avec lui. Kei, malgré tout, avait toujours traité Shinji avec bonté, et Shinji ne s'intéressait tout de même qu'à son frère. Depuis que Sho avait rencontré Kei, Toshi avait souvent eu l'impression qu'il était la seule personne qui intéressait vraiment Sho, et ses actions d'aujourd'hui l'avaient prouvé, pensa-t-il avec un certain malaise. Pourtant, Toshi ne lui en voulait pas. Ils menaient leurs propres vies, mais il était tout de même un peu inquiet à l'idée que Sho pourrait passer à côté d'une vraie vie à cause de son désir de rester avec Kei.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Toshi remarqua à peine la main posée sur son épaule, mais quand la pression se fit plus forte, il se dégagea et fit volte-face en adoptant une position de défense.

Shinji lui rit au nez et reposa une main sur son épaule. « Je t'ai fait peur ? »

« Non. » Toshi déglutit et essaya de calmer le rythme de son cœur.

« Vous vous disputiez à quel sujet, toi et Sho ? »

« Aucun. »

« C'était à propos de ton patron ? »

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

Shinji haussa tranquillement les épaules. « Tout le monde est au courant. Surtout vu la façon dont il est mort. »

Toshi se renfrogna. Même s'il avait grandi avec Shinji, ils n'avaient jamais été particulièrement proches, surtout quand Shinji avait commencé les drogues. « Si tu es là pour blâmer Kei, c'est pas la peine. On sait tous que c'est pas lui. »

Shinji lui adressa un sourire narquois. « Je sais. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le plus âgé des hommes baissa la voix et attira Toshi plus près de lui. « Je m'inquiète pour Sho », confia-t-il. « Il est en train de s'impliquer dans une affaire louche. »

« Il ne m'a rien dit. »

« Il ne le sait peut-être pas encore. Ca concerne aussi ces morts, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je garde un œil sur Sho depuis quelques jours. »

« Tu l'espionnes », répondit Toshi en haussant les sourcils. « Tu as fumé, Shinji ? »

« Non », répondit-il, et Toshi eut envie de le croire. « Je suis clean, et, jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce qu'il se passe, j'ai l'intention de le rester. »

Toshi avait encore quelques doutes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Shinji disait des choses pareilles, et il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il espionne Sho. C'était assez fallacieux, et son frère devrait savoir mieux que quiconque qu'il y avait mieux à faire. Toshi fit part de ses pensées à Shinji.

« Si Kei n'a pas tué ces gens, ça veut dire qu'il y a d'autres vampires », répliqua impatiemment Shinji, n'ayant de toute évidence par une seconde à accorder aux préoccupations morales de Toshi. « Et ces vampires n'ont pas l'air d'être comme Kei. »

« Et Sho est au courant ? »

« Je pense que oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr. »

« Tu lui as posé la question ? »

Shinji eut un rire amer. « Bien sûr que non. Sho n'écoute plus ce que j'ai à lui dire. »

Toshi ne savait pas trop comment interpréter ses paroles et ne répondit rien, attendant patiemment que Shinji poursuive.

« Je veux protéger mon frère », déclara Shinji. « Même si j'avais horreur du fait que Sho devienne ami avec Kei, je l'ai accepté, mais il est en train de traîner Sho dans des histoires qui le mettent en danger. »

« Je vois. Alors, qu'est-ce tu vas y faire ? »

« Je veux être sûr que mon frère est en sécurité », fit doucement Shinji en soutenant le regard de Toshi. « Tu peux sûrement comprendre ça ? »

* * *

_Mallepa, 1945_

Taku frissonna légèrement au gloussement suraigu que sa compagne laissa échapper quand il entoura sa taille de ses bras et pressa un baiser affamé sur ses lèvres. Il lui semblait qu'elle s'appelait Ruri, mais il avait déjà oublié son nom de famille. Ca valait probablement mieux, pensa-t-il tandis que ses lèvres se déplaçaient jusqu'à sa gorge, la faisant pousser un nouveau gloussement. Ruri avait dix-huit ans et il l'avait trouvée dans l'un de ses bars. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui pendaient dans son dos et des yeux couleur noisette. Elle était mince, à la limite de l'anorexie, et il pouvait sentir ses os en la serrant contre lui.

Depuis la défaite du Japon, le pays avait cessé tout commerce avec Mallepa, et la Chine, souffrant trop de la guerre, était incapable d'offrir à la ville toute l'assistance dont elle avait besoin. Les gens mourraient de faim, et Mallepa, constituée de différentes races dont 40 japonaises, était de loin la plus petite des préoccupations de l'état. Ce qui expliquait les famines. Ruri était rentrée dans le bar à la recherche d'un repas, que Taku lui avait offert à un certain prix.

Ruri était stupide et très naïve, et avait accepté son aide. Elle l'avait suivi dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Luka, pressée de payer sa dette. Evidemment, Luka était sorti, et ne punirait donc jamais son comportement. Le mentor de Taku ne se nourrissait que sur le mal, mais Taku, lui, avait découvert que le sang d'un innocent était de loin le seul sang qui donnait vraiment satisfaction à un vampire. Le monde s'était montré cruel envers lui, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi, maintenant qu'il avait ce pouvoir, il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser selon son bon vouloir. Luka était un imbécile de penser différemment, et ils se disputaient régulièrement à ce sujet. Bien sûr, Luka ne savait rien du fait qu'il se nourrissait sur des innocents, et c'était une information que Taku n'était pas enclin à divulguer.

La poussant dans la chambre avec probablement plus de force que nécessaire, Taku ne s'arrêta que pour refermer la porte, avant d'embrasser à nouveau la fille. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire tandis que ses mains glissaient sur son corps, et elle le laissa la renverser sur son lit. C'était tellement plus facile quand ses victimes montraient de la bonne volonté… au début en tous cas.

En montant sur elle, Taku approfondit le baiser tout en tirant impatiemment sur son chemisier, entretenant l'illusion le plus longtemps possible. Ruri se redressa légèrement pour qu'il puisse le lui retirer complètement avant de se rallonger tandis que les lèvres de Taku descendaient sur sa gorge. Enroulant une main dans ses longs cheveux, il tira brusquement sa tête sur le côté pour refermer ses lèvres autour de la veine qui palpitait de façon tellement invitante. Même pendant ces dernières secondes, Ruri ne réalisa pas le danger dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Taku laissa ses canines pousser et égratigna sa peau douce. Ruri gémit de plaisir. En modifiant sa position pour que son corps entier soit pressé contre le sien, Taku mordit. La force de la morsure d'un vampire dépendait de sa faim, et Taku s'était nourri la nuit précédente. Néanmoins, il écrasa son artère, la faisant hurler de douleur tandis que du sang affluait dans sa bouche. Sa deuxième main bougea pour aller se presser contre sa bouche, étouffant ses cris.

Alors que le flot de sang s'accélérait et que la faim de Taku gagnait en intensité, Ruri commença à se débattre, mais ça ne fit qu'augmenter le plaisir du vampire. Il gémit et se repositionna pour lui laisser plus de liberté dans sa lutte, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se dégager complètement. Taku enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules nues et elle le roua de coups jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, son corps relâche toute tension et devienne flasque. Déçu, Taku entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir doucement.

En relevant les yeux, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de regarder son mentor et l'expression horrifiée de son visage. Les canines de Taku étaient encore parfaitement visibles, et du sang coulait sur son menton et sa poitrine.

« Laisse-là », ordonna Luka, et Taku obéit, incapable de résister au pouvoir que son mentor exerçait sur lui.

Marchant rapidement jusqu'au lit, Luka examina Ruri. Elle était encore vivante. Son regard était trouble et elle respirait par de faibles halètements. Elle gisait sur le lit, du sang coulant encore de la blessure de son cou. Taku put voir Luka trembler devant la rivière écarlate, mais il avait assez de self-control pour arriver à s'en éloigner tandis que Ruri prenait ses dernières inspirations.

« Pourquoi tu ne la transformes pas, si ça t'embête vraiment ? », commenta Taku, ses crocs se rétractant tandis qu'il léchait les dernières gouttes de sang qui entouraient ses lèvres.

« Non », fit simplement Luka. Il était clair qu'il était déçu par Taku.

Même s'il était lui-même un vampire, Taku était incapable de transformer un humain. L'échange de sang que Luka lui avait offert contre sa vie l'avait transformé, mais, parce que le sang de Taku était porteur de maladie, le sang que son mentor lui avait donné avait été altéré. Taku avait toutes les autres caractéristiques d'un vampire à part celle-ci, et c'était celle qu'il désirait le plus. Il voulait être capable de se créer des semblables, qui ne voudraient pas vivre dans l'ombre des humains. Ils étaient supérieurs, et pourtant, ils se cachaient.

Il fit part de ses pensées à Luka.

« Nous nous comportons ainsi parce que nous avons été humains », siffla Luka, ses propres canines se dégainant, et, pour la première fois, Taku eut peur de lui. Alors qu'un humain ne pouvait pas tuer un vampire sauf s'il était assez chanceux pour arriver à le pousser dans la lumière du soleil, un vampire pouvait être tué par un vampire plus puissant, et Luka était définitivement plus puissant que Taku. « Je pensais que tu comprenais ça. Je pensais qu'on était pareil. »

« Tu as mal pensé », dit Taku en s'efforçant de dissimuler son malaise. « Je ne vivrai pas comme ça. »

« Alors », dit doucement Luka, « Tu ne vivras pas. »

Taku se déplaça, mais il fut trop lent et le plus vieux vampire le rattrapa avec facilité, le projetant contre la porte de la chambre. Il sentit le poing de Luka s'écraser contre son visage. Le coup, contenant toute la force du vampire, lui brisa le nez. Evidemment, il commença instantanément à se réparer, et Luka attrapa Taku par le col de sa chemise, faisant voler son corps à travers le couloir. Taku tituba, tendant la main vers la rampe des escaliers pour s'empêcher de s'écrouler complètement, et son autre main attrapa le revolver qui pendait à sa ceinture.

Luka avança vers lui, évitant chaque balle avec facilité avant de sortir sa propre arme. La première balle écorcha l'épaule de Taku, puisqu'il n'avait ni la vitesse ni la précision de son mentor.

En jurant, il se jeta en avant dans l'intention de plaquer Luka au sol, mais il ne fit que s'exposer à ses attaques et laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand deux nouvelles balles se fichèrent dans son ventre en l'obligeant à se plier en deux. Il n'abandonna pas pour autant et se jeta à nouveau en avant, anticipant cette fois les mouvements de Luka et l'attrapant par surprise. Taku s'effondra sur lui, les projetant tous deux au sol, et il afficha un rictus en envoyant son poing sur le côté du visage de son mentor.

Luka grogna, mais Taku tenait le vampire à sa merci, et il laissa ses canines redescendre complètement. Puis il plongea en avant dans l'intention d'atteindre la gorge de Luka.

A cet instant, alors que sa jugulaire n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, Luka, avec une force que Taku ne lui connaissait pas, replia ses genoux contre la poitrine du plus jeune vampire et le repoussa. Ce dernier, ne s'y attendant pas, fut projeté contre la rampe des escaliers, qui, dans un craquement, céda sous lui.

Taku n'eut pas tellement plus conscience de la chute que de la douleur qu'elle entraîna. Il se douta qu'il avait un instant perdu connaissance à l'atterrissage, et, en regardant son état et sa position, il comprit vite pourquoi.

Il était allongé sur le dos au bas des escaliers, les éclats de la rampe dispersés autour de lui. Un morceau de bois particulièrement gros gênait son champ de vision, mais, quand Taku l'agrippa dans l'intention de le bouger, il hurla de douleur. Le bois était encastré dans sa poitrine et dans le sol, l'immobilisant sur place.

Un important flot de sang avait déjà commencé à jaillir de sa blessure, et il pouvait voir sa chair déchirée lutter pour se guérir, mais en étant empêchée par l'obstacle qui se dressait sur son chemin.

Le bois avait raté son cœur, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Taku pouvait déjà sentir la faiblesse le gagner à cause du sang qu'il perdait. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'ironie de la situation, tandis que Luka s'approchait avec méfiance de lui.

Taku ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la voix lui manqua et, à la place, un filet de sang s'en échappa pour couler sur son menton.

Luka s'agenouilla à côté de lui et entoura le morceau de bois d'une main, ce simple geste faisant monter plus de larmes dans les yeux de Taku, et il se força à cracher :

« Vas-y. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tue-moi. »

Luka secoua lentement la tête. « Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai toujours su de quoi tu étais capable. Je savais, au fond de moi, que tu n'accepterais pas de vivre à ma façon, mais je t'ai quand même transformé. J'espérais que tu changerais. »

Il savait ? Taku, s'il n'avait pas été dans une situation pareille, aurait été stupéfait par cette révélation. A la place, il ravala un nouveau cri de souffrance, ses yeux suppliant Luka de rendre sa fin rapide.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer », décida enfin Luka. « Mais, en échange de ta vie, tu dois me jurer que tu ne tueras plus jamais d'innocent. Que tu ne te nourriras que sur ceux qui le méritent. Si tu ne tiens pas cette promesse, je le saurai, et je te tuerai, tu peux en être sûr. »

Taku acquiesça, son désir de vivre faisant taire l'orgueil qu'il lui restait, et, d'un mouvement adroit, Luka arracha le bois de son corps. Immédiatement, sa peau commença à guérir, mais ça ne fit pas taire la douleur qui continua à l'envahir par vagues de plus en plus intenses, et Taku ne put s'empêcher de crier à nouveau.

Petit à petit, la souffrance commença à atténuer chacun de ses sens, et la dernière chose que Taku pu voir était le visage de Luka baissé gravement vers lui…

* * *

_Mallepa, 1962_

_« Te laisser ? C'est toi qui vas me laisser ! Tu grandis. Tu vas vieillir et finalement mourir. Tu vas me laisser et tu me demandes quand même de rester… Tu me demandes te regarder ta vie approcher de sa fin jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses errer sur terre seul, comme je l'ai fait pendant des années avant de te rencontrer. »_

_« Luka »_

_« Je t'ai appris tout ce tu dois savoir. Tu n'as plus besoin que je reste. »_

_« Je veux que tu restes. Je le veux. »_

_« Non. Ca ne ferait rien de plus que nous blesser tous les deux. »_

_« Transforme-moi » _

_« Non. Ma vie… c'est un fardeau bien trop terrible. »_

_« Je veux que tu restes. Si tu me transformes, alors tu pourras rester sans avoir peur que je te laisse un jour. Tu n'auras pas à porter ton fardeau seul. Nous pouvons le partager. Je t'en prie… Luka… »_

_« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Je le veux. »_

Taku était accroupi dans les ténèbres, empli de colère et d'une rancœur amère tandis qu'il regardait son mentor céder complètement à la requête du blond. Automatiquement, Taku sentit ses propres canines pousser quand Luka prit le plus jeune homme dans ses bras, ses dents perçant la chair conciliante.

En se léchant les lèvres, Taku se rappela du jour de leur combat. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Luka, et il avait tenu parole. Il ne s'était nourri que sur des mauvais hommes, mais son corps aspirait à bien plus, à ce que cet humain, Kei, était en train d'offrir à son ancien mentor. Apparemment, Luka avait trouvé son nouvel 'ami', songea Taku tandis que Kei s'effondrait dans les bras de l'autre homme, et Luka l'allongea doucement sur le trottoir avant de porter son propre poignet à sa bouche, déchirant la veine pour la presser fortement sur les lèvres de Kei, faisant entrer le sang dans sa bouche.

Taku se rappela sa propre transformation et profitait avec fascination de sa chance de pouvoir en observer une, même si transformer un humain était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire. Kei, d'un autre côté… Taku savait qu'il devrait être patient. Il pouvait voir à quel point les années passées seul avaient atteint Luka. Même la compagnie de Kei ne pourrait pas empêcher la misère de son existence de reprendre le dessus sur lui, et, quand Luka serait parti, cette maudite promesse n'aurait plus lieu d'être et Taku pourrait commencer à agir.

En se forçant à s'éloigner, il emporta avec lui une précieuse image mentale du jeune homme.

_Kei… _


	7. Tentations

**Chapitre Sept: Tentations**

Quand Kei se réveilla, la nuit était tombée. Il était, une fois de plus, recroquevillé dans son lit, et tournait le dos à la porte. Il pouvait entendre la télévision allumée dans le salon, et il s'assit, se remémorant les paroles de Sho.

_« Va dormir. Je vais arranger les choses avec Toshi et, quand il fera sombre, on parlera. Ok ? »_

Même si Kei n'avait aucune envie de parler (bon sang, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Sho), il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans sa chambre à tout jamais. En se léchant les lèvres, il se leva, enfilant un jean et une chemise blanche avant d'ouvrir précautionneusement la porte et de traverser le couloir jusqu'au salon.

En s'approchant du sofa, il vit que Sho y était gracieusement étendu, seulement vêtu de son jean de cuir, sa chemise gisant sur le sol à côté de ses cigarettes. Un cendrier était posé sur la table basse fraîchement remplacée. La télévision était allumée, comme Kei avait pu l'entendre, et la télécommande était mollement serrée dans la main droite de Sho. Sa main gauche était repliée sous son menton, lui donnant un air de bébé tandis qu'il dormait profondément, ses tresses recouvrant une partie de son visage.

En souriant, Kei prit la télécommande et éteignit le téléviseur avant de s'agenouiller à côté de son ami. Avec hésitation, il leva une main et repoussa les tresses, rangeant quelques mèches derrière son oreille, puis permettant à sa main de se déplacer encore pour effleurer sa joue.

Sho murmura quelque chose et se retourna sur le dos, se jetant presque au sol par la même occasion. Kei avala sa salive, soudainement conscient que sa gorge était sèche. Sa main se reposa sur la joue de Sho, mais glissa un peu plus bas pour passer un doigt léger sur sa pulpeuse lèvre inférieure. Sho soupira doucement et entrouvrit la bouche, le bout de sa langue léchant le pouce de Kei de façon presque moqueuse. Kei retira sa main, choqué, et étudia le visage de Sho. Quand il fut sûr que le jeune homme était en fait toujours endormi, et non pas en train de se jouer de lui, Kei, avec beaucoup d'hésitations, se pencha sur lui et pressa un léger baiser sur son front.

Ce geste, en lui-même, n'avait rien d'inédit. Kei embrassait souvent le front de Sho quand ce dernier était abattu, et ce depuis qu'il était petit, et Sho semblait apprécier ce contact. A présent, cependant, les choses avaient changé, et Kei s'aperçut soudainement qu'il avait incliné sa tête plus bas jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres planent au-dessus de celles de Sho.

Ce qu'il lui restait de bon sens lui hurla de s'arrêter, que les choses étaient déjà allées trop loin, mais avec ce qu'il désirait si formidablement proche, Kei ne put s'empêcher de parcourir la petite distance entre leurs bouches, et il pressa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Sho.

Immédiatement, il sentit Sho se tendre sous lui, et Kei s'attendit à ce que son ami le repousse et lui crie dessus en réclamant des explications, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Kei sentit Sho bouger, mais ce ne fut que pour poser une main sur l'arrière du cou de Kei, forçant sa bouche à redescendre dans un nouveau baiser.

Les yeux de Kei se refermèrent doucement tandis que le baiser se faisait plus profond, et il poussa un léger gémissement quand leurs langues s'entrelacèrent. Quand ils se séparent finalement pour reprendre leur souffle, il glissa sa bouche le long du cou de Sho et le mordilla doucement. Sho tourna la tête sur le côté, ses yeux à présent fermés, tandis que Kei mordait un peu plus fortement, sentant le plaisir monter en lui devant la petite quantité de sang que ses actions faisaient apparaître. Kei le lapa avec avidité, son goût envahissant ses sens, et son corps trembla violemment tandis que ses canines poussaient. Kei perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore et se repencha en avant, faisant une marque plus profonde, et Sho laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il sentit son ami entremêler ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds tandis que ses canines plongeaient complètement dans la chair tendre. Le gémissement de Sho se transforma en cri quand les dents de Kei percèrent son artère, mais ce son ne fit qu'augmenter le plaisir que ressentait le vampire. Il but avidement, grognant tandis que le corps de Sho luttait contre le sien pour s'échapper.

Sa lutte, cependant, était vaine, et ses coups étaient de plus en plus faibles. La prise que Kei avait sur lui était ferme, et Sho ne pouvait pas espérer la briser. Tout ce que le vampire pouvait entendre était les cris de souffrance de Sho, tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était le sang chaud qui affluait dans sa bouche, effaçant toutes autres pensées ou sentiments de son esprit. Kei frissonna en se sentant enfin satisfait, et, enfin, il s'écarta, le plaisir quittant son corps quand son regard se posa sur le visage de Sho. Il avait abandonné la lutte depuis longtemps. Son visage était pâle et ses yeux fermés.

Kei ne parvint pas à détourner son regard de l'homme, l'homme qui, petit, était devenu son ami… l'homme qu'il avait protégé et auquel il tenait… l'homme qui gisait à présent devant lui, si froid… mort…

« Sho ? » murmura Kei, secouant doucement son ami tandis que toute envie de sang s'éclipsait de ses sens, « Sho ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, et Kei n'en aurait pas espéré. Contrairement à ses victimes normales, la gorge de Sho avait été mise en lambeaux par l'empressement du vampire à goûter le sang qui avait coulé dans ses veines.

_Sho…_

« Sho ? » Kei le secoua un peu plus fort tandis que des larmes commençaient à assombrir sa vision.

_Sho… mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…_

« Sho ? Sho ! »

« Sho ! » s'étrangla Kei, se redressant complètement dans son lit tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient violemment. Son cœur battait douloureusement fort dans sa poitrine, et il reprit lentement contrôle de ses sens et de son esprit. Un rêve… un horrible rêve…

En tremblant, Kei passa sa langue sur ses canines. Il pouvait déjà sentir les effets physiques qu'il avait provoqués. Ses canines étaient complètement descendues et s'étaient enfoncées douloureusement dans les coins de sa bouche jusqu'à que du sang s'en échappe.

_Seigneur… d'où est-ce que c'est venu ?_

Kei avait déjà fait des rêves sur lui et Sho, et ce depuis que Sho était devenu adulte, mais ils n'avaient jamais été aussi violents, et c'était la violence, la mort et le sang qui réveillaient sa nature de vampire. Ca l'avait tellement excité…

Kei tremblait encore quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement, et la voix de Sho chuchota :

« Kei ? Tu vas bien ? »

Kei sentit ses tremblement augmenter à la présence de Sho, et il se tendit soudainement, ses yeux se plissant légèrement pour se fixer sur la gorge de Sho.

_Non…_

« Ca va », réussit-il à haleter, sachant que s'il bougeait d'un pouce, ce serait pour bondir sur son ami et répéter les actions de son rêve. Kei savait qu'il devait partir de là. Maintenant.

« T'es sûr ? » Sho insista et avança dans la chambre, allumant la lumière par la même occasion.

Un grave grognement échappa à Kei et il détourna la tête, mais pas avant que Sho ne puisse apercevoir ses canines.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Kei ne répondit pas. A la place, il se leva en enfila à la hâte ses vêtements de la nuit précédente.

« Kei. Je pensais qu'on allait parler », tenta à nouveau Sho, le ton de sa voix laissant clairement entendre qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait, et Kei lui-même n'était pas sûr de tout saisir.

« Sho », dit-il, sa voix mortellement sérieuse, « Si tu ne me laisses pas partir maintenant, je vais te tuer. »

« Kei ? » murmura Sho, sans comprendre, mais il s'écarta et Kei sortit précipitamment, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles quand son ami lui lança d'une voix suppliante : « Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ? Kei ? Kei ! »

_Sho… Je suis désolé…_

Kei ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

* * *

« Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ? Kei ? Kei ! »

Sho n'y comprenait rien. Il ne saisissait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il dormait sagement dans sa propre chambre quand le son des cris de Kei l'avait réveillé. En fait, le vampire avait crié le nom de Sho. Ca l'avait fait rougir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il s'agissait d'un cri d'horreur. Il était donc allé voir son ami, mais ensuite…

_« Sho, si tu ne me laisses pas partir maintenant, je vais te tuer. »_

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire ? Est-ce qu'il voulait tuer Sho ? Pendant toutes les années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, Kei n'avait pas une fois regardé Sho de la façon dont il l'avait fait cette nuit. Dans ses yeux, Sho avait pu voir la lutte entre son humanité et le vampire. Bien sûr, Kei devait toujours se battre contre son instinct, mais Sho ne l'avait jamais vu perdre contrôle comme cette nuit. Il s'inquiétait énormément, tellement que les paroles de Kei ne l'avaient même pas vraiment blessé. Il savait que son ami ne lui ferait jamais de mal. C'était simplement impossible, Sho le savait. Kei était son meilleur ami. Le fait qu'il soit un vampire n'avait aucune importance. Ca n'avait jamais eu une quelconque influence sur leur amitié, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça commençait maintenant à se mettre en eux ? Même si Kei devait toujours combattre ses instincts inhumains, il ne les avait jamais laissés le submerger comme cette nuit.

_« Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ? __Kei ? Kei ! »_

C'était peut-être le sens des paroles de Sho. Et si Kei _l'avait_ laissé? Il prit une inspiration tremblante et considéra la possibilité de le poursuivre, mais l'expression des yeux de Kei l'avait refroidi. Tout ce que Sho pouvait faire était d'attendre le retour de Kei. _Si _il revenait.

Sho frissonna à cette pensée et la repoussa rapidement au fond de son esprit tandis qu'il retournait dans sa propre chambre pour enfiler un jean déchiré et un pull-over qu'il avait l'habitude de porter quand il paressait dans l'appartement. Ne s'embêtant même pas avec la pénible tâche de tresser les cheveux, Sho se dirigea vers la cuisine et jeta un œil dans le frigo pour se sortir une bière, quand on frappa à la porte.

En dépit du fait que Kei avait une clef et qu'il n'aurait donc pas eu besoin de frapper, l'espoir ressurgit à l'intérieur de Sho et il se dépêcha d'ouvrir, inondé par la déception quand il fut salué par le sourire rusé de Taku.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse en s'appuyant avec désinvolture contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« Non », répondit Sho, ouvrant grand la porte pour laisser l'homme entrer. Taku s'effectua, prenant un instant pour enlever ses bottes avant de s'asseoir sur le sofa.

« Seul, à ce que je vois », commenta Taku, allumant une cigarette et soufflant un nuage de fumée dans les airs avant de tendre le paquet à Sho. Ce dernier en prit une et l'alluma avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil, un peu soucieux du fait que Taku soit chez lui. Sho se souvenait vaguement lui avoir donné leur adresse l'autre nuit, mais que Taku sache qu'il était seul signifiait qu'il les observait.

Cette idée n'enchantait guère Sho, et il fit part de son sentiment à l'autre homme. Taku se contenta de rire et de lui reprocher d'être trop suspicieux.

« Si tu n'es pas suspicieux, tu meurs. » Sho répéta l'une des nombreuses répliques que Kei lui avait constamment citées pendant qu'il grandissait. Taku acquiesça, impressionné, avant de déclarer, toujours aussi direct qu'à l'habitude :

« J'ai un job pour vous, ce soir. Si tu es intéressé, évidemment. »

« Toujours », répondit immédiatement Sho, pressé d'évacuer sa frustration et sa colère contre quelqu'un.

« Bien. » Taku sourit. « Une cargaison de marchandises va arriver ce soir pour l'un des gangs chinois. Si on peut mettre la main dessus, je peux m'arranger pour la vendre à un contact. On pourra se partager l'argent, comme prévu. »

« Il est grand comment, ce gang ? »

« Pas grand-chose comparé à Chan, mais pas non plus assez petit pour qu'un homme seul puisse s'en charger. »

Rien ne lui échappait. Sho jura intérieurement. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre que Taku continue.

« Où est ton partenaire ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Il a des affaires à régler », répondit Sho en s'efforçant de garder une voix neutre et relaxée.

« Nous avons conclu un marché, Sho. J'espère que tu ne vas pas te désister. »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Voilà l'adresse. » Taku lui tendit un morceau de papier replié. « Tuez tous ceux qui sont à l'intérieur et laissez la cargaison. Je m'arrangerai pour que mon contact passe la prendre. On peut se voir la nuit suivante au bar pour le paiement. »

« 70-30 ? »

« Bien sûr », l'assura Taku, « Comme prévu. »

Il partit peu après, décidant soudainement qu'il devait se rendre quelque part. Une fois seul, Sho réfléchit au job pendant quelques minutes avant d'appeler Son. Son entêtement refaisait surface, et Sho écrasa fermement ses inquiétudes au sujet de Kei. Pourquoi raterait-il un job et risquerait-il de ruiner son marché avec Taku à cause des problèmes de Kei ? Si le gang était vraiment aussi petit que ce Taku avait suggéré, lui et Son pourraient s'en sortir très bien.

Après s'être mis d'accord pour qu'il passe prendre Son chez lui, Sho se dépêcha jusqu'à sa chambre pour se changer et prendre ses armes.

* * *

Taku regarda Sho partir avec une satisfaction silencieuse avant de partir à son tour. En faisant prendre de la vitesse à sa voiture, Taku baissa la luminosité de ses phares et prit le jeune homme en filature, prenant garde à respecter une bonne distance entre eux, pour que Sho ne réalise pas qu'il était suivi. Kei avait bien éduqué l'humain, songea Taku, mais pas encore assez puisqu'il semblait que Sho ne se rendait pas compte de la vraie nature de Taku.

_« Même si nous partageons le sang de Luka, nous n'avons rien en commun »_

Taku n'était pas assez naïf pour penser que sa simple présence après toutes ces années de solitude pouvait détourner Kei de la mentalité que son mentor lui avait inculquée. Le jeune vampire n'était pas un homme doux, même avant sa transformation. Il tuait des gens. Quelle était la différence entre tirer sur un homme et boire son sang ? La croyance que les vampires étaient inférieurs aux humains, qu'ils étaient destinés à vivre dans l'ombre et à se nourrir exclusivement sur de mauvais hommes le mettait dans une grande fureur. Le fait que Luka le transforme était la seule chose qui l'avait sauvé de la mort. Et maintenant… Taku ne voyait pas ce qu'il était devenu comme une malédiction, mais plus comme un don. Il avait l'intention d'utiliser ses capacités supérieures et son immortalité à son avantage jusqu'à ce que Mallepa, et tous les gangs qui se battaient les uns contre les autres dans leurs guerres insensées, soient son domaine. Jusqu'à ce que tout lui soit soumis.

Evidemment, Taku n'était pas assez fou pour croire qu'il y arriverait seul. Il avait besoin d'alliés, d'alliés qui possédaient la même force, mais qui lui seraient aussi loyaux. Bien sûr, à cause de sa maladie à l'époque de sa transformation, il lui était impossible de mener lui-même son plan à bien. Il avait donc attendu le jour où Luka déciderait enfin que son existence était trop lourde pour lui, le jour où Kei serait laissé seul.

Taku se serait fait connaître de Kei plus tôt, si Sho n'était pas déjà devenu une partie importante de la vie de Kei. Tant que le garçon était jeune, Taku savait que Kei ne l'écouterait jamais, pas s'il devait prendre soin des jeunes. Maintenant, c'était différent. Taku n'était pas stupide, et il avait remarqué l'aura presque palpable autour d'eux. Ils avaient développé des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, des sentiments bien plus profonds que l'amitié, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore totalement prêts à l'admettre.

Cela jouait aussi à son avantage. Pourquoi, sinon, chercherait-il à devenir ami avec Sho ? En leur donnant les jobs, il s'assurait que Kei ne recommence pas à s'affamer, et cela signifiait que Sho commencerait à lui faire confiance. C'était important. Même les meilleurs plans pouvaient être ruinés sans qu'on s'y attende, et Taku ne pouvait pas permettre que ça arrive. En se renseignant sur la vie de Kei et ses amis, Taku savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le jeune vampire. Il savait exactement quelles cartes jouer pour avoir Kei entre ses mains, et, cette nuit, il avait l'intention de mettre son plan en action.

«_ Même si nous partageons le sang de Luka, nous n'avons rien en commun »_

Ils _étaient _les mêmes, et une partie importante du plan de Taku dépendait du fait que Kei le réalise. Comment pourrait-il, sinon, convaincre le blond de transformer quelqu'un d'autre ? Une transformation, un individu soigneusement choisi pour exécuter son plan, était tout ce que Taku attendait de Kei. Pour y parvenir, Kei devait se faire rappeler sa vraie nature, et Taku avait l'intention de le faire.

Il se gara sur le côté de la route tandis que Sho s'arrêtait devant un bloc d'appartement. Un autre homme, Son, le salua. Ils étaient tous les deux armés. C'était bon signe. Taku s'était attendu à ce que Sho demande à Son de l'aider. Les techniques de combat de l'autre homme étaient presque aussi bonnes que celles de Sho, sans la tutelle de Kei, évidemment.

Les deux hommes parlèrent pendant un moment, avant que Son ne s'asseye sur le siège du passager, et la voiture s'écarta du virage. Taku ne les suivit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Pas quand il avait accompli le premier de ses objectifs : éloigner Son et Sho pour la soirée.

En vitesse, Taku marcha jusqu'au bloc d'appartement, forçant rapidement le code de sécurité avant d'entrer. L'appartement de Son était au deuxième étage, et il s'y rendit promptement avant de frapper doucement à la porte.

Une jeune femme dans le début de la vingtaine répondit à ses coups. Elle portait une robe d'été simple et tenait un pinceau dans une main. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, Taku put voir une toile apprêtée sur un chevalet dans le salon. Yi-che… la sœur.

« Bonjour », la salua-t-il dans un chinois courant. « Je suis Taku, un ami de ton frère. Il est là ? »

Yi-Che secoua la tête et indiqua la porte de sa main libre. Taku était parfaitement au courant qu'elle ne parlait pas, mais il ne parlait pas beaucoup lui-même, ce n'était donc pas un problème.

« Je vois. » Il fit semblant d'être un peu déçu. « Il faut vraiment que je lui parle. Il va être long ? »

Yi-Che ne savait pas, mais l'invita à entrer pour attendre. Il s'effectua, s'arrêtant cependant un instant sur le seuil pour examiner la pureté et l'innocence de la jeune femme, malgré les nombreux traumatismes de sa jeunesse.

C'était vraiment dommage, pensa-t-il tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui. Elle était aussi une artiste talentueuse. Elle aurait pu être célèbre, un jour, si on lui en avait seulement donné la chance. Mais Taku n'était pas homme à sentiments. Il était venu dans un but, et il s'en rappela quand Yi-Che l'invita à s'asseoir sur le sofa noir tandis qu'elle se rendait dans la cuisine pour faire du thé.

Après quelques minutes, Taku se leva furtivement du sofa et se déplaça jusqu'à la cuisine. Yi-Che lui tournait le dos, versant innocemment de l'eau dans deux bols avec une bouilloire, mais elle dû sentir sa présence puisque, à la dernier seconde, elle se retourna.

Taku ne se laissa pas déconcerter et tendit la main vers elle. Yi-Che, pour la première fois en de nombreuses années, rompit son silence et cria.

* * *

_« Si tu ne me laisses pas partir maintenant, je vais te tuer. »_

_« Kei ? Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ? Kei ? Kei ! »_

Kei soupira doucement tandis qu'il marchait sur le sable, la marée descendante recouvrant par moments ses pieds tandis qu'il se souvenait de son échange avec Sho dans un mélange de chagrin et de colère. Chagrin à cause de la façon dont il avait été forcé de laisser son ami et colère contre ce qu'il était… cette chose qu'il était devenu…

Kei n'avait jamais ressenti le désespoir de ce qu'il était le dévorer de l'intérieur de la même façon qu' à présent, et, pour cette raison, il était retourné au seul endroit qui lui apportait un peu de réconfort. C'était ironique puisqu'il s'agissait du même endroit où Luka était mort.

Mais Kei n'y pensait pas de cette façon. Il ne voyait pas la plage comme un endroit pour faire le deuil de son mentor, comme il le faisait chaque jour de son existence. Ces quelques précieux moments où ils s'étaient tenus ensemble sur le sable, avant que les choses ne tournent mal, signifiaient tellement pour Kei. La seule fois où il s'était senti vraiment proche de l'homme qui l'avait transformé… juste avant qu'il ne meure…

Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle Kei était là à présent ? Peut-être qu'il cherchait le soutien de Luka ? Dans tous les cas, il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire.

_« Kei ? Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ? __Kei ? Kei ! »_

Il aurait voulu retourner auprès de Sho, mais il avait peur. Ce rêve, et ce qu'il symbolisait, l'avait effrayé. C'était une autre raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais agi selon ses sentiments jusqu'à maintenant. Tout plaisir momentané serait suivi par le contrôle de son instinct de vampire, pour dominer… et tuer…

Et puis il y avait l'évident. Il était un vampire. Il vivrait éternellement, jusqu'à ce qu'il choisisse d'en finir, alors que Sho grandirait et mourrait. Sho allait le quitter, et si Kei devenait encore plus attaché à lui, alors, un jour, il devrait faire face à un terrible choix. Perdre Sho à tout jamais ou le maudire. Kei ne savait pas s'il serait capable de prendre la bonne décision pour son meilleur ami, et il avait donc essayé de garder ses sentiments cachés. Il ne laissait même pas l'humain voir à quel point il tenait à lui en tant qu'ami, sans parler de ses autres sentiments d'une nature plus profonde.

Même à présent, il n'avait aucune envie de se lamenter sur le sujet. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Désirer quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir ne lui causerait qu'encore plus de douleur. Si Sho découvrait un jour qu'il… Kei secoua la tête pour arrêter le déroulement de ses pensées. Sho ne s'en rendrait jamais compte. Il serait mortifié de l'apprendre, et Kei n'avait pas l'intention de les plonger tous les deux dans pareille humiliation. Sho le voyait comme son protecteur d'enfance, son confident, et rien de plus.

Ses sentiments étaient à sens unique, et Kei savait qu'il valait mieux les laisser comme ça.

_« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Luka t'as bien éduqué, mais tu ne peux pas aller contre la nature, Kei. Tu es comme moi, un prédateur, et ta vraie nature va, avec le temps, se déclarer. »_

Kei frissonna en se remémorant les paroles de Taku. Il _changeait_. Il pouvait le sentir. Son contrôle sur lui-même s'affaiblissait. Même s'il ne voulait pas y faire face, il savait que son côté vampire commençait lentement à le posséder. Son rêve en avait été une preuve. Tandis que Kei marchait le long des rues, il s'était aperçu qu'il était attiré même par des victimes innocentes. Il bouillait pour du sang, bien plus qu'avant. Il en était au point où il pourrait même penser à boire le sien si ça signifiait satisfaire le besoin qui le dévorait. Ce n'était pas bon signe, il le savait. S'il revenait à Sho…

En relevant la tête, Kei sourit aux premiers signes de l'aube qui commençaient à illuminer le ciel. Il n'était pas venu ici dans l'intention d'y trouver sa fin, mais maintenant qu'il était là… là avec nulle part où aller… Il se sentait presque obligé de rester, tandis que l'aube arrivait rapidement. Kei frissonna quand le premier rayon de soleil commença à brûler sa peau, tout son instinct lui criant de fuir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était comme enraciné dans le sol, et ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que la douleur commençait à se répandre. Encore quelques secondes, se promit-il… encore quelques secondes et sa souffrance prendrait fin.

_Luka…_

« Kei ! »

Il tomba à genoux, toussant quand l'odeur de chair brûlée, la sienne, atteignit ses narines, tandis qu'il devenait vaguement conscient que quelqu'un l'appelait.

Soudainement, Kei sentit une main de fer se refermer sur son poignet et il fut à moitié tiré, à moitié traîné, le long de la plage, une lourde couverture jetée sur son corps tandis qu'ils tentaient d'échapper au soleil.

A deux reprises, Kei trébucha dans le sable, mais la prise de son sauveur était ferme, et il ne pouvait pas résister à cette aide. Tout ce que Kei voulait était une fin… tout ce qu'il voulait…

Puis il fut jeté à l'arrière d'une voiture, ses poumons se vidant sous la brutalité du traitement qu'il recevait.

En sécurité à l'abri des rayons du soleil, Kei sentit sa respiration se calmer, et il siffla de douleur en retirant la couverture de son corps, le tissu s'accrochant à ses brûlures en le faisant frissonner.

En relevant la tête, il vit que les vitres de la voiture dans laquelle il se trouvait étaient teintées de noires, toutes sauf le pare-brise. Taku était assis sur le siège du conducteur, se retournant pour adresser un sourire rusé à Kei quand il vit que le blond le regardait.

En se redressant pour être assis, Kei tendit automatiquement la main vers la poignée de la porte, mais un système de verrouillage électronique le gardait prisonnier, et il n'était pas en état d'essayer de le forcer.

Pourtant, ses blessures commençaient déjà à guérir, et Taku, satisfait que Kei n'essaye pas de lutter, accéléra la voiture. Une couverture épaisse couvrait ses épaules et sa tête, préservant la plus grande partie de son corps possible des dangereux rayons. D'une certaine manière, cela réconforta Kei de voir que le plus vieux vampire était aussi sensible au soleil que lui.

« Où va-t-on ? » demanda-t-il doucement après un moment de silence. La seule chose que Kei pouvait faire, il le savait, était de découvrir ce que Taku attendait de lui. Sa déclaration comme quoi 'Mallepa est assez grande pour nous deux' était un mensonge, Kei l'avait su instantanément. Taku attendait quelque chose de lui. Le soleil était à présent trop haut pour que Kei puisse espérer ne serait-ce que traverser la rue avant que les rayons ne l'aient consumé, et, dans tous les cas, l'épisode de la plage avait fortement intensifié son besoin de sang. La soif était à présent à un niveau presque incontrôlable, et il se retrouva en train de trembler à cause de son désir de se nourrir.

Taku ne répondit pas, posant à la place sa propre question : « A quoi tu jouais, Kei ? Veux-tu vraiment tellement mourir ? »

« Oui. » Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à garder ce fait secret.

Taku resta silencieux, ne sachant de toute évidence pas quoi dire, et Kei s'occupa en examinant la voiture. Elle était assez moderne, à l'inverse de celle que lui et Sho partageait. Le siège arrière était très confortable, et fait de cuir. Il y avait également l'air conditionné, et une radio, que Taku avait allumé en gardant le volume très bas. La voiture avait l'air étrangère. Taku avait de toute évidence assez d'argent pour pouvoir se permettre un tel véhicule, et assez de présence à Mallepa pour empêcher quiconque de la voler.

« Elle te plaît ? » Taku afficha un petit sourire en coin en voyant que Kei regardait autour de lui. « Je peux la pousser jusqu'à 250 km/h. Tu veux une démonstration ? »

Kei secoua la tête, toujours très tendu.

_« Les humains sont faibles. Je pourrais le tuer en un instant si j'en avais besoin, mais je n'en vois pas la nécessité. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire du mal à ton 'ami'. Mallepa est bien assez grande pour nous deux, tu n'es pas d'accord, Kei-kun ? »_

_« Même si nous partageons le sang de Luka, nous n'avons rien en commun »_

_« Mais si. Nous sommes les mêmes, Kei, et tu le réaliseras bien assez tôt. »_

« Kei », soupira Taku, tirant le blond hors de ses souvenirs. « Nous ne pouvons pas mourir. Pourquoi insistes-tu pour vivre ta vie comme si tu étais mortel ? Même si je perdais le contrôle de la voiture, l'accident ne pourrait pas nous tuer. Nous sommes meilleurs que les mortels. Quoique nous voulions, nous pouvons l'avoir. Comment crois-tu que j'ai obtenu cette voiture ? Ces vêtements ? Mes bars ? Ma maison ? Bien sûr, je ne nie pas que j'ai des contacts, mais ma 'malédiction' me permet de vivre comme un prince. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas voir les choses à ma façon. Regarde-toi. Tu as choisi de vivre dans un immeuble en ruine avec trois orphelins. Tu te permets à peine un confort matériel, et même tes vêtements suggèrent que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un humain sale vivant dans la pauvreté. Explique-moi ça, Kei, car je ne trouve pas de réponse. »

Kei ne sut pas quoi répondre. Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il détestait sa vie éternelle, et qu'il se sentait donc indigne de porter autre chose que le minimum qu'il s'était permis ? Dans tous les cas, il n'était pas disposé à parler de ce genre de choses à Taku.

« Très bien », répliqua Taku, et Kei pouvait voir qu'il avait besoin de tout son self-control pour ne pas s'emporter. « Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose. »

Il changea brusquement de direction, et Kei fut projeté à travers le siège arrière tandis que Taku tournait un coin de rue avant de se garer devant un immeuble. Coupant le contact, Taku indiqua la couverture qui gisait à côté de Kei. « Mets ça », dit-il avant d'étendre la sienne autour de ses épaules et de sortir de la voiture. Kei le suivit, laissant échapper un léger sifflement quand les rayons du soleil touchèrent la main qui tenait la couverture serrée autour de lui, et il entra derrière Taku.

Le bâtiment était l'un des bars de Taku. Un petit endroit avec des meubles en séquoia et d'épais rideaux tirés devant les fenêtres.

« Taku-san. » Une petite Japonaise dans la vingtaine les accueillit, rougissant légèrement quand Taku lui tendit la couverture en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

« Ai », dit-il d'une voix où perçait l'affection, « Voici Kei. » Son ton changea alors rapidement, et Ai lui adressa un autre sourire, puis prit la couverture des épaules de Kei.

« Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer », dit Ai, s'inclinant autant qu'elle le pouvait tout en tenant les couvertures.

Kei ne répondit rien. A quoi Taku jouait-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-il amené ici ?

« Ai, apporte-nous à boire », ordonna Taku, et la fille s'effectua sans un mot.

Taku s'assit alors à la table la plus proche. « Assieds-toi », ordonna-t-il doucement, et Kei obéit, ne sachant pas trop où il se trouvait et ce qu'il pouvait faire. C'était intelligent de leur retirer les couvertures, puisque Kei était maintenant coincé ici jusqu'à la tombée du jour.

« Ca te plaît ? » fut la prochaine question de Taku. « Si être maudit signifie avoir ça, et plus, alors je suis ravi d'avoir pris le chemin que j'ai choisi. »

_« Les humains sont faibles. Même s'ils sont au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, ils sont presque aveugles, sourds et notoirement maladroits. Nous avons forme humaine mais des sens super développés, des réflexes qui surpassent ceux de tous les mortels, une vision si fine que nous ne ratons rien, et des oreilles qui peuvent entendre une goutte tomber à un kilomètre. Nous sommes les prédateurs ultimes, mais Luka ne le voyait pas. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était sa précieuse morale et ses propres regrets. Il ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait avoir de tels pouvoirs. Il ne les utilisait pas à leur plein potentiel. Comme humain, j'étais faible, mais en tant que vampire, je suis fort. Nous avons le pouvoir de dominer, de contrôler, mais Luka n'en voulait pas. Il préférait se nourrir exclusivement sur le mal, et se garder caché comme s'il était une abomination alors qu'il aurait pu avoir tout ce qu'il désirait. Il était un imbécile. »_

« Luka t'a transformé pour te sauver la vie », déclara calmement Kei, la colère affluant dans sa réponse tandis qu'il repensait à son défunt mentor et à la douleur que la mort de Luka lui avait causée. « Il t'a sauvé la vie, et maintenant tu déshonores sa mémoire. »

Taku pouffa de rire. « Tout comme il a déshonoré notre race. Kei, nous sommes les plus dangereux prédateurs de cette planète. Nous avons des talents qui ne peuvent pas être surpassés, et Luka nous faisait vivre dans l'ombre alors que nous aurions pu avoir tellement plus. Je ne comprends pas que tu ne puisses pas voir ça. »

« Alors ton plus grand désir est de diriger une chaîne de bars dans Mallepa ? » demanda Kei, autorisant le scepticisme à percer dans sa voix. « J'imagine que tu veux plus que ça. »

Taku se laissa aller en arrière dans sa chaise, acceptant le verre que Ai posa en face de lui. Kei se retourna pour remercier la fille, mais s'étrangla presque quand il vit le garrot qui enserrait son bras, et que la substance dans le verre était d'un rouge sombre.

« Ai sait comment prendre soin de moi. » Taku sourit en portant le verre à ses lèvres. La fille lui adressa un nouveau sourire avant de retourner derrière le bar.

Kei, dégoûté, repoussa son verre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Elle est innocente. »

« Elle a donné son sang d'elle-même. Tu veux le laisser se perdre ? »

Le regard de Kei se fit plus perçant. « Je ne le boirai pas », répondit-il, mais le liquide écarlate était de plus en plus tentant à chaque seconde et, sans le vouloir, il se rappela son rêve… la sensation érotique du sang de Sho coulant dans sa bouche…

Il se leva, sa chaise s'écrasant bruyamment sur le parquet, sa respiration se faisant plus lourde et son corps tremblant tandis que son regard s'accrochait sur Ai. Elle dû voir l'expression de prédateur dans ses yeux puisqu'elle jeta un œil, presque paniquée, vers Taku qui était toujours nonchalamment installé dans sa chaise et qui observait la scène se dérouler.

En se forçant à détourner les yeux, Kei prit le verre en tremblant, fixant le sang attrayant pendant une minute ou deux avant de permettre au verre de glisser de sa main pour s'écraser bruyamment sur le sol.

Le battement de son cœur résonnait fortement dans ses oreilles, et Kei s'éloigna en vacillant de la table, de Taku et du bar. Il atteignit la porte avant que Taku ne fasse un geste pour l'arrêter. Sa main refermée sur la poignée s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, au diable la lumière du soleil, tout ce à quoi Kei pouvait penser pour le moment était de s'enfuir.

En un instant, il sentit les mains de Taku sur ses épaules, l'éloignant de la porte. Kei lutta, mais le plus vieux vampire avait l'avantage de la surprise et profita de son élan pour retourner brutalement Kei vers lui. Taku sourit quand son poing rentra en collision avec le côté du visage de Kei, l'envoyant s'étaler sur le dos. Il rugit tandis que Taku bondissait sur lui, son poids maintenant Kei immobilisé sur le sol, et il chuchota :

« Reprends-toi. Comment puis-je te rendre à Sho si tu es dans cet état ? »

« Me rendre à Sho ? » répéta Kei, hébété. Les paroles de Taku le rendirent un instant incapable de mouvement, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir longtemps puisque Taku le frappa à nouveau, le second coup bien plus puissant que le premier. Kei ne sentit qu'un court accès de douleur avant que les ténèbres ne l'envahissent.

* * *

Sho recomptait en silence le partage de l'argent effectué par Son après avoir garé la voiture devant l'appartement dans lequel son ami vivait avec Yi-Che. Le job, comme Taku l'avait dit, n'avait pas été grand-chose, mais ils avaient récupéré pas mal d'argent. La part de Taku fut placée avec précautions dans la boîte à gants, et Sho n'avait plus qu'à arranger une rencontre avec lui. Avec un peu de chance, Taku aurait un autre job pour eux, et il espérait que Kei reviendrait.

Sho soupira à cette pensée et plaça les billets dans la paume de Son avant d'allumer une cigarette, la satisfaction le gagnant tandis que la nicotine le consumait, pour un moment du moins. Son se servit à son tour et s'étendit sur le siège du passager tandis qu'il commentait la soirée.

« Ca s'est bien passé », approuva Sho, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à entamer une conversation, mais Son poursuivit tout de même.

« Alors, où est Kei, ce soir ? Je pensais qu'il serait venu pour te surveiller. »

« Il avait autre chose à faire. »

« Comme ? »

« Comment le saurais-je ? » répliqua Sho.

« Vous en êtes toujours au même point, hein ? »

« Quel point ? Ca ne te concerne pas, de toute façon. »

« C'est toi qui l'a mentionné l'autre nuit. Je m'inquiétais pour vous. Pour vous deux, et il n'y a aucune raison de m'arracher la tête pour ça. »

_«Sho, si tu ne me laisses pas partir maintenant, je vais te tuer. »_

« Je ne sais pas où il est », admit enfin Sho. « Il a dit quelque chose et il est parti. »

« Il va revenir ? » demanda nonchalamment Son tandis qu'il faisait tomber la cendre de sa cigarette sur la route.

Sho ne vit pas l'intérêt de lui mentir. « Je ne sais pas. »

Son soupira et ouvrit la porte du passager. « Tu veux monter un peu ? Je suis sûr que Yi-Che nous fera quelque chose à manger. »

« Pourquoi pas », accepta Sho, et il sortit à son tour de la voiture. « Je pourrais me comporter normalement pour une fois. »

Son pouffa de rire, mais se tut rapidement quand ils atteignirent la porte extérieure et constatèrent qu'elle était grande ouverte. La première pensée de Sho fut que quelqu'un l'avait laissée ouverte, mais, étant donné que Mallepa était une ville dure, il ne pensait pas que quiconque serait assez fou pour oublier de la refermer.

L'expression troublée de Son gagna en ampleur quand ils entrèrent et son pas s'accéléra tandis qu'il se dépêchait jusqu'à son appartement. Sho le suivit, une main tirant déjà son revolver de sa ceinture.

« Yi-Che » souffla Son quand ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement, dont la porte était également grande ouverte.

« Matte ! » Sho posa une main sur son épaule dans une tentative de l'empêcher d'entrer. Sho le repoussa et appela :

« Yi-Che ! »

Sa propre inquiétude gagnant en intensité, Sho suivit son ami tandis que Son courait d'une pièce à l'autre, appelant désespérément sa sœur. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'elle. En fait, il n'y avait aucun signe du tout. Aucune trace de lutte, ou que quelque chose lui était arrivé.

Mais Sho n'était pas assez naïf pour penser qu'elle était simplement sortie se promener ou rendre une visite tardive à la galerie. Même si la porte laissée ouverte n'était pas une preuve suffisante, il savait que Yi-Che ne serait jamais partie sans laisser un mot pour Son. Quelqu'un l'avait emmenée, ou _quelque chose_.

Sho fut parcouru d'un frisson à cette pensée, et il se souvint du patron de Toshi et de la jeune japonaise. Bien sûr, la personne derrière ces meurtres avait laissé un carnage sanglant derrière elle, mais Sho ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être plus qu'un peu inquiet pour la jeune femme.

« Je vais la chercher », déclara Son d'une voix tremblante.

« Je viens avec toi », dit Sho, la frayeur lui traversant à présent le ventre en pensant à Yi-Che. Ils n'auraient pas dû la laisser seule, réalisa Sho, et la culpabilité s'ajouta bientôt à la peur.

« On va la retrouver », ajouta-t-il, essayant d'avoir l'air rassurant, mais son cœur ne croyait pas ses propres paroles. Si elle n'était pas déjà morte, Sho savait au fond de lui qu'elle le serait bientôt.

* * *

_« Kei ? __Kei ? » Il modifia légèrement sa position, resserrant la couverture autour de lui tandis que la voix de son mentor lui parvenait à travers son esprit embrumé par le sommeil. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller et voir les ténèbres autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'il était… que le sang séché de son premier repas tachait toujours le contour de ses lèvres._

_« Kei, je sais que tu es réveillé. » La voix de Luka prit un ton presque irrité, et il fut secoué brutalement. « Kei. »_

_Soupirant en comprenant que Luka n'allait pas abandonner, Kei roula sur lui-même pour faire face à son mentor. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devrait détester Luka pour l'avoir transformer en… en ce monstre… mais Luka était la chose la plus proche d'une famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue, et il ne pouvait pas le haïr._

_« Kei, on doit y aller. » La voix de Luka était douce, mais Kei pouvait voir la faim s'agiter dans ses yeux._

_« Je n'ai pas faim », rétorqua-t-il, mais la soif était de retour. Pas aussi cuisante que la dernière fois, mais, depuis qu'il avait goûté au sang, il n'aspirait qu'à en avoir plus. Il gardait tout de même le contrôle de lui-même, et il s'assit. Luka tendit la main pour repousser quelques mèches de cheveux de devant ses yeux, souriant avec affection, comme toujours, mais cette nuit son contact était froid, et Kei le repoussa._

_Luka expira et ferma les yeux. « Donc. Tu me détestes quand même, finalement. »_

_Kei secoua violemment la tête. « Non, Luka. »_

_« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_Kei modifia légèrement sa position sur le lit et Luka s'assit à côté de lui. Il pouvait à nouveau sentir la misère à l'intérieur de lui menacer de le submerger, et même la proximité de Luka ne pouvait vaincre cette émotion. Kei prit son temps pour répondre, et, quand il le fit, sa voix était moqueuse et presque dénuée de sentiments._

_« Comment c'était ? La première fois que tu t'es nourri. »_

_« Merveilleux mais terrible à la fois. »_

_« Alors tu dois savoir comment je me sens. Comment peut-on vivre comme ça ? Est-ce que toutes les choses vivantes sur lesquelles nous nous nourrissons doivent mourir ? »_

_Luka soupira et plaça un bras autour de épaules de Kei, et cette fois-ci, le jeune vampire ne le repoussa pas. « C'est la nature même de la façon dont nous nous nourrissons. Vider les victimes de leur sang rend leur fin rapide. Si nous ne le faisions pas, ils saigneraient jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. La seule façon de sauver quelqu'un qui est mordu est de le transformer, de le maudire. »_

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu maudit__ ? »_

_Luka, déconcerté, prit un moment avant de répondre : « Parce que tu me l'as demandé. »_

_« C'est vrai ? __Tu aurais pu dire non. »_

_« Tu as interrompu mon repas. Le désir de sang est presque impossible à ignorer. »_

_« Alors, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ? __Pourquoi me transformer ? »_

_« Tu t'es offert, conciliant, et tu m'es très cher, Kei. Tu me rappelles mon propre fils. »_

_Son fils… Kei se mordit la lèvre inférieure. __Luka ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa famille auparavant. En fait, Kei n'était pas même conscient du fait qu'il avait de la famille. Le sujet était de toute évidence trop douloureux pour que Luka veuille y repenser, mais Kei ne put s'empêcher de demander : « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »_

_Luka secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. __Il doit être un vieil homme maintenant, s'il vit toujours. Je l'ai revu une fois, avec sa propre famille, donc je sais qu'il était heureux, et c'est suffisant pour moi. »_

_« Je suis désolé. »_

_« Ne le sois pas. » Luka soupira et commença à s'éloigner. « Je suis fatigué. Nous nous nourrirons demain soir. »_

_« Mais tu en as besoin » Kei commença à protester, se sentant déjà très mal d'avoir forcé Luka à revivre son passé, et maintenant de l'avoir empêché de se nourrir. Peu importe la façon dont Kei ressentait le sujet du sang, il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Luka souffrir._

_« Ca va aller », lui déclara Luka, mais en parlant, il trébucha, et Kei bondit pour le soutenir. Il s'était nourri régulièrement, mais Kei ne s'arrêtait pas sur ce fait. Il était parfaitement conscient que le transformer avait demandé beaucoup de forces à Luka. Mais se nourrir… Kei trembla. Il n'était pas prêt à ça… pas encore…_

_Aidant Luka à s'asseoir, Kei s'assit à côté de lui et fit doucement : « Tu devrais te nourrir. Tiens. » Il releva la tête en arrière après avoir parlé, offrant une nouvelle fois sa gorge à son mentor._

_La réaction de Luka fut inattendue. « Non », rugit-il, et Kei releva les yeux. « Non. »_

_« Pourquoi ? __Tu ne peux pas me faire de mal, plus maintenant. »_

_Son regard s'adoucit, et il adressa à Kei un sourire faible. __« Je sais, et je suis désolé. __J'ai encore tellement de choses à t'apprendre, mais une dont tu dois te souvenir est qu'un vampire ne doit jamais se nourrir du sang d'un autre vampire. »_

_« Pourquoi ? __Ca peut te faire du mal ? »_

_« Non. Mais ça te fera du mal, à toi. Tu deviendras faible. Plus faible que tu ne l'es maintenant, et avec cette faiblesse, ta faim grandiras jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque incontrôlable. Si ça arrive, tu te perdras toi-même. Tu perdras complètement le contrôle, aveuglé par le désir de sang, et il n'y aura rien que je puisse dire ou faire pour t'en sortir. »_

_Kei acquiesça. Les paroles de Luka l'avaient terrifié. Se perdre complètement… Kei frissonna. Si ça arrivait… Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, jamais._

Quand Kei se réveilla, il était étendu à l'arrière de la voiture de Taku. Ses tempes étaient douloureuses, et il se sentait étourdi. Il faisait sombre à l'extérieur ; il pouvait le sentir, et Kei se demanda pendant combien de temps il était resté inconscient, et, plus important, où était Taku. La réponse à cette dernière question lui vint presque dès qu'il y eut pensé. Il devint rapidement conscient d'une présence qui le surplombait. Kei releva les yeux pour faire face à l'autre vampire, reculant de dégoût à sa proximité, et au fait que la bouche de Taku s'était tordue dans un sourire rusé.

« Ne panique pas. » Taku s'étira paresseusement, prenant beaucoup de plaisir à la gêne évidente de Kei. « Nous sommes devant ton bloc d'appartements. »

« Quoi ? » Kei sentit la peur le traverser, pas à cause de Taku, mais à cause de ses propres paroles.

_«Si tu ne me laisses pas partir maintenant, je vais te tuer. »_

Kei frissonna en se rendant compte que la faim était toujours présente, brûlante comme jamais, et insatisfaite.

« Tu aurais dû te nourrir plus tôt. » Taku eut un rictus, feignant la sympathie. « Comme tu es là… tu pourrais le tuer. » Il se parlait presque à lui-même en ajoutant : « Mais ça ne serait pas bien. Pas maintenant, du moins. Peut-être que ça t'aidera. »

Avant que Kei ne puisse saisir ce qui allait se passer, Taku tendit la main vers lui. Kei laissa échapper un cri net quand le plus vieux vampire attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux blonds et le tira dans une position assise, prenant un instant ou deux pour le regarder avant de se pencher sur lui et de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Immédiatement, Kei commença à se débattre, plaçant ses paumes sur la poitrine de Taku et essayant de repousser le plus vieux vampire. Sa lutte s'avéra inutile, et sa résistance cessa quelques secondes plus tard quand la langue de Taku se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas cette action en elle-même qui l'arrêta, puisqu'elle le dégoûtait encore plus que le simple baiser, mais il pouvait à présent sentir le goût métallique de sang dans sa bouche. Cela lui prit quelques simples secondes pour s'apercevoir que Taku avait mordu sa propre langue, que le sang de Taku affluait dans sa bouche, coulant sans interruption d'une profonde plaie. Kei ne put pas s'en empêcher. Sa langue commença à explorer la bouche de Taku, léchant toute trace de sang, tandis que ses dents empêchaient la blessure du vampire de guérir. Kei n'avait jamais rien ressenti de semblable. Il était on ne peut plus hostile à Taku, mais cette action érotique, affamée et passionnée réveillait une partie de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas. Soudainement, il n'accordait aucune importance au fait que les bras de Taku l'entouraient, entraînant Kei pour l'allonger sous lui. Tout ce qui lui importait était le sang, le désir de satisfaire sa faim, et même l'avertissement de Luka des années auparavant fut oublié.

Puis, bien trop vite, ce fut fini. Kei sentit Taku s'écarter. Il était étendu devant lui, hébété, et sa faim était loin d'être complètement satisfaite tandis que sa vue redevenait lentement nette et que ses sens lui revenaient. Il pouvait encore sentir le goût du sang de Taku dans sa bouche. Le plus vieux vampire respirait fortement, mais, à part ce détail, ne semblait pas souffrir de mauvais effets dus à ce que Kei se soit nourri sur lui. Puis, avec une horreur grandissante, Kei saisit toute l'ampleur de la situation. Taku était sur lui, une main caressant toujours la joue de Kei. Il sentait encore le goût du sang, mais surtout le goût de Taku, et une partie sombre de lui désirait fortement l'autre vampire. Cette partie sombre voulait ressentir à nouveau l'intimité de cette morsure, et Kei leva les mains pour repousser vigoureusement Taku, avant que son instinct nouvellement éveillé ne prenne le dessus sur lui.

« Tu vois. » Taku sourit en se levant, retournant sur le siège avant, mais son regard triomphant parlait pour lui. « Tu es comme moi, Kei. Tu es plus comme moi que ce que tu veux admettre, et tu viens juste de le prouver. »

Kei secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas comme toi. » Mais, dans son cœur, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Il tremblait fortement et son côté humain luttait toujours, mais sa partie vampire était forte, et elle voulait ce que Taku lui avait donné. Elle voulait qu'il s'y abandonne, et Kei ne savait pas s'il pourrait renier sa véritable nature pendant encore longtemps… pas alors qu'il pouvait encore sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche…

* * *

Taku observa dans le rétroviseur le visage de Kei passer à travers une série d'expressions paniquées avant de se décider pour une qui exprimait le désespoir. Oui… pensa-t-il. Encore un peu, Kei, encore un peu et tu m'appartiendras.


	8. Disputes

**Chapitre Huit ****: Disputes**

_« Je veux être sûr que mon frère est en sécurité. Tu peux sûrement comprendre ça ? »_

Toshi détestait ça. Il détestait le fait d'être assis dans une voiture, avec Shinji, sur le bord de la route qui longeait l'appartement de son ami le plus proche, en _l'espionnant_. Toshi et Sho étaient amis depuis qu'ils étaient petits, et ça allait contre toute morale. Il se tortilla sur son siège, mal-à-l'aise, jetant un regard à Shinji qui était assis patiemment derrière le volant, gardant les yeux fixés sur le bloc d'appartements, et rien d'autre.

_« Je veux protéger mon frère. Même si j'avais horreur du fait que Sho devienne ami avec Kei, je l'ai accepté, mais il est en train de traîner Sho dans des histoires qui le mettent en danger. »_

Toshi ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Shinji ne lui avait pas expliqué en quoi ces 'histoires' pouvaient faire du mal à Sho, et Toshi commençait à douter que Shinji le sache lui-même. Dans tous les cas, Kei était plus fort et plus capable de protéger Sho que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. En fait, Toshi était plus inquiet pour Shinji et son état d'esprit. Il avait tenu parole et ne s'était pas shooté depuis des jours, mais ce retrait le rendait plus qu'un peu irritable. Sa peau était cireuse et ses mains tremblaient en agrippant le volant. Toshi savait que Shinji était sérieux dans son inquiétude pour Sho. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu le faire arrêter la drogue si rapidement. Rien.

« Regarde. Je le savais! » s'exclama-t-il soudainement, et Toshi faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

« Quoi ? » soupira-t-il, ne faisant aucun secret du fait qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être là, tandis qu'il suivait le regard de Shinji.

Il y avait une autre voiture garée devant le bloc d'appartements depuis plus d'une heure, et deux personnes en sortaient. L'une d'elles était Kei, mais Toshi ne reconnut pas l'autre. Il était habillé complètement de noir, et Toshi remarqua le maniérisme de ses mouvements. Sa démarche s'assortissait presque parfaitement avec Kei. Ils bougeaient presque de la même façon, avec la même grâce, et Shinji le remarqua aussi.

« C'est qui ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement.

« Je ne sais pas », commença Toshi, mais il se tut en les voyant entrer dans le bloc.

« Je vais à l'intérieur », annonça Shinji, mais Toshi réagit avant qu'il ne puisse sortir de la voiture en lui attrapant le bras.

« Matte. Si tu entres là-dedans maintenant, tu vas bousiller notre couverture. »

Shinji repoussa Toshi. « Je m'en fiche. Je n'aime pas ce gars avec qui est Kei. »

Toshi ne pouvait rien y répondre. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme… Il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus, mais il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'accuser de quoique ce soit en restant ici.

« On va attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti », décida-t-il enfin.

« Nani ? T'es fou ? »

« Kei ne laisserait rien arriver à Sho. »

« Comment tu peux en être sûr ? » demanda Shinji.

« Il nous a sauvé la vie. »

« Il y a peu, tu l'accusais du meurtre de ton patron. »

« Je sais » fit Toshi, mécontent, tandis que quelques doutes sur l'innocence de Kei lui revenaient à l'esprit, mais il les réprima rapidement. « Kei ne laisserait rien arriver à Sho. » Finalement, il se répéta simplement.

Shinji soupira et abaissa un poing sur le volant en signe de frustration. « Si tu en es sûr. »

« Je le suis », répondit Toshi.

_« Kei ne laisserait rien arriver à Sho. »_

Il espérait juste que sa foi en Kei n'était pas finalement malvenue…

* * *

J'ai dû m'assoupir, s'aperçut Sho quand il fut tiré de son sommeil par le bruit de la porte de l'appartement qu'on ouvrait. Immédiatement parfaitement éveillé et dans l'espoir que Kei soit revenu, il se leva, un peu coupable en constatant qu'il était inquiet pour Kei alors que Yi-Che avait disparu.

Sho, avec Son, avait traversé tout Mallepa en la cherchant, mais ils n'avaient trouvé aucun signe d'elle. Finalement, alors que le soir approchait, Sho avait raccompagné Son à pied à son appartement. Ils avaient contacté la police, mais il y avait déjà tellement de jeunes femmes disparues à Mallepa que Yi-Che n'était pour eux rien de plus qu'un ajout à leur statistiques. Son craignait déjà le pire, et Sho ne pouvait rien faire pour le réconforter. Cette nuit, il espérait le retour de Kei pour qu'ils puissent retourner la chercher ensemble. Avec les sens avancés du vampire, Sho était certain qu'ils la retrouveraient, vivante, ou au pire…

Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas y penser. Yi-Che comptait énormément pour Son, et rien que de penser à elle… Sho jura doucement. Il aurait voulu pouvoir empêcher ça, il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus…

_« Si tu ne me laisses pas partir maintenant, je vais te tuer. »_

L'image de Kei, ses canines descendues et une leur sauvage et furieuse dans les yeux, apparut dans l'esprit de Sho tandis que la porte se refermait, et il commença à laisser sa propre colère monter, en dépit de son soulagement que le vampire soit revenu. Kei était tout pour lui… sinon, pourquoi est-ce que ses actions continueraient à blesser Sho si profondément ?

Bondissant du sofa, Sho commença à demander où est-ce que Kei était allé traîner, mais il s'étrangla rapidement dans sa phrase en voyant que Kei n'était pas seul.

« Taku ? » fit Sho, perplexe, son regard passant de son ami à l'autre homme. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » ajouta-t-il en voyant que le bras de Taku enserrait la fine taille de Kei. Les paupières du vampire étaient lourdes, et il avait apparemment besoin de fournir de gros efforts de volonté pour simplement regarder Sho. Pourtant, il n'avait pas du tout l'air mal-à-l'aise, et Taku le guida rapidement jusqu'au sofa en l'asseyant avant de se retourner vers Sho.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue », commença Taku en guise d'explications. « Je venais te voir, de toutes manières, alors je me suis dit que j'allais le déposer. »

« Kei ? » demanda vivement Sho, ne comprenant pas complètement la situation, ce qui ne fit que transformer sa colère en frustration.

Le blond releva les yeux, son regard glissant sur Sho pour se poser sur Taku. « Taku-san m'a déposé », confirma-t-il doucement.

« Je vois. » Sho indiqua une chaise et demanda à Taku s'il voulait s'asseoir. Un million de questions se pressait dans sa tête, la plus brûlante étant 'comment Taku a-t-il connu Kei ?'. Bien sûr, Taku lui avait déjà dit qu'il faisait ses recherches avant de travailler avec quiconque, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, Sho en était sûr. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Kei regardait Taku. Serrant un poing, Sho essaya d'ignorer son ami et se dirigea vers sa chambre, revenant quelques instants plus tard avec une liasse de billets enveloppée dans un vieux journal.

« J'imagine que tu es venu pour ta part ? » dit-il en balançant l'argent sur les genoux de Taku.

« Nani ? » demanda Kei, regardant pour la première fois Sho directement.

« Taku nous a fourni quelques jobs, ces derniers temps. » Sho décida qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison de continuer à cacher l'identité de son contact maintenant que Kei avait rencontré Taku.

« Les jobs. » Kei s'adressa sèchement à l'autre homme. « C'était toi ? »

« Et ta gratitude me touche. » Taku s'étira puis tourna le dos à Kei.

Sho se sentait toujours très mal-à-l'aise en regardant les deux autres. Leurs manières étaient les mêmes. Immédiatement, Sho sentit la jalousie le transpercer et il détourna les yeux de Kei pour fixer un point situé quelque part au-dessus de l'épaule de Taku en disant :

« Tu as ta part. Pars, maintenant. »

Taku fut déconcerté par cette déclaration, tout comme Sho. Pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi était-il si envieux, pour commencer ? Kei venait tout juste de rencontrer Taku. Sho savait que, dans cette situation, ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait pas.

« En fait, je suis venu pour parler d'un autre job », répondit Taku, essayant de paraître indifférent, mais ses yeux se plissèrent d'irritation en regardant le jeune homme. « Un plutôt gros job. Il paiera bien si vous vous en sortez. Je pensais que nous pourrions aller dans un bar et en discuter autour de quelques verres. »

Taku croisa le regard de Sho et lui adressa un sourire timide qui lui rappela les regards plein d'espoir que Yi-Che avait l'habitude de diriger vers Kei. Ce type était-il subtilement en train de le draguer ? Sho n'en était pas certain, ça pouvait être une interprétation un peu poussive de la situation, mais il était presque impossible de se détourner du regard qu'il avait fixé sur lui. En fait, il était en train d'envisager de le suivre. Après tout, ce n'était pas souvent qu'un gros job croisait leur chemin.

« On parle de combien ? » demanda doucement Sho.

« Cent mille payé cash. »

« Cent mille », répéta Sho sans y croire, et il examina le visage de Taku pendant quelques instants sans pouvoir y détecter un quelconque signe de fausse sincérité. « Payé cash si on réussit, ne ? »

« Bien sûr. Une fois que j'ai eu ma part, naturellement. »

Sho hésitait. Il y avait encore de la place pour les doutes dans son esprit. Taku le sentit et ajouta :

« Tu ne préférerais pas parler de ça devant un verre ou deux ? Ma voiture est dehors. »

« Peut-être. » Sho fronça les sourcils. Il commençait à se sentir mal, presque étourdi tandis que le regard intense de Taku se faisait encore plus profond. Le champ de vision de Sho s'était rétréci, et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était le visage de Taku avec ses yeux brun sombres plongés dans les siens.

« Non. »

Ce que Sho ressentit alors ne pouvait être comparé qu'à un réveil en sursaut. En un instant, son étourdissement était parti, et il cilla plusieurs fois de suite en secouant la tête. Il se sentait complètement engourdi, sauf dans son bras droit sur lequel Kei avait une prise ferme.

« On doit parler de quelques trucs », dit Kei à Taku d'une voix froide et tranchante. « Je pourrai peut-être en discuter avec toi une autre fois, ne ? »

Taku l'ignora et se retourna vers Sho, lui glissant une carte dans la main. « Je dirige une chaîne de bars à travers Mallepa. Voici l'adresse du plus proche. Je serai là toute la journée si tu changes d'avis. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta l'appartement. La porte se referma derrière lui et Sho s'effondra lourdement dans un fauteuil. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vide. Il renversa sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, là ?_

Sho ne comprenait rien. Il ne savait pas par où commencer et il prit une grande inspiration tandis que, une nouvelle fois, son esprit repassait la conversation avec Kei en revue, avant que le blond ne déclare abruptement qu'il allait se coucher.

« Kei. » Sho ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, sentant que sa chance d'obtenir une explication lui échappait lentement. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment as-tu rencontré Taku ? »

« Il m'a raccompagné ici », répondit Kei d'une voix neutre. « C'est tout. »

« Je vois. » Sho espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi furieux qu'il ne l'était vraiment, et il força sa voix à s'adoucir légèrement en ajoutant : « Tu vas mieux ? »

_« Si tu ne me laisses pas partir maintenant, je vais te tuer. »_

« Ca va. »

« Alors assieds-toi. Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Je suis fatigué. »

Le peu de self control qu'il lui restait s'évapora avec cette déclaration. « Merde, Kei, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler ? Je sais que quelque chose te trouble et je veux t'aider. »

« Je n'ai rien à dire. »

« Deux personnes ont été assassinées. Toutes les deux en étant vidées de leur sang, et maintenant Yi-Che a disparu, sans mentionner que tu m'as dit que si je ne te laissais pas partir, tu me tuerais. Je pense qu'il y a plein de choses à dire, Kei. »

« Il n'y a rien… Yi-Che a disparu ? Quand ? »

« La nuit dernière. Je l'ai cherchée avec Son, mais… il n'y a aucun signe d'elle. »

« Je dois partir. » Kei commença à se diriger vers la porte, mais Sho était fatigué de cet incessant jeu du chat et de la souris, et, prenant le vampire complètement par surprise, il l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur. La force de Kei était dix fois supérieure à celle de Sho, mais elle ne lui fut d'aucun secours dans l'étonnement.

Son dos rencontra le mur dans un bruit sourd et Sho l'y maintint immobile en lançant sèchement :

« Arrête de me fuir. »

« Je ne te fuis pas. »

« Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

« Il ne se passe rien. »

Sho secoua la tête. « Je n'y crois pas. J'ai l'impression de te perdre, Kei, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. » Ca y était, il l'avait dit. Il avait à nouveau admis qu'il avait besoin du vampire, comme de nombreuses fois auparavant. Dire à Kei qu'il avait besoin de lui était plus facile que de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, et Sho ressentait ces deux émotions avec autant de force que si elles n'étaient qu'un seul et même sentiment.

Il se mordit la lèvre et relâcha Kei avant de se détourner. « Mais vas-y… si tu sens que tu le dois. »

« Sho… »

« Non. »

« Sho, je suis désolé. Etre comme ça… être ce monstre… Ces derniers temps, c'est devenu plus difficile, c'est tout. »

« Ne fais pas ça. »

Kei fronça les sourcils. « Faire quoi ? »

« Ne blâme pas ta vraie nature pour ça et pour toute autre situation qui te fait souffrir. »

Sho ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de rester près de Kei. Sa colère et sa douleur étaient trop fortes. Furieusement, il se dirigea vers la porte, marmonnant dans sa barbe « Peut-être que je vais aller voir Taku, finalement. »

« Matte, Sho. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux ? Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a quelque chose. Je pouvais le voir dans tes yeux quand tu le regardais. »

« Taku est… » Kei hésita, et Sho émit un grognement agacé pour qu'il continue, ce qu'il fit. « Taku est un vampire. »

Cette réponse lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il savait que c'était vrai. Kei ne mentait pas, pas cette fois. Il repensa à chacune de ses rencontres avec l'autre homme. A la façon dont ses mouvements étaient gracieux et parfaitement maîtrisés, dont il restait toujours dans l'ombre, dont il insistait pour qu'ils se rencontrent pendant la nuit, et comme il dégageait la même aura de pouvoir que Kei possédait. L'étourdissement de Sho… il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait vu Kei, comme il avait été attiré par le regard du blond. Sans qu'il ne le réalise lui-même, les yeux de Kei étaient presque hypnotiques, et ils faisaient tous les deux toujours attention à ne jamais croiser leurs regards pendant trop longtemps.

« Sho ? » l'appela Kei en le tirant de ses pensées. « Sho ? »

« Comment ? », demanda-t-il, gardant sa voix vide de toutes émotions. Il se sentait trahi par Kei comme par Taku. Kei pour le lui avoir caché, et Taku pour lui avoir menti.

« Luka l'a transformé bien avant que je ne le rencontre. »

« Alors… vous êtes les mêmes ? »

« Non. » Kei secoua la tête. « Sho, je t'en prie, ne t'approche pas de Taku. Il n'est pas comme moi. Il pourrait te faire du mal. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il a tué le patron de Toshi et cette femme ? »

Kei haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Et depuis quand es-tu au courant de son existence ? »

« Depuis qu'il t'a offert ce premier job. »

« Je vois. » Sho soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme il le faisait souvent quand il était nerveux ou peiné, et à ce moment, c'était cette dernière émotion qu'il ressentait. Pendant des années, Kei avait cru être le dernier vampire, et maintenant Taku que était apparu… Kei allait partir. C'était naturel de vouloir être avec quelqu'un de son espèce. Quelqu'un avec qui partager son fardeau. Kei n'avait plus besoin de Sho. Plus maintenant…

« Je vais dormir un peu », annonça Sho, détournant les yeux pour que Kei ne puisse pas voir à quel point cette révélation l'avait bouleversé.

En vitesse, il se déplaça jusqu'à sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Puis, s'adossant au bois, Sho étouffa un sanglot tandis que des larmes affluaient dans ses yeux. Ces larmes menacèrent de couler quand il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer quelques secondes plus tard.

_J'ai l'impression de te perdre, Kei_

Lentement mais sûrement, Kei s'éloignait de lui, et ça le terrifiait. Le vampire était à ses côtés depuis qu'il avait dix ans, et à présent il devait faire face à la possibilité d'une vie sans lui.

* * *

_« Tu vois. Tu es comme moi, Kei. Tu es plus comme moi que ce que tu veux admettre, et tu viens juste de le prouver. »_

Une fois de plus, Kei resta dehors jusqu'à ce que les premiers signes de l'aube apparaissent dans le ciel. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à l'appartement tant qu'il n'y était pas forcé, pas après les évènements de la soirée.

Kei ne s'était pas nourri, bien que ça ait été sa raison principale de sortir. Il ne pouvait pas s'y décider. Les hommes qui arpentaient la rue à cette heure de la nuit étaient mauvais, et du sang mauvais n'apaiserait pas sa soif cette fois, il le savait.

_« Taku nous a fourni quelques jobs, ces derniers temps. »_

Kei voulait également du temps pour réfléchir. Les intentions de Taku l'inquiétaient. Sho, jusqu'à ce soir, avait de toute évidence respecté et même apprécié Taku, et Taku avait fait l'effort de le convaincre. Pourquoi s'embêter d'abord avec ça pour maintenant détruire sa couverture ? Kei ne le comprenait pas. Quand ils étaient entrés dans l'appartement avec Taku, le plus vieux vampire l'avait averti –dans des termes clairs- que si Kei faisait quoique ce soit pour aggraver la situation, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de tuer Sho. Taku avait également ajouté que Kei pourrait essayer de l'en empêcher, mais qu'il doutait qu'il puisse y arriver. Kei en doutait lui-même, et avait jugé plus sensé de le suivre simplement plutôt que de risquer Sho.

_J'ai l'impression de te perdre, Kei_

Kei avait la même impression. Qu'il se perdait lentement dans le vampire à l'intérieur de lui… et dans Taku.

_Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux ? Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a quelque chose. Je pouvais le voir dans tes yeux quand tu le regardais._

Il semblait donc que même Sho l'avait remarqué. Kei ferma les yeux au souvenir du contact de Taku, de la sensation de son sang affluant dans sa bouche, attisant la faim qui l'avait ravagé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque intolérable. Il trembla. Il voulait ressentir la même chose, une nouvelle fois. Son corps tremblait à la simple pensée du contact de Taku. Le vampire qui dormait en lui était clair sur ses désirs : du sang… et Taku. Mais qu'est-ce que Kei, lui, voulait ? Il voulait Sho. Il avait toujours voulu Sho. Ces sentiments étaient quelque chose que le vampire ne pourrait jamais réprimer, peu importe la force de sa connexion à Taku.

_« Deux personnes ont été assassinées. Toutes les deux en étant vidées de leur sang, et maintenant Yi-Che a disparu, sans mentionner que tu m'as dit que si je ne te laissais pas partir, tu me tuerais. Je pense qu'il y a plein de choses à dire, Kei. »_

Quand il rouvrit la porte de leur appartement, Kei savait, avec beaucoup de regrets, qu'il aurait dû fournir une meilleure explication à Sho. Taku avait très probablement tué ces deux personnes, et peut-être même Yi-Che.

Kei s'arrêta pour enlever ses chaussures et laisser sa veste sur le dossier du sofa avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Sho. Son ami avait parlé de dormir, mais Kei savait qu'il devait le réveiller, qu'il devait tout lui expliquer. Sho devait comprendre à quel point Taku était dangereux.

_J'ai l'impression de te perdre, Kei_

C'était ironique, songea Kei, à quel point il avait aussi l'impression de se perdre lui-même.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et resta figé. Le lit de Sho était soigneusement fait, et il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Ses étuis à revolver n'étaient pas à leur place habituelle, ni sa veste blanche. Kei était incapable de deviner où exactement il était parti, mais la panique commença instantanément à le traverser, et il fouilla précipitamment dans sa poche pour en ressortir son portable et appeler Sho. Après plusieurs secondes insupportables, il entendit la voix de son meilleur ami à l'autre bout du fil.

« Où es-tu ? » Kei devina qu'il conduisait : il pouvait entendre le bruit du trafic en fond sonore, mais il n'avait pas remarqué que leur voiture était partie de devant leur bloc d'appartements.

« J'ai dû partir un moment », dit Sho d'une voix étrangement calme pour quelqu'un qui était fortement en colère contre Kei quelques heures plus tôt.

« Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? » fit Kei d'une voix très douce, « On pourrait parler. Correctement, je veux dire. »

Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes. Kei était conscient que sa respiration s'était accélérée, et il tremblait légèrement. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à son manque de sang ou bien à son inquiétude. Sho, quand il était fâché ou déprimé, était capable de faire des choses inconscientes et potentiellement fatales, et Kei ne souhaitait que son retour à l'appartement où il pouvait le surveiller, même s'il l'avait menacé de partir la nuit précédente.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire d'abord », répondit enfin Sho. « Je rentre bientôt. »

« Sho… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais rien faire de stupide. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi. Je t'appellerai quand je serai sur le chemin du retour. »

Kei soupira ; pour cette fois, il devrait faire confiance à Sho. Avec le lever du soleil, il y avait une limite à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Mais il n'aimait tout de même pas ça du tout.

« Fais attention à toi. » Il laissa une tendresse habituelle teinter sa voix et il raccrocha sur ces deux mots, en espérant que ça n'allait pas passer inaperçu.

A présent que son inquiétude pour Sho était un peu apaisée, Kei recommença à se concentrer sur sa faim, et ce malgré ses efforts pour l'ignorer.

_Je dois arriver à me contrôler. Si je ne le fais pas, je vais perdre Sho…_

En commençant à faire les cent pas dans le couloir qui reliait les chambres au salon, Kei réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle frustration à ne pas pouvoir errer dans les rues pendant les heures du jour. Il avait horreur d'être obligé d'attendre la venue des ténèbres pour pouvoir sortir. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il devait se nourrir. Maintenant.

Cessant ses pas, Kei baissa les yeux sur sa propre main, sentant le sang qui coulait à travers ses veines. Il repensa à Luka, et sentit une haine momentanée pour son mentor le transpercer. Luka l'avait abandonné quand Kei avait le plus besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de la sagesse et des conseils de Luka. Luka aurait pu l'aider. Luka aurait su quoi faire à propos de Taku et comment satisfaire sa faim. Mais Luka n'était pas là. Luka l'avait laissé. Luka l'avait abandonné.

En tremblant, Kei retourna sa main pour lever sa paume, son regard se fixant sur son poignet et la veine invitante qui palpitait derrière sa chair pâle. Il savait que se nourrir sur lui-même ne lui ferait aucun bien, que ça ne ferait pas disparaître sa faim, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il avait besoin de sentir du sang couler entre ses lèvres, plus que tout. Juste un instant serait suffisant, se promit-il, et Kei abandonna, portant son poignet à sa bouche. Il s'arrêta tout de même un instant, sachant que, s'il faisait ça, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

Il hésita encore un peu quand son téléphone commença à sonner. En pensant que c'était Sho, Kei répondit, forçant au silence son désir de se nourrir.

Son cœur rata un battement quand, à l'autre bout de la ligne, une voix doucereuse s'éleva. « Je me suis dit que j'allais t'appeler brièvement pour voir comment tu allais. C'était une sacrée nuit, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

« Taku. Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? »

Le vampire gloussa. « J'ai mes sources. Comment vas-tu, Kei ? »

Un léger frisson parcourut le corps de Kei malgré lui quand il l'entendit prononcer son nom. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Comme je t'ai dit, savoir comment tu vas. »

« Je vais bien et je ne veux ni n'ai besoin de ton inquiétude. »

« Quel dommage. Cette nuit, je pensais que nous avions vraiment créé une connexion, mais je peux me tromper. »

« Tu te trompes », l'assura Kei, et il était prêt à raccrocher quand Taku ajouta :

« Si tu vas bien, je vais te laisser, mais je me disais que je pourrais aussi te mentionner que je vais être dans le bar où nous étions hier cette nuit. Si tu en as envie, je serais ravi de t'y voir ce soir. »

« Non. »

« Encore plus dommage. Si tu changes d'avis… »

« Ce ne sera pas le cas », l'assura Kei avant de raccrocher pour de bon. L'offre de Taku était tentante, mais il avait juré qu'il parlerait avec Sho, correctement, et rien n'allait se mettre au travers de son chemin. Rien.

* * *

_« Tu es comme moi, Kei. Tu es plus comme moi que ce que tu veux admettre, et tu viens juste de le prouver. »_

Taku était adossé contre le bar, un sourire tranquille effleurant son visage tandis qu'il observait Ai faire de gros efforts pour nettoyer l'une des tables devant lui tout en se penchant juste assez pour être sûre qu'il puisse parfaitement voir le haut de sa poitrine par-dessus son débardeur à coupe lâche. Elle était vraiment stupide, songea Taku. Elle savait ce qu'il était, et lui offrait volontiers son sang. Soit elle ne comprenait pas sa vraie nature, soit elle ne voulait simplement pas la voir. Taku avait remarqué les regards qu'elle lui lançait. Il lui plaisait, c'était évident. Ai ne s'intéressait ni au pouvoir ni à l'argent qu'il représentait, et ce changement était bienvenu, au moins par moments.

Finalement, en détournant les yeux pour les poser sur le fond de son verre vide, Taku repassa les récents évènements en revue dans son esprit, dans un mélange d'aise et d'inquiétude. Avec Kei, les choses s'étaient mieux passées que ce qu'il avait osé espérer. Le simple fait que Taku était assez fort pour laisser un autre vampire se nourrir sur lui sans qu'il n'en ressente aucun effet était une preuve suffisante qu'il avait autant de pouvoir que Luka avait, sinon plus. Sa force augmentait, et la détermination de Kei s'affaiblissait. Il l'avait senti avec cette simple morsure déguisée. Kei pouvait faire semblant d'être humain, mais il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps au désir de sang qui montait au fond de lui. Alors, il se tournerait vers Taku.

_Même s'il était lui-même un vampire, Taku était incapable de transformer un humain. L'échange de sang que Luka lui avait offert contre sa vie l'avait transformé, mais, parce que le sang de Taku était porteur de maladie, le sang que son mentor lui avait donné avait été altéré. Taku avait toutes les autres caractéristiques d'un vampire à part celle-ci, et c'était celle qu'il désirait le plus. Il voulait être capable de se créer des semblables, qui ne voudraient pas vivre dans l'ombre des humains._

Il suffirait d'un. Kei n'aurait à en transformer qu'un seul, un humain choisi avec soin parmi la vaste liste des contacts et des alliés de Taku. Une personne à qui il pouvait faire confiance pour réaliser son ambition : dominer complètement Mallepa et les humains, et avoir la ville à ses pieds. Puis, ils se multiplieraient. Aucune arme mortelle ne pourrait les arrêter. Ils ne vivraient plus dans l'ombre. Mallepa serait, légitimement, aux plus puissants. Après tout, Taku était un adepte de la loi du plus fort, et il _était_ le plus fort.

_« Je dirige une chaîne de bars à travers Mallepa. Voici l'adresse du plus proche. Je serai là toute la journée si tu changes d'avis. »_

A présent, dans l'esprit de Taku, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul obstacle qui se dressait sur son chemin : Sho. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Sho serait un problème, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la décision de ramener Kei à l'appartement en révélant qu'il les connaissait tous les deux. Taku était sûr que Kei, une fois qu'il les avait laissés, avait appris sa vraie nature à Sho. Sho, supposait Taku, serait facile à manipuler. Aucun être humain ne pouvait résister à l'hypnose subtile de sa voix et de ses yeux, du moins, c'était ce que Taku avait cru. Bien sûr, Sho n'avait pas vraiment résisté, c'était Kei qui avait brisé l'enchantement. Sho serait parti avec Taku si Kei n'était pas intervenu. Ce qui irritait légèrement Taku. S'il avait réalisé plus tôt que Sho serait un tel problème, il l'aurait tué des mois plus tôt. Maintenant, ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre, et leurs sentiments étaient plus profonds que la simple amitié, bien plus profonds. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Sho, désespéré à l'idée de perdre Kei, ne déclare finalement ces sentiments au blond.

Faire de Kei son amant n'avait jamais fait partie de son plan, mais Taku commençait à se demander si ça ne serait pas nécessaire pour l'éloigner de Sho. Pendant sa longue vie, Taku avait eu de nombreux amants, hommes comme femmes, mais Kei était différent. Kei était presque son égal, et c'était troublant. Taku n'avait aucune envie de forger une quelconque relation avec lui. Il allait simplement prendre ce qu'il voulait, puis…

« Taku. » Il releva les yeux, les plissant en voyant Sho entrer dans le bar. En deux foulées, il était devant les rideaux les plus proches de Taku, et il les repoussa violemment. Immédiatement, la lumière du soleil baigna la pièce et Taku siffla de douleur quand les rayons touchèrent sa peau.

Il recula, et son verre lui échappa pour s'écraser sur le sol tandis que sa chair commençait à brûler. Une terreur naturelle le saisit, et il était furieux de la laisser apparaître tandis qu'il se tortillait sous la lumière du soleil.

« Taku-sama ! » cria Ai, courant vers les fenêtres, et Sho s'écarta, lui permettant de les refermer.

Puis, la fille courut à ses côtés, mais ses blessures avaient déjà commencé à guérir et Taku la repoussa.

« Alors », fit Sho d'une voix glaciale. « C'est vrai. »

« Laisse-nous », demanda Taku à Ai. La fille n'hésita pas une seconde et s'effectua.

« Sho-kun, quelle surprise. » Taku ne savait pas trop comment gérer la situation. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. « Assieds-toi donc. Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? » Taku indiqua le liquide rouge qui emplissait un pichet de verre en face de lui.

« Non » fut la réponse qu'il gagna. « Je ne suis pas là pour socialiser, Taku. »

« Alors que veux-tu ? »

« Je veux des explications. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as utilisé. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as tué ces innocents, et je veux savoir ce que tu as fait à Kei. »

« Je n'ai rien fait à Kei. »

« Menteur », répliqua amèrement Sho. « Il a changé. Il n'est pas lui-même et ne l'a plus été depuis qu'il t'a rencontré. »

Taku eut un rictus, bien que ses brûlures fraîchement guéries lui causaient encore un certain malaise, et il invita à nouveau Sho à s'asseoir. « Tu es observateur. »

« Kei est mon meilleur ami. Je sais toujours quand quelque chose ne va pas. »

Ce commentaire l'irrita légèrement, et Taku prévint Ai de les laisser tranquilles, avant de dire patiemment à Sho : « Si tu veux que je t'explique, assieds-toi, et comportons-nous au moins de façon civilisée. Je tiens à Kei autant que toi. »

Cette dernière phrase avait pour but de provoquer la jalousie et la perplexité et, sans utiliser ses influences de vampire pour forcer Sho à s'asseoir, Taku savait que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à manipuler Sho une nouvelle fois. Sho était son rival, et il voulait lui montrer à quel point ses ambitions étaient une menace avant de décider de la meilleure façon d'agir.

Sho était en colère. Taku pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, mais il s'assit tout de même. « Explique. »

Paresseusement, Taku retourna à sa propre chaise, examinant le jeune homme pour deviner que Sho avait un revolver précautionneusement caché sous sa veste. Ca arriverait à l'arrêter pendant un peu plus d'une seconde si Sho venait à le viser, mais Taku avait depuis longtemps cessé de se préoccuper de la douleur.

« Tu as raison en supposant que je t'ai utilisé depuis notre première rencontre, et, en effet, elle n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Je connais ton existence depuis que tu es petit. J'ai observé, de temps à autres, Kei prendre soin de toi et commencer à s'attacher à toi. » Taku ne voyait pas en quoi laisser Sho se rendre compte depuis combien de temps il gardait un œil sur eux pouvait lui être négatif. Après tout, il avait voulu que Sho l'affronte.

« Donc, tu m'as utilisé pour l'atteindre. » Sho ajouta sur une voix qui se voulait coléreuse : « Mais pourquoi t'être donné cette peine si c'était pour finalement nous révéler à tous les deux qui tu es vraiment ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi créer cette situation ? Gagner ta confiance et te donner des jobs était le seul moyen d'éviter que Kei s'affame. Il s'affaiblissait, et j'avais horreur de le voir dans cet état. J'ai aussi pu le rencontrer grâce à ça, ce qui me convenait. Mais tu ne peux pas me blâmer entièrement. Vous saviez tous les deux qui j'étais, mais tu as gardé le silence, tout comme Kei. Si vous vous étiez parlé, vous auriez réalisé que je n'étais qu'une seule et même personne. »

C'était bien lancé, et Taku continua avec beaucoup de plaisir.

« Je tue des innocents plutôt que des mauvais parce que je le peux. Nous sommes les prédateurs ultimes, et pourtant, un comportement comme celui de Kei nous fait vivre dans l'ombre. Nous sommes des créatures hostiles, nous sommes haïs, et, longtemps auparavant, quand nous étions plus nombreux, nous étions tués simplement parce que nous sommes des 'monstres'. Nous ne sommes pas humains, non, nous sommes plus qu'humains. Nous sommes mieux qu'humains. »

« Tu es humain. Kei est humain. »

« Kei est comme moi. Tu m'as demandé ce que je lui ai fait. Je n'ai rien fait. Sa vraie nature se serait réveillée un jour ou l'autre. J'ai simplement accéléré le processus. »

« Vraie nature ? » demanda doucement Sho, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement aux paroles de Taku. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Taku pouffa de rire. « Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement qu'il ressentait des choses comme l'humanité, si ? Kei est comme moi, un prédateur. Il ne se nourrit que du sang de ceux qui le méritent, mais la nature d'un vampire ne peut pas être reniée éternellement. »

« Non. Kei n'a rien à voir avec toi. Il ne se laissera jamais devenir comme toi. »

« Tu ne crois même pas tes propres paroles. Tu as vu qu'il a commencé à changer, je l'ai vu aussi. Kei va devenir un vrai vampire plus tôt que tu ne le croies. »

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

« Kei est le seul autre représentant de mon espèce. Nous sommes destinés à être ensemble. Rien sur cette planète ne pourra l'empêcher. Nous partageons le même sang. Le sang de Luka. »

Avec un rictus, Taku se réjouit de voir que le visage de Sho paraissait se vider de toute couleur à ses paroles. Peut-être que son rival ne valait pas la peine de s'en préoccuper, finalement ?

« Vous partagez peut-être le même sang », commença doucement Sho. « Mais vous n'avez rien en commun. Kei n'est pas comme toi. Il ne t'est pas destiné. »

« Tu parles avec conviction, mais tu es un imbécile », répondit Taku. « Pourquoi veux-tu nier l'inévitable ? »

« Ne t'approche pas de lui », souffla Sho, sa main de déplaçant vers son revolver. « Laisse Kei tranquille. »

« Baka. Je pourrais te tuer avant même que tu aies une chance de dégainer cette arme. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? » le défia Sho, et, comme Taku manquait de lui répondre, il continua d'un ton triomphant. « Tu ne peux pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as peur que Kei en entende parler si tu le fais. Il est peut-être attiré par toi, mais quelque chose va l'empêcher d'aller vers toi. Quelqu'un. Moi. »

Taku fronça les sourcils, sentant que la situation échappait peu à peu à son contrôle. « Kei et moi sommes destinés l'un à l'autre », répéta-t-il. « Ne sois pas assez stupide pour penser que toi, un simple humain, peut se battre contre ça. »

« Je peux », murmura Sho, se retournant pour faire son départ. « Je peux et je le ferai. Je me battrai pour Kei et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. »

Taku se redressa, prêt à bondir sur le jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos en s'exposant, quand sa conversation avec Kei lui revint à l'esprit.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Comme je t'ai dit, savoir comment tu vas. »_

_« Je vais bien et je ne veux ni n'ai besoin de ton inquiétude. »_

_« Quel dommage. Cette nuit, je pensais que nous avions vraiment créé une connexion, mais je peux me tromper. »_

_« Tu te trompes »_

_« Si tu vas bien, je vais te laisser, mais je me disais que je pourrais aussi te mentionner que je vais être dans le bar où nous étions hier cette nuit. Si tu en as envie, je serais ravi de t'y voir ce soir. »_

_« Non. »_

_« Encore plus dommage. Si tu changes d'avis… »_

_« Ce ne sera pas le cas »_

Sho quitta la pièce, et, dans une fureur aveuglante, Taku poussa un hurlement enragé. Son poing gauche traversa les airs et frappa le pichet, le projetant au sol, où il explosa dans une pluie de verre et de rouge tandis que le sang se répandait sur le parquet.

« Taku-sama ! » cria Ai, faisant son retour dans la pièce en entendant le bruit. Elle courut vers lui, tendant une main pour calmer Taku qui tremblait de rage, mais il la repoussa. Ai trébucha jusqu'au bar dans un mouvement de recul et Taku cria :

« Ryoichi ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, l'homme en question se précipita dans la pièce. Saikawa Ryoichi était le confident de Taku depuis maintenant sept ans. Un homme grand, en partie Gaijin du côté de sa mère. Taku avait rencontré Ryoichi dans l'un de ses bars, et, au départ, avait simplement considéré de se nourrir sur lui. Mais Ryoichi n'était pas un innocent, loin de là. Il était comme Taku, un paria. Au Japon, on le regardait de haut à cause de son sang mêlé, et, vivant à la rue, il devait se battre pour avoir le simple droit d'exister. Approchant à présent de la cinquantaine, le visage de Ryoichi commençait à montrer quelques signes d'âge. Quelques rides marquaient son front et les coins de ses yeux vert sombre. Ses cheveux étaient sombres, et sa peau également ; c'était donc ses yeux qui montraient ses origines étrangères. En ressentant une étrange empathie avec Ryoichi, Taku s'était confié à lui. Ryoichi avait été le premier homme à apprendre la nature de vampire de Taku et avait vécu pour entendre son histoire. Ryoichi n'en dirait rien à personne. Il y avait à Mallepa des gens qui feraient n'importe quoi pour du sang de vampire, et Taku, même avec ses capacités, n'avait aucun désir de combattre de tels hommes. En échange de son silence, Taku lui avait promis qu'un jour, une fois que son plan serait réalisé, il s'assurerait que Ryoichi soit l'un des premiers à être transformés. Ryoichi était plein de ressources, vif d'esprit, mais, heureusement, pas du bois dont on fait les leaders. Sa loyauté était à la limite de la dévotion, comme tous les contacts de Taku. C'était nécessaire. Quel serait l'intérêt de créer d'autres vampires si c'était pour qu'ils se retournent contre leur maître ?

Quand Ryoichi fit son entrée, Taku remarqua quelques profondes écorchures ensanglantées sur sa joue gauche.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il rapidement.

« Cette salope chinoise m'a griffé » fut le grognement qu'il reçut en guise de réponse. Ryoichi n'était pas très porté conversation.

« Je vois. Elle est attachée ? »

« Maintenant oui. »

« Bien. Maintenant écoute. La situation devient critique. On ne doit plus laisser Sho interférer. Suis-le et assure-toi qu'il ne retourne pas à leur appartement. »

Taku avait pris grand soin d'informer Ryoichi longtemps avant qu'il ne commence à agir et à approcher Kei ou Sho.

« C'est comme si c'était fait. »

« Ryoichi », le rappela Taku, une nouvelle pensée lui traversant l'esprit tandis que l'autre homme se dirigeait vers la porte. « Ne le tue pas. Sho peut encore être utile. Retarde-le simplement le plus longtemps possible. »

Ryoichi acquiesça et quitta précipitamment le bar pour rattraper l'humain.

Taku soupira et prit une grande inspiration, réalisant que, pour la première fois, il avait perdu son calme. Il commença à se demander si Kei changerait vraiment d'avis. Si Sho arrivait à atteindre Kei le premier, des mois d'efforts soigneux s'effondreraient.

« Taku-sama ? » chuchota timidement Ai, le tirant de ses pensées tandis qu'elle finissait de nettoyer les restes de verre et de sang. « On ouvre, ce soir ? »

« Non », répliqua Taku. « On n'ouvre pas. J'attends un visiteur. »

Il commença à se diriger vers le bar, se décidant à boire quelque chose pendant l'attente, mais il sentit la main d'Ai sur son bras, un contact léger mais sensible.

« Taku-sama ? » fit-elle timidement en se grandissant pour presser un baiser très hésitant sur ses lèvres. Au début, Taku la repoussa, mais Ai persista et entoura son cou de ses bras, l'attirant plus près en murmurant :

« Taku-sama… onegai… »

Quelle pitié… supplier pour une étreinte. Pourtant, Taku savait qu'il devait céder s'il voulait garder sa loyauté. Brutalement, il la saisit, la poussant avec force derrière le bar en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes. La tête d'Ai tomba en arrière, lui permettant de descendre ses baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa gorge. Taku s'arrêta un instant, son instinct prenant presque le dessus sur lui, mais il se retint juste à temps. Ai pourrait encore être utile… très utile… songea-t-il, tandis que ses lèvres quittait son cou pour retrouver ses lèvres. Très utile, en effet.

* * *

Shinji laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement presque inaudible quand Sho sortit du bar d'une démarche furieuse. Le bruit des portes qu'il referma en claquant fit sursauter Toshi, et, une nouvelle fois, Shinji regretta que le jeune homme lui apporte son aide. Shinji avait lutté toute la nuit pour assembler tout ce qu'ils savaient pour le moment.

Deux personnes étaient mortes, Yi-Che avait disparu, Kei se comportait étrangement et cet autre homme, Taku, était impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre. Shinji avait fait quelques recherches supplémentaires mais n'en avait pas appris beaucoup plus. Taku, selon la plupart de ses contacts, était un leader de gang qui dirigeait une chaîne de bars à travers Mallepa. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal chez lui, ce que Shinji trouvait encore plus étrange.

Il bougea légèrement, mal-à-l'aise, tandis que Sho descendait la rue, ses yeux concentrés sur la cigarette qu'il allumait, et Shinji nota que les mains de son frère tremblaient. Qu'est-ce que ce salaud avait bien pu lui dire ?

Shinji respira profondément et fouilla pour se sortir lui-même une cigarette. Il avait terriblement besoin de drogues. L'arrêt était presque insupportable, mais il avait fait un vœu : il ne toucherait plus aux drogues jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que Sho était en sécurité et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il n'avait jamais été un bon grand frère ou un protecteur, se dit-il piteusement. Non, Shinji modifia sa pensée : on ne lui avait pas donné la chance d'en être un. Kei lui avait volé l'opportunité qu'il aurait pu avoir. Kei était toujours la source de la souffrance de Sho. Shinji soupira à nouveau. Le fait que Sho supporte Kei le dépassait. Evidemment, Shinji était conscient que, sans le vouloir, le vampire attirait les gens vers lui ; il avait dit que ça faisait partie de sa malédiction. Les humains étaient charmés par lui, mais, en même temps, effrayés, et Shinji avait été effrayé. Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être effrayé.

« Shinji ? » murmura Toshi, mais l'homme ne lui prêta aucune attention, pensant toujours à Taku, Kei, Sho, et l'histoire qui semblait s'être créée autour d'eux sans qu'ils ne le sachent.

« Shinji ! » Il laissa échapper un cri quand Toshi lui attrapa le bras en le surprenant, et sa cigarette tomba de ses lèvres sur ses genoux.

« Aïe ! » aboya Shinji tandis qu'elle brûlait le tissu fin de son pantalon, et il l'écrasa d'une main avant d'attraper Toshi par le col de sa chemise et de crier : « Explique-moi pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« J'allais te dire que… »

« Tu t'es fait repérer », termina Sho à sa place.

« Sho… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Tu ne vois pas que c'est dangereux ? »

« Je m'inquiétais pour toi. » Shinji fut fortement surpris par la fureur qui teintait la voix de Sho. « On s'inquiétait tous les deux. »

« Baka ! Vous ne savez rien de la situation ! »

« Alors », dit doucement Shinji, « Il t'a plongé dans une histoire. J'ai toujours su qu'il était un monstre. »

Dès que ces mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, Sho bondit en avant, ouvrit la porte de la voiture et empoigna Shinji par le col. « Ne dis pas ça ! Kei t'a toujours bien traité. »

C'était vrai, Shinji ne pouvait pas le nier, mais Kei était un monstre, et les récents évènements le prouvaient.

« Alors, pourquoi t'es si furieux ? »

« Je ne suis pas furieux. »

« Si. Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve comme ça, Sho ? »

Sho le lâcha et recula. « Rien. Contentez-vous de partir d'ici. »

« Pourquoi ? A cause de Taku ? »

Sho écarquilla les yeux. « Comment sais-tu pour Taku ? Tu m'espionnes ? »

« On fait attention à toi », glissa humblement Toshi.

« Tous les deux ? » L'expression de Sho se rapprochait à présent plus de la douleur que de la colère et il murmura doucement. « C'est toujours agréable de voir qui sont ses vrais amis… et sa famille. » Cette dernière partie était amère, et il ajouta froidement : « Mais tu n'as jamais été là pour moi, n'est-ce pas, Shinji ? »

« Je l'aurais été si tu m'avais donné ma chance, si tu n'étais pas tout le temps avec ce monstre. »

Sho pivota pour répliquer, mais le son d'un coup de feu l'arrêta net. Une balle se ficha dans le trottoir derrière eux, et Sho se laissa immédiatement tomber sur ses genoux, dégainant son arme et cherchant férocement la source du tir. Shinji avait lui aussi sorti son revolver et s'agenouilla, ses yeux scannant les bâtiments qui les entouraient tandis qu'il demandait durement : « C'est Taku ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas », admit Sho. « Je pense… » Il se tut quand une nouvelle série de balles tomba sur le macadam devant eux.

« Recule ! » cria Sho, agrippant le bras de Shinji en le trainant pour placer la voiture entre eux et la pluie mortelle qui s'abattait autour eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » hurla Shinji tandis que Sho scannait à nouveau le quartier, cherchant quelqu'un sur qui répliquer. Il n'y avait personne, ou du moins personne de visible.

Puis, soudainement, les coups de feu cessèrent et le silence retomba. Shinji était conscient qu'il respirait deux fois plus rapidement que la normale. Son épaule touchait celle, nue, de Sho, et il pouvait sentir son jeune frère trembler.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Shinji osa jeta un œil derrière la voiture. Rien. Les rues étaient désertes. Puis, un bruit rompit le silence : un léger gémissement de douleur.

« Toshi », souffla Sho en tremblant de plus belle. « Toshi ! »

« Matte. » Shinji attrapa Sho et le tira à nouveau derrière la voiture. « C'est peut-être un piège. Ils doivent s'attendre à ce qu'on y aille. »

« Demo… »

« Je vais y aller. Couvre moi. »

« Shinji… »

« Tu es le meilleur tireur », lui rappela Shinji, voulant désespérément, maintenant que la chance lui était donnée, devenir le grand frère dont Sho avait besoin.

Mais il n'en était pas moins terrifié quand il quitta la protection de la voiture pour ramper vers son ami. Toshi avait évidemment essayé de s'enfuir quand les coups de feu avaient commencé. Il était étendu à quelques mètres du véhicule. Shinji vit du sang sur le trottoir. Ce n'était pas bon signe, il le savait.

Il se déplaça avec précaution jusqu'aux côtés de Toshi, sifflant en voyant que sa chemise était trempée de sang. Se sentant complètement exposé, et n'ayant pas une confiance totale dans les capacités de Sho à le défendre si le tireur revenait, Shinji releva rapidement la chemise de Toshi pour voir plus de sang jaillir d'une balle fichée dans son ventre. Toshi était déjà pâle et sa respiration ralentissait. Oubliant tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, il fit de grands signes à Sho pour qu'il appelle une ambulance tandis qu'il déchirait sa chemise pour presser le tissu contre la blessure. Toshi gémit légèrement à ce contact, mais ne dit rien.

Quand il eut fini son appel, Sho courut aux côtés de Shinji, son visage pâlissant assez pour s'assortir avec celui de son ami, et Shinji vit que son frère tremblait toujours, tout comme lui-même. Shinji s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir entraîné Toshi dans toute cette affaire, mais il en voulait encore plus à Kei. Peu importe à quel point c'était illogique, Shinji blâmait le vampire pour la tournure des évènements. Si Toshi mourrait… Shinji ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait, mais il jura à son frère qu'il le protégerait. Avant que Sho ne rencontre Kei, ils n'étaient que tous les trois. Shinji n'avait pas pu protéger Toshi, mais il protégerait Sho… quoiqu'il arrive…

* * *

Kei remua sur le sofa, mal-à-l'aise, en regardant sa montre pour la dixième fois en une minute. Il était 21h et Sho n'était pas rentré. Il avait essayé d'appeler son ami, mais son portable était éteint. Kei supposait que Sho était toujours fâché contre lui, mais Sho n'avait jamais été du genre à garder une rancune contre quelqu'un, et il_ était _tard.

L'agaçante faim qu'il ressentait ne l'avait pas laissé, mais l'inquiétude de Kei pour Sho l'avait repoussée au fond de son esprit, pour l'instant du moins.

Enfin, Kei se leva en considérant de partir à sa recherche quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la table basse et son cœur manqua un battement.

_« Je dirige une chaîne de bars à travers Mallepa. Voici l'adresse du plus proche. Je serai là toute la journée si tu changes d'avis. »_

La carte avait disparu. Sho l'avait laissée sur la table. Il ne l'aurait pas bougée sauf pour… Kei sentit la panique le traverser. Maintenant que Sho savait ce qu'était Taku, il était encore plus menacé. S'il était parti le confronter…

Kei enfila précipitamment ses chaussures, ne s'arrêtant que pour attraper ses armes, puis descendit en courant dans la rue. Sho avait pris la voiture, mais ce n'était pas un problème, avec sa vitesse de vampire, il pourrait atteindre le bar de Taku assez rapidement. Kei commença à courir, n'accordant aucune importance aux regards qui se posaient sur lui. Si Taku avait fait du mal à Sho, Kei allait le lui faire payer… de sa vie…


	9. Confessions

**Chapitre Neuf : Confessions**

Sho détestait les hôpitaux. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'odeur d'antiseptiques et de produits chimiques qui lui donnait la chair de poule et lui retournait l'estomac. Il était assis dans une salle d'attente avec Shinji et à peu près cinquante autres personnes qui attendaient tous des nouvelles d'un être aimé. Il était là depuis presque quatre heures. Il avait regardé le soleil plonger lentement dans le ciel, mais s'était forcé à ne pas penser à Kei et à la conversation qu'ils auraient dû être en train d'avoir. Cette fois, Toshi était plus important, et Sho se devait d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient des nouvelles.

_« Toshi », souffla Sho en tremblant de plus belle. « Toshi ! »_

_« Matte. » Shinji attrapa Sho et le tira à nouveau derrière la voiture. « C'est peut-être un piège. Ils doivent s'attendre à ce qu'on y aille. »_

_« Demo… »_

_« Je vais y aller. Couvre moi. »_

_« Shinji… »_

_« Tu es le meilleur tireur »_

Voir Toshi allongé immobile sur le sol avant profondément bouleversé Sho. A l'inverse de Kei, son ami et son frère étaient tous les deux mortels et pouvaient se faire tuer facilement.

« Sho ? Daijobu ? » demanda Shinji, ses yeux remplis d'une inquiétude sincère. Sho acquiesça, heureux que son frère soit là. Shinji s'était montré très brave, il le savait, en allant vers Toshi. Le tireur aurait pu être encore là et s'attendre à ce mouvement de leur part, et Shinji avait consciemment voulu risquer sa vie. Il avait également arrêté de prendre des drogues, avait-il dit, et Sho, à ce moment, n'aurait pas pu être plus fier de lui.

Mais qui était ce tireur ? Selon Sho, ça ne ressemblait pas au style de Taku, mais une fois encore, que savait-il du vampire ? Sho commençait à découvrir que tout ce qu'il avait cru savoir sur Taku, et, d'une certaine mesure, sur Kei, n'était que mensonges.

_« Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement qu'il ressentait des choses comme l'humanité, si ? Kei est comme moi, un prédateur. Il ne se nourrit que du sang de ceux qui le méritent, mais la nature d'un vampire ne peut pas être reniée éternellement. »_

Sa vraie nature… Sho se mordit la lèvre, se sentant coupable de penser encore à Kei. C'était Toshi qui avait besoin de lui en ce moment… Mais Sho se sentait quand même mal, et il se leva, murmurant à Shinji qu'il allait chercher une cabine téléphonique pour dire à Kei ce qui se passait. Il se sentirait mieux s'il parlait à son ami, décida-t-il, mais à cet instant, le docteur qui s'occupait de Toshi s'avança rapidement vers eux.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Sho d'une voix inhabituellement fatiguée, et Shinji prit les choses en mains en s'informant de la condition de Toshi.

« Nous avons retiré la balle et son état est stable. »

« Ca veut dire quoi, exactement ? » reprit Sho, « Ca va aller ? »

« En supposant qu'il n'y ait pas de complication, il devrait se remettre complètement. »

« Merci. » Shinji avait l'air tout aussi soulagé que Sho, et il demanda s'ils pouvaient le voir.

« Nous allons le déplacer dans un autre hôpital sous peu, mais si vous voulez me suivre maintenant, je peux vous emmener à la pièce des visiteurs de cet hôpital. Vous l'y verrez quand on l'y emmènera. »

Sho acquiesça en ignorant l'inquiétude qui le dévorait lentement de l'intérieur tandis qu'il se dépêchait derrière le docteur et son frère. Il pouvait voir Toshi et vérifier que son ami allait bien, puis il appellerait Kei. Ca faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il était parti, il n'y aurait donc aucun mal à ce qu'une heure de plus s'écoule ?

Malgré tout… Sho n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

* * *

« Où est-il ? » cria Kei en ouvrant la porte du bar d'un coup de pied, dégainant son révolver en parlant. Ai poussa un petit cri et disparut derrière le comptoir. Le bar était, heureusement, désert : il n'y avait que la fille et Taku. Le plus vieux vampire ne sembla pas surpris de l'entrée fracassante de Kei et lui adressa un sourire malin en se levant.

« Alors », dit-il sur un ton presque séducteur, « Tu es venu, finalement. »

_« Si tu vas bien, je vais te laisser, mais je me disais que je pourrais aussi te mentionner que je vais être dans le bar où nous étions hier cette nuit. Si tu en as envie, je serais ravi de t'y voir ce soir. »_

_« Non. »_

_« Encore plus dommage. Si tu changes d'avis… »_

_« Ce ne sera pas le cas »_

« Pas pour te voir », répondit Kei, gardant son arme braquée sur Taku, même s'il étaient tout les deux conscients que si Taku le voulait, il pourrait désarmer Kei en instant, et c'était ce qui faisait le plus enrager Kei. Taku pouvait le battre, le désarmer, et pourtant, il restait simplement assis au bar en affichant un rictus confiant. Kei resserra ses doigts autour de son révolver et demanda à nouveau : « Où est-il ? Où est Sho ? »

« Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. »

« Ne me mens pas. Je sais qu'il était là. »

« Je ne mens pas », répondit froidement Taku. « Il est reparti il y a plusieurs heures. Vivant. »

Kei considéra cette réponse. Grâce à ses sens ultra développés, il pouvait presque toujours savoir quand quelqu'un mentait, mais, en la présence de Taku, ses sens étaient confus. Sans eux, il se sentait à moitié aveugle, et Kei n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Baisse donc cette arme et je te le prouverai », fit Taku.

Cette perspective ne mettait pas Kei très à l'aise. Le ton de suggestion de la voix de Taku ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'il avait utilisé sur Sho dans leur appartement, et il était presque tenté de faire comme Taku lui demandait. En se débarrassant de cette pensée, Kei répliqua :

« Et si je gardais le révolver et tu me le prouves ? »

Taku haussa les épaules. « Très bien. » Son ton était à présent plutôt ennuyé, et il se leva avec désinvolture de sa chaise. Il portait son attirail noir habituel, à la différence que son souple manteau noir était posé sur le dossier d'une chaise à la gauche de Kei. En passant une main dans ses cheveux, qui étaient libérés de son catogan habituel, Taku contourna le bar et indiqua l'écran de télévision plasma qui surplombait le bar.

« Ceci », il montra une cassette qu'il tenait à la main, « est la cassette de sécurité de cet après-midi. » Après avoir parlé, il glissa la cassette dans le lecteur derrière le bar. L'écran clignota et s'alluma. Kei pouvait clairement voir Sho se tenir derrière le bar, ayant une conversation apparemment assez tendue avec Taku, bien que ce dernier ait intelligemment mis l'écran en mode muet et que les capacités de Kei pour lire sur les lèvres n'étaient pas assez bonnes pour qu'il puisse décrypter ce qu'ils se disaient exactement.

Après quelques minutes, Sho se détourna et quitta le bar d'un pas furieux. Taku sourit et arrêta la cassette.

« Preuve, comme je l'ai dit. Tu es content, maintenant ? »

Kei ne répondit pas, mais baissa son arme.

Taku secoua la tête d'un air amusé. « Pourquoi es-tu ici vraiment ici, Kei ? »

« Je cherche Sho », répliqua Kei, irrité. « Et maintenant que je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas là, je vais partir pour continuer à le chercher. »

« Pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas, plus simplement ? »

« Son téléphone est éteint », admit Kei. « Mais je vais le retrouver. »

« As-tu envisagé le fait qu'il veuille peut-être passer un peu de temps seul ? »

Il l'_avait_ envisagé, évidemment, mais Kei sentit son sang bouillir à la suggestion de Taku. Comment osait-il supposer qu'il savait tout de Sho ?

Au lieu de s'énerver encore, Kei répondit simplement qu'il devait partir.

« Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ? »

Il s'arrêta ; la main qu'il avait posée sur la poignée de la porte avait commencé à trembler très légèrement en entendant la suggestion de Taku, tandis que son esprit se remémorait un souvenir particulier qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

_Avant que Kei ne puisse saisir ce qui allait se passer, Taku tendit la main vers lui. Kei laissa échapper un cri net quand le plus vieux vampire attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux blonds et le tira dans une position assise, prenant un instant ou deux pour le regarder avant de se pencher sur lui et de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes._

_Immédiatement, Kei commença à se débattre, plaçant ses paumes sur la poitrine de Taku et essayant de repousser le plus vieux vampire. Sa lutte s'avéra inutile, et sa résistance cessa quelques secondes plus tard quand la langue de Taku se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas cette action en elle-même qui l'arrêta, puisqu'elle le dégoûtait encore plus que le simple baiser, mais il pouvait à présent sentir le goût métallique de sang dans sa bouche. Cela lui prit quelques simples secondes pour s'apercevoir que Taku avait mordu sa propre langue, que le sang de Taku affluait dans sa bouche, coulant sans interruption d'une profonde plaie. Kei ne put pas s'en empêcher. Sa langue commença à explorer la bouche de Taku, léchant toute trace de sang, tandis que ses dents empêchaient la blessure du vampire de guérir. Kei n'avait jamais rien ressenti de semblable. Il était on ne peut plus hostile à Taku, mais cette action érotique, affamée et passionnée réveillait une partie de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas. Soudainement, il n'accordait aucune importance au fait que les bras de Taku l'entouraient, entraînant Kei pour l'allonger sous lui. Tout ce qui lui importait était le sang, le désir de satisfaire sa faim, et même l'avertissement de Luka des années auparavant fut oublié._

« Non », fit Kei, espérant que sa décision avait l'air ferme. Une fois de plus, il se détourna pour partir, mais Taku était déterminé.

« Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai cherché ? »

« Oui. Tu cherches un allié. Quelqu'un qui puisse t'aider à régner sur les humains, à terroriser et à tuer les innocents. Tu désires le pouvoir sur eux, alors qu'en réalité, nous sommes des monstres qui méritons de vivre dans l'ombre. Pour quelle autre raison brûlons-nous sous la lumière du soleil ? Nous ne devrions pas être sur Terre. Nous sommes des monstres. »

« C'est vrai », accepta Taku, « Mais je me sentais aussi seul. »

« Seul ? » répéta Kei suspicieusement. « Tu as tout ça. Comment peux-tu te sentir seul ? »

Taku rit. « Allons, Kei. Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être abandonné par le dernier de son espèce. Plus personne avec qui partager le fardeau de la vie éternelle. Je ressens cette solitude, moi aussi. Tout comme pour toi, Luka était mon monde, et le fait de m'avoir abandonné comme il l'a fait… Je me suis senti comme toi quand il est mort : seul. »

« Pourquoi t'a-t-il abandonné ? Il devait avoir une bonne raison, une qui ne me concernait pas. Peut-être qu'il voyait clair dans tes intentions ? »

« Luka ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait, et rien d'autre. »

« Je ne peux pas croire ça. »

Taku haussa les épaules. « Crois ce que tu veux, mais nous sommes les deux derniers de notre espèce, Kei. Est-ce si mal de vouloir chercher un compagnon ? »

« Tu as tout ça. » A nouveau, Kei indiqua le bar et Ai. Il n'allait pas se laisser rouler par Taku une nouvelle fois.

« Et tu as Sho », répondit doucement Taku. « Mais tu te sens toujours seul, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Mais tu te sens toujours seul, n'est-ce pas ?_

Cette phrase atteignit son but et Kei avala sa salive. Pourquoi Taku pouvait-il lire en lui si facilement et découvrir chaque pensée douloureuse, chaque crainte, pour les utiliser contre lui ? Kei, lentement, se détourna de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait une fois que Luka t'a laissé ? »

« J'ai quitté Mallepa. J'ai voyagé. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses, mais toujours dans l'obscurité. »

« Je n'ai jamais quitté Mallepa », admit calmement Kei. « Avant… Avant, je voulais voir le monde, mais après Luka… Je ne voulais plus voir d'autres pays si je ne pouvais pas les voir sous la lumière du jour. »

« Une nouvelle chose que nous partageons », fit doucement Taku. « Nous avons tous les deux de nombreux regrets. »

« Oui », répondit Kei, et, quand Taku lui proposa à nouveau de s'asseoir, Kei obéit et prit place à la table indiquée. Taku sourit et ordonna à Ai de leur amener quelque chose à boire. Elle obéit et leur apporta un pichet d'eau. Taku lui ordonna alors de les laisser, car lui et Kei avait 'beaucoup à se dire'.

* * *

_« Mais tu n'as jamais été là pour moi, n'est-ce pas, Shinji ? »_

_« Je l'aurais été si tu m'avais donné ma chance, si tu n'étais pas tout le temps avec ce monstre. »_

Shinji et Sho se tenaient en silence au chevet de Toshi. Leur ami était toujours sous anesthésiants et allait dormir jusqu'au matin pour que son corps se repose. Sho était resté silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, et Shinji n'avait pas essayé d'entamer une conversation. Il se sentait, en vérité, horriblement mal d'avoir traîné Toshi dans cette histoire, et, à cause de lui, Toshi avait failli être tué. Il avait failli être tué et, étrangement, Sho ne s'était pas fâché contre Shinji pour autant. En fait, Sho était resté très calme tout au long de l'après-midi et de la soirée, et Shinji en était donc venu avec dégoût à la conclusion qu'il pensait toujours à Kei. Toshi était étendu inconscient devant eux et Sho ne pensait tout de même qu'au vampire.

Ca rendait Shinji malade, mais il savait que le moment était mal choisi pour montrer son ressentiment et sa douleur. En outre, il savait que Sho tenait vraiment à Toshi. Il avait vu l'ombre de larmes dans ses yeux quand son ami avait été emmené à l'hôpital. Shinji, Toshi et Sho avaient grandi ensemble et étaient restés ensemble depuis qu'ils s'étaient sauvés de l'orphelinat. Sho ne cesserait jamais de s'inquiéter pour eux, mais il s'inquiétait aussi pour Kei, et Shinji ne le comprenait pas.

Quand il avait vu ce que Kei avait fait à cet homme des années auparavant… ça avait révulsé Shinji. Kei allait contre la nature humaine, et pourtant, Sho n'avait pas vu le monstre qu'il était. Il n'avait vu que l'apparence humaine de Kei, et, à dix ans, Shinji ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer. En fait, Sho avait probablement trouvé ça 'cool' d'avoir un vampire comme ami. A présent, c'était différent. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Chercher les ennuis avec des gens comme Chan et ce 'Taku' était dangereux, mais Sho ne s'en rendait pas compte. Se quereller avec des petits gangs était une chose, mais jouer avec les grands ? Quelqu'un allait forcément être blessé tôt ou tard, et c'est ce qui était arrivé.

Ce furent ces pensées qui motivèrent la détermination et les paroles de Shinji.

« Tu ne veux pas venir passer la nuit chez moi ? » proposa-t-il doucement.

Sho releva les yeux, surpris, mais déclina rapidement. « Je dois être à la maison. »

« Kei est le bienvenu, lui aussi » se força à répondre Shinji. Après tout, si Kei était présent, il pourrait plus facilement garder un œil sur le blond dans la mesure où ils seraient sous le même toit, et Shinji n'aurait plus besoin de l'espionner.

Sho parut réfléchir à son offre, mais il dit soudainement : « Shinji, je peux te demander un service ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu peux rester avec Toshi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu vas où ? »

« Je dois rentrer. »

« Pourquoi ? » lança sèchement Shinji. « Tu dois être ici. Nous sommes la seule famille que Toshi ait. »

« Je sais », répondit Sho, mal-à-l'aise, « Mais je dois voir comment va Kei. Il n'est plus lui-même ces derniers temps. »

« Tu peux l'appeler d'ici. »

Sho secoua la tête. « Je préférerais le voir. »

« Pourquoi ? » répéta Shinji avec aigreur. « Il… Il n'est pas comme nous, Sho. Toshi a besoin de sa famille. Toshi a besoin de toi. »

« Shinji… » La voix de Sho était fatiguée, et Shinji n'aimait pas le forcer à faire un choix, mais il avait l'impression qu'il le devait. De plus, il était en colère parce qu'il avait dit la vérité. La place de Sho était ici, et Shinji ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Je vais rester ici », dit finalement Shinji en tournant le dos à son frère. « Je vais rester avec Toshi. »

Pendant un instant ou deux, Sho hésita, mais le bruit que fit la porte en se refermant confirma à Shinji qu'il avait fait son choix.

Un ressentiment amer le submergea à nouveau, mais il avait promis qu'il resterait aux côtés de Toshi, et il allait tenir sa parole.

_Sho… qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui, bon dieu ?_

Pour la première fois, Shinji s'aperçut qu'il connaissait la réponse, même s'il espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il se trompait. Il savait que, dans le cas contraire, ça ne signifierait qu'une douleur plus intense pour Sho.

* * *

« Et ainsi, je suis revenu à Mallepa il y a dix ans » termina Taku.

Kei acquiesça et bu le reste d'eau que contenait son verre avant de le reposer sur la table entre eux. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il était là à écouter Taku. Le plus vieux vampire avait presque tout vu de l'Asie, et avait également visité des parties d'Europe. Kei était étonné qu'il ait réussi à voir tant d'endroits alors qu'il ne pouvait voyager que de nuit. Il était également émerveillé par l'intelligence et les ressources de Taku. Pour ne pas s'attirer de suspicions, il disait être le petit-fils de 'l'original Kokawa Taku', et avait ainsi récupéré les bars qu'il possédait dans les années vingt. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient à cette époque étaient morts, il n'avait donc aucune crainte d'être découvert. Kei n'avait jamais songé à faire de telles choses, et comptait sur ses capacités de combattant pour réduire au silence quiconque l'interrogeait sur sa vraie nature.

Maintenant qu'il avait fini de parler, Taku se laissa aller en arrière dans sa chaise une nouvelle fois, et Kei prit conscience de la musique qui jouait doucement en fond et des chauffages électriques qui maintenaient une température chaleureuse. Il était conscient que ses paupières étaient assez lourdes, et il modifia légèrement sa position tandis que Taku reprenait :

« Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es-tu occupé de Sho et de ces autres garçons ? »

La réponse de Kei le surprit lui-même : « Pour ne pas être seul. »

Taku acquiesça et se leva. Avant que Kei ne puisse même se rendre compte qu'il avait bougé, l'autre vampire était accroupi devant lui, son regard intense plongé dans celui de Kei.

« Mais tu n'es plus seul, maintenant, Kei. » Après avoir parlé, il se pencha en avant pour refermer l'espace qui les séparait. Kei sentit les lèvres de Taku sur les siennes, un contact doux et léger comme une plume qui attendait sa réponse.

Kei prit une inspiration tremblante en sentant les restes du dernier repas de Taku sur ses lèvres. La sensation le submergeait et sa nature de vampire lui criait de se rendre à la chaleur de la bouche de Taku, mais Kei ne pouvait pas bouger. Le visage de Sho s'imposa à son esprit, mais même cette image ne fut pas suffisante pour qu'il recule.

Taku parut le sentir et bougea la tête pour que ses lèvres effleurent l'oreille de Kei tandis qu'il chuchotait : « Et si nous allions dans un endroit un peu plus privé, ne ? »

Puis il se leva et, sans regarder Kei, se déplaça jusque derrière le bar et passa la porte qui conduisait à l'étage.

Pendant un long moment, Kei osa à peine bouger. Il était déchiré entre ce que voulaient sa partie humaine et son côté vampire. Les différentes émotions l'envahissaient, et il étouffa un sanglot quand, finalement, il se leva et avança d'un pas vers cette porte.

Sho… Il ne pouvait pas retourner vers Sho dans son état actuel. S'il le faisait, sa faim pourrait prendre le contrôle et il finirait par blesser Sho. Il ne voulait pas ça… Kei ne pourrait plus se supporter s'il le blessait d'une quelconque façon. Sho était son meilleur ami, il était même plus, et, en agissant comme il le faisait, Kei avait l'impression de le trahir.

Non, se dit Kei. Sho ne pourrait jamais être… même s'il ressentait la même chose, ils ne pourraient jamais partager plus que de l'amitié. Kei vivrait pour toujours et Sho finirait par vieillir puis mourir. C'était mieux ainsi, c'était mieux qu'ils restent amis, s'ils le pouvaient.

Kei ouvrit la porte et la passa précipitamment. Le bruit sourd qu'elle fit en se refermant ne fit qu'affirmer sa décision, et il escalada les escaliers, ses yeux s'ajustant rapidement à l'obscurité tandis que ses sens détectaient Taku dans une pièce au fond du couloir. Il repéra une autre odeur, une odeur familière, mais il ne parvint pas à placer un visage dessus. En fronçant les sourcils, Kei s'arrêta devant la porte, ses mains tremblant autant que le reste de son corps.

En prenant une nouvelle inspiration, il entra dans la pièce. Taku était devant la fenêtre et tournait le dos à Kei, mais il se retourna quand le blond laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Un sourire froid ornait ses lèvres et Taku traversa rapidement la pièce, sa main attrapant le menton de Kei en lui relevant la tête pour qu'il croise son regard intense. Puis, lentement, Taku inclina son visage vers le bas et captura les lèvres de Kei dans un baiser ferme.

Kei haleta dans la bouche de Taku en sentant ses canines pousser, et elles déchirèrent la langue qui l'envahissait. Sa propre langue lapa avec avidité le sang qui en coulait et il trembla en sentant les mains de Taku quitter sa tête pour descendre sur ses épaules et lui enlever doucement la veste rouge qu'il portait. Kei la laissa tomber sur le sol, trop perdu dans les sensations qui le dévoraient pour faire quoique ce soit.

Puis, à sa grande déception, Taku s'écarta. Kei poussa un grognement en sentant les lèvres brûlantes de Taku suivre la courbe de sa mâchoire en descendant jusqu'à son cou. Il sentit alors des canines égratigner sa peau avec un peu d'hésitations, mais, comme il ne protestait pas, Taku laissa ses dents pousser complètement, et, avant que Kei ne puisse réaliser ce qui allait se passer, il les plongea profondément dans sa gorge.

Quand Luka l'avait transformé cette fameuse nuit, l'expérience avait été douloureuse et terrifiante. A présent, cependant, c'était différent. Il sentit tout de même la douleur initiale quand les canines de Taku percèrent son artère, mais une vague de plaisir intense se répandit en lui et, au lieu de se débattre, Kei s'accrocha fortement à Taku et laissa même sa tête tomber en arrière pour faciliter l'accès au plus vieux vampire.

La sensation d'être la victime, d'être vidé de son sang, était presque érotique, et il allait s'abandonner complètement à ses émotions quand l'avertissement de Luka lui revint à l'esprit.

_Aidant Luka à s'asseoir, Kei s'assit à côté de lui et fit doucement : « Tu devrais te nourrir. Tiens. » Il releva la tête en arrière après avoir parlé, offrant une nouvelle fois sa gorge à son mentor._

_La réaction de Luka était inattendue. « Non », rugit-il, et Kei releva les yeux. « Non. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas me faire du mal, plus maintenant. »_

_Son regard s'adoucit, et il adressa à Kei un sourire faible. « Je sais, et je suis désolé. J'ai encore tellement de choses à t'apprendre, mais une dont tu dois te souvenir est qu'un vampire ne doit jamais se nourrir du sang d'un autre vampire. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Ca peut te faire du mal ? »_

_« Non. Mais ça te fera du mal, à toi. Tu deviendras faible. Plus faible que tu ne l'es maintenant, et avec cette faiblesse, ta faim grandiras jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque incontrôlable. Si ça arrive, tu te perdras toi-même. Tu perdras complètement le contrôle, aveuglé par le désir de sang, et il n'y aura rien que je puisse dire ou faire pour t'en sortir. »_

« Matte » souffla Kei, plaçant ses paumes sur la poitrine de Taku et luttant pour le repousser. « Ce n'est pas bien… Luka a dit… »

Taku s'écarta, mais une lueur triomphante animait son regard et Kei réalisa que c'était ce qu'il avait prévu depuis le départ.

Ses blessures commençaient déjà à guérir, mais le mal était fait. Kei essaya de reculer mais il fut assailli par un fort étourdissement et il tituba, révolté quand Taku l'attrapa par la taille, lui relevant la tête pour qu'il regarde le plus vieux vampire dans les yeux.

« Tu… » haleta Kei, son corps tremblant d'un mélange de faiblesse et de désir tandis qu'il luttait à nouveau contre son instinct de vampire. « Tu avais prévu ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Taku lui sourit froidement. « Je suis désolé, Kei, mais c'était le seul moyen. Le seul moyen de te faire prendre conscience de ta vraie nature. Je suis également désolé pour ce avec quoi je m'apprête à te tenter. »

Kei fronça les sourcils ; son esprit n'étant vif que pour se fixer sur la veine du cou de Taku, il eut à peine le temps d'intégrer ses paroles avant que Taku ne le lâche. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et Kei s'écroula sur le parquet en laissant échapper un léger sifflement de douleur.

Taku se glissa hors de la pièce, et Kei savait qu'il aurait dû essayer de partir, mais son corps tremblait tellement que rien que s'asseoir sur le sol lui demanda toute son énergie. Son corps se tendait, comme il le faisait juste avant une attaque. C'était étrange à quel point la perte de sang avait éveillé ses sens de façon totalement nouvelle. Il pouvait entendre le sang couler dans les veines d'Ai, indiquant que la barmaid était toujours dans les environs. Il pouvait voir les minuscules pores dans le bois de la porte et pouvait sentir le sang qui avait un jour maculé le sol de cette même pièce. Si son désir de sang n'avait pas été si fort, Kei se serait émerveillé de ses sens fraîchement découverts. Comparé à maintenant, il avait toujours été aveugle.

_C'était sa vraie nature…_

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Taku fit son retour, mais il n'était pas seul. Il traînait une jeune femme derrière lui. Elle avait dix-neuf ou vingt ans, ses mains et ses pieds étaient solidement attachés, et un bâillon entravait sa bouche. Le regard de Kei se verrouilla sur sa gorge et un grognement sourd lui échappa, trahissant son impatience. Taku déchira son bâillon et tordit brutalement sa tête sur le côté, ses canines se plantant dans son cou avant de la laisser tomber, sans défense, sur le sol aux pieds de Kei.

Sans un mot, le plus vieux vampire quitta la pièce, un rictus aux lèvres tandis que les yeux de Kei restaient fixés sur la jeune femme et la rivière écarlate qui coulait de la blessure de son cou.

Ses propres canines se dégainèrent tandis que Kei sentait sa respiration ralentir et ses muscles se tendre comme pendant les quelques secondes qui précédaient un repas. Il se ressaisit, préparant son corps pour ce qui allait suivre quand la jeune femme leva les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens en chuchotant son nom dans un mélange de peur et de soulagement :

« Kei… »

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler.

« Yi-Che ? » haleta Kei, plaquant ses mains contre le plancher pour empêcher son propre corps de le trahir. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnue ? Son désir de sang ne l'avait pas laissé la voir, il avait aveuglé son côté humain. Le côté humain qui tenait à la jeune femme qu'il avait été sur le point de tuer.

En tremblant, Kei la fixa, un million de pensées s'entrechoquant dans son esprit. Il se serait nourri sur elle… Yi-Che… Yi-Che faisait partie d'eux… ses amis…

« Yi-Che… » Kei se força à se déplacer jusqu'à elle, relevant doucement sa tête en ignorant la faim qui lui hurlait de se nourrir, et son cœur se serra. La blessure était fatale. Elle était déjà devenue très pâle, et ne résista pas quand Kei la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Cette ordure… Taku savait ce qui allait se passer, il l'avait prévu depuis longtemps. La seule chose que Kei pouvait faire pour la sauver était de la faire comme lui… un monstre… Comment pourrait-il lui faire ça ? Yi-Che était innocente. Il ne pouvait pas…

Kei prit une douloureuse inspiration et baissa les yeux sur son visage et sur l'entendement qui emplissait ses yeux. Elle savait, réalisa-t-il. Elle savait, et ne le lui demanderait pas. Elle l'aimait vraiment profondément, pensa Kei avec l'amer regret qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui retourner ses sentiments. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle.

« Yi-Che », murmura Kei, lui demandant une seule chose, qu'elle le regarde. Comme Taku, le regard de Kei pouvait avoir un pouvoir presque hypnotique sur les humains s'il le souhaitait, et cela pouvait faire oublier toute douleur s'il voulait que ses victimes se laissent faire.

Yi-Che fit comme il lui demanda et ses yeux perdirent leur expression de douleur et de souffrance. Kei sourit et commença à fredonner l'air que Luka lui avait appris.

« Yuugure ni kimi to mita… orenji no taiyou… nakisou na kao o shite… eien no sayonara… »

Le son de sa voix s'ajouta à la sérénité de son visage, et elle mourut avec un sourire paisible. Sans la mare de sang aux pieds de Kei, on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était simplement endormie.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle était partie, Kei se pencha pour lui fermer les yeux, et un sanglot lui échappa. Elle ne méritait pas ça… il aurait dû la protéger. Yi-Che tenait à lui, lui faisait confiance, et tout ce qu'il avait été capable de faire pour elle était de lui offrir une mort sans douleur. Elle ne méritait pas ça… elle…

Kei fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées en sentant du sang sur ses lèvres. Avec un mouvement de recul horrifié, il s'aperçut qu'en se penchant sur elle, sa tête s'était inclinée plus bas, sans qu'il en soit lui-même conscient, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche effleure sa gorge et le sang qui s'écoulait encore de la blessure.

_Non !_

Avec un cri, Kei se sépara de sa forme immobile, laissant son corps retomber sur le sol. En sautant sur ses pieds, la seule chose à laquelle Kei pensait était de s'éloigner d'elle le plus rapidement possible. Il ne déshonorerait pas sa mémoire. Shinji avait raison… il était vraiment un monstre.

« Kei ? » Il entendit Taku l'appeler, mais Kei le repoussa pour passer à côté de lui, courant au bas des escaliers et en dehors du bar, sous la pluie.

Ses larmes se mélangèrent à l'averse alors qu'il courait, ne pensant qu'à fuir tandis que le désespoir ravageait son cœur. Il avait voulu croire, au fond de lui, qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, et que, en dépit de ses changements, il serait toujours un humain, et il venait de prouver le contraire. Il ne pourrait jamais être humain. Un humain ne ferait pas les choses qu'il faisait. Un humain…

Kei haleta quand des mains émergèrent des ténèbres et le poussèrent en arrière. Il s'écrasa contre un mur, frissonnant quand son dos rencontra la pierre. Complètement pris par surprise, Kei écarquilla les yeux en voyant les cinq Chinois qui l'avaient plus ou moins encerclé. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, ils étaient tous armés. Le leader portait un révolver et un couteau, et les autres des révolvers. Les armes à feu rendaient les choses plus faciles : les balles étaient plus faciles à éviter qu'un maniaque brandissant un couteau.

« Voyons voir ce que nous avons là », fit le leader, ses yeux brillants à l'idée qu'ils avaient le dessus. « L'une de ces pourritures japonaises qui passent leur temps à interférer dans les cargaisons de Chan. Et tout seul, en plus. Quelle chance. »

Kei se força à rester immobile tandis que deux hommes l'attrapaient par les bras et commençaient à le traîner le long de la ruelle dont ils étaient sortis. Avec la douleur de la mort de Yi-Che et de ce qu'il avait failli lui faire combinée à sa faim croissante et le besoin maladif de sang du vampire à l'intérieur de lui, Kei laissa ses canines descendre et il se rendit complètement à ce désir de sang. Le leader hurla, mais ses cris ne firent qu'attiser la sauvagerie de Kei. Son côté vampire n'avait aucune pitié, et, à cet instant, Kei n'avait aucune envie d'y changer quoique ce soit.

* * *

Taku avait laissé Kei partir même s'il aurait pu l'arrêter s'il l'avait souhaité, jugeant plus intelligent de le laisser aller. Taku savait qu'il retournerait à Sho, mais ça faisait partie de son plan. Il s'était également douté, au fond, que Kei ne se nourrirait pas sur la jeune femme, Yi-Che. Il avait simplement voulu ramener à la surface le côté le plus sombre de Kei. Sa nature de vampire allait bientôt devenir sa personnalité dominante, et, combinée avec leur proximité du fait qu'ils avaient eu le même mentor, Kei lui reviendrait rapidement.

Taku l'avait donc laissé partir. A la place, il était monté pour voir comment allait la femme. Elle était morte, comme il l'avait supposé, et il s'était nourri rapidement, n'ayant jamais aimé les victimes déjà froides.

Puis, enveloppant son corps dans des couvertures noires, Taku l'avait transportée hors du bâtiment pour la poser à l'arrière de sa voiture. Il n'y avait plus de sang : il l'avait bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte pour ne pas tacher la banquette. La cause de la mort était tout de même facile à voir. Sa gorge avait été déchirée par l'enthousiasme de Taku à se nourrir.

Il conduisit rapidement, préférant les routes peu fréquentées quand il le pouvait, et atteignit sa destination dix minutes plus tard. Taku jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était quatre heures du matin. L'aube n'allait pas tarder. En grimaçant à cette pensée, il descendit rapidement, s'arrêtant seulement pour récupérer son chargement et le poser sur une épaule. En grognant un peu (elle n'était pas aussi légère qu'elle en avait l'air, et, même morte, restait lourde), Taku fit son chemin jusqu'au bloc d'appartements et passa la porte d'entrée. Il monta rapidement les escaliers et se dirigea jusqu'à une porte familière. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres quand il s'arrêta pour se reposer un instant, murmurant à la femme morte :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te ramène juste chez toi, comme tu me l'as supplié la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés. »

Puis, la soulevant une fois de plus, Taku frappa fortement à la porte.

Le frère, Son, lui ouvrit. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des semaines. Ses yeux étaient ternes, il n'était pas rasé, et il portait une chemise blanche très ample et un vieux jean usé et en grande partie déchiré. Il tenait une bouteille de bière à moitié vide dans une main et un révolver chargé pendait à sa ceinture, mais Taku ne s'en soucia pas. Dans son état, c'était un miracle que Son puisse simplement tenir debout, alors pour ce qui était de lever une arme…

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru, mais il le savait déjà. Taku vit son regard glisser sur lui pour se poser sur la silhouette humaine enveloppée que Taku portait dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, mon ami », dit-il en chinois.

« Yi-Che… » Son nom fut prononcé dans un murmure brisé.

Taku acquiesça et la posa sur le sol, doucement, en retirant la couverture qui voilait son visage pour que Son puisse la voir, ainsi que son cou.

La bouteille s'échappa de sa main et Son s'écroula en même temps qu'elle, anéanti. Sa tête était baissée, mais Taku pouvait voir des larmes éclabousser le sol. Patiemment, le vampire attendit. Une main bien placée sur l'épaule de Son était un réconfort suffisant, et, après ce qui sembla durer une éternité, Son releva le visage, ses yeux brouillés par les larmes et quelque chose d'autre… la colère et la haine contre quiconque avait fait ça à sa petite sœur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui êtes-vous ? » parvint-il enfin à haleter.

« Je suis un ami de Sho. Je l'ai trouvée », répondit Taku, sa voix feignant la sympathie. « J'ai essayé de l'aider, mais il était trop tard. »

« Trop tard », répéta faiblement Son. « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Quel genre de monstre a fait ça ? » Sa voix se brisa à nouveau et sa respiration s'alourdit, au point que Taku se demande s'il n'allait pas faire un malaise. Ca ne serait pas bon du tout, et il renforça donc la prise qu'il avait sur l'épaule de Son pour forcer l'autre homme à croiser son regard. Le regard intense de Taku donna de la force à Son, tout en le menant à la conclusion à laquelle Taku voulait qu'il arrive.

« Kei a fait ça ? »

Taku acquiesça en silence et retira sa main.

Lentement, Son se releva, berçant Yi-Che dans ses bras, et disparut à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Taku l'entendit l'allonger doucement, probablement sur le petit sofa dans le salon. Il entendit alors le bruit d'un révolver que l'on rechargeait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Son sortit en coup de vent de l'appartement, ses yeux plissés en de dangereuses fentes tandis qu'il laissait la rage le consumer et lui faire oublier son chagrin. C'était ce que Taku avait espéré, et Son souffla à voix basse : « Je vais le tuer. »

Taku s'écarta, heureux de voir Son le dépasser vivement en laissant le bloc d'appartements derrière lui. Très vite, Kei verrait que tous ses liens avec les humains étaient brisés, et il retournerait du côté de Taku.

* * *

_« Kei et moi sommes destinés l'un à l'autre. Ne sois pas assez stupide pour penser que toi, un simple humain, peut se battre contre ça. »_

_« Je peux. Je peux et je le ferai. Je me battrai pour Kei et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. »_

Pour Sho, le reste de la nuit s'écoula à une vitesse douloureusement lente. Il était rentré à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Kei, peiné de devoir abandonner Toshi, pour s'apercevoir que Kei n'était même pas là… Sho était ravagé par la culpabilité et était déchiré entre ses amis. Toshi était sérieusement blessé et avait besoin de lui, mais Kei… Sho se mordit la lèvre. Quelque chose lui disait que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, cette nuit, il allait perdre Kei pour de bon. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Sho ne le laisserait pas arriver.

Il était assis sur le sofa depuis qu'il était rentré, zappant d'un air absent entre les chaînes de TV. En fait, il ne regardait rien, puisque son esprit était complètement absorbé par des idées noires, quand la porte d'entrée se referma en claquant.

Sho se redressa vivement, écarquillant les yeux en voyant Kei entrer en titubant dans la pièce. Les vêtements du vampire étaient complètement trempés de sang. Ses canines étaient totalement descendues et d'autre sang tachait le contour de sa bouche. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose de sauvage et plongèrent dans ceux de Sho sans qu'il paraisse le reconnaître, et le jeune homme recula d'un pas devant le regard de prédateur que Kei lui lança.

« K…Kei ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » réussit à bafouiller Sho en se demandant s'il devrait attraper ses armes. Pendant un instant ou deux, il fut convaincu que Kei allait se retourner contre lui, mais la férocité de son regard s'estompa alors et Kei tomba en avant, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de ce qui se passait.

Sans hésiter, Sho se rua vers lui et l'attrapa par les épaules. Kei s'effondra en avant, son visage pressé contre la poitrine de Sho, et le jeune homme se rendit compte que le vampire tremblait.

Sans savoir quoi faire d'autre, Sho le tint contre lui, entourant sa silhouette frêle de ses bras et lui donnant le peu de réconfort dont il était capable. Dans d'autres circonstances, Sho aurait été heureux de tenir Kei si près de lui, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait pour le moment était une profonde inquiétude pour son meilleur ami. Kei ne permettait jamais ce genre de contacts… jusqu'à récemment, en tout cas.

En se forçant à s'écarter de lui, Sho chuchota doucement : « Tu ne veux pas aller te nettoyer, Kei ? »

Kei acquiesça lentement, et, sans un mot, se retira dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sho entendit la douche couler.

_Kei… qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, bon dieu ?_

Sho se rendit compte qu'il tremblait tandis que des questions sans réponse se pressaient dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce que Kei avait fait pour se mettre dans un tel état ? D'habitude, quand il se nourrissait, rien ne l'indiquait. Le mieux que Sho avait pu voir était une tache de sang sur ses lèvres ou sur ses vêtements si la victime s'était débattue.

C'était… l'estomac de Sho se contracta en y repensant. Rien que d'y penser le rendait malade. Même si ses sentiments pour Kei étaient incontestables, il n'arrivait jamais à penser à la façon dont son ami survivait, et Kei le respectait assez pour ne laisser aucune trace visible quand il se nourrissait. A présent, cependant, c'était différent. Sho sentit une vague de nausée l'assaillir, et il lutta pour la réprimer. Kei avait besoin de lui. Peu importe ce qui arrivait, Kei avait besoin que Sho soit là pour lui. Il devait mettre tous ses autres sentiments de côté ou bien il perdrait Kei pour toujours.

En baissant les yeux sur lui-même, Sho grimaça à la vue du sang qui avait taché sa chemise quand il avait serré Kei contre lui. Il frissonna en se remémorant la sauvagerie du regard de Kei et le sombre avertissement que Taku lui avait donné.

_« Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement qu'il ressentait des choses comme l'humanité, si ? Kei est comme moi, un prédateur. Il ne se nourrit que du sang de ceux qui le méritent, mais la nature d'un vampire ne peut pas être reniée éternellement. »_

_« Non. Kei n'a rien à voir avec toi. Il ne se laissera jamais devenir comme toi. »_

_« Tu ne crois même pas tes propres paroles. Tu as vu qu'il a commencé à changer, je l'ai vu aussi. Kei va devenir un vrai vampire plus tôt que tu ne le croies. »_

« Kei », murmura Sho pour lui-même tandis qu'il était traversé d'un nouveau frisson. Kei était-il en train de devenir un monstre comme Taku l'avait prédit ? Ca ne pouvait pas être le cas. Kei ne serait jamais… mais le sang… la faim… Sho prit une grande inspiration. Il ne savait plus. Il ne savait plus quoi penser et… ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues quand la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée, les charnières se gondolant en réaction à la force exercée.

« Son ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demanda Sho tandis que l'homme entrait dans l'appartement. Au son de la voix de Sho, il fit volte-face, pointant le canon de son révolver sur le front de son ami. Lentement, Sho laissa tomber sa propre arme et leva les mains. « Son, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Où est-il ? Je sais qu'il est ici ! »

« Qui ? »

« Kei ! », hurla Son, et il força Sho à reculer en le faisant tomber sur le sofa. « Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin, Sho », le prévint-il, avant d'appeler à nouveau le vampire en criant.

« Son, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Sho ignora les menaces de son ami et se releva, en remerciant les cieux que Kei ait la présence d'esprit de rester dans la salle de bain. La douche s'était arrêtée de couler, Son n'avait donc aucun moyen de savoir s'il était là ou non sans fouiller l'appartement, ce qu'il avait apparemment l'intention de faire.

« Yi-Che », murmura Son en avançant d'un pas vers les chambres. « Yi-Che est morte. Sa gorge a été déchiquetée par ce monstre et je vais le lui faire payer. »

_Yi-Che… Kei n'aurait pas… ?_

Non, se dit Sho. C'était simplement impossible. Mais cette expression dans les yeux de Kei… le sang… non ! C'était Kei, l'homme qui leur avait sauvé la vie de nombreuses années auparavant. Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, peu importe ce que Son et Taku pouvaient dire.

Profitant du fait que Son lui tourne le dos, Sho bondit vers lui, les projetant tous les deux au sol, et, rapidement, avant que Son ne puisse réagir, il immobilisa ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête et arracha le révolver de ses mains. « Arrête ça. Kei n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Yi-Che.

« Il l'a fait. On m'a dit qu'il l'avait fait », cria Son, se débattant pour se libérer, mais Sho était plus grand et plus lourd que le Chinois et il le maintint au sol.

« Qui t'a dit ça ? »

« Un homme… il m'a apporté son corps », haleta Son d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. « Il m'a dit qu'il avait essayé de l'aider mais que Kei… »

_Taku…_ Au fond de lui, Sho sut que le plus vieux vampire était responsable, et la douleur commença à l'engloutir. Yi-Che était morte et avait probablement connu une mort atroce qui ne convenait pas à quelqu'un comme elle. Ils l'avaient tous abandonnée… Elle était probablement dans le même bar où Sho était allé. Elle était probablement à l'étage en train de se débattre et de pleurer, et il n'avait même pas pensé à aller voir. Sho sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il les ravala. Il ne pouvait pas faire son deuil maintenant, pas alors que Son continuait de se débattre sous lui.

« Kei n'a pas pu faire ça », fit doucement Sho. « Parce qu'il était avec moi pendant toute la nuit. »

Un mensonge, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il ne pouvait pas dire à Son qu'il connaissait l'identité du véritable assassin, pas s'il voulait que son ami vive.

Son cessa de se démener, mais ses yeux exprimaient encore l'incertitude. Lentement, Sho le lâcha, s'arrêtant pour ramasser le révolver et l'éloigner pour éviter tout danger.

« S…Sho » bafouilla Son d'une voix faible en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le sol.

« Kei n'a pas tué Yi-Che », répéta Sho. « Il est victime d'un coup monté. Ils ont tiré sur Toshi cet après-midi. Shinji est à l'hôpital avec lui en ce moment même. »

« Tiré sur Toshi ? » répéta faiblement Son, « Je ne comprends pas. »

Le fait que Son, comme ses autres amis, eût été si rapide à douter de Kei rendait Sho furieux, mais il se rappela que Yi-Che était morte. Son était anéanti par le chagrin, et c'est ce qui avait guidé ses actes.

« Où est Yi-Che, maintenant ? » demanda Sho le plus doucement qu'il le put.

« Elle est… elle est à la maison » bredouilla Son.

« Tu ne peux pas la laisser là », répondit Sho, et il attrapa ses clefs de voiture. « On doit appeler quelqu'un. Je vais venir avec toi. »

La colère et la lutte semblaient s'être évaporées et Son se mit à pleurer doucement pour sa sœur. Sho sentit ses propres larmes brouiller sa vue. Yi-Che…

« Attends dans la voiture », dit-il enfin, et Son acquiesça en silence avant de quitter l'appartement. Dès que la porte se referma, Sho se déplaça jusqu'à la salle de bain, ouvrant la porte pour trouver Kei assis sur le sol de carrelage, seulement vêtu d'un fin peignoir de bain, et tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Tu le savais ? » demanda calmement Sho. « Tu savais que Yi-Che est morte ? »

Kei acquiesça.

« Je dois aller avec Son », dit Sho après quelques instants de silence pour avaler l'information. « Si notre amitié vaut vraiment quelque chose à tes yeux, tu seras là quand je reviendrai. »

Kei ne répondit pas et Sho sut qu'il ne pouvait pas en attendre plus. Kei serait-il toujours là à son retour, ou se serait-il évanoui dans les ténèbres une fois de plus ?

Tout ce que Sho savait était qu'il devait faire confiance à Kei et espérer que le vampire ferait de même avec lui.

* * *

Quatre douloureuses heures s'écoulèrent avant que Sho ne puisse rentrer à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient. La police avait insisté pour les interroger tous les deux, et pour cette raison, Sho était heureux d'avoir pris le temps de changer sa chemise tachée de sang avant de partir. S'il était sorti en la portant, il se serait exposé à de nombreuses questions embarrassantes. Puisqu'il avait un alibi pour l'endroit où il se trouvait quand Yi-Che s'était faite tuée, la police fut satisfaite. Lui et Son, sur le chemin de l'appartement de ce dernier, s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas mentionner les évènements qui les avaient conduits à appeler la police. Ca n'aiderait en rien, et, pour Son, la vengeance contre quiconque était responsable avait perdu tout intérêt. Yi-Che était morte. Sa seule famille l'avait laissé.

Sho avait laissé Son avec quelques uns de ses amis chinois. Ils étaient d'accord pour rester, et Sho leur faisait confiance pour s'occuper de lui. Il avait ensuite appelé l'hôpital. Toshi allait bien. Shinji, cependant, voulut savoir quand Sho reviendrait le voir. Sho lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé, mais lui épargna les details de la mort de Yi-Che. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Shinji ait encore plus de raisons de blâmer Kei.

En disant à son frère d'un ton ferme qu'il irait à l'hôpital le plus tôt qu'il le pourrait, Sho était rentré en conduisant bien au-dessus de la limite de vitesse. Il avait horreur de douter de Kei, mais il avait très peur que le vampire l'ait à nouveau laissé, et cette fois pour de bon.

Ce ne fut pas le cas, et Sho eut du mal à dissimuler son soupir de soulagement quand il entra dans l'appartement pour voir Kei assis sur le sofa, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées. Le blond releva les yeux quand Sho s'assit à côté de lui, remarquant qu'il avait enfilé un jean et un débardeur sous sa veste rouge de toujours. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sang nulle part sur le vampire, mais Sho ne pouvait pas effacer cette image de son esprit.

« Tu es resté, alors », commenta-t-il doucement.

Kei acquiesça. « Bien sûr. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Sho. »

Cette déclaration encouragea le jeune homme et il poursuivit : « Je suis allé voir Taku. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu sais ? »

« Je l'ai vu aussi. »

Sho acquiesça, sans trop savoir quoi penser du calme du vampire, puis, après quelques minutes à se demander par où continuer, Sho se décida avec : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, Kei ? »

« Désir de sang. Il y avait un groupe de voyous. J'étais incapable de me contrôler. Taku me l'avait dit. C'était tellement facile de juste se laisser aller, et après que Yi-Che… »

« Yi-Che », souffla Sho, osant à peine respirer. « Taku l'a tuée ? »

« Il lui a coupé la gorge et m'a laissé le choix. Le seul moyen de la sauver était de la transformer en monstre comme moi. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire ça, elle était innocente. Elle est morte dans mes bras, mais l'intention de Taku était complètement différente. »

_« Tu ne crois même pas tes propres paroles. Tu as vu qu'il a commencé à changer, je l'ai vu aussi. Kei va devenir un vrai vampire plus tôt que tu ne le croies. »_

« Le désir de sang », termina Sho pour lui, et Kei acquiesça.

« Ca commence, Sho. Je me sens changer. Je perds lentement le contrôle de moi-même. Je suis attiré vers lui. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Son aura… son contact… je ne peux plus penser à rien d'autre… J'ai peur de… de te faire du mal… »

« Tu ne m'en feras pas », dit fermement Sho. Il avait horreur du désespoir et de la peur lisibles dans les yeux de Kei. Il n'avait jamais vu le vampire comme ça, et ça le terrifiait de regarder ces yeux. Sho avala sa salive en se remémorant les paroles de Taku.

_« Ne t'approche pas de lui. Laisse Kei tranquille. »_

_« Baka. Je pourrais te tuer avant même que tu aies une chance de dégainer cette arme. »_

_« Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Tu ne peux pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as peur que Kei en entende parler si tu le fais. Il est peut-être attiré par toi, mais quelque chose va l'empêcher d'aller vers toi. Quelqu'un. Moi. »_

_« Kei et moi sommes destinés l'un à l'autre. Ne sois pas assez stupide pour penser que toi, un simple humain, peut se battre contre ça. »_

_« Je peux. Je peux et je le ferai. Je me battrai pour Kei et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. »_

Voir Kei dans son état actuel agitait toutes sortes d'émotions à l'intérieur de Sho, la plus forte étant la peur. La peur de le perdre. Sho frissonna. Il avait tu pendant trop longtemps les sentiments qu'il avait développés pour le vampire par peur de ce qui arriverait s'il les lui avouait, mais à présent, la peur de perdre Kei était encore plus forte.

« Kei ? » Sho plaça une main sur l'épaule du vampire ; sa veste était légèrement tombée et la paume de Sho était en fait posée sur sa peau nue. Kei était toujours un peu froid, mais à cet instant, il était glacial, et il tressaillit au contact de Sho comme s'il ne le méritait pas.

« Kei », fit à nouveau Sho, et Kei releva les yeux alors que Sho se penchait vers lui avec hésitation, croisant son regard surpris, et, encouragé par le fait que Kei ne résistait pas, Sho inclina sa tête plus bas jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient suspendues à quelques centimètres de celles de Kei.

Le cœur de Sho battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine à la proximité du vampire, et il trembla nerveusement en refermant l'espace entre eux. Un petit halètement échappa à Kei quand Sho l'enveloppa de ses bras, l'attirant à lui en embrassant le vampire. Puis il sentit Kei se débattre contre lui, et sa lutte le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Sho s'écarta à moitié et fut à moitié repoussé par le vampire.

En respirant lourdement, Kei lui jeta un regard furieux composé de détresse et de colère, ce qui fit légèrement reculer Sho tandis qu'il attendait, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, que Kei parle.


	10. Décisions

**Chapitre Dix: Dé****cisions**

« Ca commence, Sho. Je me sens changer. Je perds lentement le contrôle de moi-même. Je suis attiré vers lui. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Son aura… son contact… je ne peux plus penser à rien d'autre… J'ai peur de… de te faire du mal… »

« Tu ne m'en feras pas. »

Kei frissonna en sentant la main de Sho sur son épaule et il essaya de s'écarter, pas parce qu'il n'appréciait pas ce réconfort mais parce qu'il ne le méritait pas. Son avait raison de le blâmer de la mort de Yi-Che. Kei ne l'avait peut-être pas causée, mais il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Il s'était presque nourri sur elle quand elle était morte.

Même à présent, assis là et sentant le contact de Sho sur son bras, le désir de sang s'agitait en lui. Cette fois, cependant, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait faim, mais parce qu'il voulait ressentir l'excitation d'une morsure sur une proie vivante et qui se débattait. Il voulait qu'une rivière écarlate afflue dans sa bouche une fois de plus. Il voulait tuer à nouveau parce qu'il le pouvait, et pour aucune autre raison.

Et puis, il y avait Taku. Kei prit une grande inspiration en pensant à l'autre vampire. Sa propre nature de vampire l'exhortait à quitter Sho et retrouver Taku. Taku qui partageait le même sang : le sang de Luka.

_Kei haleta dans la bouche de Taku en sentant ses canines pousser, et elles déchirèrent la langue qui l'envahissait. Sa propre langue lapa avec avidité le sang qui en coulait et il trembla en sentant les mains de Taku quitter sa tête pour descendre sur ses épaules et lui enlever doucement la veste rouge qu'il portait. Kei la laissa tomber sur le sol, trop perdu dans les sensations qui le dévoraient pour faire quoique ce soit._

_Puis, à sa grande déception, Taku s'écarta. Kei poussa un grognement en sentant les lèvres brûlantes de Taku suivre la courbe de sa mâchoire en descendant jusqu'à son cou. Il sentit alors des canines égratigner sa peau avec un peu d'hésitations, mais, comme il ne protestait pas, Taku laissa ses dents pousser complètement, et, avant que Kei ne puisse réaliser ce qui allait se passer, il les plongea profondément dans sa gorge._

_Quand Luka l'avait transformé cette fameuse nuit, l'expérience avait été douloureuse et terrifiante. A présent, cependant, c'était différent. Il sentit tout de même la douleur initiale quand les canines de Taku percèrent son artère, mais une vague de plaisir intense se répandit en lui et, au lieu de se débattre, Kei s'accrocha fortement à Taku et laissa même sa tête tomber en arrière pour faciliter l'accès au plus vieux vampire._

Taku ne cherchait qu'à l'utiliser, essaya de se dire Kei, mais sa vraie nature était devenue presque impossible à ignorer. Il ne fut ramené à un certain degré de réalité que quand Sho prononça son nom.

Relevant la tête, Kei écarquilla légèrement les yeux en réalisant que les lèvres de Sho effleuraient les siennes. Pendant un moment, un bref moment, quand Sho referma finalement l'espace entre eux, embrassement doucement Kei tandis que ses bras glissaient autour de la silhouette tremblante du vampire pour l'attirer plus près de lui, Kei se sentit libéré de ses pensées sombres et un petit halètement lui échappa. Mais cela ne dura pas.

Tandis que Sho bougeait pour approfondir le baiser, il sentit ses canines commencer à pousser et ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour se fixer sur la veine qui palpitait dans le cou de Sho.

_Sho…_

Kei commença à se débattre désespérément pour s'écarter de son ami avant que son instinct ne puisse prendre le dessus. Sho se dépêcha de le relâcher et s'éloigna, son regard confus et un peu effrayé par les actions de Kei.

Le blond prit une nouvelle et profonde inspiration et lutta pour retrouver son calme tandis qu'un million de pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit. Pendant tellement longtemps, Kei avait espéré que ça arriverait, que Sho devienne plus qu'un simple ami, mais en même temps, il en était presque terrorisé. Kei n'était pas humain, pas vraiment, et, étant immortel, une telle relation ne leur apporterait que la souffrance. Il avait donc gardé une certaine distance avec Sho, effrayé à l'idée qu'il le blesserait très certainement s'il venait à le toucher.

A présent, c'était encore pire. Alors qu'avant, Kei s'inquiétait de blesser Sho, il était maintenant convaincu qu'il le tuerait, son rêve en était un avertissement. Kei ne pouvait pas garder sa vraie nature sous contrôle, et, même à cet instant, ses canines avaient complètement poussé et il devait mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour satisfaire son envie de sang.

« Kei ? » s'aventura finalement Sho, brisant le silence qui était tombé entre eux.

Kei releva des yeux lourds vers son ami. Il protégeait Sho depuis qu'il était enfant de quiconque lui ferait du mal. Il semblait que Kei aurait une nouvelle fois à le protéger, mais cette fois de lui-même.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda doucement Kei, déconcertant Sho par sa question.

Il rougit et baissa la tête. « Parce que j'en avais envie. »

« Baka », fit doucement Kei d'une voix neutre et qu'il espérait garder vide de toutes émotions. « Comprends-tu vraiment ce que je suis ? »

Sho acquiesça, trop blessé par les paroles de Kei pour lui répondre.

« Je suis un monstre. » Kei réitéra ce qu'il disait constamment à son meilleur ami. « Je vis en aspirant les vies des autres. »

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, Kei. » Sho retrouva enfin sa voix.

« Alors qu'est-ce que je suis ? »

« Humain », vint la douce réponse.

« Je ne suis pas humain. Je n'ai pas de compassion, pas de sentiments. Je suis un monstre. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Pourquoi nous as-tu sauvés, moi, Toshi et Shinji ? Si tu étais un monstre, tu nous aurais laissés mourir. »

« Sho, s'il-te-plaît, non. » Kei trembla et se détourna. « Ca ne… ça ne peut pas être. »

Un petit halètement s'échappa des lèvres de Sho et il retint son souffle. « Tu tiens à moi, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kei ne répondit pas et Sho se rapprocha à nouveau, tendant la main pour toucher le vampire, mais Kei s'écarta rapidement. « Taku et moi avons une connexion », déclara Kei, même s'il se détestait de prononcer de telles paroles. « Nous sommes liés par le sang. Rien ne peut se mettre entre ça, rien. »

« Alors, tu vas aller vers lui ? » demanda Sho, sa voix teintée d'amertume. Kei jeta un œil par la fenêtre : le soleil était caché derrière de gros nuages noirs qui promettaient une pluie prochaine.

« Kei ! » La colère et le désespoir étaient à présent sensibles dans le ton de Sho puisque Kei manquait à lui répondre. « Taku est un monstre, tu m'as toi-même dit de m'en méfier. »

Kei ferma les yeux, revoyant le petit garçon que Sho avait été, le petit garçon qui lui avait souri et qui n'avait pas peur de lui.

« Je reviendrai », dit enfin Kei, se détestant à nouveau pour cette promesse qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir.

Sho parut le sentir également, mais il s'écarta pour que le vampire puisse partir. « Sois prudent », dit-il, déterminé à être fort et à faire confiance aux paroles de son ami. Kei lui adressa un petit sourire et quitta l'appartement le plus rapidement possible. Il décida de marcher vers sa destination, en dépit de la pluie menaçante. La marche lui rafraîchirait les idées, et, à cet instant, même s'il désirait plus que tout rester aux côtés de Sho, il savait que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'effacer le souvenir de ce baiser de son esprit. Après tout, certaines choses ne pouvaient simplement pas être.

* * *

Pour Shinji, le temps s'était écoulé lentement. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre d'heures qu'il avait passées dans l'hôpital. Toshi s'était réveillé et se sentait mieux, mais Shinji n'avait été autorisé à le voir que pendant un court instant avant de devoir sortir et qu'on le fasse asseoir sur une chaise en plastique dans le couloir pour laisser le docteur l'examiner. Sho n'était pas revenu, et Shinji, en essayant de l'appeler, était tombé sur le répondeur. Ca le souciait, et il se demandait s'il allait ou non rompre sa promesse et aller le chercher tandis que leur conversation lui revenait à l'esprit.

_« Shinji, je peux te demander un service ? »_

_« Bien sûr. »_

_« Tu peux rester avec Toshi ? »_

_« Pourquoi ? Tu vas où ? »_

_« Je dois rentrer. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Tu dois être ici. Nous sommes la seule famille que Toshi ait. »_

_« Je sais, mais je dois voir comment va Kei. Il n'est plus lui-même ces derniers temps. »_

_« Tu peux l'appeler d'ici. »_

_« Je préférerais le voir. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Il… Il n'est pas comme nous, Sho. Toshi a besoin de sa famille. Toshi a besoin de toi. »_

Ils _étaient_ une famille, et l'avait été jusqu'à ce que Kei entre dans leurs vies. Shinji avait perdu Sho ce jour-là. Dès l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur le vampire, Sho était parti. Quelque chose s'était passé entre le garçon et Kei. Quelque chose que Shinji ne pourrait jamais toucher, et, avec le temps, cela s'était transformé en tout autre chose, quelque chose qui peinait terriblement Shinji car le chemin que Sho était en train d'emprunter ne lui apporterait que la douleur.

Shinji soupira doucement et était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le couloir avant que cette personne ne s'asseye à côté de lui.

« Comment va Toshi ? »

Shinji ne put empêcher sa lèvre supérieure de se tordre de révulsion en voyant Kei. Il fut également surpris par le simple fait que le vampire soit là, mais un coup d'œil par une fenêtre proche lui confirma que le ciel était nuageux et qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Kei était trempé jusqu'aux os, mais il gardait toujours cette espèce d'aura de supériorité que Shinji haïssait tant.

« Toshi va bien », marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. « Où est Sho ? »

« A la maison. »

« Pourquoi il est pas là ? »

« Il ne sait pas que je suis là », répondit doucement Kei, soutenant le regard de Shinji jusqu'à ce que l'humain soit forcé de détourner les yeux.

« Il… est-ce que… »

« Il va bien », l'assura Kei.

« Alors pourquoi t'es là ? Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu te soucies de la santé de Toshi, parce qu'on sait tous les deux que c'est pas vrai. »

Kei ne parut pas intimidé par le venin de la voix de Shinji et répondit calmement. « Je me soucie de Toshi, mais, c'est vrai, j'ai une autre raison d'être venu ici. Je voulais te voir avant de partir. »

« Tu pars ? » Shinji ne fit aucun effort pour dissimuler le soulagement de sa voix. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

« Taku ? »

Kei acquiesça.

« Tu vas avec lui ? »

« Nous sommes les mêmes. »

Shinji sauta furieusement sur ses pieds en serrant les poings. « Alors tu utilisais simplement Sho jusqu'à ce qu'un autre de ta race pathétique se montre ? »

« Non. » Kei se leva et soutint à nouveau son regard sans hésitation. « Tu sais que Taku n'est pas du tout comme moi. Il est une menace pour tous ceux qui sont proches de moi. »

« Alors tu te sacrifies pour notre sécurité ? Comme c'est noble de ta part », le railla Shinji sans y croire une seule seconde.

« Non. Je vais le voir pour découvrir ses points faibles et apprendre comment le tuer. »

« Les vampires ne peuvent pas êtres tués, c'est toi qui l'as dit. »

Le regard de Kei survola rapidement le couloir pour s'assurer que personne n'entendait leur conversation avant d'ajouter : « Les vampires ne peuvent pas être tués par des mortels. Un vampire peut tuer un vampire parce que nos réflexes et notre force sont largement supérieures à celle d'un humain. Nous pouvons attaquer avant que les pouvoirs de guérison de notre ennemi puissent faire effet. »

Shinji acquiesça, considérant ses paroles. « Pourquoi tu ne combats pas Taku directement ? »

« Il est puissant », admit Kei, mal-à-l'aise. « Je ne peux pas garantir une victoire facile. »

Ou une victoire tout court, Shinji savait que c'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire. Lentement, et même si Shinji avait horreur de l'admettre, il commençait à comprendre que ce Taku représentait une encore plus grosse menace pour Sho que Kei, et que Kei pouvait bien être la seule chose à se dresser entre Sho et la mort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? » Shinji savait que Kei n'était pas juste venu pour lui expliquer tout ça. Il attendait quelque chose de Shinji.

« Je veux que tu prennes soin de Sho. Ne le laisse pas seul, et ne le laisse pas essayer de nous retrouver moi ou Taku. »

« Sho sait que tu vas avec Taku ? »

« Il s'en doute. »

« Ca ne sera pas facile de le garder à distance. Grâce à toi, il pense qu'il peut se mesurer à n'importe qui. »

« Cette fois, il ne peut pas. Je lui ai promis que j'allais revenir. Cette promesse devrait l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit d'idiot en attendant. »

Shinji acquiesça. « Alors je ferai comme tu demandes… mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne. »

Kei lui adressa un sourire faible mais ne répondit pas. Il commença à repartir de là où il était venu quand une autre question se forma dans l'esprit de Shinji, et il l'exprima à voix haute :

« Tu vas tenir ta promesse ? »

Kei devait l'avoir entendu ; l'ouïe du vampire était bien supérieure à celle de Shinji, mais il ne répondit pas, et ce fut la réponse que voulait Shinji. Il eut un demi sourire. Kei disait vraiment qu'il pourrait ne jamais revenir… si lui et Taku ne s'entretuaient pas d'abord, évidemment.

* * *

_« Tu… Tu avais prévu ça, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Je suis désolé, Kei, mais c'était le seul moyen. Le seul moyen de te faire prendre conscience de ta vraie nature. Je suis également désolé pour ce avec quoi je m'apprête à te tenter. »_

Taku était à l'étage dans ses quartiers au-dessus du bar quand Kei arriva. Il était allongé, entièrement habillé, sur son lit, et repassait en revue dans son esprit les évènements de ces derniers jours. Il était si proche de réaliser son ambition maintenant que Kei avait accepté sa vraie nature… Taku sourit et s'assit ; il pouvait entendre Ai monter les escaliers pour lui apprendre la présence de son invité. La stupide fille ne comprenait toujours pas l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, à ce qu'il semblait.

Un peu du malaise de Taku s'évapora quand Ai frappa à la porte. Il l'invita à entrer, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Etant un vampire, Taku n'était pas susceptible de souffrir des afflictions qui pouvaient frapper les humains, mais, ces derniers jours, il était assez tendu et se mettait parfois à transpirer à grosses gouttes sans raison. Il avait mis cette nervosité sur le compte du stress puisque son plan dépendait du fait qu'il puisse manipuler Kei selon sa volonté, mais c'était après sa première rencontre avec ce dernier qu'il avait commencé à avoir ce genre de réactions.

En se débarrassant de ces pensées, Taku releva la tête pour regarder Ai. Son regard direct pouvait paralyser un homme en un instant, et il baissa légèrement les paupières tandis qu'il la fixait. La fille avait de l'esprit et était plus que conciliante à le laisser entrer dans son lit ; ça n'apporterait rien de bon de lui faire du mal pour l'instant.

« Kei-san est en bas », dit-il doucement, une rougeur ornant ses joues quand elle s'adressa à lui. Taku ne serait pas allé jusqu'à dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, mais elle l'adorait très certainement, il pouvait sentir les émotions que sa présence entraînait chez elle de là où il était.

« Envoie-le ici », répondit calmement Taku avant de se détourner.

Marchant jusqu'à la fenêtre pour regarder la pluie tomber, Taku ferma les yeux au souvenir du contact de Kei et comme son sang avait si bon goût. Il y avait quelque chose dans le fait de mordre un autre vampire… quelque chose de différent, presque exquis, et Taku eut la soudaine et forte envie de goûter Kei à nouveau, bien que ça ne fasse pas partie de son plan… pas pour l'instant du moins.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma, mais Kei ne s'approcha pas. Après quelques minutes de silence, Taku se força à se retourner. Le vampire blond était trempé, de l'eau dégoulinait le long de sa veste et de son jean pour tomber sur le sol. Ses vêtements collaient à sa silhouette mince et ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur les côtés de son visage. Ses yeux étaient toujours brillants, même si son attitude évoquait presque la défaite, jointe à une espère de dégoût de lui-même à cause de ce qu'il était devenu.

« Alors… tu as quitté Sho, finalement. » Taku parla le premier, ne s'embêtant pas à déguiser son ravissement.

« Oui », fit doucement Kei. « Même si j'ai horreur de l'admettre, tu avais raison. Je ne peux plus renier ma vraie nature. »

Taku traversa la pièce, légèrement hésitant puisque qu'il n'agissait pas selon son plan. Il tendit une main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Kei. Le blond s'écarta hors de sa portée.

« Que j'ai admis que je suis comme toi ne veux pas dire que je t'apprécie. Je suis ici parce que le sang que nous partageons l'exige, et c'est tout. »

Taku acquiesça d'un air approbateur, content de voir qu'il n'avait complètement brisé ni le caractère ni la volonté de Kei, même s'ils commençaient avec le temps à suivre ses objectifs.

Néanmoins, tout homme devait savoir se contenir, se rappela-t-il, et c'était en effet un art qu'il avait appris à utiliser plus d'une fois. Taku recula d'un pas, se retournant vers la porte.

« Ai va t'apporter des vêtements secs et te conduire à ta chambre », déclara-t-il doucement, et la barmaid s'inclina légèrement en réponse.

Puis, sans un autre mot, Taku quitta la pièce.

Il redescendit dans son bar, qui était rapidement en train de se remplir de clients. Son autre barmaid, Etsu, lui jeta un regard latéral quand il entra, remarquant de toute évidence son malaise. Etsu entrait dans la vingtaine et, contrairement à Ai, voyait son patron juste comme ce qu'il était : un patron, et rien d'autre. Elle ne voulait pas être impliquée dans sa vie en dehors du bar, et Taku en était satisfait. S'il décidait de pousser les choses, il pourrait rendre Ai jalouse, et ce genre d'émotions insignifiantes était parfois tellement agaçant.

Ryoichi était assis à une table loin du bar principal et Taku le rejoignit, bien qu'une partie de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si les choses se passaient bien à l'étage.

« J'ai vu Kei arriver », commenta Ryoichi en versant à Taku un verre généreux de vin à l'aide de la bouteille qui était posée entre les deux hommes.

« Les choses se sont déroulées comme je l'espérais », déclara simplement Taku avant de vider son verre et de le reposer, vide, sur la table.

Ryoichi haussa les sourcils. « Stressé ? »

« Non. »

« Tu en as l'air. »

Taku fronça les sourcils et se resservit en vin. Il était fier de sa capacité à rester calme et assuré en toutes situations, mais, maintenant, Kei et Sho arrivaient tous les deux à le troubler. Il pouvait comprendre pour Kei, mais Sho…

Sho était-il toujours une menace ? Taku ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Il était évident que Kei ressentait toujours quelque chose pour l'humain, et Taku avait de toute façon envisagé de tuer Sho, mais il était persuadé que Kei le saurait s'il ordonnait une telle chose, et il avait donc laissé avec réticence l'humain vivre. Kei avait certainement de forts sentiments pour Sho, même à présent, et Taku avait espéré qu'en éveillant la vraie nature de Kei ces sentiments se seraient évaporés. Au contraire, ils avaient l'air encore plus fort. Ce n'était pas bon signe, pas bon signe du tout.

« Les choses _se sont_ bien déroulées », répéta simplement Taku à l'attention de Ryoichi.

L'humain lui jeta un regard douteux. « Tu es prêt à passer à l'étape deux, alors ? »

'L'étape deux' impliquait que Kei crée un autre vampire, qu'il transforme Ryoichi.

« Non », dit Taku, frissonnant devant sa rapidité à écarter cette idée. « Pas encore. » Il reprit une gorgée de sa boisson. « Kei a besoin de temps pour s'ajuster. Si j'aborde ce sujet trop tôt, il pourrait refuser. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il acceptera, d'ailleurs ? » demanda Ryoichi avec finesse.

Le regard de Taku ne se troublait jamais, même si, au fond, il n'était pas si sûr de lui.

« Il le devra », dit-il enfin. « Il n'a pas le choix. Je suis tout ce qu'il lui reste. »

* * *

_« Ca ne… ça ne peut pas être. »_

_« Tu tiens à moi, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Une fois Taku parti, Kei put se relaxer un peu. Même si ses sens restaient en alerte pour parer tout type de menace, son corps se détendit et ses sens hyper développés se réduisirent légèrement. Il en fut soulagé, puisque ces derniers s'affaiblirent suffisamment pour retrouver la force qu'ils avaient avant. Alors que certains les voyaient comme un don, Kei les voyait comme une malédiction et était réticent à les laisser régner puisqu'ils aveuglaient son côté humain, qui restait en lui malgré sa transformation.

Ai se tenait devant lui, mal-à-l'aise. Elle avait quitté rapidement la pièce pour faire ce que Taku lui avait demandé, et elle lui tendait à présent un paquet de vêtements. Elle s'écarta vivement quand Kei les prit. Elle parla alors, d'une voix calme, mais Kei pouvait déceler une certaine jalousie masquée derrière cette timidité.

« Votre chambre est par ici, Kei-san. »

Il la suivit sans un mot. Il était évident qu'Ai était amoureuse de Taku, et Kei avait pitié d'elle, puisque sa situation était semblable à celle dans laquelle lui et Sho se trouvaient.

_Sho…_

Kei prit une grande inspiration en repensant à son ami et au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. Ce simple souvenir était suffisant pour faire revenir une vague de douleur familière, et il le repoussa de son esprit. Le souvenir était suffisant ; il devait être suffisant. Kei était un monstre. Il détruirait Sho à long terme, et peut-être également lui-même. Les choses étaient mieux ainsi. Sho avait sa vie, aussi brève qu'elle puisse être, devant lui, et Kei… Il soupira doucement. Les années commençaient à le rattraper,et, quand tout ça serait terminé, il avait effleuré la possibilité qu'il ne veuille plus du tout continuer.

« Kei-san ? » Ai lui jeta un regard et inclina légèrement la tête, confuse, avant de pousser une porte à quelques pas de la chambre de Taku.

« Vous serez logé ici. S'il vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit d'autre, faîtes-le moi savoir. » Elle se glissa alors à côté de lui et se dépêcha de repartir de là où elle était venue.

Son départ était un léger soulagement, et Kei entra rapidement dans la chambre, posant les vêtements propres sur le lit une place qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

La chambre était meublée dans un style occidental, avec un vrai lit et un petit placard. Il y avait une petite armoire dans un coin au fond à gauche de la pièce, qui contenait uniquement quelques cintres. Il y avait également un petit bureau et une bibliothèque, cette dernière pleine à craquer de livres historiques et de quelques autres datant des années 1800. Il semblait que ces livres plaisaient beaucoup à Taku, et Kei apprécia le mal qu'il avait dû se donner pour en obtenir certains.

En revenant vers le lit, Kei y trouva une serviette de bain blanche et un pyjama bleu uni. En secouant légèrement la tête, il se déplaça à nouveau pour verrouiller la porte avant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements mouillés et se sécher à l'aide de la serviette. Les vêtements que Taku lui avait fournis venaient de toute évidence de sa propre garde-robe puisqu'ils étaient une taille trop grands. Le jean traînait sur le sol et la chemise était un peu ample. Les deux habits étaient noirs, et la chemise était en soie. Taku avait des goûts de luxe, se dit Kei, et il trouva même un paquet de cigarettes enfoui dans la poche du haut. En se perchant au bout de son lit, il en alluma une et en prit une profonde bouffée avant de recommencer à détailler la pièce du regard. Les vitres étaient peintes en noir et étaient verrouillées de l'extérieur. Kei supposa que, s'il le voulait, il pourrait briser le verre en cas de besoin pour sortir rapidement de là. Le fait qu'elles étaient fermées n'était qu'un subtil avertissement et pas un moyen de le garder enfermé.

Taku, dans tous les cas, savait que Kei allait rester, et c'était effectivement ce qu'il allait faire.

_Je vais le voir pour découvrir ses points faibles et apprendre comment le tuer._

En soupirant doucement, Kei se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit. Une fois étendu, il commença à passer en revue ce qu'il savait de Taku.

D'abord, il s'avait que Luka avait transformé Taku et que Luka l'avait après coup abandonné. Pourquoi ? Kei était presque sûr de tenir la réponse. La vision que Taku avait de leur existence divergeait largement de celle de son mentor et Luka ne l'aurait pas approuvée. Taku tuait tous ceux qui étaient sur son chemin et buvait le sang d'innocents ; en fait, il semblait le préférer, ou bien même le sang de sa propre espèce. Ce dernier avait l'air de les renforcer tous les deux, Kei ne pouvait pas le nier, et Luka l'avait averti de ne jamais lui offrir son sang, même s'il en avait vraiment besoin. Boire le sang d'un autre vampire rendait celui qui buvait encore plus en accord avec son côté vampire et délivrait une force et des sentiments dont il n'avait jamais connu l'existence. Mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de bien plus important. Le fait qu'ils partageaient le même créateur forçait Kei à se rapprocher de Taku, et ce peu importe son hostilité envers l'autre homme. Même à présent, ce besoin était fortement présent et… Kei fronça les sourcils. En venant à sa conclusion, il se rassit sur le lit, balançant sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur le placard.

La réponse était sous ses yeux et il n'avait pas su la voir plus tôt. Il savait quel était le point faible de Taku. Il avait été idiot de ne pas le réaliser avant cet instant, et Taku lui-même n'en était pas nécessairement conscient.

Kei afficha un rictus en se sortant une nouvelle cigarette. Il jouerait le jeu de Taku pour l'instant et verrait où il les mènerait, mais il ne craignait plus l'autre vampire, pas maintenant qu'il avait découvert sa faiblesse.

* * *

_« Kei ? »_

_« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »_

_« Parce que j'en avais envie. »_

_« Baka. Comprends-tu vraiment ce que je suis ? »_

Une fois Kei parti, Sho, profondément blessé par le rejet de son ami, n'avait aucune envie de rester un instant de plus dans l'appartement. Il décida de se rendre à l'hôpital. Après tout, il avait promis à Shinji qu'il reviendrait, et il voulait vraiment voir comment allait Toshi. Il se sentait très mal d'avoir abandonné son ami d'enfance pendant si longtemps.

Quitter l'appartement ne faisait tout de même pas grand-chose, et Sho ne tarda pas à repenser une nouvelle fois à ce baiser. Ca avait été un acte désespéré, se dit Sho. Il était tellement terrifié à l'idée de perdre Kei qu'il avait réagi de cette façon. Il valait mieux qu'il oublie complètement l'incident.

_« Tu n'es pas un monstre, Kei. »_

_« Alors qu'est-ce que je suis ? »_

_« Humain »_

Mais dans son cœur, Sho savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'oublier. Il avait développé des sentiments pour Kei bien avant que Taku n'entre dans leurs vies.

_« Tu tiens à moi, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »_

C'était vrai, Sho en était sûr. Même si Kei l'avait repoussé, il pouvait le voir par la façon dont le vampire parlait et agissait. Je devais être aveugle, se dit Sho, pour ne pas remarquer de tels sentiments.

Il était heureux que ses sentiments ne soient pas à sens unique, mais Sho savait que Kei ne les laisserait tout de même pas aller plus loin, pas simplement à cause de Taku et du lien de sang entre eux deux, mais parce que Sho était humain. Un jour, il vieillirait puis mourrait. Un destin qui était terrible pour les deux d'entre eux. Evidemment, Sho avait toujours su que ce serait le cas. Kei regarderait son meilleur ami vivre sa vie. Mais à présent, les choses avaient changé. Sho serra un poing et étouffa un juron devant cette injustice. Il maudissait le fait que Kei était un vampire, même s'il savait que, si Kei avait été mortel, leurs vies ne se seraient jamais croisées.

Kei disait souvent que son seul soulagement serait la mort, et ça avait toujours fait souffrir Sho puisqu'il n'y avait rien qu'il craignait plus que de se réveiller un jour pour trouver Kei parti, pour voir que les nombreuses années avaient finalement reprit leur dû à ce cœur déjà fatigué. C'était déjà arrivé ; Sho s'en souvenait très clairement. C'était une chaude journée d'été, quand Sho avait dix ans.

_Shinji, Toshi et lui allaient tous les trois descendre le long de la côte pour passer les heures les plus chaudes. Sho avait été trop absorbé par son enthousiasme pour remarquer que Kei regrettait de ne pas pouvoir venir avec eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que le vampire n'était pas à sa place habituelle, adossé contre le mur le plus éloigné, à l'abri du regard du soleil, à observer les singeries des garçons._

_Inquiet, Sho l'avait cherché à travers tout le bâtiment abandonné, appelant son gardien, un peu effrayé. Kei disparaissait souvent la nuit, mais jamais pendant la journée. Il était sur le point d'aller chercher Shinji et insister pour que lui et Toshi l'aident dans sa recherche, quand Sho aperçut le vampire. Kei se tenait devant l'entrée du bâtiment, nonchalamment adossé contre la charpente, une cigarette à la main. Cette main touchait la lumière du soleil et brûlait : Sho pouvait voir des volutes de fumée s'envoler de la peau pâle. _

_« Kei ? » appela-t-il, hésitant. « Kei, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_Kei l'ignora et Sho se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne juste derrière le vampire. Heureusement, le soleil était plus ou moins au-dessus du bâtiment et sa main était l'unique partie de lui qui brûlait, et Kei ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.._

_« Vous allez bientôt y aller », déclara tranquillement Kei, surprenant assez Sho._

_« Dans quelques minutes. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? __Pourquoi tu te fais du mal ? »_

_Kei baissa les yeux, comme s'il venait juste de le remarquer, mais ne bougea pas. Sho frissonna devant la chair brûlée et tendit la main, attrapant le poignet de Kei, et tira sa main hors de danger._

_« Kei » Il s'accrocha au poignet du vampire, ne comprenant pas ses actions, et il releva les yeux vers le blond dans la recherche désespérée d'explications. Sa réaction, pourtant, fut plus évasive que jamais. Kei retira doucement sa main puis la leva pour ébouriffer délicatement les cheveux de Sho avant de s'éloigner._

_Sho se retourna et suivit la retraite de Kei, le regardant retourner à son matelas dans le coin le plus sombre de l'entrepôt, en sécurité, loin des rayons de soleil. Kei ôta ses bottes à coups de pied et s'allongea dessus, puis porta la cigarette à ses lèvres. Sho, déconcerté, ne put que rester immobile et l'observer, même quand Toshi et Shinji se dirigèrent vers lui, n'ayant rien vu des évènements, pour déclarer qu'il était l'heure de partir._

_« Allez-y », répondit doucement Sho, bien qu'il savait que Kei, avec son ouïe hyper sensible, l'entendrait de toutes manières. __« Je n'ai plus envie. »_

_Shinji lui jeta un coup d'œil et sortit du bâtiment d'un pas lourd, sachant parfaitement la raison qui avait fait changer Sho d'avis. Toshi lui adressa un regard déçu puis un petit sourire avant de suivre l'aîné des garçons._

_Quand ils furent partis, Sho se dirigea vers Kei et, sans un mot, s'assit sur le sol froid à côté du lit de fortune du vampire. Kei écrasa la cigarette sur le cendrier posé près de lui, et, tandis qu'il le faisait, Sho leva une main et toucha la sienne. Kei laissa échappa un léger sifflement quand les doigts de Sho rentrèrent en contact avec la chair brûlée, et le garçon retira sa main en se confondant en excuses._

_Sho observa en silence les blessures commencer, très lentement, à guérir. La lenteur signifiait que Kei ne s'était pas nourri. Sho détestait quand Kei s'affamait et il refusait souvent de manger la nourriture que Kei apportait pour lui, Shinji et Toshi, jusqu'à ce que le vampire ait satisfait sa soif. Sho ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Kei buvait du sang pour survivre, pas pour le plaisir, et pourtant, il continuait à sentir des remords pour ses actions. Même si Sho admettait que la façon dont Kei se nourrissait lui retournait l'estomac, l'idée de perdre Kei l'angoissait. Kei était devenu une grande partie de sa vie, et Sho n'avait aucune envie que ça change._

_C'était pourquoi cet auto-affamement l'affectait tellement._

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, étouffant un petit sanglot. « Pourquoi tu te fais mal, Kei ? »_

_« Vivre auprès des humains », vint la réponse fatiguée et douce. « Des fois, j'ai l'impression d'en être devenu un… la douleur est un moyen de me souvenir que moi, je suis toujours un monstre. »_

_« Tu es humain, Kei. »_

_Le blond ne répondit pas, préférant attraper à nouveau ses cigarettes, mais Sho le prit de vitesse et saisit le paquet. C'était encore un signe qu'il avait besoin de se nourrir._

_En en sortant une, Sho la glissa entre ses lèvres et plongea la main dans la poche de la veste de Kei à la recherche de son briquet. Intéressé, Kei se rallongea et observa Sho allumer la cigarette et en tirer une bouffée. N'y étant pas habitué, il eut un haut-le-cœur et commença à tousser fortement. Kei pouffa de rire et cueilli la cigarette des doigts de Sho._

_Sho, embarrassé, détourna le regard. Même s'il était très jeune, il voulait désespérément faire ses preuves devant Kei. Et il était incapable de fumer une simple cigarette._

_Kei, en le sentant, déclara doucement qu'il valait mieux de toute façon que Sho ne prenne pas ses habitudes, mais ça ne consola pas le garçon._

_« Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ton frère et Toshi ? » demanda Kei après quelques instants de silence._

_« J'avais peur », admit-il doucement._

_« Peur ? Il n'y a rien à craindre de la plage, Sho. »_

_« Non. » Il secoua lentement la tête. « J'avais peur de ce qui arriverait si je te laissais. »_

_Kei releva les yeux, son expression trahissant sa surprise. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

_« Tu ne t'es pas nourri. Tu ne t'es pas nourri et tu te blesses. »_

_« Tu as peur que quelque chose m'arrive ? »_

_« Non », répondit doucement Sho. « J'ai peur que tu te fasses quelque chose. »_

_Le vampire resta silencieux pendant ce qu'il sembla durer une éternité, comme s'il contemplait les paroles de Sho. Ce dernier attendit à côté de lui avec appréhension, craignant avoir dit quelque chose de mal._

_« Sho », fit enfin Kei. « Je ne vais pas me faire de mal. »_

_« Mais tu l'as fait ! » répliqua Sho, l'accusation perçant dans sa voix. « Tu maudis toujours ce que tu es, mais si tu n'étais pas un vampire, on ne se serait jamais rencontrés ! Cet homme nous aurait tués, Shinji, Toshi et moi, si tu n'avais pas été là. Tu dis que tu ne mérites pas de vivre avec nous, ou même de vivre tout simplement, mais tu as tort, et je déteste te voir te faire du mal, Kei. »_

_Sur ces mots, Sho ne put plus retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis que Toshi et Shinji étaient partis. En étouffant un petit sanglot, il se détourna de Kei, ne voulant pas que le vampire le voit pleurer._

Kei n'avait pas dû savoir comment gérer la situation, Sho le savait. Il se souvenait que son meilleur ami n'avait plus rien dit sur le sujet et avait laissé Sho tranquille pendant le reste de la journée. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de cette conversation. Pendant des années, jusqu'à l'adolescence de Sho, Kei était resté silencieux sur le désespoir de son existence, et Sho avait même commencé à penser qu'il l'avait, enfin, acceptée. Puis ses cauchemars avaient commencé. Les cauchemars sur Luka et la plage. Ces rêves emmenaient Kei dans un endroit où Sho n'avait aucune chance de l'atteindre. Kei parlait rarement de Luka, même s'il était évident pour Sho que le plus vieux vampire avait beaucoup compté pour Kei, et il était un peu jaloux et fâché que Luka puisse encore faire souffrir Kei après tout ce temps. Puis, tandis que Sho grandissait, il avait senti que ses propres pensées et sentiments commençaient à changer.

Il en avait eu un exemple quand il avait quinze ans. Jusque là, Kei s'occupait des jobs tout seul et rapportait de l'argent aux garçons, dont ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Depuis peu, cependant, Sho avait voulu accompagner Kei, mais le blond était intransigeant et continuait à y aller seul.

_Sho soupira doucement tandis qu'il faisait semblant de lire un livre, et il modifia légèrement sa position sur le matelas, tout en espérant que Kei ne remarque pas que ses yeux étaient une fois encore fixés sur le vampire._

_De l'autre côté du bâtiment, Shinji était affalé sur le sol, sa tête sur sa poitrine, profondément endormi ; une seringue gisait près de lui. Shinji avait commencé à se droguer à ses seize ans, et Sho ne pouvait rien faire pour le détourner de cette habitude. Ca blessait profondément Sho de voir son frère dans cet état, mais Shinji n'acceptait d'aide de personne, et surtout pas de Kei ; le vampire avait donc arrêté d'essayer._

_Toshi était en train de manger un peu de ramen qu'ils leur restaient de leur repas précédent, que Kei leur avait apporté. Sho fronça un peu les sourcils. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Kei avait toujours tout fait pour eux, et, même s'il lui en était toujours très reconnaissant, il avait avec le temps commencé à vouloir s'occuper de lui-même. __Plus important, il voulait accompagner Kei dans ses jobs. Jusqu'à présent, Kei avait refusé, argumentant que Sho ne ferait que le ralentir. __Ce n'était pas vrai, avait répondu Sho. En observant le vampire pendant des années, il avait appris à copier les mouvements et la furtivité de Kei. Evidemment, il ne pourrait jamais devenir meilleur que Kei, mais il était de loin meilleur tireur que n'importe quel jeune de son âge, et ça le rendait furieux que Kei, bien qu'il le sache, refuse tout de même. Ca irritait Sho, et, comme il grandissait vite, il ne voulait plus que sa vie se résume aux murs de l'entrepôt tandis que Kei leur apportait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Lui et Kei se disputaient souvent à ce sujet. Non, disputer n'était pas le bon mot pour décrire les confrontations. Alors que Sho criait sur le vampire, Kei répondait à sa colère avec un calme qui frustrait encore plus le garçon, et Kei finissait par faire remarquer que, une fois encore, Sho était trop immature pour lui être d'une véritable aide quand il faisait face aux gangs chinois que Kei volait toutes les nuits._

_Ca attristait également Sho que Kei le considère toujours comme un enfant, alors que ce n'était plus le cas. Il y avait seulement quelques semaines, Shinji avait été suivi jusqu'ici alors que Kei était sorti. L'homme avait déclaré que Shinji lui devait de l'argent et menaçait de le tuer s'il ne lui donnait pas le compte. En prenant l'un des révolvers de Kei, Sho avait abattu l'homme. Il avait tué un homme, et Kei le voyait toujours comme un enfant._

_Cette nuit, cependant, les choses allaient changer, se promit Sho. Il n'avait pas parlé d'accompagner Kei depuis des semaines, et, espérait-il, le vampire s'était dit que Sho avait abandonné l'idée de le suivre. Ca ne pouvait pas être plus éloigné de la réalité. Sho était déterminé à prouver à son meilleur ami qu'il pouvait gérer un job et, comme Kei ne le laisserait pas venir avec lui, Sho allait le suivre._

_Enfin, Kei se releva, ayant terminé la revue de ses armes, qui étaient à présent attachées dans leurs étuis. En mettant sa veste, il déclara qu'il ne serait pas long. Toshi le salua joyeusement et reporta son attention sur ses ramen tandis que Sho répétait ce qu'il disait toujours quand Kei partait, même si ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire._

_« Sois prudent. »_

_Kei sourit et les quitta. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sho se releva de son matelas et glissa la main dessous pour en sortir le révolver qu'il y avait caché. Il l'avait prit à l'homme qui avait essayé de tuer Shinji, sans le dire à personne, même pas à Kei, puisque le vampire gardait ses propres armes hors de la portée des 'enfants'._

_Toshi écarquilla les yeux en voyant le révolver. « Où t'as eu ça, Sho ? »_

_« Ce type mort », répondit-il en vérifiant son arme ; elle était déjà entièrement chargée, et Sho la glissa précipitamment sous sa ceinture avant de tirer sa chemise par-dessus pour la cacher à la vue. __Puis il commença à se diriger vers la porte._

_« Où tu vas ? » l'appela Toshi en se levant, oubliant les ramen._

_« Aider Kei. »_

_« T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »_

_« Ca va aller », fit Sho, même s'il était plus qu'un peu appréhensif._

_Les yeux de Toshi étaient toujours voilés d'inquiétude, et, même s'il avait l'air terrifié, il demanda s'il pouvait venir aussi._

_« Non », lui dit Sho, puisque la présence de Toshi ne ferait que le ralentir. __Il avait déjà perdu de précieuses secondes. « Tu restes ici pour t'occuper de Shinji. »_

_Toshi protesta encore, mais Sho ne l'écouta pas. Sans un autre mot, il poussa la porte et se glissa dans la nuit._

_Heureusement, il n'y avait qu'une rue près de l'entrepôt, et Sho l'emprunta rapidement mais silencieusement, espérant que Kei ne sentirait pas sa présence._

_En arrivant au bout de la ruelle, Sho vit le vampire tourner vivement un coin, mais il attendit quelques instants avant de le suivre. Kei, normalement, aurait dû sentir sa présence immédiatement, mais, comme Sho s'en était douté, son esprit était fixé sur le job. Pourtant, il devait tout de même être prudent, et, quand Sho tourna enfin le même coin, Kei avait disparu._

_En regardant les rues enténébrées qui l'entouraient, Sho sentit la peur le traverser. Même quand Kei n'était pas là, il était toujours avec Toshi et Shinji la nuit. Les rues de Mallepa n'étaient pas un endroit pour un jeune homme une fois la nuit tombée._

_Sho avala sa salive, espérant à présent que Kei l'ait senti et qu'il apparaisse maintenant. Son vœu ne fut pas réalisé, et, quand il entendit un bruit dans une ruelle à sa gauche, Sho s'y engagea, espérant contre toute logique que son ami était là._

_Tandis qu'il courait le long de la ruelle, Sho se rendit compte de son erreur. Trois robustes Chinois étaient adossés au mur. Deux d'entre eux fumaient, et le troisième jouait avec un couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Sho, la gorge serrée, recula d'un pas, mais ils l'avaient vu._

_« Regardez ce que nous avons là », pouffa le premier. « Un peu tard pour se promener dans les rues, tu crois pas, petit ? »_

_Sho ne connaissait qu'un chinois basique et il trouva leurs accents trop prononcés pour pouvoir les suivre, mais il savait que, maintenant qu'ils parlaient entre eux, quoiqu'ils puissent être en train de se dire, ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Puis ils se retournèrent vers lui et la main du leader jaillit pour l'attraper par la chemise et le plaquer contre le mur. Sho se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer quand il s'écrasa contre la pierre. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air effrayé et sortit son révolver de sa ceinture. Le leader haussa les sourcils et lui envoya un poing, avec l'intention de lui arracher son arme, mais, comme Sho l'avait appris de Kei, il réagit rapidement et leva son révolver en appuyant sur la gâchette. Le leader cria et le relâcha tandis qu'une tache de sang apparaissait au centre de sa veste. Il s'effondra en arrière pendant que la tache commençait à s'étendre._

_Sho tituba en reculant contre le mur, le bruit du coup de feu résonnant encore dans ses oreilles. Les deux autres hommes le regardèrent d'un air incrédule pendant quelques instants, abasourdis que quelqu'un de si jeune sache manier un révolver comme s'il était un expert. Sho n'attendit pas que l'effet de surprise s'estompe et tira à nouveau, atteignant le deuxième homme presque au même endroit que le leader. Il s'effondra également sur le sol. Le troisième étouffa un cri et courut hors de la ruelle, n'étant de toute évidence pas armé. Sho le laissa partir, trop heureux d'avoir prouvé qu'il pouvait s'occuper de lui-même, même si Kei n'était pas dans les parages pour en témoigner._

_Puis la réalité de ce qu'il avait fait le rattrapa et Sho eut un haut-le-cœur tandis que son estomac se nouait douloureusement. Il se tordit en deux, le corps secoué de frissons, et son vomi se mélangea au sang qui baignait à présent ses pieds._

_En frissonnant, Sho s'adossa à nouveau contre le mur quand son écœurement s'apaisa. Il tremblait et savait que, dans cet état, il ne pourrait pas rentrer à l'entrepôt. S'il le faisait, Toshi le questionnerait sûrement, et Shinji aussi, s'il était réveillé. Cependant, Sho savait qu'il devait rentrer avant Kei ou bien Toshi, craignant le pire, dirait à Kei ce que Sho avait l'intention de faire, et il n'y aurait jamais d'autre fois._

_En prenant quelques minutes de plus pour se ressaisir, Sho se raisonna à la pensée que cette nuit n'avait pas été un échec total. Il avait prouvé qu'il pouvait s'occuper de lui-même._

_En souriant, Sho replaça son arme sous sa ceinture et s'apprêtait à repartir de là où il était venu quand une série de coups de feu dérangèrent à nouveau le silence._

_Kei…_

_Instantanément, Sho sut que le vampire était impliqué. Les coups de feu ne venaient pas de loin, probablement d'un bloc dans les parages. Sho commença donc à courir en espérant que les coups de feu ne cesseraient pas._

_Par chance, les coups de feu ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque Sho ne fut plus qu'à un bloc de distance, et il put trouver la source du bruit très rapidement. Il était arrivé devant un immeuble abandonné, par très différent de celui dans lequel il vivait avec ses amis. Les vitres étaient toutes brisées, et plus aucun son n'en sortait, mais Sho resta tout de même prudent en s'approchant._

_Sachant qu'il y avait mieux à faire que de passer par la porte, il grimpa par une fenêtre, ses yeux s'ajustant instantanément à la lumière des lampes qui se balançaient au-dessus de sa tête. Il y avait des caisses entreposées sur le sol, entourées d'environ une demi-douzaine de corps, saignant tous de blessures causées par une arme à feu à la poitrine ou à la tête. __C'était le travail de Kei, Sho en était sûr. __Personne d'autre ne pouvait viser et tirer avec une telle précision. Mais où était le vampire ? Un coup d'oeil rapide dans les caisses lui confirma qu'elles ne contenaient rien d'intéressant puisqu'elles étaient pleines de marchandises étrangères. En s'agenouillant à côté de l'un des morts, Sho vit qu'il portait son porte feuille sur lui et qu'il contenait sept billets, que Sho empocha. Kei, d'habitude, prenait l'argent personnel en plus de la somme qui servait à acheter les fausses marchandises, et Sho se dit qu'il avait peut-être oublié celui-ci. Cependant, en s'approchant du cadavre suivant, puis d'un autre, il s'aperçut qu'ils avaient encore tous leurs portes feuilles intacts. Sans comprendre, Sho jeta un regard vers le bureau au fond de la salle principale. Il y avait de la lumière, et il commença donc à se diriger vers la pièce, hésitant un instant avant de pousser la porte._

_Le bureau était retourné et d'autres billets couvraient le sol, tombés d'une mallette qui gisait, ouverte, près du pied gauche de Sho. Le bureau l'empêchait de voir le reste de la pièce, et il le contourna légèrement pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière._

_Il y avait deux personnes. La première était morte et était apparemment le meneur de ce gang. Il était étendu sur le dos, sa tête poussée sur le côté. La main de l'autre homme était enfouie dans ses cheveux et maintenait la tête du mort dans cette position. Kei était penché sur le mort, sa bouche fortement pressée sur une entaille dans la gorge de l'homme. Sho n'avait vu Kei se nourrir qu'une seule autre fois, le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, et, comme il ne s'était pas attendu à cette situation, un petit halètement lui échappa. Kei releva vivement les yeux à ce bruit. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Kei détourna les yeux, mais pas avant que Sho ne puisse apercevoir le filet de sang qui coulait le long de son menton et sur le sol._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Sa voix était plate et vide d'émotions, ce qui laissa Sho perplexe, puisqu'il s'était attendu à ce que Kei soit en colère._

_« Je voulais aider », répondit-il calmement._

_« Je t'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas m'accompagner. »_

_« Je peux m'occuper de moi-même, Kei. »_

_« Je sais. »_

_Puis tout devint clair et Sho laissa échapper un nouveau halètement, celui-ci exprimant son désarroi en comprenant la vraie raison pour laquelle il était laissé derrière. Ce n'était pas que Kei ne pensait pas Sho capable de se protéger lui-même, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Sho le voit comme ça : en train de se nourrir._

_Pour être totalement honnête, la vue du sang autour de la bouche de Kei écœurait Sho, mais, en laissant ça de côté, Kei était son meilleur ami et ne buvait du sang que pour survivre. __Sho ne pourrait jamais le haïr pour ça._

_« Je suis désolé. » Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Que pouvait-il dire alors qu'il était évident que sa simple présence mortifiait Kei ?_

_Ses paroles tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd et Kei repoussa le corps avant de se détourner. C'était censé pousser Sho à partir, mais il n'en avait pas l'intention, pas avant qu'il ait arrangé les choses entre eux. Sans un mot, il enjamba le mort et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Kei. Le vampire se tourna pour le regarder et Sho lui adressa un petit sourire avant de déclarer doucement qu'il allait rassembler le reste de l'argent, donnant donc une chance à Kei de terminer son repas. Le blond lui jeta un regard curieux, mais Sho se contenta de presser son épaule pour le rassurer avant de le lâcher et de quitter le bureau, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui._

Sho détestait ce souvenir, mais, en même temps, il le voyait comme le moment où les choses avaient changé, pour lui en tout cas. Après avoir laissé Kei seul, Sho avait rassemblé le reste de l'argent et avait pris quelques instants pour considérer ce qu'il s'était passé et les sentiments que cette soirée avait fait naître en lui. Il avait étudié la main qui avait touché l'épaule de Kei, se souvenant de la fraîcheur de sa peau, même à travers ses vêtements. Même si Sho était assez vieux pour connaître de tels sentiments, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il les comprenait. Il ne comprenait pas plus la douleur féroce qui traversait son cœur à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Kei que le désir d'être proche de lui, de le toucher. Sho avait donc réussi à garder ces pensées au fond de son esprit pendant de nombreuses années, jusqu'à ce qu'il pense qu'il allait perdre la personne qui comptait tant pour lui.

_« Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement qu'il ressentait des choses comme l'humanité, si ? Kei est comme moi, un prédateur. Il ne se nourrit que du sang de ceux qui le méritent, mais la nature d'un vampire ne peut pas être reniée éternellement. »_

_« Non. Kei n'a rien à voir avec toi. Il ne se laissera jamais devenir comme toi. »_

_« Tu ne crois même pas tes propres paroles. Tu as vu qu'il a commencé à changer, je l'ai vu aussi. Kei va devenir un vrai vampire plus tôt que tu ne le croies. »_

_« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »_

_« Kei est le seul autre représentant de mon espèce. Nous sommes destinés à être ensemble. Rien sur cette planète ne pourra l'empêcher. Nous partageons le même sang. Le sang de Luka. »_

Taku… si l'autre vampire voulait la guerre, Sho allait réaliser son souhait.


	11. Plans

**Chapitre Onze ****: Plans**

Toshi fut surpris de voir Sho ce soir-là. Même s'il était son ami le plus proche, Shinji avait expliqué que Sho avait quelques problèmes à gérer de son côté pour l'instant, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas encore pu venir lui rendre visite. Toshi se doutait que ces problèmes avaient quelque chose à voir avec Kei, mais, au contraire de Shinji, il n'en voulait pas au vampire pour autant. Kei avait été très bon envers lui, sans oublier qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, et ce n'était pas quelque chose que Toshi risquait d'oublier. Il voyait aussi clair dans ce que Sho ressentait pour Kei. Evidemment, rien n'avait jamais été dit avec des mots, mais Toshi avait souvent remarqué la façon dont Sho regardait le blond. Ca ne posait aucun problème à Toshi lui-même, mais il était conscient que Sho ne faisait que s'exposer à une grande douleur s'il choisissait d'arpenter ce chemin.

Toshi soupira intérieurement. Même s'il était content de voir son ami, il pouvait voir que Sho avait la tête ailleurs, malgré les efforts de ce dernier pour paraître joyeux.

« Comment vas-tu ? » fut la première question, et Toshi répondit qu'il se remettait bien et qu'il pourrait probablement rentrer avant la fin de la semaine étant donné qu'il avait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Ca avait surpris Toshi que Shinji se propose en disant qu'il pourrait rester avec lui. Jusqu'à récemment, Shinji s'était gardé à l'écart du groupe, mais depuis qu'il avait arrêté la drogue, il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Il était intelligent, gentil, protégeait férocement Sho et avait presque complètement assuré le rôle de grand frère qu'il avait un jour tenu. En fait, Shinji était redevenu celui qu'il était avec que les drogues ne le dévorent.

Bien sûr, Toshi savait qui remercier. La volonté de garder Sho hors de danger avait donné à Shinji la force d'abandonner les drogues, et Toshi l'admirait pour ça, même si, tandis qu'il bougeait légèrement et qu'une douleur violente lui traversait le ventre, il se rappelait pourquoi ce n'était pas nécessairement une bonne chose.

Shinji lui avait appris la mort de Yi-Che, et ça l'avait stupéfié, encore plus que quand Shinji lui avait dit que ce Taku, un autre vampire, en était responsable. La première pensée de Toshi avait été pour Son, et Shinji lui avait expliqué qu'il allait voir son ami plus tard ce même jour. Ca l'avait surpris, puisqu'il ne pensait pas que Shinji ait vu Son plus de deux ou trois fois en tout. Shinji lui avait aussi dit que Kei était parti. Cette révélation n'avait pas étonné Toshi vue la façon dont ils l'avaient traité, il se sentait très mal de l'avoir accusé, et maintenant, alors que Sho continuait à lui parler de mondanités comme à quel point l'équipe de l'hôpital était efficace et que Toshi n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de la facture médicale puisque Sho pourrait la couvrir avec l'argent des jobs dont il s'occupait avec Kei, Toshi se demandait s'il devait mentionner ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il en avait envie, mais Sho n'abordait pas le sujet, et Toshi sentit finalement qu'il devrait s'en charger.

Enfin, Sho s'arrêta un instant, et Toshi demanda à Shinji d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau : il voulait parler à Sho en privé. Après Kei, Toshi se considérait comme le plus proche de Sho puisque Shinji avait souvent été méprisant envers son jeune frère parce qu'il était jaloux de la vie que Sho menait et de son amitié avec Kei.

Shinji jeta un regard à Toshi qui laissait entendre qu'il savait ce dont Toshi allait parler à Sho, mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Une fois qu'il fut parti, un silence embarrassant tomba entre eux, puis Sho dit à nouveau :

« Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux, Toshi, et je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans. »

« Non. » Toshi secoua la tête. « Le premier à blâmer, c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te filer, pour commencer, mais tu sais comme Shinji s'inquiète pour toi. »

Sho rit et secoua la tête. « Oui. Shinji est un peu parano, tu crois pas ? »

« Non », répondit calmement Toshi. « Je ne crois pas. »

Sho releva vivement les yeux et Toshi tressaillit sous son regard. Il n'avait jamais vu Sho comme ça avant. Il avait presque l'air en colère pour des raisons qui lui échappaient, et Toshi ajouta, mal-à-l'aise :

« On s'inquiète tous pour toi, Sho. »

Sho resta silencieux un instant avant de pouffer de rire et secouer à nouveau la tête. « Baka. C'est pas la peine. »

« Non ? Shinji m'a dit pour Yi-Che. »

Une expression douloureuse passa sur le visage de Sho avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux en murmurant « Elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Yi-Che était quelqu'un de bien. »

« Shinji m'a aussi dit que Kei est parti », enchaîna Toshi, ne sachant pas trop combien de temps allait prendre Shinji. Il n'avait pas connu Yi-Che aussi bien que Sho, mais était tout de même peiné par sa perte et ne voulait pas trop se lamenter sur ce sujet s'il pouvait l'éviter, et, d'après l'expression du visage de Sho, c'était aussi son cas.

Toshi eut également l'impression très nette que Sho ne voulait pas non plus parler du départ de Kei, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher.

« Il a dit qu'il reviendrait », fut la réponse que Toshi reçut. « Il a dit qu'il doit s'occuper de quelque chose, et qu'il reviendrait ensuite. »

_Taku…_ sut Toshi, mais si Taku était tellement puissant…

« Enfin bon », fit tranquillement Sho. « Tu dois te concentrer sur ta guérison, Toshi. »

Il acquiesça et Sho continua, un sourire forcé au visage : « Et la prochaine fois que Shinji essaie de t'impliquer dans quelque chose, dis-lui juste 'non', ok ? »

Toshi soupira, sentant qu'il n'allait rien obtenir de plus de Sho cette nuit, et ils revinrent à d'autres sujets de discussion jusqu'à ce que Shinji réapparaisse avec le verre d'eau. Peu après, le docteur entra pour faire son examen quotidien, et ordonna à Shinji et à Sho de partir, déclarant que les heures de visite étaient depuis longtemps dépassées.

D'après ce que Toshi avait réussi à rassembler, Sho allait passer la nuit dans l'appartement de Shinji, et il en était un peu rassuré puisqu'il connaissait bien Sho, et il ne pouvait pas être sûr que ce dernier ne ferait pas quelque chose de stupide malgré son apparence calme. Au moins, s'il restait avec Shinji, son frère pourrait garder un œil sur lui. Cela soulageait un peu Toshi, mais juste un peu, puisque l'air déterminé dans les yeux de Sho quand il avait évoqué Kei ne lui avait pas plu.

_Sho… s'il-te-plaît… quoique tu fasses, ne fais rien de stupide…_

* * *

Taku ne quitta pas son bar pour se nourrir ce soir-là. A la place, resta à l'intérieur à siroter une vodka en observant les entrées et sorties de ses clients. Taku avait renvoyé Ai chez elle une heure plus tôt, autorisant Etsu à fermer vers minuit. Elle partit assez promptement, comme si elle avait senti son humeur. Une fois Ryoichi était parti, Taku avait senti son malaise augmenter graduellement. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec son plan puisque tout se passait bien pour le moment, et était plus dû, s'était-il dit, au vampire à l'étage. Taku avait pu sentir Kei se coucher à peu près une heure plus tôt, en ignorant le pichet rempli de sang qu'il lui avait fait porter au début de la soirée. Le fait qu'il soit gâché n'irritait pas Taku autant qu'à l'habitude, et, quand il eut finalement terminé sa boisson, juste après que l'horloge ait sonné une heure du matin, il monta à l'étage.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa propre chambre, sa main sur la poignée, et était sur le point d'entrer, quand il se ravisa. A la place, il se laissa aller et s'enfonça plus loin dans le couloir vers la chambre de Kei. Ryoichi se faisait impatient, pensa Taku tandis qu'il entrouvrait la porte pour jeter un œil dans la pièce, et quand il était impatient, Ryoichi commettait des erreurs. Taku avait passé sept ans à planifier les évènements qui se déroulaient à présent, et il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques. Ce fut son excuse pour entrer dans la chambre, même si Taku ne put s'empêcher de sentir son self contrôle faiblir tandis qu'il approchait le lit et baissait les yeux sur le plus jeune vampire. Kei était allongé sur le côté et faisait face à Taku. Ses cheveux blonds étaient assez ébouriffés et quelques plus longues mèches effleuraient ses yeux fermés. Une main pendait du lit tandis que l'autre était pressée contre sa poitrine nue.

C'était intéressant, songea Taku, comme Kei, en dépit de sa haine, avait cédé si rapidement et était venu à lui. Peut-être que c'était l'idée que quoique ce soit puisse arriver à Sho qui l'avait motivé, plus que l'acceptation de sa propre nature ? Ca devait être le cas, mais quelque chose dérangeait encore Taku. Son sentiment de malaise augmenta quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le pichet.

En ignorant le verre posé à côté, il but rapidement à même le pichet, le sang qu'il contenait faisant fuir son appétit, et Taku se dit soudainement qu'il aurait mieux fait d'aller chasser plutôt que de ressasser des choses qui n'avaient pas d'importance.

Les actes de Kei ne méritaient pas qu'on s'interroge dessus, se dit-il. Le lien était assez puissant pour manipuler le blond, et, dans tous les cas, Taku ne pensait pas que Kei puisse avoir le dessus s'ils venaient à s'affronter. Le jeune vampire avait peut-être la vitesse et l'agilité, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment embrassé la nature de vampire et ne pouvait donc pas être au maximum de ses capacités. Taku avait passé des années à apprendre ses propres points forts et faiblesses, et il se considérait invincible.

Tout de même, il réfléchit à son prochain mouvement, sachant qu'il devrait prendre certains degrés de précaution. Taku ne voulait pas combattre Kei. Il tenait le blond entre ses mains, mais pour lui faire utiliser le seul pouvoir qu'il avait et que Taku n'avait pas, le pouvoir de transformer les humains, Taku savait qu'il devrait renforcer leur lien et la propre nature de vampire de Kei. Même le plus petit reste d'humanité lui résisterait, Taku en était sûr.

En reposant le pichet, il se retourna, se glissant hors de la chambre avec une idée naissante. Après le prochain coucher de soleil, lui et Kei allaient sortir pour se nourrir.

* * *

_Taku… si l'autre vampire voulait la guerre, Sho allait réaliser son souhait._

Sho modifia sa position sur le petit sofa tandis que, pour la cinquième fois, il vérifiait, vidait puis rechargeait ses révolvers avant de les reposer sur la table basse. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva en train de les vérifier à nouveau.

Après avoir visité Toshi à l'hôpital, Sho était revenu à l'appartement de Shinji et son frère avait insisté pour qu'il reste quelques temps. Il pense probablement que je prépare quelque chose de stupide, se dit Sho, et il se rappela instantanément que, en fait, c'était le cas.

L'appartement de Shinji était bien plus petit que celui de Sho, et n'avait qu'une chambre. Sho avait insisté pour que Shinji la garde, en dépit de la proposition de son frère de dormir sur le sofa. En plus, avait-il fait remarqué, Toshi aurait besoin du lit quand il serait libéré de l'hôpital, et Sho n'avait pas l'intention de rester aussi longtemps.

Il se sentait déjà agité. Il avait passé la nuit entière assis à sentir qu'il devrait faire quelque chose. Tout ce à quoi Sho pouvait penser était Kei et leur dernière conversation.

_« Alors, tu vas aller vers lui ? Kei ! Taku est un monstre, tu m'as toi-même dit de m'en méfier. »_

_« Je reviendrai »_

Sho n'y croyait pas. Comment le pourrait-il alors que Taku avait été clair sur ses intentions ?

_« Je tiens à Kei autant que toi. »_

Ce n'était pas vrai. Taku avait une autre raison de vouloir Kei, Sho en était sûr.

_« Kei est le seul autre représentant de mon espèce. Nous sommes destinés à être ensemble. Rien sur cette planète ne pourra l'empêcher. Nous partageons le même sang. Le sang de Luka. »_

Non, Sho trouvait difficile de croire que Taku cherchait simplement un compagnon. De bien plus sombres desseins guidaient les actions du plus vieux vampire, mais pour l'instant, Sho ne voulait pas trop s'interroger dessus.

Ca avait dur de se tenir éloigné du bar de Taku cette nuit, mais il ne le ferait pas la suivante, se promit Sho. Il n'avait agi de la sorte que parce qu'il savait qu'il devait bien planifier son attaque. Ca ne servait à rien de s'y précipiter aveuglément, ça pourrait retomber sur Kei. Sa décision était donc d'attendre la nuit suivante. Une attaque pendant les heures du jour était hors de question, savait Sho, pour le bien de Kei, mais une attaque pendant la nuit signifiait que Taku serait au plus fort de sa force.

En attendant l'aube, Sho avait passé les choses en revue dans son esprit de façon répétitive et avait vérifié son armement. Même si des balles ne tueraient pas Taku, Sho savait, de par l'expérience de Kei, qu'elles ralentissaient tout de même les vampires. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de donner à Kei assez de temps pour se sauver.

Pourtant, Sho était également tourmenté pour d'autres raisons. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de sa vie avant de rencontrer Kei. Le vampire était devenu son monde dans un laps de temps très court, depuis leur première rencontre jusqu'à cet adieu il n'y avait pas vingt-quatre heures. Sho serra un poing de colère à ces pensées. Kei, qui avait toujours fait le mieux pour lui, qui s'était occupé de lui, ne laissait jamais Sho faire quoique ce soit pour lui en retour. Sho, pendant tant d'années, avait observé le désespoir de sa simple existence consumer le blond, sans jamais être capable de lui offrir un mot de soutien ou de réconfort, et sans jamais être capable de devenir proche de Kei, de connaître Kei aussi bien que le vampire le connaissait. Kei avait peur, c'était ce qu'il s'était dit de nombreuses fois, puisque son mentor l'avait laissé et Kei savait que, pas par choix cette fois, Sho serait un jour également parti. Cette idée traversait souvent le propre esprit de Sho, et il avait considéré de demander à Kei de faire la chose qu'il avait juré qu'il ne ferait jamais : faire un autre de son espèce, transformer Sho en vampire. Pourrait-il faire ça ? Sho pourrait-il supporter le fardeau de cette malédiction pour pouvoir rester avec Kei ? En vérité, il ne savait pas. Aspirer les vies des autres… Serait-il vraiment capable de faire ça ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait pas s'il aurait cette force. Il avait donc retenu sa langue pendant de nombreuses années. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de vrai intérêt à déclarer ses sentiments de toute façon, avait finalement décidé Sho. Kei était intransigeant sur le fait qu'il ne transformerait jamais un humain ; la conversation ne ferait donc que les blesser tous les deux.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Sho aurait voulu dire au vampire, réalisa-t-il avec regret tandis qu'un souvenir plus récent lui revenait en tête. Le souvenir de quand il avait refermé le petit espace entre lui et Kei, le souvenir de ses lèvres pressées contre celles de son meilleur ami tandis que ses bras serraient sa frêle silhouette contre lui. Kei n'avait pas répondu à son baiser, mais Sho n'avait pas eu un seul doute sur les sentiments du vampire. A cet instant, même si Kei l'avait repoussé, Sho s'était rendu compte que le blond tenait tout autant à lui. S'ils avaient tous les deux été humains, Kei lui aurait rendu son baiser, Sho en était sûr. La seule chose qui l'arrêtait était cette damnée malédiction.

A présent, Sho commença à repenser aux dernières années de leur amitié, fouillant le passé à la recherche d'un quelconque signe qu'il aurait manqué, n'importe quoi dans le comportement de Kei qui aurait indiqué des sentiments bien plus profonds que de la simple amitié. Il n'y en avait pas, réalisa Sho, le cœur lourd. Même si Kei avait été son gardien et confident, il n'y avait rien qui suggérait que Kei ressentait n'importe quelle autre sorte de sentiments pour lui. Kei était un étranger, réalisa Sho, et il voulait à présent plus que tout se rapprocher de son meilleur ami.

Alors comment savait-il que, au fond de lui, Kei tenait à lui plus qu'à un simple ami ?

Ca n'arriverait jamais, Sho le savait, même s'ils le voulaient tous les deux. C'était le truc avec de tels sentiments, se dit-il, le plus dur ignorait les autres, peu importe leur force.

« Sho ? » La voix de Shinji, soudainement très proche de lui, arracha Sho de ses pensées. Il sursauta légèrement et releva les yeux vers son frère. L'expression de Shinji était troublée et il demanda doucement :

« T'es resté réveillé toute la nuit ? »

Sho acquiesça, remarquant pour la première fois que les yeux de son frère étaient injectés de sang et qu'il tremblait. Le retrait des drogues lui était très dur, savait Sho, et il se rendit compte, avec un peu de honte, qu'il devrait soutenir Shinji puisque ça devait lui demander toute sa force pour ne pas recommencer. Les drogues avaient été le réconfort de Shinji pendant tellement d'années, et arrêter simplement comme ça… Sho ne pensait pas que ce serait suffisant.

« J'ai pas pu dormir non plus. » Shinji s'assit à côté de lui et desserra doucement la main de son frère de son révolver pour le poser sur la table devant lui. Ce mouvement était également tremblant et Sho murmura :

« C'est l'arrêt ? »

Shinji acquiesça et avala sa salive. « Ca va passer. »

Sho en doutait un peu et alluma une cigarette avant de passer le paquet à son frère. Shinji en prit une mais se contenta de la fixer, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Sho l'observa. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir du dernier moment que lui et Shinji avaient vraiment passé ensemble. Il y avait toujours eu Toshi avec eux, puis Kei. Il n'avait jamais été seul avec son frère, et, quand ils étaient un peu plus vieux, Shinji avait commencé à se droguer et toute la proximité qu'ils avaient pu avoir partagée était partie.

Son frère lui était aussi étranger que Kei, réalisa Sho avec une certaine tristesse, mais il n'avait pas le temps de réparer les dégâts qui avaient été faits. Sho secoua la tête ; il semblait qu'il n'avait plus le temps pour rien.

« Sho ? » Shinji alluma finalement la cigarette et en prit une profonde bouffée après avoir parlé. « Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? »

« Rien. »

« Menteur. Tu vas courir après Taku, non ? »

« Et si c'était le cas ? »

« Tu vas te faire tuer. »

« Je suis conscient de cette possibilité, nii-chan. »

« _Certitude_. »

« Peu importe. »

« Ne fais pas ça. Kei ne le voudrait pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ce que Kei voudrait ? Tu le détestes, tu te souviens ? »

Le silence s'ensuivit, et Sho ne put s'empêcher de regretter le ton venimeux qu'il avait employé pour parler à son frère. Après tout, ça pouvait bien être la dernière fois qu'il lui parlait.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Non, c'est moi », le surprit Shinji. « Je n'ai pas été le frère dont tu avais besoin, hein, Sho ? »

« Ce n'est pas vrai », protesta-t-il faiblement, même si c'était le cas.

Shinji gloussa et secoua la tête. « Mais si, mais j'aimerais une chance de remettre les choses en ordre. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. »

« Je veux le faire. Sho, s'il-te-plaît, ne fous pas ta vie en l'air. Kei peut s'occuper de Taku. Il ne voudrait pas que tu sois impliqué. _Je_ ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué. »

Sho considéra ses paroles et les crut presque. Il voulait croire que Kei pouvait battre Taku, mais il avait vu comment le blond était quand le plus vieux vampire était dans les parages. Sa simple présence le troublait, et leur lien serait difficile, sinon impossible, à ignorer. Sho voulait plus que tout avoir foi en Kei, mais comment le pourrait-il alors qu'il craignait de perdre la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus ?

« Sho, s'il-te-plaît », le pressait Shinji. « Laisse ce combat à Kei. »

Sho croisa le regard de son frère, sachant que, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte la requête de son frère, il ne le laisserait pas tranquille.

« Très bien », convint-il, laissant la déception teinter sa réponse. « Je promets que je ne m'impliquerai pas. »

Mais il mentait, et, Shinji, ayant été un étranger à son propre frère pendant tant d'années, accepta sa parole comme vraie et adressa à Sho un sourire soulagé avant de reporter son attention sur sa cigarette.

* * *

_« Sho, s'il-te-plaît. Laisse ce combat à Kei. »_

_« Très bien. Je promets que je ne m'impliquerai pas. »_

Cet après-midi là, Shinji, avec réticence, laissa Sho à son appartement pour aller rendre visite à Son. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu un quelconque contact avec lui depuis la mort de Yi-Che, et Shinji s'était porté volontaire pour voir comment il allait. Son était hébergé chez quelques amis chinois dans leur partie de la ville, mais Shinji l'avait convaincu de venir le rencontrer dans un petit bar plus près de chez lui, en partie parce qu'il se serait senti mal-à-l'aise en territoire chinois, et en partie parce qu'il ne croyait pas entièrement aux paroles de Sho.

Quand Kei était impliqué, Sho agissait comme quelqu'un de totalement différent. Même s'il était toujours passionné, rapide à s'énerver ou à agir de façon irréfléchie, les émotions de Sho étaient entièrement dominées par le vampire, et, petit à petit, Shinji commençait à voir ce que les drogues lui avaient caché pendant tant d'années : que les sentiments de Sho pour Kei dépassaient largement la simple amitié.

Ca rendait Shinji malade. Pas parce que Kei était un homme, mais parce qu'il n'était pas humain : il était un monstre, et rien que de penser à lui retournait l'estomac de Shinji. Evidemment, comme Sho l'avait fait remarquer à de nombreuses occasions, Kei n'avait été que bon pour eux au fil des années et ne voulait que leur bien, et son seul départ pour s'occuper de Taku en était une preuve, mais Shinji ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir mal toute la situation. Il avait aussi peur pour Sho. Il savait que, si une telle relation venait à se développer, Sho pourrait hériter aveuglément de la malédiction de Kei pour qu'ils puissent rester ensemble. Shinji ne voulait pas ça pour son frère. La vie était fugace, mais elle était ce qu'on en faisait. C'était important, et son abandon des drogues l'avait fait réaliser ce qu'il avait été pendant longtemps. Il n'avait été d'aucun secours à Sho, mais il le pouvait à présent, et voulait qu'on lui donne sa chance. Ce qui avait commencé par un simple désir d'être clean assez longtemps pour protéger Sho de tout danger avait fini par lui donner envie de transformer sa propre vie, et Shinji en était heureux.

Il entra dans le bar avec précautions, parfaitement conscient qu'il avait toujours quelques dettes dues à son abus de drogues, et il ne voulait croiser personne qui pourrait le lui rappeler. Heureusement, à cette heure de la journée, le bar était tranquille, et Shinji repéra rapidement Son, assis seul dans un coin. En signalant au barman qu'ils prendraient deux bières, Shinji se déplaça jusqu'à lui. Il parla en japonais simple, et Son acquiesça pour lui indiquer qu'il le comprenait.

Il n'eut pas besoin de demander à Son comment il allait, Shinji pouvait le deviner rien qu'en le regardant. Son était brisé ; il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour le décrire. Quand Yi-Che avait été violée, il ne s'était concentré sur sa vengeance, mais même ce désir était à présent parti avec la conscience qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre l'homme qui avait tué sa sœur, sa seule famille. Les yeux de Son étaient sombres et on n'y lisait rien d'autre qu'une profonde détresse. Il but sa bière en quelques gorgées et en commanda une autre, qu'il avala tout aussi rapidement. Shinji se demanda vaguement s'il arriverait un jour à se remettre de la mort de Yi-Che.

« J'aurais dû la protéger », déclara-t-il doucement, sa voix lourde de culpabilité. « A la place, j'étais sorti et je risquais ma vie, et pour quoi ? De l'argent ? L'excitation d'un job ? Je m'amusais pendant que Yi-Che souffrait. »

Shinji eut un peu de mal à comprendre son japonais maladroit, mais il saisit l'essentiel. Son ne cherchait plus la vengeance, il était au-dessus de ça.

« Tu vis toujours chez tes amis ? » demanda Shinji, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait, étant donné l'état actuel de Son, mentionner Yi-Che, mais il avait assuré à Sho et Toshi qu'il vérifierait si Son tenait le coup.

« Pour l'instant », fut la réponse de Son. « Je vais vendre l'appartement dès que la police aura terminé son enquête, mais je ne sais pas quoi… ses travaux sont tous là-dedans. Je ne veux pas y retourner, c'est trop douloureux, mais tout risque de partir à la décharge. Je ne veux pas ça. »

« On ira les prendre pour toi », dit Shinji. « On peut les conserver pour toi, et peut-être même qu'on pourra un jour consacrer une galerie à son art et à sa mémoire. »

Il était vraiment devenu quelqu'un d'autre, s'aperçut Shinji en s'entendant parler. Avant de quitter les drogues, il ne se serait absolument pas intéressé aux travaux de Yi-Che, et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été proche d'elle de toute façon, mais maintenant… il avait plus de compassion, et une pensée dérangeante traversa son esprit, qu'il réprima promptement.

Les drogues l'avaient complètement transformé en quelque chose qu'il n'était pas. Kei était peut-être un vampire, mais qui était le vrai monstre ?

En se forçant à se débarrasser de ces pensées, Shinji se concentra sur ce que Son disait à présent dans une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure :

« Comment vont Sho et les autres ? »

« Bien. »

Shinji choisit de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet, et Son parut s'en rendre compte puisqu'il ne posa pas plus de questions. Une nouvelle fois, les pensées de Shinji se reportèrent sur Sho et sur leur conversation.

_« Je veux le faire. Sho, s'il-te-plaît, ne fous pas ta vie en l'air. Kei peut s'occuper de Taku. Il ne voudrait pas que tu sois impliqué. Je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué. »_

Si Son n'avait pas été si triste, Shinji n'aurait pas hésité à lui expliquer plus précisément et à l'entraîner dans l'affaire puisque l'adresse de Son avec les armes à feu égalait presque celle de Sho, Son ayant reçu des leçons dès son plus jeune âge. En dépit de la promesse réticente de Sho, Shinji ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter la petite voix doucereuse dans sa tête qui lui disait que rien n'était fini. Il avait le pressentiment que lui et Sho allaient être traînés dans cette guerre, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

* * *

Ce ne fut que la soirée suivante que Toshi fut autorisé à quitter l'hôpital sous la condition que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Il avait appelé à l'appartement de Shinji mais sans obtenir de réponse, et il fut donc surpris quand il vit Sho entrer dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait seulement une demi-heure plus tard. Ca devait être une chanceuse coïncidence, puisque Shinji n'avait pas répondu au téléphone.

Quand Sho entra dans la chambre, cependant, l'idée qu'il était venu le chercher n'aurait pas pu être plus éloignée de l'esprit de Toshi. Sho était habillé de son pantalon de cuir, d'une chemise claire et de sa veste blanche. Quand il marcha vers le chevet de Toshi, les pans de sa veste s'écartèrent légèrement pour révéler l'étui à révolver qui y était caché. Sho portait au moins trois révolvers à la fois avec assez de munitions pour abattre le gang de Chan en entier. Toshi releva la tête d'un air interrogateur, la détermination des yeux de Sho ne lui disant rien qui vaille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda-t-il, bien que la réponse soit claire, et Toshi ne put s'empêcher de prendre une vive inspiration quand Sho lui donna la réponse qu'il attendait :

« Je vais rendre une petite visite à Taku. »

« Shinji est au courant ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Sho posa un regard sévère sur Toshi. « Et tu ne vas pas le lui dire, ça ne ferait que l'inquiéter. »

« Et il aurait raison. Sho, tu vas te faire tuer ! »

Sho sourit. « Je sais. »

Toshi sentit la colère monter en lui. « Et tu es venu pour me dire ça ? »

« Je voulais te voir au cas où quelque chose arriverait. »

« Alors tu veux juste m'accabler en me faisant savoir que tu es parti pour faire quelque chose qui va inévitablement te faire tuer ? Tu n'es pas invincible, Sho. »

Sho ne répondit pas. A la place, il traversa la pièce jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda en silence les rues enténébrées jusqu'à ce que Toshi se force à continuer :

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu vas partir, et je vais devoir rester ici jusqu'à demain matin sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Tu trouves ça juste, Sho ? Si tu te fiches de ta propre vie, pense aux gens que tu vas blesser en te plongeant là-dedans. »

« Ne sois pas si dramatique, Toshi. Evidemment que je tiens à ma vie, mais pense à tout le mal que Taku nous a fait. »

« Tu ne peux pas le battre. » Toshi repensa à l'entraînement que Kei avait donné à Sho au fil des années. Sho n'avait jamais pu une seule fois surpasser son mentor, et, même si Kei avait un avantage évident, ça rendait le jeune homme furieux. « Ce n'est pas ta bataille, Sho. »

« Depuis quand suis-je du genre à fuir un combat ? »

« Baka ! Ce n'est pas l'une de tes guerres insignifiantes contre Chan, et tu le sais. Comment peux-tu simplement envisager ça si tu sais que tu vas mourir ? »

« Parce que… » Sho s'interrompit et secoua la tête. « Tu ne comprendrais pas. »

« Ah non ? » répondit Toshi, son ton laissant clairement entendre qu'il avait sa petite idée sur les sentiments de Sho.

Pendant un instant, le regret effleura les yeux de Sho avant qu'il le réprime et se détourne. « Au revoir, Toshi. »

« Sho, matte. Matte, Sho ! » cria Toshi tandis que son ami quittait la pièce.

_Sho…_

Dans son désespoir, Toshi bondit hors de son lit avec l'idée de poursuivre Sho, quand la douleur lui déchira le ventre. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis que ses points de suture sautaient et il étouffa un petit sanglot en se pliant en deux, mais Sho était déjà parti et n'entendit pas la souffrance de son ami.

En haletant, Toshi couvrit son ventre d'une main tandis que sa deuxième tâtonnait à la recherche de l'alarme à côté de son lit, mais elle était tombée de l'autre côté du meuble et il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Serrant les yeux de douleur, Toshi s'effondra complètement en avant, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Il ne savait pas trop depuis combien de temps il était allongé sur le sol, sans doute quelque chose comme cinq minutes tout au plus, quand il entendit des voix derrière la porte, et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit.

« Sho ? » souffla-t-il avec espoir, mais c'était Shinji et la doctoresse qui s'occupait de lui qui étaient entrés dans la pièce. Instantanément, elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, soulevant la blouse qu'il portait pour juger l'étendue des dégâts, mais Toshi n'accordait aucune importance à sa propre souffrance. En relevant les yeux vers Shinji, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, ne sachant pas s'il devait rester ou partir, il souffla : « Sho… Taku… »

Juste avec ces deux mots, Shinji sut ce qu'il voulait dire. En jetant un regard douloureux à son ami, Shinji fit volte-face et courut le long du couloir, ses pas résonnant bruyamment contre le sol de carrelage.

Toshi inspira fortement quand le docteur examina sa blessure, puis elle l'admonesta d'avoir bougé trop tôt. Il venait de repousser sa guérison, Toshi le savait, mais il n'y accordait aucune importance. Tout ce qu'il voulait était que Sho aille bien. Rien d'autre ne comptait pour le moment.

* * *

_« Parce que… Tu ne comprendrais pas. »_

_« Ah non ? »_

_« Au revoir, Toshi. »_

Ca avait pris un peu plus d'une demi-heure à Sho pour conduire jusqu'au bar de Taku après avoir quitté l'hôpital. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était allé voir Toshi, sans mentionner le fait de lui dire exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Sho supposait qu'une partie de lui voulait, comme il l'avait dit, voir Toshi une dernière fois, puisque l'autre homme, après Kei, était probablement son ami le plus proche. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble, lui, Toshi et Shinji, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'orphelinat. Quand ils avaient commencé à vivre à la dure, Sho avait eu du mal à s'adapter, mais Toshi avait toujours été là pour sourire et apporter des paroles positives. Il n'y avait presque rien qui pouvait l'accabler. Sho estimait beaucoup son amitié avec Toshi, même s'ils avaient eu tendance à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre ces derniers temps.

Sho sourit tristement en se rappelant les jours avant tout ça, les jours où ils faisaient les imbéciles et s'offraient des sorties nocturnes sur la plage. Ces temps-là avaient été tellement insouciants, et maintenant… Sho prit une petite inspiration et ferma momentanément les yeux. Maintenant, tout était différent, et Sho ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de l'impression que, cette nuit, il avait vu Toshi pour la dernière fois.

_« Sho, tu vas te faire tuer ! »_

Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça, même si c'était la plus grande probabilité, s'aperçut Sho. Non… quelque chose d'autre le troublait, et un frisson le parcourut, bien que la soirée ne fût pas froide.

Tout était calme dans les rues quand Sho descendit de voiture. Il ne s'arrêta que pour vérifier ses armes, puis se dirigea droit vers le bar. Il ne ressentait aucune appréhension puisqu'il savait exactement ce à quoi il faisait face et était prêt, en dépit de tous les avertissements qu'on lui avait donnés.

_« Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement qu'il ressentait des choses comme l'humanité, si ? Kei est comme moi, un prédateur. Il ne se nourrit que du sang de ceux qui le méritent, mais la nature d'un vampire ne peut pas être reniée éternellement. »_

_« Non. Kei n'a rien à voir avec toi. Il ne se laissera jamais devenir comme toi. »_

_« Tu ne crois même pas tes propres paroles. Tu as vu qu'il a commencé à changer, je l'ai vu aussi. Kei va devenir un vrai vampire plus tôt que tu ne le croies. »_

Kei… je ne vais le laisser te transformer en monstre, pensa gravement Sho en s'arrêtant devant l'une des portes du bar. L'intérieur était calme, et, sans préambule, Sho ouvrit la porte à double battants d'un coup de pied et dégaina ses révolvers, un dans chaque main.

La barmaid, Ai, poussa un petit cri et lâcha le verre qu'elle était en train de nettoyer. Il tomba sur le sol et éclata autour d'elle, mais Sho l'ignora. Son regard scanna le reste du bar, et il fut choqué de voir qu'il était complètement désert.

La panique le saisit, et Sho se précipita vers les escaliers au fond de la pièce, repoussant rudement Ai tandis qu'il montait les marches quatre à quatre, oubliant toute prudence en appelant Kei encore et encore.

Quand il atteignit le haut des escaliers, Sho examina le couloir, et commença à vérifier chaque pièce, poussant chaque porte d'un coup de pied, pour ne trouver que des pièces vides.

_Kei… où est-ce que t'es ?_

Enfin, Sho atteignit le bout du couloir. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chambre à essayer. En parvenant à se contenir, Sho ouvrit la porte avec hésitation, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, et…

La déception l'envahit rapidement quand il découvrit que cette pièce, comme toutes les autres, était complètement vide. Furieusement, Sho claqua la porte derrière lui et elle rebondit pour se rouvrir à nouveau.

En tremblant, Sho serra les doigts autour de ses révolvers, ne trouvant aucun exutoire pour la colère et la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il était venu au bar en cherchant une confrontation, et il le trouvait désert… Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir.

En jetant un œil dans la pièce, le regard de Sho se posa soudainement sur un petit paquet de vêtements, soigneusement posé sur le bout d'un lit. En replaçant ses révolvers dans leurs étuis, Sho se dépêcha jusqu'au paquet et un petit halètement de désarroi lui échappa. Sho reconnut instantanément les vêtements : le pantalon de cuir noir, trop petit d'une taille ou deux pour lui appartenir, la large chemise blanche, et, enfin, la veste rouge dont le tissu était marqué par plus d'une ou deux traces de sang.

Sho prit une profonde inspiration en soulevant les vêtements, sa colère s'évaporant pour laisser place à une sorte de terreur écœurante, terreur qu'il n'avait ressentie qu'une seule autre fois dans sa vie, quand l'homme que lui, Shinji et Toshi avaient volé les avait retrouvés.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se tenait là, serrant les vêtements contre lui en essayant d'apaiser la vive panique et les tremblements qui l'avaient submergé, quand Sho devint subitement conscient d'éclats de voix qui montaient du rez-de-chaussée. Il y eut un bruit sourd et le bruit de verre qui se brisait atteignit les oreilles de Sho. Ai poussa un petit sanglot et les cris continuèrent.

Toujours accroché aux vêtements de Kei qu'il glissa sous un bras, Sho tira son révolver et se dirigea vers les escaliers, reconnaissant puisque cette distraction allait l'empêcher de se lamenter sur ses sentiments pour le moment.


	12. Brisé

**Chapitre douze : Brisé**

Le soleil se couchait tout juste quand Kei avait été réveillé. C'était Etsu, l'autre barmaid, qui était venue dans sa chambre et l'avait doucement secoué pour le tirer de son sommeil. La faim s'était imposée à son esprit quand il s'était éveillé pour voir la jolie fille qui était penchée sur lui, mais Kei avait vécu suffisamment longtemps pour résister à la tentation. Même si elle travaillait pour Taku, Etsu était une innocente, et Kei ne ferait jamais de mal à un innocent, même pour conserver sa couverture.

Etsu lui avait donné les vêtements qu'il portait à présent : un jean noir et douillet et une chemise en soie blanche. Il y avait également une longue veste noire, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle que Taku portait, mais qui était toujours accrochée derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Pour le moment, Kei se tenait dans la petite salle de bain adjacente, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, qui s'étaient ébouriffés pendant qu'il dormait. Finalement, après quelques minutes de lutte, Kei parvint à se rendre à peu près présentable et retourna dans la chambre, remarquant le fait qu'Etsu avait laissé ses propres vêtements soigneusement pliés sur le lit. Elle avait dû les amener chez elle pour les laver et les repasser, se dit-il, mais il ne s'attarda pas trop longtemps dessus puisqu'il avait des choses plus importantes auxquelles penser.

En marchant avec hésitation jusqu'à la fenêtre, Kei vit que le soleil s'était à présent couché et que les rues de Mallepa étaient sombres. Il se sentait mal, en dépit de sa révélation d'un peu plus tôt. En allumant une cigarette, Kei n'eut pas le temps d'y repenser longtemps puisque la porte se rouvrit. Il savait que Taku se tenait sur le seuil puisqu'il pouvait sentir les yeux de l'autre vampire posés sur son dos. En prenant son temps, Kei termina sa cigarette, la nicotine apaisant sa faim pour le moment.

Ce ne fut que quand Taku s'éclaircit la gorge un peu impatiemment que Kei se retourna. Le plus vieux vampire était vêtu de façon similaire, bien que sa chemise fût, ironiquement, d'un rouge sombre. Il portait sa veste et traversa la pièce avec aise, utilisant ses capacités pour être rapidement aux côtés de Kei. Il s'adossa avec nonchalance contre le cadre de la fenêtre, son épaule effleurant celle de Kei, tandis qu'il allumait sa propre cigarette et en prenait une profonde bouffée. Aucun d'entre eux ne parla.

Kei ne savait pas trop quoi penser de son attitude, et attendit simplement que Taku prenne la parole. Il le fit quelques minutes plus tard. En écrasant sa cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il commenta doucement :

« Ca va être une belle soirée. »

« Hai. » Kei resta évasif, curieux de voir où Taku voulait en venir.

« Je me suis dit que nous pourrions sortir », dit-il, sa voix plus basse qu'à l'habitude dans un ton presque séducteur que Kei, à cause de leur lien, trouva difficile à ignorer, malgré sa réalisation d'un peu plus tôt.

« Alors sortons », convint-il, faisant de son mieux pour l'ignorer, mais Taku était déterminé à ruiner ses efforts. Attrapant Kei par surprise, le plus vieux vampire enroula une main autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre son corps tandis que son autre main se glissait dans les cheveux de Kei. La tête de Taku s'inclina alors pour un baiser. Quand les lèvres de Taku touchèrent les siennes, Kei se souvint de la vague de plaisir qu'il avait ressentie puis de la sensation érotique de Taku buvant son sang.

Kei sentit ses jambes faiblir tandis que Taku approfondissait le baiser à sens unique, et il se livra un combat intérieur pour savoir s'il devait ou non retourner cette étreinte. Il le devrait, se dit Kei, pour préserver sa façade, mais une partie de lui avait peur de se perdre une nouvelle fois dans les sensations. Il était vrai qu'il se sentait toujours poussé à devenir plus proche de Taku, mais sa propre volonté avait également sa part de contrôle, et Kei n'allait pas s'abandonner maintenant.

A la place, il réagit en brisant le baiser et en tournant la tête sur le côté, offrant à Taku l'accès à son cou. Comme la dernière fois, Taku poursuivit avec enthousiasme, ses lèvres embrassant la mâchoire de Kei en descendant, jusqu'à ce que la prudence triomphe.

« Non », se murmura Taku à lui-même, s'écartant abruptement. « Trop faible. Tu dois te nourrir, Kei. »

Kei acquiesça, feignant la déception, alors qu'il était plutôt soulagé. Taku avait dû remarquer le changement dans son attitude puisqu'il fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur en le fixant. Le blond fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer et se dirigea vers la porte fermée pour enfiler la nouvelle veste. Elle lui allait bien, il devait l'admettre, et c'était un vêtement qu'il ne se serait jamais acheté lui-même.

En silence, Kei boutonna la veste, ne laissant que les trois premiers boutons défaits, et ouvrit la porte.

« Où va-t-on ? »

« Se nourrir », fit calmement Taku, avec un éclair dans les yeux qui envoya un petit frisson courir le long du dos de Kei, mais il se força à rester impassif. Kei était parfaitement conscient des habitudes de Taku concernant ses victimes, et il savait qu'il devrait arrêter les choses avant qu'elles aillent aussi loin. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu, se dit-il dans un malaise croissant tandis que Taku menait le chemin jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, sa main posée légèrement sur le bas du dos de Kei comme s'il le guidait, et jusque dans le bar. Ai était là, avec Etsu, et elles se préparaient toutes les deux à ouvrir pour la nuit.

Taku les vit et se déplaça vers eux. Ai lui adressa un sourire radieux tandis qu'Etsu avait l'air méfiante. Taku parla à voix basse, mais l'ouïe hyper développée de Kei était de toute façon capable de l'entendre. Taku disait à Etsu de prendre sa soirée. Elle obéit et Kei se tendit immédiatement quand Taku tendit la main vers Ai pour l'attirer près de lui.

_« Où va-t-on ? »_

_« Se nourrir »_

Un million de pensées se pressaient dans l'esprit de Kei à cet instant. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter les choses, avant qu'Ai soit blessée, ou pire, mais agir ainsi détruirait sa couverture. Mais comment pourrait-il regarder ça ? Il ne pouvait pas, Kei le savait. Il y avait peut-être un autre moyen.

« Taku », dit-il tandis que l'autre vampire pressait un baiser sur la joue d'Ai, comme s'il n'avait pas embrassé Kei quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Taku », répéta-t-il puisque celui-ci manquait de relever les yeux d'Ai. « On perd du temps. »

Cette phrase eut l'effet désiré. Taku s'écarta de la barmaid, la laissant intacte. Il afficha un rictus avant de dire à Ai de ne pas ouvrir cette nuit. Puis sa main était à nouveau sur le dos de Kei et il les guida à l'extérieur et dans l'air frais nocturne.

Il y avait une petite brise et Kei frissonna légèrement, encore plus en rependant à ce qu'il venait d'éviter. Heureusement, Taku avait l'air trop préoccupé par d'autres pensées pour prendre le temps de douter de Kei.

Ils atteignirent la voiture de Taku et il ouvrit la porte du passager en silence, indiquant à Kei de monter. Ce dernier s'effectua, et son appréhension revint à la charge en même temps que l'instinct que la présence de Taku éveillait. Savoir qu'ils sortaient pour se nourrir attisait cet instinct, et Kei se souvint le désir de sang qu'il avait trop bien ressenti. Qu'il sache le point faible de Taku ne voulait pas dire que sa nature de vampire était à nouveau oppressée.

Taku claqua la portière, ce qui le fit sursauter, avant de s'installer sur le siège du conducteur et de démarrer l'engin. Kei essaya de ne pas avoir l'air inquiet, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être doué pour la comédie et il se dépêcha d'allumer une cigarette en regardant par la fenêtre tandis que la voiture s'éloignait du virage et descendait la rue, prenant graduellement de la vitesse.

« Où va-t-on ? » redemanda-t-il, avant de porter la cigarette à ses lèvres.

« A un endroit que je connais de l'autre côté de la ville. Ca va te plaire, ne t'en fais pas. »

Kei ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette réponse. Taku se comportait de façon étrange, même s'il essayait de le cacher, le langage de son corps le trahissait. Se rendait-il compte des vraies intentions de Kei pour cette nuit ? Kei n'en était pas certain. Si c'était le cas, il devrait faire attention à parler le moins possible, mais Taku aurait sûrement déjà agi ?

Kei ne savait pas. Ses doutes se multipliaient soudainement, et, pour la première fois de sa longue vie, il se demanda s'il allait s'en sortir comme il l'espérait. Malgré tous ses efforts pour effacer ces pensées de son esprit, il se sentait encore plus mal-à-l'aise. Son plan était très simple : suivre Taku pour l'instant, puis, au moment où le plus vieux vampire s'y attendait le moins, attaquer. Kei avait commencé à croire qu'il avait l'avantage, mais il n'en était plus si sûr. Taku avait toujours l'air tellement sûr de lui, quelque soit la situation.

« Daijobu ? » Kei sursauta légèrement quand Taku rompit soudainement le silence.

« Ca va. »

Taku pouffa doucement de rire. « Tu as besoin de sang. »

« J'ai besoin de temps », répondit Kei, et Taku lui jeta un regard brusque qui le força à approfondir. « Toi… cette situation. C'est difficile pour moi. »

Taku lui adressa un sourire rusé. « Tu as besoin de sang », répéta-t-il. « Une fois que tu te seras nourri, tu te sentiras mieux. »

Il n'avait aucune échappatoire, réalisa Kei. Au diable les préparations soigneuses. Quand ils atteindraient leur destination, Kei savait qu'il devrait se battre, qu'il soit prêt ou non.

* * *

Toujours accroché aux vêtements de Kei qu'il glissa sous un bras, Sho tira son révolver et se dirigea vers les escaliers, reconnaissant puisque cette distraction allait l'empêcher de se lamenter sur ses sentiments pour le moment.

Sho courut au rez-de-chaussée, tenant son révolver dans sa main libre, et visa la personne qui tenait Ai par la gorge en l'immobilisant contre le bar tout en rugissant d'une voix pleine de menaces « Où est-il ? Où est-il ? » encore en encore. Ai tremblait et pleurait, se débattant pour s'échapper de la forte de prise de l'homme.

Momentanément aveuglé par la douleur et la rage, Sho se força à arrêter sa main quand la voix familière commença à résonner dans ses oreilles.

_Nii-chan…_

« Shinji… » souffla-t-il, et le son de sa voix fit retourner son frère. Il lâcha Ai en un instant et se précipita vers Sho, puis, avant que Sho puisse lever une main pour se défendre, Shinji recula un poing et l'écrasa sur son visage. La douleur explosa dans sa joue gauche et Sho recula en titubant, trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre que de lever une main pour toucher sa peau meurtrie. Shinji, lui aussi, était choqué par ses propres actions, et il prit une vive inspiration avant de chuchoter :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sho ? » Puis, plus fort : « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu m'as promis que tu te tiendrais éloigné ! »

« Regarde. » Sho leva les vêtements vers Shinji. « Je savais que c'était une erreur de le laisser partir ! Maintenant, il est… » Sho ne parvint pas à prononcer le mot 'mort' et se tut tandis que des larmes affluaient dans ses yeux. Il détourna précipitamment la tête, mais pas avant que Shinji ne puisse les apercevoir.

« Sho », dit-il, sa respiration tremblante, mais Sho n'écoutait pas. Il s'accrochait encore plus fort aux vêtements. Kei ne pouvait pas être mort… Etait-ce possible ? En sentant ses larmes menacer de couler, Sho se concentra sur sa colère plutôt que sur sa douleur et il releva la tête pour jeter un regard meurtrier à Ai qui était toujours recroquevillée contre le bar.

« Elle sait », dit-il doucement, et Shinji lui jeta un regard confus. « Elle sait », répéta Sho d'une voix plus forte et il se dirigea vers elle, dégainant un révolver ce faisant. « Elle sait ce qu'il a fait à Kei ! »

« Arrête ça ! » cria Shinji, se plaçant entre Sho et Ai. « C'est juste une fille, Sho. Reprends-toi un peu. »

Sho se détourna, sa colère se reportant sur son frère. Shinji n'avait jamais aimé Kei. Penser qu'il était mort devait vraiment faire plaisir à son frère.

Shinji vit son expression et ajouta : « Si elle sait quelque chose, elle nous le dira. »

Pendant toute cette discussion, les yeux d'Ai n'avaient pas quitté le révolver dans la main de Sho, et quand il se retourna finalement vers elle, elle répondit rapidement en dépit de son amour pour Taku.

« Ils sont partis… il y a un petit moment maintenant, quand le soleil s'est couché. Taku-sama m'a dit de ne pas ouvrir cette nuit. »

Parce qu'il savait que je viendrais chercher Kei, pensa Sho, mais il ne fit pas cette réflexion à voix haute.

« Où sont-ils allés ? »

« Se nourrir. » Ai se fit plus petite après avoir parlé. Sho baissa son révolver, sans savoir s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou non par cette information.

« Sho », fit calmement Shinji. « Allons-y. »

Il acquiesça, sentant toute la colère le quitter en se rendant compte de la stupidité de ses actions. Non seulement il avait presque jeté volontairement sa vie en l'air, mais Shinji l'avait suivi, et s'il y avait eu une confrontation, Shinji aurait donc été pris à l'intérieur. Son frère avait raison. Ca n'allait pas aider Kei. Malgré tout, à ce qu'il semblait, Kei avait des ennuis et aurait besoin de l'aide de Sho, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait refusée.

En silence, Sho suivit Shinji jusqu'à sa voiture et s'assit sur le siège du passager. Shinji attrapa un paquet de cigarettes sur le tableau de bord et en alluma une avant d'offrir le paquet à Sho. Sho hocha la tête et le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure finalement : « Je suis désolé. »

« T'en fais pas », répondit Shinji en mettant le contact.

« Mais je m'en fais. Je t'ai presque traîné là-dedans, Nii-chan. »

Shinji ne répondit pas, préférant dire : « Toshi m'a dit où tu allais. Il a essayé de t'en empêcher et a rouvert sa blessure. Sa guérison a été repoussée d'au moins une semaine. »

« Une semaine… » Sho prit honteusement sa tête entre ses mains. A présent que toute sa colère s'était tue, il se sentait encore plus coupable. Ses actes irréfléchis avaient blessé Toshi, et peut-être Shinji. Même si la volonté de Sho d'aider Kei était plus forte que jamais, il savait maintenant que ce n'était pas la bonne façon d'agir. Toshi et Shinji avaient raison. Taku avait prédit que Sho viendrait là ce soir. Le vampire n'était pas seulement plus fort, il était plus intelligent, et cette nuit l'avait prouvé. Jusqu'à présent, il avait pu prévoir chacun des mouvements de Sho. Comment pouvait-il battre quelqu'un comme ça ?

Il devait y avoir un moyen, se dit Sho. Pourquoi Kei serait-il parti, sinon ? Kei ne se jetterait jamais dans un combat sans espoir.

Un combat sans espoir… C'est ce que cette nuit aurait été, se rappela Sho. Kei aurait été fâché, et déçu. Sho pouvait voir le vampire dans son esprit, baissant un regard plein de reproches sur lui comme s'il était encore un enfant. Pourtant, en pensant à Kei, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et Shinji grogna :

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu souris. Y'a rien de drôle à cette situation. »

« Je sais. » Sho soupira, content de laisser Shinji les reconduire à l'appartement.

« Sho. » Il semblait que Shinji ne considérait pas la conversation finie. « Promets-moi que tu ne feras plus rien comme ça. Promets-le moi, et tiens ta parole, cette fois. »

« Je le ferai si tu me promets qu'on va trouver un moyen d'aider Kei. »

Shinji fronça les sourcils mais resta silencieux, alors Sho insista :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu le hais ? Il t'a sauvé la vie. Il nous a pratiquement élevés. »

« Il a pris ma place, tu veux dire. J'étais le plus vieux. J'étais censé vous protéger. »

Cette déclaration ne choqua pas Sho autant que Shinji semblait le penser. Il avait toujours eu le sentiment que la haine de Shinji envers Kei avait de meilleures raisons que le simple fait que Kei était un vampire, et il en était à présent assuré. Sho ne savait pas quoi dire. Il s'était toujours senti en sécurité avec Kei, plus qu'il ne s'était jamais senti avec Shinji. Shinji était lui-même un enfant à cette époque, et, même s'il les avait empêché de mourir de faim, c'était Kei qui avait vraiment fait la différence. Kei avait réussi à les sortir de leur misère, et à leur obtenir un foyer. S'ils n'avaient pas rencontré Kei, Sho était sûr que, à condition qu'ils aient survécu à l'attaque de l'homme, ils seraient toujours à la rue.

« Je suis désolé, Nii-chan », dit-il enfin. « Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu ressentais ça. »

« Eh ben, c'est le cas », fit amèrement Shinji. « Toi et Toshi étiez tout ce que j'avais, ma seule famille, et il vous a volés à moi. Lui. Un monstre. »

Sho ne sut pas quoi répondre. Que pouvait-il dire ? Dans un certain sens, Shinji avait raison. Depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré Kei, il s'était écarté d'eux, mais Sho avait toujours pensé que c'était la peur qui avait guidé les actes de son frère, pas le ressentiment.

« Tu sais quoi, oublions ça », fit soudainement Shinji, tirant Sho hors de ses pensées. « Ce qui est fait est fait, Sho. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Shinji ne répondit pas, mais son absence de réponse en disait long. Sho fronça les sourcils en baissant un regard mécontent sur ses pieds tandis que la voiture s'éloignait rapidement du bar de Taku. Quand il aurait retrouvé Kei et que tout ça serait derrière eux, il trouverait un moyen de faire des excuses à son frère.

* * *

Kei était assis au fond du bar, écoutant sans grand enthousiasme la chanteuse chinoise qui se tenait sur scène et enchaînait balade sur balade. A la fin de chaque chanson, Kei applaudissait avec les autres hommes, mais, en vérité, il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention aux paroles de ses chansons. Le verre de vodka que Taku avait placé devant lui avant de retourner vers le bar, et les jolies filles qui y étaient assises, n'avait pas duré longtemps. L'alcool était facilement absorbé par le sang de Kei et il était rarement ivre. Il fumait à présent sa dernière cigarette tout en gardant un œil sur Taku. L'homme possédait un certain charisme qui attirait de nombreuses femmes, même sans qu'il ait besoin d'utiliser ses capacités vampiriques, et Taku n'eut pas besoin de faire beaucoup pour obtenir un sourire de la timide brune à laquelle il s'était attaqué dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bar.

La panique de Kei ne s'était pas affaiblie, mais il se sentait assez à l'aise avec la situation pour la laisser se dérouler d'elle-même pour l'instant. Evidemment, s'il devenait clair que la fille était en danger, Kei était prêt à s'interposer. Il ne permettrait pas un meurtre d'innocent, et surtout pas en son nom.

En terminant sa cigarette, Kei poussa un léger soupir et reporta sa complète attention sur Taku. Il était toujours en train de parler à la fille, mais, de temps à autres, elle jetait à œil là où Kei était assis puis secouait lentement la tête.

Taku fronça un peu les sourcils et tendit la main pour toucher son bras. Elle s'écarta et murmura quelque chose qui altéra encore plus sa bonne humeur.

Avec désinvolture, Kei se pencha un peu plus sur sa chaise. En faisant attention à ne pas attirer l'attention de Taku, Kei laissa ses sens s'éveiller complètement pour lui donner la possibilité de se concentrer sur la conversation et ignorer le bourdonnement ambiant des discussions qui se tenaient autour de lui.

Taku voulait que la fille les joigne lui et Kei pour un verre, mais elle n'en avait pas tellement envie. Cela prit quelques secondes à Kei pour en comprendre la raison. Taku était de plus en plus frustré et il essaya à nouveau de l'apprivoiser avec un sourire cajoleur et un contact sur sa main. La brune était intransigeante et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers Kei pour voir qu'il les observait. Ses prochaines paroles amusèrent légèrement Kei puisqu'elle dit doucement :

« Je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? Viens boire un verre avec nous », protesta Taku, tout en luttant pour ne pas avoir l'air trop désespéré bien qu'il semblait qu'elle lui plaisait, ou bien était-ce son débardeur décolleté et sa jugulaire exposée.

« Je préfèrerais ne pas être la troisième roue », répondit-elle. « Toi et ton amoureux passez une bonne soirée, ne ? »

Taku était abasourdi et l'expression de son visage fit pouffer Kei de rire. La brune quitta le bar sans un autre mot, laissant Taku totalement éberlué.

L'aura qui les entourait était incontestable et devait être forte pour que les humains la sente, même s'ils l'interprétaient de travers, songea Kei tandis que Taku se reprenait suffisamment pour le rejoindre.

« Problème ? » demanda Kei, avec l'ombre d'un rictus.

Taku se renfrogna et but le reste de sa vodka. « Elle n'était pas assez innocente » fut sa réponse.

Kei jeta un œil autour de lui. Il y avait de nombreuses femmes, mais elles étaient toutes venues avec des partenaires, et, s'il connaissait assez bien Taku, il savait qu'il en voudrait une célibataire plutôt que de s'exposer à une lutte supplémentaire contre un partenaire.

« Il te reste des cigarettes ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Non », soupira Kei. « Tu veux que j'aille en chercher ? »

« Ne t'embête pas », grogna Taku en se levant. « Un peu d'air me fera du bien. »

Sa fureur ne faisait aucun doute, et Kei était sûr que, si Taku y allait seul, il finirait par évacuer sa frustration et sa colère sur la première âme sans défense venue.

« Je viens avec toi », répondit-il de façon décontractée. « On tombera peut-être sur des ennuis. »

Taku s'arrêta, ses yeux se plissant en fixant Kei d'un air suspicieux. « Pourquoi es-tu si enthousiaste, d'un coup ? »

« J'ai faim », répondit Kei, soutenant le regard de Taku aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Taku prit son regard dérobant comme un acte de soumission et glissa un bras nonchalant autour de ses frêles épaules tandis qu'ils quittaient le bar.

« S'ils pensent qu'on est en couple, autant agir comme tel », murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Il y avait plus que ça, Kei le savait. Pendant toute la soirée, ils avaient tous les deux été tendus, et l'expression de malaise de Taku n'était allégée que lorsqu'il rentrait en contact physique avec le blond. Et ça faisait partie du point faible qui aurait dû être plus qu'évident à Kei depuis le début. Le lien qu'ils partageaient marchait dans les deux sens. A cause de leur sang partagé, le sang de Luka, Kei se sentait poussé à être près de Taku, mais, en même temps, Taku avait également besoin d'être près de Kei, même s'il n'en était pas conscient.

C'était une carte que Kei était prêt à jouer, et il le ferait, il en était sûr, avant la fin de la soirée.

Quand ils sortirent dans l'air frais de la nuit, Kei examina les rues et fut reconnaissant de voir que presque tous les humains qui étaient de sortie étaient accompagnés par au moins deux amis. Cela ne fit que renfrogner encore plus Taku et ils dépassèrent l'endroit où sa voiture était garée tandis qu'il scannait la route à la recherche de potentielles victimes.

« Je voulais te faire connaître l'excitation de la chasse », dit-il doucement, n'ayant toujours pas ôté son bras des épaules de Kei. « Mais il semble que ce soir, on devra faire sans. »

Kei acquiesça tout en dissimulant son soulagement.

« Mais… » Taku s'arrêta, son visage ridé par ses sourcils froncés. « Il y a autre chose. »

« Autre chose ? » le pressa Kei, soudainement sur ses gardes quand Taku s'arrêta à nouveau puis fit un pas en arrière vers la voiture.

« Tu verras » fut la réponse indéchiffrable.

Kei se dépêcha derrière lui, optant de s'asseoir à l'arrière de la voiture plutôt qu'à l'avant avec Taku. Son sentiment de malaise était revenu, et gagna encore plus en intensité quand Taku se retourna sur son siège et se pencha pour s'adresser de nouveau à lui.

« Es-tu très faible ? »

« Non. » C'était la vérité. Même si ça faisait quelques jours qu'il ne s'était pas nourri, Kei y était habitué grâce aux auto-affamements dans lesquels il s'était souvent plongé.

« Alors on peut y aller », décida Taku, et il se retourna sur son siège pour démarrer l'engin.

« Où va-t-on ? »

Taku gloussa légèrement et secoua la tête, sans rien dire.

Mécontent, mais sachant qu'il y avait mieux à faire que de le pousser, Kei s'effondra sur son siège, laissant ses yeux se fermer tandis qu'il formulait diverses hypothèses dans son esprit. La première et la plus probable était que Taku voulait simplement les rapprocher à nouveau l'un de l'autre, et, même si cette idée retournait l'estomac de Kei, il préférerait que Taku se nourrisse sur lui que sur un innocent.

Il avait dû s'assoupir un instant puisque le temps sembla passer incroyablement vite, et quand Kei redevint conscient de ses alentours, il réalisa, avec un petit malaise, qu'ils étaient dans le quartier de Shinji. En colère contre lui-même d'avoir baissé sa garde, Kei exigea de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Taku pouffa de rire et il devint rapidement clair qu'il n'avait aucune idée du fait que le frère de Sho vivait le voisinage et qu'il s'agissait d'une simple coïncidence.

« Ca fait des heures que nous roulons. »

Kei, abasourdi, jeta un regard par la fenêtre qui le lui confirma puisque l'aube approchait rapidement. Taku afficha un rictus devant sa surprise et descendit de la voiture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lança sèchement Kei quand il contourna le véhicule pour ouvrir la porte la plus proche du blond et lui indiquer de sortir. « On doit rentrer avant que le soleil se lève. »

« On sera rentrés », l'assura Taku, mais Kei était tout de même hésitant, et, impatiemment, Taku se pencha et le saisit par les poignets pour le tirer hors de la voiture. Une nouvelle fois, les yeux de Kei se levèrent vers le ciel qui s'éclaircissait.

« Par ici. » Taku ne prit même pas la peine de verrouiller la voiture et, tenant toujours fortement les poignets de Kei, il le traîna vers un vieux bâtiment désaffecté de l'autre côté de la rue. Avec le soleil qui approchait, Kei ne se fit pas prier pour suivre le vampire à l'intérieur.

Le bâtiment dans lequel ils étaient entrés lui rappelait fortement l'entrepôt où il avait élevé Sho, Shinji et Toshi : il y avait beaucoup de bâtiments abandonnés à Mallepa, et celui-ci ne se distinguait pas. Un mur était presque effondré et des plantes poussaient sur le sol et les murs restants. Il avait de toute évidence été un toit pour personnes sans refuge à une certaine époque, mais la vue précise de Kei pouvait déceler de petites traces de sang sur le sol qui le firent penser que Taku avait dû tout nettoyer peu de temps auparavant. Il y avait encore quelques vêtements abandonnés et quelques semblants de lits où les pauvres humains avaient dormi.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? » lança brusquement Kei, restant dans l'ombre en parlant, soudainement très perplexe.

« Tu veux dire qu'il ne sait pas ? »

Le Gaijin qui se tenait caché dans l'ombre depuis qu'ils étaient entrés fit un pas en avant et Kei lança à Taku un regard qui signifiait qu'il savait que l'humain était là depuis le début. En effet, au contraire des vampires, les humains étaient faciles à sentir de par leur sang.

Kei avait également deviné que Taku devait avoir un bras droit. Avec toute cette préparation soigneuse, il aurait été idiot de penser qu'il travaillait seul, mais le fait que l'homme était humain surprenait Kei, puisqu'il pensait que Taku aurait transformé tout subalterne potentiel.

De nouveau calme, Kei croisa le regard de l'homme, le soutenant jusqu'à ce que l'homme soit forcé de détourner les yeux.

« Taku », grogna l'homme en avertissement, son impatience évidente, ce qui déplaisait grandement à Taku.

« Ryoichi », déclara-t-il calmement. « Laisse-moi d'abord expliquer la situation à Kei. »

« Situation ? » Kei se retourna vers le plus vieux vampire. « Quelle situation ? »

« Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Kei. Sur ma transformation, et, plus important, sur ma vie d'avant. »

Ca ne surprit pas Kei le moins du monde, puisqu'il s'était toujours douté que Taku avait une intention précise, autre que la proximité que leur lien réclamait, et il semblait qu'il était sur le point de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Alors, explique la situation ? » le pressa Kei quand Taku se fit silencieux, comme s'il devenait appréhensif.

Ca ne parut cependant pas du tout être le cas quand il s'adossa nonchalamment contre la porte d'entrée du bâtiment et alluma une cigarette avant de parler :

« Ma vie avant ma transformation était très semblable à celle qu'elle est maintenant. J'ai hérité du bar de mon père quand il est mort et j'avais l'intention de devenir un homme plus grand qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. J'ai réussi, et tous les gangs connaissaient mon nom. Puis j'ai rencontré Luka. Notre rencontre était un pur hasard. J'étais devenu imprudent et je rentrais chez moi après la tombée de la nuit. Ca m'a demandé les six balles de mon chargeur pour l'arrêter, mais, en voyant ses capacités incroyables, je l'ai ramené à mon appartement plutôt que de le laisser inconscient jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et l'attrape. C'est là que j'ai appris sa vraie nature. Cependant, Luka était un imbécile. Il voyait ses capacités comme une malédiction, alors que je voyais bien plus. Je les voyais comme la possibilité de pouvoir, de grandeur, et, par-dessus tout, comme un remède. Car tu vois, Kei, j'étais mourant quand j'ai rencontré Luka. »

« Mourant ? » répéta Kei quand Taku s'arrêta un instant dans son récit. Même si ça peinait le blond d'entendre parler du passé de Luka, un passé qu'il partageait avec Taku, Kei savait qu'il devait l'entendre s'il voulait comprendre les vraies intentions de Taku.

« Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. C'était une maladie du sang, c'est tout ce qu'on m'avait dit. Mon mal progressait quand je suis devenu ami avec Luka. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un autant que moi, son propre mentor l'ayant abandonné. Luka m'a transformé avant que ma maladie ne puisse prendre ma vie. »

« Tu l'as trompé », fit doucement Kei, ne faisant aucun secret de sa colère. « Tu t'es lié d'amitié avec lui pour qu'il te transforme. »

Taku lui adressa un sourire rusé. « Je n'irais pas jusque là. Ca a toujours été le choix de Luka. »

« Mais tu as profité du fait qu'il était seul. »

« C'était son choix », répéta durement Taku. « Luka a fait son choix et m'a transformé. Evidemment, nos opinions sur notre malédiction divergeaient grandement, et nous nous sommes finalement séparés, mais pas avant que Luka ne me fasse jurer que plus jamais, tant qu'il vivrait, je ne boirais le sang d'un innocent. J'ai tenu cette promesse jusqu'au jour où Luka est mort. »

« Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? »

« Quand j'ai été transformé, le sang que Luka m'a donné à été dégradé par ma maladie. J'ai toutes les capacités vampiriques qu'il avait, à l'exception d'une, le pouvoir de transformer les humains. Mon sang ne fait que les empoisonner et ils meurent. C'est ça qui fait ma malédiction, et non pas ma simple existence. »

« Alors tu es venu me chercher parce que je peux transformer des humains », termina Kei pour lui. Tout devenait clair. « Tu veux que je le transforme. » Il indiqua Ryoichi. « Mais je ne le ferai pas. Je ne transformerai jamais un humain. Tu le sais. Tu as vu que j'ai laissé Yi-Che mourir plutôt que de la transformer. »

Taku laissa sa cigarette tomber sur le sol et il quitta sa position pour approcher Kei. Kei campa sa position sans peur, et leurs yeux se croisèrent quand Taku tendit une main pour la placer sur la joue de Kei.

« Pourquoi résistes-tu toujours à ce que tu es ? Pourquoi résistes-tu à ce que nous pourrions avoir ? Cet humain… que peut-il t'offrir ? Qu'est-ce que l'humanité peut t'offrir ? Sho mourra, Kei. Il mourra et tu seras laissé seul. »

_Il mourra et tu seras laissé seul._

Kei avala sa salive à cette déclaration, puisque c'était la vérité. Pendant des années, il avait observé Sho devenir le jeune homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Son temps de vie allait passer en une fraction de celui de Kei. Taku avait raison. Quand Sho mourrait, Kei serait seul.

« Kei. » La voix de Taku pénétra ses pensées une nouvelle fois et le pouce du plus vieux vampire effleura doucement sa joue. « Ne nous force pas à rester dans l'ombre à souffrir. Les vampires ne doivent pas être maudits. Nous sommes supérieurs aux humains. Nous pourrions avoir tellement plus que la douleur et la solitude que Luka et toi-même avez dû endurer. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de le transformer. Juste cet humain, et il pourra faire le reste. Et alors… »

« Et alors tu n'auras plus besoin de moi », termina Kei pour lui, et il sourit légèrement quand les yeux de Taku s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « C'était ton plan depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais que je transforme un humain, un humain qui n'est loyal qu'à toi. Tu savais que je ne transformerais pas Yi-Che. Tu l'as juste utilisée pour m'écarter de Sho et des autres. Tu l'as assassinée en le sachant. Tu savais que j'irais vers toi. Tu savais que je préfèrerais me sacrifier plutôt que de laisser quoique ce soit d'autre arriver à mes amis. »

Les faux semblants étaient tombés, et Taku sourit froidement, pensant qu'il avait toujours le dessus. « Je le savais », dit-il froidement. « Yi-Che n'était rien. Tu vas transformer Ryoichi. »

« Non. Je ne vais pas prendre part à ça. Je m'en vais, Taku. »

« Tu ne peux pas t'y opposer, Kei. La nature de notre lien ne te laissera pas partir. »

« Le lien », dit Kei, incapable de déguiser son propre rictus, et soudainement il n'en avait aucune envie. Taku avait cru tenir toutes les cartes gagnantes, mais il allait se faire prouver le contraire. « Le lien marche dans les deux sens, Taku. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. Nous partageons le même sang, oui, mais tu es le deuxième vampire que Luka a créé. Je suis plus fort que toi. »

« Peut-être », admit Kei, « Mais tu sais que ce que je dis est vrai. Le lien marche dans les deux sens, Taku. Tu le ressens autant que moi. »

« Peut-être, mais les liens peuvent être brisés. »

Le coup que Taku envoya sur la joue de Kei fut suffisant pour le projeter en arrière contre le mur. Son dos cogna la pierre et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le coup de la douleur. Kei laissa échapper un sifflement quand Taku, utilisant sa vitesse à son avantage, arriva à ses côtés une seconde plus tard. Le plus vieux vampire serra une main autour de la gorge de Kei et le hissa sur ses pieds, le pressant douloureusement contre le mur tandis qu'il lui grognait au visage :

« J'ai observé ta transformation. J'ai vu ce que Luka a fait. J'ai juste besoin de ton sang, et j'ai l'intention de l'obtenir, avec ou sans ta coopération. »

Le lien était plus fort s'il était initié, Kei le savait, et c'était pourquoi Taku semblait avoir tout le contrôle. Ce n'était qu'une question de volonté, et, à cet instant, Taku n'avait aucune envie d'utiliser leur proximité, même s'il ressentait toujours son appel. C'était la raison pour laquelle Luka avait toujours fait attention à ne pas laisser Kei trop l'approcher. Luka comprenait parfaitement ce qu'un tel lien voudrait dire pour eux.

Taku était déterminé pour que les choses aillent dans son sens, mais Kei se sentait plus fort, lui aussi, surtout grâce à sa nouvelle compréhension de leur lien. Il leva un bras, avec des réflexes rapides comme l'éclair, et attrapa la main qui enserrait sa gorge en forçant Taku à le lâcher, tournant son poignet jusqu'à ce que ses os se brisent.

Taku hurla dans un mélange de douleur et de choc et s'écarta de Kei. Evidemment, une fracture pareille serait guérie en quelques secondes, mais elle avait eu l'effet désiré. Kei leur avait prouvé à tous les deux qu'il pouvait se battre aussi, qu'il n'était pas aussi impuissant que ce que Taku lui avait fait croire.

« Taku-san ? » appela Ryoichi, incertain, mais Kei n'était pas intéressé par cet humain. Il pouvait déjà voir que les yeux du plus vieux vampire s'étaient considérablement assombris et que le désir de vengeance brûlait dans leurs profondeurs.

« Reste en dehors de ça », commanda Taku tandis qu'il bondissait vers Kei. A l'inverse de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient confrontés, Kei parvint à réagir assez vite et à s'écarter du chemin du plus vieux vampire. Taku grogna et s'arrêta, ses yeux se plissant dans une combinaison de frustration et de colère.

« Kei », dit-il, tentant une approche différente. « Pourquoi continuer cette bêtise ? C'est vrai, au début, je ne voulais que t'utiliser, mais avec la proximité que nous avons partagée… Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, Kei. Pas alors que nous pourrions être du même côté. Alliés, amis, et, peut-être, plus que ça. »

Kei secoua la tête. « Je ne désire aucunement ton _amitié_. »

A sa surprise, son refus n'aggrava pas la colère de Taku. En fait, l'autre vampire se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de sortir un révolver qu'il avait caché dans les pans de sa veste.

_Kuso…_

Kei savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à éviter une balle tirée par un autre vampire, mais il essaya tout de même, sans se préoccuper de la futilité de son acte.

Un halètement de douleur lui échappa quand il sentit la balle pénétrer le côté gauche de sa poitrine, ratant de peu son cœur et se logeant dans son poumon. Pourtant, avant qu'il ne puisse simplement penser à la douleur, Taku tira à nouveau. Chaque balle atteignit une différente partie de sa poitrine et de son ventre, et du sang en jaillissait déjà, malgré la lutte de chaque blessure pour se refermer. Kei avait déjà reçu des balles, mais jamais six à la fois, puisque ça n'arrivait que quand il était imprudent.

En prenant une respiration déchirante et goûtant du sang dans sa bouche, Kei sentit que ses jambes étaient sur le point de se dérober, mais si elles le faisaient, tout serait perdu.

Taku eut un rictus et fit un pas vers lui avec l'intention de l'attraper et de l'attirer à lui une nouvelle fois. En rassemblant le reste de ses forces, Kei parvint à lui échapper, bondissant en arrière et plaçant quelques mètres entre eux. Ses blessures crièrent de protestation et se rouvrirent à ce mouvement.

Kei serra les dents et jeta un œil autour de lui. Il y avait une sortie de derrière, à peu près dix mètres plus loin de là où il se trouvait, mais le soleil s'était déjà levé. S'il prenait ce risque…

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, réalisa Kei. S'il restait, Taku appliquerait sa menace et obtiendrait son sang par n'importe quel moyen.

A nouveau, ses blessures se rouvrirent quand il se retourna et courut vers la porte, entendant Taku jurer derrière lui. Kei était conscient qu'il se faisait poursuivre, mais, en dépit de ses blessures et de la force supérieure de Taku, il avait quelques bonnes secondes d'avance, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Kei se jeta de tout son poids contre la porte quand il l'atteignit et les vieilles charnières tournèrent, l'envoyant s'étaler à l'extérieur dans la lumière du soleil. Instantanément, les rayons brûlèrent sa peau et il eut l'impression que mille couteaux poignardaient son corps d'un seul geste. Il cria dans une douleur ravivée et se força à se relever une fois de plus, bondissant à travers la cour tandis que l'odeur de sa chair brûlée envahissait ses narines. Taku ne le chassait plus, Kei en état sûr, puisque le soleil avait dû être suffisant pour l'arrêter net.

Avec des blessures aussi sévères, Kei savait qu'il ne pourrait survivre que quelques minutes au mieux et, désespéré, il se précipita vers le seul endroit qu'il pouvait espérer considérer comme sanctuaire : l'appartement de Shinji.

* * *

_« Toi et Toshi étiez tout ce que j'avais, ma seule famille, et il vous a volés à moi. Lui. Un monstre. »_

Il était très tôt quand Sho se réveilla le matin suivant. Son dos lui faisait affreusement mal à force de dormir sur le petit sofa, et il craqua quand il se redressa dans une position assise. Il portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille, et les évènements d'hier lui revinrent vivement en tête, accompagné d'un lourd sentiment de culpabilité.

Quand ils étaient rentrés à l'appartement, Shinji était allé se coucher, sans même appeler l'hôpital pour savoir comment allait Toshi. Il avait laissé ce soin à Sho, qui l'avait fait le plus tôt qu'il avait pu. Toshi dormait, alors il avait parlé à l'infirmière en service à cette heure-là. Il se remettrait quand même complètement, même si le processus serait à présent un peu plus long : en fait, une semaine, et Sho se sentit encore plus mal puisqu'il était à blâmer. Il demanda également à l'infirmière d'informer Toshi qu'il viendrait lui rendre visite plus tard sans la journée.

A présent, en regardant sa montre, Sho soupira intérieurement. Autrefois, il se réveillait souvent tôt le matin quand Kei était sorti se nourrir. Même si Sho n'attendait jamais le vampire en veillant, il se réveillait toujours à l'aube pour s'assurer que Kei était rentré à l'abri. Rien ne terrifiait plus Sho que la possibilité que Kei puisse être coincé à l'extérieur pendant que le soleil se levait.

_Kei…_

Sho se mordit la lèvre inférieure et essaya de faire taire son inquiétude. Kei devait aller bien. Il devait se le répéter jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen d'aider son ami.

Il avait désespérément besoin d'une distraction, et Sho se leva, passant une main dans ses cheveux dans une tentative d'enlever le gros des nœuds de ses tresses, et il traversa la petite distance jusqu'à la chambre de Shinji pour frapper doucement à la porte.

« Nii-chan ? »

_« Il a pris ma place, tu veux dire. J'étais le plus vieux. J'étais censé vous protéger. »_

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, et Sho, plein d'inquiétude, poussa la porte ouverte. Ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur lui compressa le cœur.

Shinji était étalé sur le tapis, un bras replié dans un angle droit et l'autre posé sur ses yeux. Un garrot enserrait fortement le haut de son bras gauche et une seringue gisait dans sa paume ouverte.

« Nii-chan », souffla Sho, les larmes affluant dans ses yeux devant la rechute de son frère. Pendant un moment, il avait osé espérer que la prise des drogues sur Shinji avait disparu, mais non, son frère avait une fois encore succombé à leur appel.

Refermant doucement la porte, Sho s'adossa contre le panneau et prit une profonde inspiration.

_Nii-chan…_

Un bruit de collision à l'extérieur le surprit dans ses pensées. Sho tendit automatiquement la main vers ses révolvers quand le bruit résonna encore, cette fois plus proche, pour devenir un martèlement désespéré contre la porte de l'appartement.

Figé, Sho ne sut pas quoi faire, ni si la personne ne l'autre côté était ami ou ennemi.

« Shinji ! » Une voix sonna, pleine de douleur, et c'était une voix que Sho aurait reconnue entre mille.

_Kei…_

Jetant ses armes au sol, Sho courut à la porte et l'ouvrit, poussant une exclamation de surprise quand le vampire se jeta dans la pièce, ou, plus exactement, dans les bras de Sho. Heureusement, les rideaux étaient encore tirés, et, quand Sho parvint à diriger Kei plus loin à l'intérieur de la pièce, il vit rapidement que c'était quelque chose d'encore plus nécessaire qu'à l'habitude.

L'odeur de la chair calcinée atteignit ses narines et Sho poussa un cri quand il vit que le visage et les mains de Kei avaient été sévèrement brûlés. Il y avait aussi du sang, beaucoup de sang, qui sortait de blessures dans sa poitrine et son ventre.

En l'aidant jusqu'au sofa, Sho s'écarta, ne sachant pas quoi faire, puisque son simple contact semblait le faire encore plus souffrir.

Le blond, sentant son indécision, parvint à haleter : « Donne-moi juste quelques minutes. Les blessures vont guérir… » Il se tut en modifiant légèrement sa position et une nouvelle exclamation de douleur lui échappa tandis que ses mains tremblantes luttaient pour le débarrasser de sa chemise ensanglantée, puisque le tissu collait sa poitrine et se mélangeait avec les blessures.

Tout du long, Sho ne put que le regarder lutter. C'était mauvais signe, il le savait, puisque Kei ne revenait jamais en mauvais état d'un combat. _Jamais._

Puis, quand la chemise fut enfin tombée au sol, Kei s'allongea sur le sofa et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration était très faible, et Sho eut le sentiment qu'il devait parler, parce qu'il avait peur que Kei soit mourant.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Sho était conscient que lui-même tremblait, et sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un souffle choqué. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ça devrait attendre, il le savait.

Kei ouvrit un œil pour le regarder d'un air rassurant. « J'irai bien dans quelques minutes. Les blessures commencent déjà à guérir », dit-il, ne répondant pas à la question de Sho.

Elles guérissaient effectivement, vit Sho avec un grand soulagement, mais le processus était plus lent qu'à l'habitude.

En silence, Sho alla dans la salle de bain et revint avec une serviette pour les mains humide, qu'il posa sur la table devant Kei. Le vampire attendit quelques minutes supplémentaires, jusqu'à ce que ses blessures aient complètement guéri et que sa peau soit redevenue douce et lisse, avant de murmurer un merci reconnaissant et de commencer à tamponner délicatement ses blessures et nettoyer la plupart du sang.

Une fois de plus, Sho quitta la pièce pour aller chercher des vêtements de rechange, qu'il apporta à Kei, toujours en silence, ne voulant pas forcer son ami à parler trop pour le moment.

Kei sourit faiblement. « Arrête d'avoir l'air si inquiet. Ca va aller. »

Ce n'était pas vrai, Sho le savait. Les blessures se refermaient, mais trop lentement. D'habitude, les dégâts se réparaient instantanément. C'était un signe que Kei ne s'était pas nourri, et qu'il prenne le risque de venir ici pendant les heures du jour… ce qui était arrivé, de quoiqu'il puisse s'agir, était sérieux, et Sho sentit la terreur monter à nouveau en lui.

Il y avait aussi le problème de la perte de sang. Kei allait avoir besoin de se nourrir très rapidement une fois que les blessures auraient complètement guéri.

« Je pense que j'ai ruiné le sofa de Shinji », commenta Kei dans un effort pour alléger la situation, et Sho baissa les yeux pour voir que le tissu était maculé de sang.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne risque pas de le remarquer avant un moment. »

« Drogues ? »

« Hai. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas. Je pensais qu'il les avait battues cette fois. Mais je suppose que non… cette fois, c'était ma faute. »

« Shinji est un adulte, Sho. Il prend ses propres décisions. »

« On s'est disputés la nuit dernière. » Sho ne voulait pas mentionner là où il était allé puisqu'il savait que Kei serait en colère contre lui, et décida donc de rester simple. « Je l'ai rendu triste. »

« Tu ne peux pas endosser la responsabilité de ses actions », répondit doucement Kei. « Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Je sais. Tiens. » Sho ramassa la couverture qu'il avait utilisée la nuit précédente, qui était à moitié tombée sous le sofa quand il s'était réveillé. Il indiqua à Kei de se lever et il l'étala par-dessus le sofa. « Tu devrais te changer et te reposer un peu. On parlera plus tard. »

Il quitta rapidement la pièce et se rendit dans la cuisine pour s'asseoir à la petite table, ne voulant pas donner à Kei le temps de protester. En dépit de ce que son ami avait dit, Sho savait qu'il avait été bien plus affecté que ce qu'il voulait laisser paraître, et, s'ils allaient se battre contre Taku, Kei avait besoin de repos. Puis, à la nuit tombée, il allait se nourrir, qu'il le veuille ou non.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner quand Sho se réveilla. En fait, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était tombé endormi jusqu'à ce qu'il entende de bruyantes exclamations dans le salon. Il semblait que Shinji était revenu de sa stupeur de drogué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Je pensais que tu allais rester loin de Sho ? »

« Shinji… » Kei essayait de le calmer, mais Shinji était furieux.

« Ferme-la et fous le camp de ma maison avant que je te jette moi-même dehors. »

Sho revint de la cuisine juste à temps pour voir Shinji attraper le bras de Kei. Le vampire grogna à ce contact et laissa ses canines pousser, ce qui donna à Shinji une bonne raison de le lâcher et de bafouiller : « Fous le camp ! »

« Nii-chan. » Sho jugea le moment bon pour entrer dans la confrontation. « Laisse-le tranquille. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut pas partir maintenant. »

« Je m'en fous ! C'est un monstre et je veux qu'il foute le camp de chez moi. »

« Le seul monstre ici, c'est toi, Shinji », répondit Sho, et il se sentit horriblement mal de l'avoir dit, surtout après leur conversation de la nuit précédente. « Je suis désolé, Nii-chan, mais Kei et moi devons parler. Seuls. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à l'hôpital voir comment va Toshi ? »

« Sho. T'es mon frère. Pourquoi tu te mets toujours de son côté ? C'est un monstre ! »

« Shinji, s'il-te-plaît », le supplia Sho. « Ne me fais pas choisir. Vas-y, c'est tout. On parlera plus tard, je te le promets. »

Shinji, sentant sa défaite, lança à Kei un regard lourd de haine et de fureur avant de quitter l'appartement d'un pas rageur. Sho soupira et s'écroula sur le sofa à côté du vampire tandis que Kei disait calmement :

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. »

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te jeter dehors, si ? » répliqua Sho, soudainement en colère contre Kei même s'il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Il supposait qu'il lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé, d'avoir agi comme s'il était complètement altruiste et détaché de tout, et de l'avoir fait s'opposer à son propre frère. Par-dessus tout, Sho était en colère contre les sentiments qu'être si proche de Kei réveillait.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de se calmer. Ce n'était pas la faute de Kei… enfin, pas tout à fait. Shinji haïrait toujours Kei, et rien que Sho puisse faire ne changerait ça. Kei essayait simplement de faire attention à eux comme quand Sho était enfant.

Mais je ne suis plus un enfant, se dit Sho. Il pouvait s'occuper de lui-même.

« Mieux », fit Kei en réponse à la question de Sho.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Il ne pouvait pas retenir sa question plus longtemps, et, à sa surprise, Kei lui répondit.

« Taku voulait que je transforme un humain. J'ai, bien sûr, refusé, et il ne l'a pas vraiment bien pris. »

« Alors il a fait ça. Je vais le tuer. »

« Non », fit vivement Kei, attrapant le bras de Sho. « Tu dois rester loin de lui, Sho. Il te tuera _toi_. Tu ne peux pas te mesurer à lui. »

« Et j'imagine que tu peux », répliqua Sho avec colère. « Tu m'as fait peur, Kei. J'ai cru… » Il secoua la tête. « Tu sais. »

« Sho… »

« Non. » Il se détourna pour tourner le dos au vampire. « Ne fais pas ça, Kei. »

Sho ne savait pas trop d'où venait cette vague d'émotions variées. Il supposait que c'était l'inquiétude pour son meilleur ami, le conflit entre ses sentiments et la situation tout entière qui le faisaient réagir de cette façon. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ! Kei était son meilleur ami et il ne pouvait pas le protéger. Sho avait horreur de se sentir si impuissant.

Kei avait dû le sentir, lui aussi, et Sho sentit le sofa bouger tandis que le blond se penchait pour placer une main sur son épaule. « Sho. »

Sho se retourna pour croiser le regard intense de Kei. Il leva une main pour la poser sur celle qui était sur son épaule et la presser doucement, tandis que sa deuxième allait vers le visage de Kei, s'attardant un instant sur sa joue avant de se déplacer vers le haut pour s'emmêler dans ses cheveux blonds. Sho laissa la main qui tenait celle de Kei retomber tandis qu'il tirait le vampire en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent comme ça, jusqu'à ce que la main libre de Sho se glisse autour de la taille de Kei, l'attirant encore plus près tandis qu'il embrassait son ami, et, cette fois, Kei ne le repoussa pas. Et, après quelques secondes d'hésitations, Sho sentit Kei répondre à son baiser.

Kei glissa ses bras autour des épaules de Sho et il se retrouva rapidement et doucement poussé en arrière sur le sofa. Une fois qu'il fut étendu sous Kei, le vampire rompit le baiser et baissa les yeux sur son ami, ne sachant pas s'il devait continuer ou non. Sho prit cette décision pour lui en emmêlant à nouveau une main dans les cheveux de Kei et en le tirant vers le bas pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent dans un nouveau baiser pressant.

Pendant qu'ils s'étreignaient, Sho commença à sentir la tête lui tourner, et la bouche de Kei glissa de ses lèvres pour s'aventurer plus bas, traînant doucement le long de sa mâchoire, puis encore plus bas. Sho tourna la tête sur le côté, faisant complètement confiance à Kei bien que le blond eût l'air un peu hésitant et, au début, son toucher était léger comme une plume, jusqu'à ce que la main de Sho à l'arrière de sa tête force ses lèvres à appuyer plus fort contre sa peau.

A ce contact, le vertige de Sho se fit plus fort même s'il luttait pour l'ignorer, et il se concentra sur le fait de déboutonner la chemise blanche de Kei, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il se sentit incapable d'achever sa tâche et elles retombèrent sans forces sur ses côtés pendant que la bouche de Kei quittait à nouveau son cou pour se presser avidement contre les lèvres de Sho, sa langue se glissant à présent entre elles tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser.

Sho ferma les yeux, et essaya à nouveau de créer un quelconque contact avec le corps de Kei en levant faiblement une main et la glissant sous la chemise du blond pour toucher sa peau nue. Ce geste lui demanda trop d'efforts et sa main retomba à nouveau. Sa respiration se faisait également de plus en plus faible et il sentit la peur le traverser.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

« K…Kei », bafouilla Sho quand le vampire rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle.

« Sho », souffla Kei, alors ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il recula précipitamment jusqu'à l'autre bout du sofa. Dès qu'il le fit, le tournis de Sho commença à diminuer graduellement. Lentement, il sentit la force revenir dans ses membres et il parvint à se pousser dans une position assise.

« Que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation, redoutant la réponse.

« C'était une erreur. Je suis désolé », répondit Kei. « Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu gardes tes distances à partir de maintenant, Sho. »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

« Tu te souviens quand Taku est venu à notre appartement ? »

Sho acquiesça, son malaise grandissant tandis qu'il se rappelait avoir ressenti la même impression de vertige quand Taku avait essayé de le convaincre de venir avec lui. Il y était presque allé. Ca avait été comme s'il ne contrôlait plus son propre corps.

« Kei… »

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mon corps change. Je deviens comme lui. Tant qu'il vivra, je continuerai à changer. Ce que tu viens de sentir… c'était mon aura, l'aura qui attire mes victimes. Pourquoi penses-tu que je peux me nourrir avec une facilité relative ? Mon aura rend mes victimes conciliantes, et elle devient plus forte, tout comme mon désir de sang. Si on continue par ce chemin… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »

Kei releva la tête et regarda Sho droit dans les yeux. « Si on continue par ce chemin, je te tuerai. »


	13. Préparation

**Chapitre Treize : Préparation**

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Mieux », avait assuré Kei, alors qu'en fait, il n'était pas persuadé que ce fût le cas. Ses blessures avaient guéri, bien que plus lentement qu'à l'habitude, mais il n'avait pas de cicatrices dans le dos, ce qui voulait dire que les balles étaient toujours logées dans son corps. Comme chaque fois, ça allait prendre vingt-quatre heure avant qu'elles ne soient complètement absorbées et, jusque là, elles mettaient Kei mal-à-l'aise. C'était encore pire quand il respirait. Les balles dans sa poitrine rendaient cette simple tâche douloureuse, et, au début, Kei avait été plié en deux par la douleur.

A présent, cependant, avec Sho qui posait sur lui son regard inquiet, Kei se força à être fort, et il réprima toute souffrance pour ne plus sentir qu'une douleur sourde au fond de son esprit. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus dans la situation était qu'il doutait qu'il aurait recouvré toutes ses forces avant que les balles n'aient disparu, et Taku, Kei le savait, viendrait le chercher le plus tôt possible.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Taku voulait que je transforme un humain. J'ai, bien sûr, refusé, et il ne l'a pas vraiment bien pris. »

« Alors il a fait ça. Je vais le tuer. »

Kei ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était réticent à donner à Sho une version révisée des évènements. Peut-être qu'il était fatigué de tous ces mensonges, même si ça signifiait mettre son ami en danger. Ou peut-être que c'était pour une toute autre raison ? Peut-être que Kei se sentait coupable. Sa présence avait déjà rendu Shinji fou, surtout qu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait s'occuper de Taku, alors revenir à l'appartement sans succès et dans un état lamentable n'était pas bon du tout. En fait, Kei était réticent à l'idée de laisser Sho savoir que Taku avait le dessus, mais il supposait qu'il pouvait de toute façon le deviner. Ce n'était pas une hypothèse difficile à formuler, même si Sho avait un jour dit qu'il pensait Kei capable de battre n'importe qui. Aujourd'hui, cependant, Kei était persuadé qu'il avait rencontré un adversaire plus puissant que lui, et la douleur cuisante de sa poitrine en était un rappel constant.

« Non. Tu dois rester loin de lui, Sho. Il te tuera _toi_. Tu ne peux pas te mesurer à lui. »

« Et j'imagine que tu peux. Tu m'as fait peur, Kei. J'ai cru… Tu sais. »

« Sho… »

« Non. Ne fais pas ça, Kei. »

Quand leur conversation s'était-elle transformée en dispute ? Kei ne comprenait pas trop comment ça s'était passé, mais Sho était à présent vraiment peiné, faisant la moue comme quand il était enfant. Kei sourit tendrement en le voyant, se rappelant le passé tandis qu'il plaçait une main sur l'épaule de Sho en murmurant le nom de son ami.

Sho se retourna, son regard n'exprimant pas la colère comme Kei s'y était attendu, mais plutôt une tendresse surprenante, et il pressa la main de Kei dans la sienne tandis que sa deuxième se dirigeait vers son visage.

Kei savait ce qu'il allait se passer s'il laissait cette main atteindre sa destination mais, pour une raison qu'il n'aurait pas su expliquer, il ne redoutait pas ce moment. Encouragé, Sho se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres planent au-dessus de celles de Kei.

Le vampire se sentit bouillir quand, après ce qui sembla durer une éternité, Sho referma le minuscule espace entre eux. Il voulait y résister. Il était un monstre. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne _devait_ pas faire ça. Alors pourquoi sa bouche lui rendait-elle le baiser ? Pourquoi était-il en train de pousser doucement Sho en arrière sur le sofa ? Ses lèvres quittèrent alors celles de Sho pour descendre plus bas et embrasser le cou de son ami.

A ce contact, Kei sentit une sensation dévorante de plaisir le submerger. Il pouvait sentir le sang couler le long des veines de Sho. Sang qui était si formidablement proche de lui. La confiance que Sho avait en Kei était intacte, et Kei le sentit presser ses lèvres plus fort contre sa peau tandis que des mains se levaient pour déboutonner sa chemise.

A nouveau, Kei se perdit dans les sensations, ses yeux se refermant tandis qu'il mordait un peu plus fort la gorge de Sho. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, mais il avait eu peur de se l'admettre à lui-même, et encore plus de l'avouer à son ami. Il n'y avait personne sur Terre qui faisait se sentir Kei comme Sho le faisait. Kei pressa une fois de plus un baiser sur ses lèvres, sa langue pénétrant la bouche de Sho, tandis qu'il le dominait complètement. Sho était sien. Il appartiendrait toujours à Kei quoiqu'il arrive. Sho, qui arrivait d'une certaine manière à éveiller son côté humain et son côté vampire en même temps. Le côté humain désirait Sho et le côté vampire voulait dominer, contrôler et avoir un pouvoir total sur cet humain… cet humain qu'il avait élevé depuis qu'il était enfant, avec qui il était devenu ami, et à qui il avait commencé à tenir plus profondément que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Kei émit un grognement grave en pressant ses lèvres plus fortement sur celles de Sho. Sho lui appartenait. Personne d'autre ne viendrait se mettre en eux, il s'en assurerait. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour garder l'humain à ses côtés pour toute l'éternité. Il tuerait quiconque menacerait ce qu'ils avaient.

Pour la première fois, Kei laissa Sho tout ressentir. L'étendue de son pouvoir, sa volonté et sa vraie nature, et il pouvait sentir l'homme trembler en s'abandonnant, faiblement étendu sous lui. Sho lui appartenait vraiment, à présent.

« K… Kei »

Le son de la voix de Sho, si faible et terrifiée, tira Kei hors de ses pensées et sensations. Il rompit le baiser, écarquillant les yeux d'horreur en voyant l'air presque drogué du regard de Sho et en entendant à quel point sa voix était faible. Son ami essayait de bouger mais manquait de force, et restait étendu dans la position dans laquelle Kei l'avait mis. Sa respiration était lente, trop lente.

« Sho ? »

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_

C'était le même regard, réalisa Kei. Il avait vu ce regard dans les yeux de ses victimes. C'était l'aura de Kei. S'il le souhaitait, il pouvait forcer ses victimes à se soumettre, puisque ça rendait les choses plus faciles. Comme pour le reste de ses capacités, Kei n'avait qu'à le vouloir, mais, cette fois ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il n'aurait jamais utilisé un seul aspect de sa malédiction contre Sho, mais il semblait que c'était justement ce qu'il avait fait. Il changeait encore. L'influence de Taku avait toujours un pouvoir sur lui. En faisant attention à lui-même, Kei pouvait sentir ces changements. Il devenait plus puissant, et il lui était plus facile de se perdre dans l'instinct de vampire. Son regard se posait déjà sur la jugulaire de Sho.

_Non !_

Kei se força à bouger, plaçant toute la longueur du sofa entre eux. A cette perte de contact, Sho commença à se reprendre.

« Que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Sa voix était légère et il tremblait encore légèrement de l'expérience, qui l'avait plus secoué que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

« C'était une erreur. Je suis désolé. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu gardes tes distances à partir de maintenant, Sho. »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

« Tu te souviens quand Taku est venu à notre appartement ? » Kei devait lui dire, il lui devait au moins ça. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Sho pense qu'il avait voulu lui faire du mal, puisque ça n'aurait pas pu être plus éloigné de la vérité.

« Kei… »

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mon corps change. Je deviens comme lui. Tant qu'il vivra, je continuerai à changer. Ce que tu viens de sentir… c'était mon aura, l'aura qui attire mes victimes. Pourquoi penses-tu que je peux me nourrir avec une facilité relative ? Mon aura rend mes victimes conciliantes, et elle devient plus forte, tout comme mon désir de sang. Si on continue par ce chemin… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »

« Si on continue par ce chemin, je te tuerai. » Il parla avec une horrible certitude puisque c'était ce qui allait se passer. Kei savait que si jamais ils venaient à s'étreindre à nouveau, il perdrait contrôle et Sho mourrait.

« Kei… », commença Sho, mais il se tut, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Que pouvait-il dire ? Tant que Taku vivrait, Kei savait qu'il continuerait à changer puisque l'autre vampire attirait encore Kei. Il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Ils restèrent assis en silence, le renfrognement du visage de Sho signifiant qu'il était en colère, et, quand il releva finalement les yeux vers le vampire, Kei put lire une fureur contrôlée dans son regard. « C'est de la faute de Taku, ne ? »

Kei acquiesça.

« Alors », fit calmement Sho, « On doit trouver un moyen de le tuer. »

* * *

_« Kei. Pourquoi continuer cette bêtise ? C'est vrai, au début, je ne voulais que t'utiliser, mais avec la proximité que nous avons partagée… Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, Kei. Pas alors que nous pourrions être du même côté. Alliés, amis, et, peut-être, plus que ça. »_

_« Je ne désire aucunement ton amitié. »_

Taku fut incapable de retenir un cri enragé quand Kei s'échappa, fuyant à travers la cour ensoleillée. La peur des rayons mortels empêcha Taku de le suivre, et, à la place, il exprima sa fureur par la voix. Ses rêves… ses plans soigneusement préparés… tout s'était envolé. Il maudissait Kei et sa relation avec cet humain. La seconde pensée de Taku, après sa rage, fut de trouver Sho, de lui trancher la gorge et d'aspirer jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang. Ca n'arrangerait rien, et le côté rationnel de l'esprit de Taku l'emporta finalement. Agir sur une telle impulsion… il secoua la tête. Ca n'irait pas. Ca n'irait pas du tout.

_« Le lien marche dans les deux sens, Taku. Tu le ressens autant que moi. »_

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Taku était plus fort que Kei. Kei était faible, et c'était pour cette raison que le lien le poussait à aller vers Taku, ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il essaya de se dire. Pendant un long moment, Taku resta simplement dans le bâtiment abandonné à ressasser ses pensées furieuses et ses désirs de vengeance.

Puis, en réprimant finalement sa fureur, Taku sourit. Non… il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit à Kei. Si Kei ne voulait pas l'aider librement, alors Taku allait prendre son sang par la force.

« Ryoichi », lança-t-il, se rappelant tout juste que l'homme était encore là. « Va chercher la voiture et approche-là le plus possible du bâtiment. »

Si Taku se souvenait bien, Sho avait un frère qui vivait quelque part dans le voisinage. Il n'avait qu'à le trouver. Kei ne pourrait pas rester dehors au soleil pendant très longtemps, quelques minutes tout au plus, et chercherait refuge dans l'endroit le plus proche.

Il serait chez le frère, Taku pouvait le sentir. Il savait que capturer l'autre vampire, affaibli par ses blessures, serait une chose facile. Si le frère était également chez lui, Taku décida qu'il lui déchirerait la gorge en guise de message pour Sho. Après tout, jamais aucun de ceux qui avaient croisé le chemin de Taku n'avait vécu pour raconter l'histoire.

* * *

« Alors, on doit trouver un moyen de le tuer. »

« Sho… »

Comme Sho l'avait prévu, dès qu'il eut formulé son idée, Kei commença à protester, et il le coupa rapidement :

« Ce n'est pas impossible. »

« Taku est fort », répondit Kei. « Je ne peux pas être sûr de ma victoire si je l'affronte. »

« Je ne te demande pas de l'affronter seul. On s'en occupera ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps », répondit Sho avec entêtement. « Il doit avoir un point faible qu'on peut exploiter. »

« Sho… »

« Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Pourquoi es-tu prêt à abandonner ? »

« Je ne le suis pas. »

« Mais si, Kei, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer, ce qui est exactement ce qui va arriver si tu essayes de te mesurer à Taku. »

« Mais il te transforme en monstre ! Tu penses que je vais rester en arrière et laisser ça arriver ? »

Kei sourit tristement. « Je suis déjà un monstre », rappela-t-il doucement à son ami. « Et tuer Taku n'y changera rien. On ne peut pas être ensemble, Sho. Ca ne marcherait jamais. Tu le sais, toi aussi. »

« Ce n'est pas à cause de nous », répondit Sho bien que ça le soit en partie, mais il s'était douté que Kei s'était simplement laissé emporter par le moment. Kei ne les laisserait jamais être vraiment ensemble à cause de sa malédiction, parce qu'il se voyait toujours comme un monstre et que, un jour, Sho mourrait et Kei serait une nouvelle fois laissé seul.

Mais ses sentiments n'avaient pas d'importance pour le moment, se dit Sho. Tout ce qu'il voulait était sauver son meilleur ami. Kei n'était pas un monstre, pas aux yeux de Sho, et Taku avait l'air déterminé à le faire en devenir un. Sho ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Kei se transformer en un vrai vampire comme Taku, et il savait que Kei préférerait se tuer plutôt que de laisser ça arriver. Sho était terrorisé à l'idée que ce scénario puisse venir à l'esprit de Kei.

« Kei », continua Sho, espérant que sa voix sonnait plus sûre de lui qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Même s'il ne doutait pas de sa détermination, il savait qu'il y avait mieux à faire que de refuser les avertissements de Kei. Taku était le plus fort, Sho l'avait vu à travers les blessures de son ami. « On peut le faire. Tu parles comme s'il était invulnérable, mais il ne l'est pas. S'il était si puissant, tu n'aurais pas pu revenir ici. »

« Sho… », commença Kei, mais un coup à la porte le coupa.

« Shinji », soupira Sho en se levant. « Peut-être que tu devrais attendre dans la cuisine », dit-il à Kei tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Kei acquiesça, sentant le besoin de Sho de parler en privé à son frère. Shinji allait être en colère, et blessé, et Sho ne pouvait vraiment pas l'en blâmer.

Quand la porte de la cuisine se referma, Sho ouvrit celle de l'entrée, mais ce n'était pas Shinji qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

« Konnichiwa, Sho-kun », grogna légèrement Taku tandis qu'il ôtait d'un haussement d'épaules l'épaisse couverture qu'il avait étendue sur son corps et qu'il forçait son chemin dans la pièce, attrapant Sho par le devant de sa chemise et le plaquant rudement contre le mur. Sho haleta quand la main libre de Taku se referma autour de sa gorge.

« Où est-il ? », grogna Taku. « Où est Kei ? »

« Je ne sais pas », haleta Sho, tout en priant silencieusement pour que Kei reste caché. « Je ne l'ai pas vu. »

« Menteur », siffla Taku. « Je peux le sentir partout sur toi. Maintenant, où est-il ? » En parlant, il tira la tête de Sho sur le côté, exposant sa gorge, avant de baisser sa bouche pour qu'elle plane au-dessus de la veine qui battait dans son cou. « Dis-le moi », menaça-t-il, et Sho sentit la peur le traverser quand des canines pointues écorchèrent sa peau. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, mais même sa terreur ne lui délia pas la langue. Il ne dirait rien à Taku, même si ça signifiait sa propre mort.

Puis Taku fut soudainement écarté de lui. Sho sentit ses jambes se dérober quand la bouche se retira de son cou et il s'écroula en tremblant sur le sol.

Les rôles s'étaient inversés très rapidement, s'aperçut Sho. Kei avait à présent immobilisé Taku contre le mur et ses crocs menaçaient la gorge du plus vieux vampire tandis qu'il grognait : « Ne le touche pas. »

« Tes blessures ont guéri, à ce que je vois », commenta légèrement Taku, ne faisant aucun geste pour repousser le blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit, Kei. Je vais te faire voir les choses à ma façon par n'importe quel moyen. »

« Je n'en transformerai jamais un autre », répliqua Kei. « Jamais. »

« Même pas… ton compagnon ici présent », siffla Taku, son regard glissant de Kei sur Sho.

« Si jamais tu le touches à nouveau, je te tue. »

Taku rit puis, sans effort apparent, repoussa Kei et frappa l'autre vampire au ventre. Kei haleta et fut envoyé rejoindre Sho au sol, mais se reprit avec une vitesse fulgurante et se plaça entre Sho et Taku.

Taku se contenta de pouffer de rire et Sho réalisa, avec un frisson, que si Taku était vraiment déterminé à l'atteindre, il le ferait, et même Kei ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher.

« Tu sais quoi, Kei. Je vais te proposer quelque chose. Réglons ça une bonne fois pour toutes. Rencontre-moi à cet endroit. » Il jeta un bout de papier replié aux pieds de Kei. « A quatre heures du matin, cette nuit. »

Kei lui jeta un regard vif. « Ce n'est pas longtemps avant le lever du soleil. »

Taku eut un rictus. « Bien sûr. Ca rendra les choses… plus intéressantes. Si tu ne viens pas, je reviendrai ici et je lui trancherai la gorge. » Il indiqua Sho.

Sur ces mots, il fut parti. En jetant à nouveau la couverture sur son corps, Taku quitta la pièce.

Quand il fut dehors, Kei s'agenouilla à côté de Sho. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Ca va », grogna Sho, repoussant le vampire quand Kei essaya de l'aider à se relever. Il se sentait si stupide d'avoir réagi comme ça, et si faible et impuissant contre Taku. Kei aurait pu être blessé, ou pire, en défendant Sho, et il avait horreur de ça.

« Tu vois ? » fit doucement Kei, après avoir ramassé le bout de papier. « Tu ne peux pas le combattre, Sho. »

« Toi non plus », répliqua Sho. « Pas tout seul. »

« Je sais », admit Kei, passant une main dans ses cheveux en signe de frustration. « Je sais ! »

« Alors réfléchissons », répondit Sho, à nouveau déterminé. Si Kei affrontait Taku en combat direct, il n'avait aucune chance de gagner, mais peut-être que… « Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as appris, Kei ? Si l'ennemi est plus puissant, tu dois trouver d'autres moyens de le battre. Taku est plus fort, alors on va devoir être plus intelligents. »

Kei releva les yeux, intrigué. « A quoi tu penses ? »

« Où veut-il te rencontrer ? » demanda Sho, tendant la main vers le morceau de papier que Kei lui tendit, et une décharge électrique les parcourut tous les deux quand leurs doigts se touchèrent. En luttant pour l'ignorer, Sho déplia le papier et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Quoi ? » demanda Kei. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je connais cet endroit », répondit Sho.

* * *

« Taku-san… » Ryoichi suivit Taku à l'intérieur du bar, où ce dernier se débarrassa de la couverture d'un nouveau coup d'épaule en demandant à Ai de lui apporter un verre. Sur le chemin du retour, Ryoichi l'avait interrogé. L'humain voulait savoir quand Kei le transformerait, mais, et Ryoichi l'ignorait, ce n'était plus dans les cartes.

A l'instant où Taku était arrivé à l'appartement, il avait senti que Sho était à l'intérieur, et avait donc changé de stratégie. Alors qu'il était sûr qu'il pouvait battre Kei, surtout dans son état de faiblesse, il ne voulait pas devoir affronter Sho également, pas pendant les heures du jour. La lumière du soleil terrifiait Taku, comme tous les autres vampires, et il détestait devoir sortir, même couvert, si le soleil était dans le ciel. Tout ce que Sho aurait eu à faire était d'ouvrir les rideaux de cet appartement. Evidemment, cette action aurait également blessé Kei, mais Taku était sûr que Kei ne s'y serait pas opposé si ça signifiait qu'ils avaient le dessus.

Taku avait aussi faim, et il savait qu'il devrait se nourrir avant de rencontrer Kei le lendemain matin. Pourquoi avait-il voulu que la confrontation finale se déroule si proche des heures du jour ? C'était simple. Taku n'avait pas l'intention qu'il y ait confrontation. Sho et Kei, il le savait, essaieraient de venir avec un plan pour le vaincre, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde. En fait, ils se jetaient droit entre ses mains. Il avait mis au point sa nouvelle stratégie quelques instants plus tôt, et elle était infaillible. Il en fit part à Ryoichi.

« Je n'aime pas ça », se plaignit l'humain. « Et si quelque chose se passe mal ? »

« Ca n'arrivera pas. » Taku le renvoya d'un geste de la main. « Maintenant, laisse-moi me reposer. Tu sais quoi faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il se dépêcha de partir, la promesse de devenir bientôt comme Taku l'emportant sur la prudence. Evidemment, à présent, Taku n'avait plus aucune intention d'en créer un autre.

Quand il était entré dans cet appartement, quand il avait senti l'aura de Kei partout sur cet humain… ça l'avait empli d'une rage noire, et il avait fait de gros efforts pour s'empêcher de déchiqueter la gorge de Sho immédiatement et sur place. Kei avait raison ; Taku avait été forcé de l'admettre. Le lien entre eux marchait bien dans les deux sens, et à présent, il s'était rendu à son appel puisque c'était plus simple que de réfléchir lui-même. Taku n'accordait plus aucune importance à ses vieux rêves. C'était le vrai côté sombre de leur malédiction, pensa amèrement Taku. Tout ce qu'il voulait était Kei, et il avait l'intention de l'avoir quoi qu'il arrive.

« Taku-sama ? » Ai lui sourit, lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Taku lui retourna son sourire et se leva. Tout d'abord, songea-t-il tandis qu'il tendait la main vers la jolie barmaid, il devait se nourrir.

* * *

« Je connais cet endroit », répéta Sho. « On s'y est rencontrés, Toshi, Son, Yi-Che et moi il y a un petit moment. C'était quand Toshi m'a dit que les jobs devaient s'arrêter. C'est le même entrepôt. Je connais cet endroit, alors on peut l'utiliser. »

« Taku aussi », lui rappela Kei avec un sourire légèrement amusé, et Sho rougit en se rendant compte qu'il s'emportait, comme il en avait souvent tendance.

En s'asseyant sur le sofa, il indiqua l'espace vide à côté de lui. « Allez, Kei, on doit y réfléchir. Tu veux le vaincre, oui ou non ? »

Kei était toujours très peu sûr de lui, mais il s'assit à côté de son ami, curieux d'entendre ce que Sho avait à dire.

En pensant tout haut, Sho commença : « Taku doit avoir des points faibles, et ils doivent aussi être les mêmes que les tiens, ne ? Ton principal est la lumière du soleil… en fait », Sho rougit de plus belle, « je crois que c'est ton seul point faible, non ? »

Sho se souvenait vaguement que, quand ils venaient de se rencontrer, Shinji avait essayé de repousser Kei avec des croix de bois et de l'ail, et aucun de ces objets n'avait embêté le vampire blond le moins du moins. Cette pensée fit rire légèrement Sho.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« Rien », soupira-t-il, et il se rapprocha inconsciemment de Kei. « Juste des souvenirs. Alors, la lumière du soleil est ton seul point faible ? »

« Principalement », répondit doucement Kei. « Les balles peuvent me ralentir, comme toute autre blessure. »

« Et les pieux de bois ? » demanda Sho, repensant toujours au passé et aux divers vampires qu'il avait vu à la TV. La plupart d'entre eux avait montré le 'maléfique' vampire se faire finalement transpercer le cœur avec un pieu de ce genre.

Kei pouffa de rire, devinant le raisonnement qui se cachait derrière cette question. « Un pieu dans le cœur me ferait mal, mais il ne me tuerait pas… sauf s'il y restait. Je ne pourrais pas guérir et je pourrais potentiellement mourir d'une perte de sang. »

Sho frissonna à l'idée que quoique ce soit arrive à Kei, mais cette information était également positive. « Alors Taku peut être tué de cette façon. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Essaye », répondit légèrement Kei en se penchant pour sortir l'un des révolvers de Sho des étuis qui pendaient à sa ceinture. « Imagine que c'est un pieu et essaie de me transpercer. »

« Quoi ? » Sho fixa avec incrédulité le révolver qu'il lui tendait.

« Vas-y », le pressa Kei, et, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, Sho prit l'arme. Le rictus de Kei disparut tandis qu'il s'allongeait en arrière sur le sofa et fermait les yeux. « Essaye, Sho. »

Sho essaya, mais à peine avait-il bougé pour viser la poitrine de Kei qu'il sentit la main du vampire se refermer fortement autour de son poignet. « Tu vois ? Tu n'arriveras jamais à t'approcher assez. »

« Mais et si toi, tu le faisais ? »

« Ca serait risqué », admit Kei. « Il arriverait peut-être à m'arrêter, ou pas, mais ce n'est pas recommandé sauf si j'y suis obligé. »

Sho acquiesça et soupira tandis que Kei relâchait sa prise sur son poignet. « Peut-être que nous devrions revenir à la lumière du soleil, alors. Taku nous a aidés en choisissant quatre heures du matin comme heure de rencontre. Le soleil devrait se lever en une heure, quelque chose comme ça. On peut le garder occupé jusque là, et puis trouver un moyen de l'exposer sans te mettre en danger. »

Kei approuva, puis déclara doucement qu'il aimerait jeter un œil à l'entrepôt.

« La voiture de Shinji est dehors », fit lentement Sho, ne souhaitant pas prendre le risque que Kei soit touché par les rayons de soleil, mais sachant qu'en l'état actuel des choses il leur restait très peu de temps. « On pourrait aller y jeter un œil maintenant, mais est-ce que Taku ne risque pas d'y être ? »

Kei secoua la tête. « Il avait faim la nuit dernière. Il a dû rentrer. »

« Je vois. Et toi ? Tu dois te nourrir, toi aussi. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Ah oui ? » Sho savait que ce n'était pas vrai, mais les chances de trouver quelqu'un sous la lumière du jour étaient très faibles, si ce n'était inexistantes.

« Oui. » Kei soutint son regard jusqu'à ce que Sho soit forcé de détourner les yeux.

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ils n'avaient pas le temps. Peut-être que quand il ferait sombre, Kei pourrait se nourrir, puisque Sho savait qu'il aurait besoin d'être au maximum de sa force, et il tressaillit quand Kei tituba légèrement en se levant du sofa. Sho avait également remarqué, avec un peu d'inquiétude, que la respiration de Kei était un peu difficile et qu'il était plus froid que d'habitude. Ses blessures avaient bien guéri, mais Sho ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les suspecter de le faire un peu souffrir.

En sachant à quel point Kei pouvait être têtu, Sho décida de laisser les choses pour le moment, et il se dépêcha jusqu'à la chambre de Shinji pour trouver une épaisse couverture de laine dans la penderie.

« Mets ça sur toi », lui dit Sho en la tendant au blond. « Je vais démarrer la voiture. Sors dans quelques minutes. »

Dès que Sho mit un pied dehors, il s'aperçut que ça allait être plus risqué que ce qu'il avait pensé. C'était une journée chaude et sans nuages. Le soleil brillait de façon menaçante au-dessus de la rue, et Sho commença à se demander si ça valait la peine, finalement. Mais si Taku était rentré pour se nourrir, c'était la meilleure chance qu'ils avaient d'inspecter l'entrepôt avant le lendemain. Evidemment, Sho avait d'abord pensé à y aller seul, mais il savait que Kei n'aurait jamais accepté.

En se sentant plus qu'un peu appréhensif, il déverrouilla la voiture de Shinji, une Honda bleue, et monta à l'intérieur, tournant la clé dans le contact. Heureusement, elle démarra, et Sho redescendit pour attendre que le vampire le rejoigne.

Il finit par rencontrer Kei au milieu des marches quand l'inquiétude le submergea soudainement, et Sho se retrouva en train de guider Kei vers l'arrière de la voiture plutôt que de l'aider à s'asseoir sur le siège du passager.

« Allonge-toi sur les sièges avec la couverture sur toi », lui dit Sho. « Tu seras mieux protégé que si tu étais assis à côté de moi. »

Etonnamment, Kei ne protesta pas et fit comme Sho lui avait dit, ce qui ne fit que l'inquiéter davantage. Sachant qu'il devait réprimer son inquiétude, Sho s'assura que chaque centimètre du corps du vampire était couvert avant de remonter sur le siège du conducteur.

« Ca va ? » dit-il en sortant la voiture de son stationnement et en lui faisant prendre de la vitesse.

« Hai. »

« Bien. » Sho se força à sourire. Tout de même, malgré leur décision, Sho ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir l'inquiétude le dévorer puisqu'il avait toujours l'impression de perdre Kei, et ce sentiment le terrifiait.

Sho, remarqua Kei, conduisait plus vite qu'à l'habitude. La voiture bondissait sur chaque casse-vitesse et Kei se retrouva presque jeté au bas des sièges. Il tremblait, en partie à cause de la peur de la lumière du soleil, mais aussi à cause du souvenir de l'apparition de Taku et du fait qu'il aurait été complètement impuissant si le plus vieux vampire avait décidé de s'en prendre à Sho. Pendant ces quelques secondes où Kei était entré pour voir Taku avec ses dents rivées à la gorge de Sho, il avait éprouvé un instinct très primitif qui l'avait poussé à protéger l'humain, à protéger son propre repas, et rien que d'y penser rendait Kei malade. Soit Sho était aveugle, soit il ne voulait pas admettre les changements qui envahissaient rapidement Kei. Il pouvait sentir sa vraie nature désirer fortement Taku et l'envie de sang l'appeler. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ça prendrait, ni même s'il serait capable de se retenir jusqu'au lendemain.

Caché sous la couverture, Kei se nourrit sur son propre poignet, faisant de son mieux pour épancher sa faim avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur destination. Il devrait tuer Taku pour se sauver lui-même, mais il sentait déjà ce désir s'affaiblir.

La voiture s'arrêta dans une secousse, le distrayant momentanément de ses sombres pensées. Il y eut cinq minutes de silence, puis la porte arrière s'ouvrit. Sho se pencha sur lui et tira précautionneusement un petit morceau de la couverture, protégeant le visage de Kei du soleil avec son propre corps.

Son poignet à présent guéri, Kei demanda, le souffle un peu court, s'ils étaient arrivés, et Sho le lui confirma.

« Je me suis garé aussi près que je peux. L'intérieur est un peu couvert, mais pas tant que ça. » Sa voix tremblait légèrement. « Je peux y aller seul si tu veux. »

« Non. » Kei se força à s'asseoir, et Sho se pencha pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture. Kei lui en fut reconnaissant, même si la proximité de l'humain renforçait le désir de domination du vampire, et il essaya de se concentrer sur sa crainte du soleil. La peur d'être brûlé l'envahit, et il s'aperçut qu'il se pressait plus fort contre le corps de Sho tandis que ce dernier se dépêchait de les faire entrer.

« On est à l'ombre maintenant », murmura-t-il, et Kei ôta la couverture avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

L'entrepôt était composé d'une grande salle principale et d'une plus petite sur leur gauche. De larges arbres ombrageaient la grande pièce, et permettaient à Kei de se déplacer plus ou moins librement, mais il se sentait toujours très incertain en sachant que les arbres étaient tout ce qui le séparait des rayons puissants du soleil.

Kei ne comprenait pas pourquoi Taku avait choisi cet endroit. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse donner un quelconque avantage au plus vieux vampire. En fait, l'espace ouvert voulait dire qu'ils seraient dans la même situation. Kei n'aimait pas ça. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre… quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas. Pourquoi Taku avait-il demandé une confrontation, de toute façon ? Il aurait pu affronter Kei sur place et immédiatement, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Kei ne savait pas, et ça le frustrait. Il voulait être capable de protéger Sho, mais comment le pourrait-il s'il n'arrivait pas à anticiper les mouvements de l'autre ? Plus que jamais, Kei aurait voulu que Luka soit là. Luka aurait pu lui dire pourquoi Taku faisait ça. Soudainement, en dépit de la proximité de Sho, Kei se sentit terriblement seul.

« Kei » La voix de l'humain l'appela, et Kei s'aperçut que, pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses propres pensées, Sho s'était éloigné de lui pour aller de l'autre côté de l'entrepôt.

« Fais attention », l'avertit Sho quand Kei s'approcha. Ils se tenaient à présent devant la porte fermée qui menait à l'autre pièce. « Je suis déjà venu ici, c'est un piège mortel pour un vampire », expliqua calmement Sho. « La porte est très difficile à ouvrir, alors je doute que Taku ait jeté un œil là-dedans. »

La porte était faite d'acier inoxydable, indiquant que, autrefois, quelque chose de très précieux avait été entreposé dans cette pièce, et Kei doutait qu'il puisse l'ouvrir à nouveau sans lutter, surtout si le lourd verrou était en place.

« On va le rencontrer comme il l'a prévu », dit Sho, très encouragé. « Puis je vais l'attirer là-dedans et fermer la porte. Ensuite, quand le soleil se lèvera, il grillera », termina-t-il d'une voix un peu enfantine, mais il était évident qu'il était fier de son plan. « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Kei ? »

« Ca pourrait marcher », admit doucement Kei. « Mais il y a juste un détail. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu ne viens pas avec moi demain. »

* * *

_« Le seul monstre ici, c'est toi, Shinji »_

Shinji avait fait comme Sho avait dit et s'était rendu à l'hôpital. Il tremblait en arpentant le couloir, dans une combinaison de ce qu'il lui restait de l'effet des drogues et de colère. Comment ce monstre osait-il revenir dans leurs vies ? Shinji avait pensé qu'il était parti pour de bon, Kei le lui avait même laissé entendre, et il était encore revenu, et chez Shinji en plus. Et puis, comme toujours, Sho avait défendu Kei. Il avait encore pris le parti du vampire en s'opposant à son frère. Ca lui avait fait mal, bien plus mal que ce que Shinji était prêt à admettre.

Toshi était endormi quand Shinji entra dans la pièce, mais le bruit de la porte se refermant en claquant derrière lui fut suffisant pour le réveiller en sursaut.

Surpris, Toshi prit plusieurs minutes avant de parler, tandis que Shinji s'effondrait sur une chaise à son chevet, sa main tremblante fouillant sa poche à la recherche d'un paquet de cigarettes.

« Tu ne devrais pas fumer ici », dit doucement Toshi, sentant que la visite de Shinji n'était pas simplement due à une envie de voir comment il allait.

« Et alors ? » grogna Shinji en réponse, mais il n'alluma pas le bâtonnet et le laissa pendre à ses lèvres tandis qu'il ajoutait : « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Mieux qu'hier. » Toshi s'arrêta un instant, hésitant légèrement avant de demander : « Comment va Sho ? »

« Il est avec ce monstre. »

Toshi acquiesça, sans savoir quoi dire, mais Shinji ne pu s'empêcher de grogner :

« Je suis son frère. Ca ne veut rien dire pour lui ? Je me suis occupé de vous deux, et juste parce que Kei vous a sauvé la vie, je suis mis de côté. »

« Il t'a sauvé la vie à toi aussi », fit remarquer Toshi. « Et ne sois pas si fâché contre Sho. Tu sais ce qu'il ressent pour Kei. »

« Je sais », répliqua Shinji. « Et c'est répugnant. Il est même pas humain ! »

Toshi eut l'air mal-à-l'aise et prit un instant avant de répondre. « Si, Shinji. Kei est différent, mais il n'est pas un monstre. »

« Alors toi aussi t'es de son côté ? » Shinji broya le paquet de cigarette dans un poing tremblant. D'abord Sho et maintenant Toshi… pourquoi personne ne pouvait-il voir les choses de son point de vue ?

« Sho est mon frère », décida-t-il finalement de dire. « Je suis censé le protéger. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? »

Sa phrase toucha sa cible et Shinji répliqua en grognant « Parce que je peux pas, pas avec Kei dans le coin. »

« Kei sera toujours là, mais tu oublies, Shinji, que Sho a également besoin de son frère, et tu n'as jamais été là pour lui, pas depuis que tu as commencé à te droguer, en fait. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui m'a conduit aux drogues d'après toi ? A cause de Kei, j'ai perdu ma seule famille ! »

« Toujours des bonnes excuses », grommela Toshi. « Pourquoi penses-tu que Sho s'est détourné de toi ? »

« A cause de Kei », insista Shinji avec colère.

« Baka. » Toshi secoua la tête. « C'est parce qu'il trouvait trop douloureux de te regarder te détruire toi-même. »

Shinji fronça les sourcils. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai… si ? Il se pencha en avant dans sa chaise, ses yeux se refermant tandis qu'il luttait pour se rappeler de ce jour d'été où il s'était shooté pour la première fois. Sho et Toshi étaient sortis, pour chercher de la nourriture ou quelque chose du genre, et il n'y avait plus que lui et Kei dans le bâtiment en ruines dont ils s'étaient fait leur maison. Kei dormait dans un coin sombre, une couverture étendue sur son corps juste au cas où, à l'insistance de Sho. Shinji se souvint avoir ressenti de la haine envers le vampire, mais il avait trop peur de Kei pour lui faire quoique ce soit. Oui, aussi difficile que c'était de l'admettre, Toshi avait raison. Il était malheureux étant enfant et c'était son mécontentement et sa propre douleur d'avoir perdu ses parents et d'être forcé à vivre comme ça qui l'avaient finalement poussé vers les drogues. L'arrivée de Kei n'avait été qu'un coup de grâce. Shinji pensait que Sho l'avait abandonné, et qu'il ne lui restait plus rien. Il avait donc pris les drogues et… Shinji fronça les sourcils à sa pensée suivante. C'était un vieux souvenir, qu'il s'était forcé d'effacer de son esprit…

_« Nii-chan ? Nii-chan, réveille-toi ! »_

_Shinji ouvrit des yeux troubles, le monde se gondolant devant eux tandis qu'il revenait à une semi-conscience. Son estomac se contracta et il s'assit, vomissant en s'étouffant son dernier repas. L'odeur lui retourna encore plus l'estomac. Sa bouche resta ouverte, et il se serait effondré en avant si les bras de Sho ne l'avaient pas encerclé, le maintenant droit. « Nii-chan, qu'est-ce que tu as, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », cria-t-il en secouant son frère, mais Shinji n'avait pas la tête à lui répondre._

_« Kei ! __Kei ! » Sho commença alors à appeler le vampire et Shinji essaya de se libérer._

_« Ca va, Sho… lâche-moi… je veux pas… je veux pas que ce monstre me touche… »_

_Sho l'ignora, et Kei fut très rapidement à ses côtés. Toshi se tenait un peu en arrière, les yeux écarquillés._

_Shinji tressaillit en sentant les mains froides de Kei sur sa peau, puis la preuve de son expérience lui fut fourrée sous le nez. « Tu as pris ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Ce n'était pas une question. La voix de Kei était basse et calme, mais la colère s'y cachait._

_« Et si c'était le cas ? » grogna Shinji, et il s'écarta du contact du vampire._

_« Baka. Tu sais ce que c'est ? »_

_« Evidemment », répliqua Shinji. « Je suis pas stupide. »_

_« Tu l'es si tu en prends. __Ca rend dépendant. Juste une fois suffit. __Ne mets pas ta vie en l'air avec des drogues. »_

_« Drogues ? » demanda Sho d'une petite voix, rappelant à Shinji qu'il était toujours là. __« Nii-chan, pourquoi prends-tu des drogues ? »_

_Shinji baissa la tête, ne voulant pas lire la déception dans les yeux de Sho. Il se sentait profondément honteux et il se détourna, mais pas avant que Kei ne demande doucement : « Sho, tu ne veux pas commencer à préparer à manger avec Toshi ? »_

_Sho, toujours docile quand il s'agissait de Kei, acquiesça et s'éloigna de Shinji, appelant Toshi pour qu'il le suive._

C'était Kei qui avait nettoyé en silence le bazar que Shinji avait fait cette nuit-là, et la nuit d'après, et toutes les suivantes jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent finalement le bâtiment qui était devenu leur maison. Kei s'était occupé de Sho parce que Shinji était à peine capable de s'occuper de lui-même.

La honte l'envahit en comprenant que la seule personne qu'il pouvait blâmer pour ses actions était lui-même.

« J'imagine… », murmura Shinji, trouvant ces mots incroyablement difficiles à prononcer, mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire pour son propre bien autant que pour celui des autres. « J'imagine que je l'ai mal jugé. »

« En effet », lui dit Toshi, se faisant inhabituellement sérieux. « Mais Sho a toujours besoin d'un frère, Shinji. »

Shinji acquiesça. Toshi avait raison. Il se pouvait qu'il ne puisse rien faire en ce qui concernait le passé, mais Sho avait toujours besoin de lui, et il avait l'intention d'être là pour lui quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

« Comment ça je ne viens pas avec toi ? » répéta Sho, son estomac se tordant dans un nœud douloureux tandis qu'il parlait. « Bien sûr que je viens avec toi. »

« Non », dit Kei, son ton laissant clairement entendre que sa décision était prise. « Tu ne viens pas. »

« Ne sois pas idiot ! Je sais ce que la présence de Taku te fait. Tu ne peux pas faire ça tout seul. Et en plus, notre plan est trop risqué pour que tu t'en charges. Et si tu te faisais coincer là, toi aussi ? »

« C'est un risque », admit Kei.

« Et un risque que tu n'auras pas besoin de prendre si je suis là. »

« Non », répéta fermement Kei. « C'est encore plus risqué pour toi. »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas impuissant, Kei. Je peux me battre… »

« Je sais », le coupa Kei. « Mais je devrais encore te surveiller, Sho, et… » Il s'interrompit et força Sho à le presser :

« Et quoi ? »

« Et je ne veux pas que quoique ce soit t'arrive. »

« Il ne m'arrivera rien. »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant, Sho. Bien sûr que si. Taku te tuera si tu es là cette nuit. »

« Non, parce que… »

« Parce que je te protégerai ? Tu vois ? » Le ton de Kei s'adoucit. « Sho, tu sais qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul. »

Sho savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir faire changer Kei d'avis, et se contenta donc de soupirer en admission, refusant de croiser les yeux du vampire. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Sho » Il sentit le contact de Kei sur son bras, mais il le repoussa, son orgueil blessé par les mots de Kei.

« Rentrons. » Il se détourna, une nouvelle pensée traversant son esprit, mais celle-ci, Sho allait la garder pour lui.

Précautionneusement, il ouvrit la porte de l'entrepôt avant de revenir vers Kei et de le guider jusqu'à la voiture. Le retour se fit en silence et, au lieu les conduire jusqu'à chez Shinji, Sho les ramena chez eux. Une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité à l'intérieur, Kei s'assit sur le sofa tandis que Sho se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Même s'il aurait bien eu besoin de quelque chose de plus fort, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à boire.

Quand il revint dans la pièce principale, ce fut pour voir que Kei s'était endormi. Sho sourit devant le spectacle du blond recroquevillé sur le sofa, mais il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que Kei était dans un sommeil profond. Seulement là, Sho reposa le verre sur la table basse, griffonnant un mot pour Kei avant d'attraper les clefs de sa propre voiture et de se diriger à nouveau vers la porte.

* * *

Le trafic était chargé ce jour-là à Mallepa, et quand Sho parvint enfin à retourner à l'entrepôt, il était seize heures passées. Il avait également passé quelques heures à l'hôpital avec Toshi, qui lui avait dit que Shinji le cherchait. Sho avait essayé d'appeler son frère mais son portable était éteint, et Shinji n'était pas à son appartement. Sho aurait voulu parler à son frère avant cette nuit, mais il allait vite manquer de temps. Il savait que Kei allait bientôt se réveiller, puisqu'il le faisait toujours quand il commençait à faire sombre à l'extérieur, et Sho voulait être rentré avant que ce ne soit le cas. En dépit du mot qu'il avait laissé, Sho savait que Kei s'inquiéterait, surtout après leur dernière conversation.

Sho savait que les suppliques, peu importe leur nombre, ne convaincraient pas Kei à le laisser l'accompagner, et il avait donc échafaudé son propre plan. Heureusement, l'entrepôt était désert, ce qui était le principal, et Sho se dépêcha de se garer pour entrer à l'intérieur, pressé de faire ce qu'il avait à faire et de repartir le plus rapidement possible. En premier temps, il fit quelques modifications sur la deuxième porte, qui impliquait poser un verrou plus sûr, puis se déplaça dans la pièce elle-même pour appliquer l'idée qu'il avait eue un peu plus tôt.

Même s'il travaillait le plus vite possible, l'avancement était lent, et Sho passa deux bonnes heures à faire son arrangement avant de le dissimuler le mieux possible.

Satisfait, il retourna à sa voiture. Il commençait maintenant à faire sombre, et Sho savait qu'il devrait vraiment rentrer, mais il voulait toujours voir Shinji, surtout étant donné que Taku savait où il vivait. Il s'arrêta donc à divers lieux habituellement fréquentés par son frère.

Personne ne l'avait vu, et Sho commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Shinji était abattu, plus qu'abattu, et, pour ce que Sho savait, il aurait très bien pu être en ce moment étendu, inconscient, dans une ruelle quelconque.

Son souci pour son frère et le fait qu'il était déjà de retour dans le quartier japonais de Mallepa allégea sa garde et Sho gara sa voiture devant un bar pour commencer à descendre la rue enténébrée, vérifiant chaque ruelle et passage à la recherche d'une trace de Shinji.

Heureusement, il n'y en avait aucune, mais son soulagement fut de courte durée puisque Sho sentit soudainement une présence derrière lui. En faisant volte-face, il tendit, trop lentement, la main vers ses armes et une main se referma sur son poignet, le forçant à reculer contre le mur.

« Sho », grogna Kei, sa prise sur le poignet de Sho se resserrant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu sais combien c'est dangereux pour toi d'être là ? »

Les yeux du vampire brillaient d'un éclat presque jaune dans l'obscurité et Sho se tortilla sous son regard tout en répondant d'un air provocateur : « Je t'ai laissé un mot non ? »

« Le mot disait que tu allais à l'hôpital », répondit calmement Kei. « Quand je suis arrivé là-bas, Toshi m'a dit que tu étais parti depuis des heures. »

Submergé par une soudaine vague de culpabilité, Sho repoussa Kei. « Je suis désolé », marmona-t-il. « Je cherchais Nii-chan, c'est tout. »

« Mallepa n'est pas sûre la nuit », commenta Kei en réponse.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant », rétorqua vivement Sho, et Kei lui adressa un sourire rusé :

« Alors ne te comporte pas comme si tu en étais un. »

« Baka », grommela affectueusement Sho avant de passer un bras autour des épaules frêles du vampire et de l'attirer à lui. Ce geste était censé être une simple étreinte amicale et rien de plus, mais Sho ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Kei se tendit avant de s'écarter doucement.

Faisant semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué, Sho demanda : « Comment te sens-tu maintenant ? »

« Mieux », fut sa simple réponse.

« Tu t'es nourri ? »

Il y eut un silence maladroit avant qu'une autre réponse en un simple mot ne suive : « Non. »

« Comment ça non ? » demanda Sho, laissant sa colère monter rapidement. « Ce n'est pas le moment de te lancer dans l'un de tes affamements, Kei. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors pourquoi tu le fais ? »

« Parce que je pourrais me perdre si je ne le faisais pas. »

Cela prit un moment pour que Sho comprenne ce que Kei disait, et, quand ce fut fait, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, et il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Kei craignait que, s'il permettait à son besoin de sang de le consumer, même pour un simple instant, il ne puisse plus se retenir, qu'il devienne le monstre en lequel Taku essayait de le transformer.

_Je change. Je deviens comme lui. Tant qu'il vivra, je continuerai à changer_

Sho expira doucement et glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste. « Cigarette ? » demanda-t-il, tendant le paquet à Kei.

Le vampire sourit faiblement et en prit une, la glissant entre ses lèvres, et Sho se pencha pour la lui allumer

Quand Sho porta la sienne à ses propres lèvres, il releva les yeux vers la pleine lune qui éclairait le ciel et sourit. Ils étaient là, debout dans une ruelle sombre, fumant les dernières de ses cigarettes et semblant n'avoir aucun souci, et il aurait tellement souhaité que ce fût le cas. Une fois de plus, il jeta un regard à l'homme blond qui se tenait à ses côtés. Kei avait toujours été là. Depuis qu'il était enfant, Kei avait pris soin de lui, s'était occupé de lui et l'avait protégé. Kei avait été celui qui l'avait aidé au fil de ses années d'adolescence, qui s'était dressé contre ses crises de colères, ses sautes d'humeur et sa musique bruyante. C'était Kei qui lui avait appris à se battre, qui avait toujours été avec lui pour le soutenir, et qui était resté avec lui quand il avait le sentiment que le reste du monde l'avait abandonné. Kei resterait toujours avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, c'est ce que Sho avait cru. A présent, il ne savait plus. En dépit de ses préparations soigneuses et de sa foi en Kei, Sho ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en sentant un frisson de terreur lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale tandis que ses pensées se tournaient vers la confrontation prochaine. Ce moment, ce temps qu'il passait à l'instant avec Kei pourrait très bien être le dernier, et Sho ne le voulait pas. Comment Kei pouvait-il attendre de lui qu'il reste assis à la maison, se contentant de regarder les heures passer en attendant de voir si le vampire rentrerait ?

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, Sho le savait. Il ne pouvait pas juste s'asseoir et attendre. Comment Kei pouvait-il simplement penser qu'il le ferait ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Kei, sentant un changement chez son ami.

Sho laissa sa cigarette tomber sur le sol et il l'écrasa avec le talon de sa botte. « Rien », répondit-il brièvement. « Allons-y. »

Il se retourna, ne voulant pas que Kei voit la détermination dans ses yeux. Pendant une seconde, Kei hésita, comme s'il se doutait des pensées de Sho, mais il se reprit rapidement et emboîta le pas à son ami à travers les rues désertes de Mallepa.


	14. La Confrontation

**Chapitre quatorze : La**** Confrontation**

_« Mais Sho a toujours besoin d'un frère, Shinji. »_

Quand Shinji rentra à son appartement, il fut alarmé de le trouver désert. Son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il essaya d'appeler Sho sur son portable, mais il ne captait pas, et Shinji n'avait pas le numéro de Kei.

Où est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu aller ? Shinji savait qu'avec le soleil brillant si fort, ils n'auraient pas pu aller loin, mais il s'aperçut alors qu'ils avaient pris sa voiture. Ses yeux se reposèrent une fois de plus sur le sofa maculé de sang. Il savait que quelque chose avait dû se passer. En dépit de ses sentiments envers Kei, Shinji avait toujours cru le vampire imbattable… jusqu'à présent.

C'était cet autre vampire, ce Taku, Shinji en était sûr, et il se rappela avec colère les paroles de Kei.

_« Je veux que tu prennes soin de Sho. Ne le laisse pas seul, et ne le laisse pas essayer de nous retrouver moi ou Taku. »_

Maudit Kei ; pourquoi avait-il dû revenir sur ses paroles et entraîner Sho là-dedans ? Shinji, grâce à Toshi, avait vu ses propres fautes, mais si Sho était blessé par la faute de Kei, Shinji ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Shinji, toujours tremblant, savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en charger tout seul. Il ne pouvait pas les chercher tout seul. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait se battre, puisque lui-même, avec sa jambe, n'était d'aucune utilité et il pourrait bien n'arriver qu'à se faire tuer. Il pourrait aller dans les endroits que Taku fréquentait dans l'espoir d'apprendre ses mouvements et intentions, mais il n'y arriverait pas seul. Avec Toshi à l'hôpital, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne vers qui Shinji pouvait se tourner.

Précipitamment, il trouva et composa le numéro de Son, espérant contre tout espoir que l'ami de Sho pourrait se sortir de son chagrin pour une journée et l'aider. Shinji avait l'horrible impression que, s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, Son ne serait bientôt plus le seul à faire le deuil d'un parent.

* * *

Pour Kei, le temps sembla passer rapidement. Ils étaient assis, côte à côte, dans leur appartement à essayer de retarder l'inévitable. Il était à présent presque trois heures du matin, et Kei savait que, le plus tôt serait le mieux, Sho et lui allaient devoir séparer leurs chemins. Il repoussait ce moment le plus possible et il savait que Sho aussi. Quand le matin viendrait, il serait soit libéré de Taku et du côté le plus sombre de sa malédiction, soit il… Kei ne voulait pas penser à l'alternative. Il n'y avait pas d'alternative. Il devait réussir. Le plan de Sho, en théorie, était bon, bien que très risqué, et Kei était déterminé à protéger son ami humain. Après Luka, Sho était devenu son univers, même si ça lui avait pris de nombreuses années pour qu'il se l'avoue à lui-même. Sho avait donné à Kei une raison de vivre. Il avait élevé le garçon qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait été là pour Sho, l'avait regardé grandir pour devenir un homme… un homme que Kei aimait. A nouveau, il avait été terrifié de s'avouer à lui-même à quel point il tenait à Sho jusqu'à quelques heures plus tôt. Kei n'avait pas voulu admettre de tels sentiments puisque c'était quelque chose qui ne pourrait jamais être. Il ne permettrait jamais à Sho de s'attacher au mode de vie de Kei. Sho raterait tant de choses. Kei était tout de même un monstre, une créature maudite condamnée à vivre dans des ténèbres éternelles, et il n'allait pas piéger Sho là-dedans. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter, et ce peu importe à quel point le fait de laisser le jeune homme partir lui faisait mal.

Cette nuit serait la dernière fois que Sho le verrait. L'issue de la confrontation avec Taku n'avait pas d'importance. Après cette nuit, Kei serait parti de la vie de Sho pour toujours. Ca lui avait demandé cet unique baiser interdit pour faire comprendre à Kei que, même avec la mort de Taku, les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre eux. Sho était devenu trop attaché à lui et voudrait le suivre jusqu'en enfer, et c'était ce que Kei craignait le plus.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Sho… à son Sho…

Kei, souhaitant désespérément rester avec Luka, avait abandonné plus que son âme, et il ne voulait pas que Sho fasse de même. Sho, qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu de véritable début de vie, avait rapidement développé une passion de vivre, et Kei ne voulait pas être la cause de sa corruption.

Il valait mieux qu'il soit hors de la vie de Sho, Kei le savait, puisque, alors, il ne détruirait pas l'homme qu'il avait passé des années à protéger.

A présent, en regardant Sho, Kei sut que c'était le moment. Il voulait s'assurer que Sho était en sécurité avant de partir pour l'entrepôt. Il voulait également s'assurer que Sho n'essaierait pas de le suivre, puisqu'il ne pensait pas que cette envie était passée au jeune homme. Sho oubliait trop facilement que c'était Kei qui l'avait élevé, et Kei qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait. Kei ne laisserait pas Sho le soutenir, pas cette fois.

« Sho » Il rompit le silence, se tendant en avant pour écraser le mégot mourant de sa cigarette dans le cendrier de verre tout en parlant doucement : « Je vais bientôt devoir y aller. »

Le jeune homme se tendit et répondit calmement : « Bientôt comment ? »

« Dans quelques minutes. »

« Ca ne va te prendre que quinze minutes de te rendre à l'entrepôt. Pourquoi veux-tu être en avance ? »

« Parce que j'ai quelque chose d'autre à faire avant. »

« Je vois. » Sho fronça les sourcils, comme plongé dans ses pensées, et Kei ajouta, doucement mais fermement :

« Je ne veux pas que tu imagines pouvoir me suivre, Sho. C'est entre moi et Taku. Tu ne ferais que nous encombrer. » Et te faire tuer, ajouta-t-il silencieusement pour lui-même.

« Je sais. » Sho soupira, semblant presque résigné, mais Kei n'était pas convaincu. Sho était doué pour oublier qu'en l'observant grandir, Kei avait appris à connaître toutes ses expressions. Il lui cachait quelque chose, c'était certain.

Kei voulut l'interroger, mais les prochaines paroles de Sho le surprirent légèrement. « Kei… Quand tout ça sera fini… tu vas arrêter de changer, ne ? Tu vas redevenir comme tu étais avant. »

« Je ne sais pas », et c'était le cas. Kei ne pouvait que supposer que Taku influençait son instinct puisque c'était ce que le plus vieux vampire avait dit, mais que savaient-ils vraiment, l'un comme l'autre, de leur malédiction ? Sa réponse, de toute façon, n'avait pas d'importance puisque Kei n'allait plus rester avec Sho.

« Si tu arrêtes de changer, alors peut-être que… » Sho promena légèrement son doigt sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil tandis qu'il parlait, sa voix douce et hésitante. « Peut-être qu'on pourrait mettre les choses au point entre nous ? » Cette dernière phrase était pressée et pleine d'appréhension, mais Kei la comprit parfaitement.

« Peut-être », permit-il, sachant parfaitement qu'ils ne le pourraient pas, qu'il ne les laisserait pas le faire. Seulement, Kei ne voulait pas se séparer de Sho sur des paroles négatives. Il ne voulait pas que leur dernière conversation soit empreinte de douleur et de regrets.

« Honto ? »

Kei acquiesça et se haït lui-même en voyant l'expression pleine d'espoir du visage de Sho. Il ne faisait ça que pour le protéger, se dit Kei. Il avait élevé Sho depuis un si jeune âge, l'avait aidé au long de tant d'années, et maintenant, ça allait prendre fin. Ca devait prendre fin. Kei voulait que Sho ait une vie normale et heureuse, et comment le pourrait-il si le vampire le gardait constamment confiné dans les ténèbres ? Sho était assez têtu pour déclarer qu'il s'en fichait, mais Kei savait que, un jour, il reviendrait sur ses paroles. Il regardait sa vie passée et se rendrait compte qu'il avait raté tant de choses.

« Kei ? » Sho se leva avec lui, son regard toujours empli d'inquiétude, et, sans avertissement, Kei se retrouva attiré dans ses bras.

« Sho, non. »

Le jeune homme ignora ses protestations et Kei abandonna finalement et répondit à son étreinte. Cependant, quand leur proximité se fit trop enivrante, Kei se détacha doucement des bras de Sho.

« A plus tard alors », dit Sho, échouant à avoir l'air désinvolte.

« A plus tard. » Kei sourit, se retournant rapidement et quittant l'appartement le plus vite possible. Une fois à l'intérieur de la voiture, il vit que Sho avait laissé deux révolvers de rechange pour lui sur la banquette arrière. Ils étaient couverts de deux épaisses couvertures de laine. C'était tout ce que Kei avait avec lui. Toutes ses autres possessions devraient être laissées en arrière, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Au cours de sa vie prolongée, il avait fini par accorder peu d'importance aux choses matérielles.

Kei glissa l'un des révolvers sous sa ceinture et tira sa chemise par-dessus. Il avait, au départ, décidé de ne pas apporter d'arme puisqu'il doutait qu'il serait capable de tirer correctement sur Taku, mais avait changé d'avis en voyant les révolvers.

Avec un certain malaise, Kei démarra la voiture, ses pensées tournées vers la confrontation prochaine.

* * *

Sho attendit dix minutes une fois que Kei fut parti avant de quitter à son tour l'appartement. Il 'emprunta' une voiture du voisinage étant donné qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que Kei prenne la leur, et conduisit jusqu'à l'entrepôt aussi rapidement que possible en respectant, pour une fois, les limitations de vitesse, puisque ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire arrêter.

_« Ca ne va te prendre que quinze minutes de te rendre à l'entrepôt. Pourquoi veux-tu être en avance ? »_

_« Parce que j'ai quelque chose d'autre à faire avant. »_

Sho était en partie heureux que Kei soit parti si tôt puisque ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait le vaincre sur ce point, même s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que Kei allait faire. Le vampire avait été très silencieux pendant toute la soirée, et Sho ne pouvait attribuer ce calme qu'à son refus de se nourrir. Cela inquiétait Sho. Il n'aimait pas imaginer Kei faire face à Taku, seul, et n'étant pas au maximum de sa force.

Il ne sera pas seul, se rappela Sho. Peu importe ce que Kei avait dit, ils formaient une équipe. Kei avait admit qu'ils travaillaient bien ensemble. Kei s'était trompé en insistant sur le fait que Sho ne ferait qu'encombrer. Il pouvait aider. S'ils étaient tous les deux, ils auraient certainement l'avantage ?

C'était aussi une question d'orgueil, Sho en était conscient. Il n'allait pas rester assis chez lui à attendre Kei. Pas quand il pouvait se battre, lui aussi, et il était déterminé à le prouver au vampire.

Sho gara la voiture au bord de la route, assez loin de l'entrepôt, près de quelques maisons. Il ne pensait pas que Kei remarquerait que cette voiture venait de leur voisinage, de toute façon, mais les précautions étaient toujours bonnes à prendre. Sho resta assis pendant quelques minutes, prenant le temps de vérifier ses armes et de fumer une cigarette pour aider ses nerfs. Il avait décidé que la meilleure chose à faire pour lui serait de d'abord jeter un œil à l'entrepôt, puis d'attendre que Kei arrive. Il savait que Kei serait en colère, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Après tout, une fois qu'ils auraient vaincus Taku, Kei serait reconnaissant envers Sho pour son aide. Dans tous les cas, si Kei pensait que Sho allait risquer de le perdre, il se trompait complètement. Kei était tout pour Sho. Tous ces discours sur une vie normale et heureuse ne voulaient rien dire si Kei n'en faisait pas partie.

_« Si tu arrêtes de changer, alors peut-être que… Peut-être qu'on pourrait mettre les choses au point entre nous ? »_

Si Kei le souhaitait aussi, alors Sho était sûr qu'ils pourraient le faire. Après tout, s'ils le voulaient tous les deux, ils trouveraient un moyen.

Sho, tandis qu'il terminait sa cigarette, savait que ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser ces idées. Il y aurait tout le temps qu'il faudrait pour ça plus tard.

En sortant de la voiture, il la verrouilla et se dépêcha le long de la route, restant le plus possible dans l'ombre pour que personne ne le voie.

Kei l'avait bien éduqué, et Sho arriva à l'entrepôt sans avoir été repéré. Taku, comme il l'avait anticipé, était en avance, lui aussi. Sa voiture était garée à l'extérieur, et cette désinvolture remplit Sho de rage. Taku s'attendait de toute évidence à une victoire facile, et ne ressentait nullement le besoin de cacher sa présence. Il allait avoir une surprise, se dit Sho avec un rictus.

Il se déplaça silencieusement jusqu'à l'arrière de l'entrepôt et s'agenouilla derrière un rebord de fenêtre pour pouvoir entendre la conversation qui se tenait à l'intérieur.

« Tu sais quoi faire », disait Taku, ne faisant aucun effort pour être discret.

« Bien sûr », répondit une autre voix. Au son de sa voix, l'autre homme semblait un peu appréhensif.

« Bien », fit Taku. « Souviens-toi, touche-le à la poitrine plusieurs fois, et ça le ralentira assez pour que j'aie l'avantage. Il ne s'apercevra pas que tu es là jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard, donc tu n'as rien à craindre de lui. »

Une rage noire commença à bouillir à l'intérieur de Sho. Cette ordure… il n'allait même pas les laisser s'affronter en combat honnête ! Sho, inconsciemment, dégaina l'un de ses révolvers tout en écoutant avec attention la suite du dialogue.

« Et puis tu le tueras ? » demanda l'humain.

« Oui », confirma Taku. « Je lui déchirai la gorge avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lever une main pour se défendre. »

« Et son ami ? »

Taku poussa un grognement satisfait. « Il ne sera pas un problème. Je ne pense pas que Kei le laissera venir ici. Après tout, c'est censé être un combat équitable, non ? »

L'homme gloussa. « Je ne vois rien d'équitable là-dedans. »

« C'est parce que ça ne l'est pas ! » Sho ne pouvait plus le supporter. Ils attendaient tranquillement Kei pour pouvoir lui tendre une embuscade. Il n'aurait même pas une chance. Avant que Sho ne puisse simplement réfléchir à la sagesse de ses actions, il se montra. Poussant la porte d'un coup de pied, il leva un révolver et tira. Deux balles atteignirent l'homme qui se tenait aux côtés de Taku directement dans la poitrine. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'écroula, mort avant d'avoir touché le sol.

Furieusement, Sho tourna alors son arme vers le vampire lui-même, tirant une rapide succession de balles. Taku eut un rictus et les évita. En jurant, Sho recula de quelques pas, incertain tandis que Taku le laissait tirer le reste de ses munitions sur lui, en évitant chaque d'entre elle.

Quand son arme fut vide, Sho la jeta au sol et tendit la main pour en sortir une autre, s'insultant mentalement pour la bêtise de ses actions mais, avant que sa main n'ait pu attraper un autre révolver, Taku bougea.

Sho poussa un grognement de surprise quand une main enserra sa gorge, des ongles pointus s'enfonçant dans sa chair tandis qu'il était plaqué fermement contre le mur de brique. Un cri lui échappa quand sa tête fut projetée en arrière pour frapper le mur, et des étoiles dansèrent devant des yeux. La prise de Taku sur son cou se renforça tandis qu'il disait tranquillement : « Heureux de te revoir, Sho-kun. »

C'était une ruse, réalisa soudainement Sho avec horreur. La conversation entière avait été mise au point pour qu'il donne sa position. Taku pouffa de rire quand il vit la lueur de compréhension et de fureur éclairer les yeux de Sho et la prise qu'il avait sur son cou se fit encore plus forte.

« Enfoiré », haleta Sho, ses mains faiblement agrippées à celle de Taku en essayant de repousser le vampire.

« Sho-kun, tu es vraiment trop prévisible. Vous l'êtes tous les deux. Je savais que Kei ne te permettrait pas de venir avec lui, mais je savais aussi que tu ne resterais pas en arrière en le laissant venir seul. Tu as bien rempli ton rôle… tout comme Ryoichi. C'est dommage que tu l'aies tué. Mais tu m'as probablement fait une faveur. Il avait l'intention de devenir mon nouvel 'ami'. Quel imbécile. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse le devenir. »

« Kei », souffla Sho. Soudainement, tout s'éclairait. Le lien… il marchait dans les deux sens. Kei était attiré vers Taku, mais Taku était également attiré vers Kei. Il n'avait pas voulu rencontrer Kei ici pour le tuer mais pour en prendre possession. « Kei ne se rendra jamais à toi. »

« Mais si », grogna Taku. « Il le fera s'il veut que tu vives pour voir le prochain lever de soleil. »

Sho, submergé par sa propre rage et sa colère contre lui-même pour avoir été si stupide, lui envoya un coup féroce, mais son poing fut arrêté avec aisance avant qu'il ne puisse rentrer en contact avec sa cible. Taku rit et se pencha encore plus près de lui. « Je vois pourquoi tu plais à Kei. Un si joli visage contredit bien ton fort caractère. » Sur ces mots, il leva un bras et glissa une main légère dans les cheveux de Sho avant de la laisser traîner sur sa joue. « Kirei na, en effet. »

Sho lui cracha au visage et le regretta immédiatement quand le rictus de Taku se raidit pour devenir un froncement de sourcils. Sho ne sut pas trop ce qui s'était ensuite passé puisque Taku bougea si vite qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'une tache floue. Sho s'écroula sur le sol, sentant une douleur brûlante à sa joue droite, mais ce n'était qu'une égratignure comparé à ce qui suivit. Il cria quand le pied de Taku rentra en contact avec son côté gauche, le renvoyant contre le mur. Il entendit un craquement écœurant et la souffrance presque tétanisante qui s'ensuivit confirma ses doutes : le coup lui avait brisé au moins une côte. Il haleta, toussant un peu de sang qui remonta avec sa respiration et il lutta pour se redresser, avant de se décider à s'adosser faiblement au mur, en tremblant. Sho n'était pas étranger à la douleur. Il s'était déjà fait tiré dessus plusieurs fois auparavant, mais ça… il n'avait jamais ressenti une souffrance aussi cruelle, et des larmes lui montaient aux yeux à chaque respiration.

« Ca fait mal ? » se moqua Taku en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Sho essaya de s'écarter, mais la force lui manquait. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point d'éclater, et il sentait du sang couler le long de son visage. Il trouvait de plus en plus difficile de rester concentré sur ce qui se passait, ou même sur le vampire qui avait à présent incliné sa tête vers l'avant, sa langue sortant légèrement de sa bouche pour lécher le contour de la mâchoire de Sho en y nettoyant le sang. Puis, remontant jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'oreille de Sho, il chuchota doucement : « Je ferai partir la douleur… si tu coopères, évidemment. »

Sho frissonna mais n'essaya pas de s'écarter. Il était vaguement conscient d'avoir déjà éprouvé cette faiblesse dans ses membres. Il l'avait sentie quand Kei l'avait embrassé, quand Kei avait baissé sa garde et avait laissé Sho sentir sa vraie aura. C'était ce qu'il ressentait à présent, Sho le savait, mais, cette fois, les mains qui le retenaient fortement en place et les lèvres chaudes qui caressaient les siennes, lapant avec enthousiasme le sang qui s'y trouvait, ne se retireraient pas.

_« Kei… Quand tout ça sera fini… tu vas arrêter de changer, ne ? Tu vas redevenir comme tu étais avant. »_

_« Je ne sais pas »_

_« Si tu arrêtes de changer, alors peut-être que… Peut-être qu'on pourrait mettre les choses au point entre nous ? » _

_« Peut-être »_

_Kei…_

« Kei », haleta Sho contre les lèvres de Taku avant de s'écarter et de se rendre immédiatement compte de son erreur tandis que le regard du vampire s'assombrissait.

Sho eut à peine le temps de remarquer le fait que Taku avait reculé un poing avant que le monde ne devienne noir.

* * *

_Vas-y, toi. J'en ai assez_

Kei inspira doucement, la souffrance cuisante dans son cœur ravivée avec une férocité qu'il avait pendant longtemps oubliée tandis qu'il revoyait les derniers moments de Luka sur cette même plage. Même après tout ce temps, la douleur était vive, et, même si Kei n'avait pas pleuré pour son mentor depuis longtemps, ses sentiments n'avaient pas perdu en intensité. A la place, il lui restait une douleur sourde qui accompagnait chaque pensée et souvenir de Luka. C'était une blessure qui n'avait jamais guéri, même après toutes ces années.

Pourquoi Kei était-il ici ? Avec sa confrontation avec Taku dans moins d'une demi-heure, Kei avait voulu se tenir sur cette plage une dernière fois. Son chagrin lui rappelait qu'il était humain.

_« Si tu me transformes, alors tu pourras rester sans avoir peur que je te laisse un jour. Tu n'auras pas à porter ton fardeau seul. Nous pouvons le partager. Je t'en prie… Luka… »_

Pendant tant d'années après la mort de Luka, Kei avait regretté sa décision, et puis il avait rencontré Sho. Sho ne l'avait pas craint et avait eu besoin de lui. Il y avait tant d'incertitudes, de regrets et d'hypothèses dans la vie de Kei, mais quand il avait relevé les yeux et vu ce petit garçon baisser les siens sur lui, Kei avait senti qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, qu'il s'occuperait de lui et le protégerait, peu importe ce qu'il en coûte.

_Et maintenant, je le quitte pour le préserver…_

Quand viendrait le point du jour, il serait parti. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tout serait terminé. La plage avait toujours exercé un charme morbide sur Kei, et on lui avait dit que c'était le cas pour tous les vampires. La plage était le premier morceau de terre que le soleil touchait. Ca peinait beaucoup Kei d'être ici, mais, en même temps, cet endroit lui procurait une espèce de réconfort, puisque c'était le dernier endroit où il s'était senti proche de son mentor. C'était ici que Kei était capable de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, et, en même temps, de trouver une certaine paix. C'était ici qu'il était finalement capable de dire adieu. Il supposait qu'une partie de lui n'avait jamais pu accepter complètement que Luka l'avait quitté, que Luka l'avait abandonné, mais Kei, au cours de ces dernières années, avait fini par comprendre la douleur de son mentor.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la tristesse qui l'avait guidé là. En fait, Kei ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là. Peut-être qu'il voulait simplement se sentir proche de Luka une dernière fois, ou même espérer une sorte de soutien, puisque son mentor avait toujours su lui apporter des conseils ou du réconfort quand Kei en avait besoin. A présent, alors que la mer lapait doucement le rivage, Kei fit ses adieux à Luka comme à Sho.

Le temps allait bientôt lui manquer et Kei marcha lentement jusqu'à sa voiture, sachant que, avec les prochaines heures, tout allait prendre fin.

* * *

Le gout de son propre sang fut ce qui ramena Sho de l'inconscience. Il garda les yeux fermés, puisqu'il pouvait entendre Taku bouger dans les parages, et Sho ne voulait pas avertir le vampire de son réveil, pas avant qu'il ait réussi à éclaircir un peu son esprit douloureux.

Sho était allongé sur le côté, ses poignets attachés douloureusement devant lui. Ses chevilles étaient également liées, et il pouvait sentir du sang s'échapper d'une blessure à l'arrière de sa tête. Il avait dû se la cogner quand Taku l'avait assommé, mais cette douleur n'était que mineure par rapport à la souffrance que chaque respiration lui causait. Apparemment, il avait plusieurs côtes de cassées, et non pas juste celle qu'il avait espéré, et Sho se douta qu'il y avait d'autres dégâts intérieurs dont il n'était pas encore conscient, leur seul avertissement étant le sang qui affluait à nouveau dans sa bouche.

En se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer, il testa délicatement les liens qui reliaient ses poignets. La corde coupait sa peau et était si serrée que c'était un miracle que sa circulation n'ait pas été coupée dans le processus. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se libérer, pas sans se faire encore plus mal et alerter Taku de son réveil. Ses armes lui avaient été, bien sûr, retirées, ainsi que son téléphone. Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, Sho ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il était toujours dans l'entrepôt, mais il semblait avoir été traîné au fond de la salle. En prenant une respiration tremblante qui lui causa encore plus de douleur, Sho scanna l'entrepôt en cherchant Taku, soudainement conscient qu'il ne voyait le vampire nulle part. Alarmé, Sho se força à modifier légèrement sa position, et ce fut à cet instant qu'il sentit une main s'emmêler dans ses tresses et tirer sa tête vers le haut pour lui faire plonger les yeux dans ceux de Taku. Sho se débattit pour s'écarter puisque les pupilles habituellement brunes brillaient d'une lueur presque jaune dans l'obscurité et ses lèvres se retroussèrent pour révéler des canines pointues. La prise que Taku avait dans ses cheveux se renforça et Sho haleta pour respirer, tandis que sa tête était repoussée en arrière si brusquement qu'il eut peur que son cou ne se brise.

Sans un mot, Taku baissa les mains et défit les liens qui retenaient les chevilles de Sho, puis il lui siffla à l'oreille : « Lève-toi. »

Sho acquiesça, forçant son corps douloureux à se dresser avec le vampire, mais il tituba et serait retombé si un bras ne s'était pas glissé autour de sa taille, le maintenant relevé tandis qu'un autre s'occupait à libérer ses poignets. Sho se sentait faible, complètement vide, et sa vision dansa devant ses yeux. Il toussa faiblement, crachant un peu de sang et laissant un filet rouge couler de sa bouche sur son menton. Taku leva sa main libre comme pour le nettoyer, mais parut changer d'avis et il tira un révolver de sa ceinture : l'un de ceux de Sho. Il aurait reconnu ses armes entre mille.

« Kei est ici », annonça doucement Taku, ses lèvres à quelques simples centimètres de l'oreille de Sho tandis qu'il parlait. « Allons l'accueillir. »

_Kei…_

Taku allait l'utiliser, réalisa soudainement Sho. Il allait utiliser leur amitié pour forcer Kei à coopérer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver, il ne pouvait pas.

En rassemblant toutes ses forces, Sho s'écarta, prenant Taku pour surprise. Son vertige le submergea presque complètement mais il lutta pour s'échapper, poussant son corps douloureux à courir vers la porte qui conduisait hors de l'entrepôt. Il y était presque quand ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Une vague de douleur particulièrement féroce traversa son corps et ses jambes se dérobèrent. Il s'effondra contre la porte et elle céda, l'envoyant s'écrouler à l'extérieur sur le sentier poussiéreux. Il pouvait entendre Taku derrière lui et il lutta pour s'enfuir en rampant, mais il sentit rapidement le vampire s'agenouiller à côté de lui avant qu'il ne soit hissé sur ses pieds, Taku supportant à présent la totalité de son poids, et Sho sentit le canon de son révolver pressé contre sa tempe.

Sa vision se troubla mais redevint subitement claire quand Taku ronronna :

« Bonjour, Kei-_chan._ »

Sho tressaillit et détourna honteusement le regard quand il vit l'expression d'horreur complète du visage de Kei. Le vampire blond s'était figé à côté de leur voiture, sa main touchant déjà le révolver à sa ceinture, mais son regard ne quitta pas celui de Sho. Il pouvait le sentir transpercer son âme elle-même. Sho avait promis qu'il resterait à l'écart, qu'il se tiendrait à l'abri, et à présent, son désir d'aider Kei leur avait tout coûté. Taku avait, sagement, positionné délibérément le corps de Sho pour l'utiliser comme bouclier, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, le révolver pointé sur la tête de Sho faisant comprendre à Kei qu'il était mortellement sérieux… comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà.

Sho voulut dire à Kei de tirer, de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui, mais la voix lui manqua, et, à la place, il toussa un peu plus de sang et prit une respiration rauque qui fit crier ses côtes de protestation.

« Taku, lâche-le. » Kei parla enfin, son expression trahissant sa fureur, bien que ses paroles fussent froides et tranquilles.

Taku gloussa et sa prise se renforça. « Tu n'aurais pas dû laisser ton _ami _régler tes combats pour toi, Kei. Il ne devait y avoir que toi et moi. Tu es revenu sur ta parole. »

« Et l'homme mort dans l'entrepôt ? » répliqua vivement Kei, surprenant de toute évidence Taku et sa prise sur Sho se renforça encore. « Il était ton _ami _non ? »

« La vie de Ryoichi n'avait que peu d'importance. » Il couvrit bien son choc. « Sho, par contre… » Il appuya plus sur le révolver et Sho ne put s'empêcher de jeter un nouveau regard à Kei, ses yeux grands ouverts le suppliant en silence malgré lui.

Kei s'avança d'un pas vers eux, jugeant la situation, même si Sho savait qu'elle était sans espoir. Kei ne pouvait pas espérer l'attraper avant que Taku n'appuie sur la détente, même Kei n'était pas aussi rapide.

« Quelles sont tes intentions ? » dit finalement Kei. « Si c'est un combat équitable, je suggère que tu relâches Sho immédiatement. »

« Pourquoi je ne le tuerais pas ? » répondit Taku d'une voix douce mais pleine de colère. « C'est toi qui m'intéresse, Kei. Il n'est rien. »

« Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois », grogna Kei, sa main se tendant à nouveau vers son révolver. « Fais-lui encore du mal et je te tue. »

Taku pouffa de rire, puis relâcha sa prise. Les jambes de Sho se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'écroula sur le sol aux pieds de Taku. Il essaya de ramper vers Kei mais la force lui manqua et il resta effondré là où il était tombé, son regard ne quittant pas son meilleur ami un seul instant.

« Maintenant, on peut parler. »

« Parler ? » répéta Kei d'un air suspicieux. « Je pensais que nous étions là pour en finir. »

« Oui, à la base », répondit Taku, ses mots remplissant lentement Sho de terreur. « Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Luka avait besoin de ta compagnie, Kei. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était un imbécile de ne pas utiliser ses capacités pour avoir plus de contrôle. Je pensais qu'il était un être faible, renfermé, qui ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à sa propre douleur et à sa solitude. Il m'a parlé de sa vraie nature comme d'une malédiction, une chose à haïr et à cacher du monde. Moi, à l'inverse, j'ai accepté qui j'étais. Devenir un vampire m'a rendu plus fort, meilleur que les humains. Je pensais que je l'avais complètement accepté, mais, même moi, je peux faire des erreurs. Comme tu le sais, Kei, le lien que nous partageons est le sang que Luka nous a donné. Son sang, Kei. Le sang dicte tout ce que nous ressentons, tout ce que nous faisons, et est tout ce que nous sommes devenus. »

« Non », souffla Sho, secoua lentement la tête. « Kei n'est pas comme ça… Il se nourrit parce qu'il le doit et pour aucune raison. Le sang ne compte pas… ce n'est pas important… »

Taku l'ignora et s'avança d'un pas vers Kei. « Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi tu désirais Luka pendant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi être séparé de lui pendant ne serait-ce qu'un jour te plongeait dans un malaise sans fin ? Ton sang te dit comment te sentir, Kei, et pendant longtemps j'y ai résisté, mais à présent, je vois plus que ça. Luka t'a transformé pour que tu deviennes un compagnon, et il luttait contre le lien qui vous gardait ensemble en ne libérant donc jamais sa vraie nature. »

Sur ces mots, il leva une main pour toucher le visage de Kei. Le blond attrapa son poignet et le repoussa.

« Ca ne va pas marcher, Taku », lança Kei, reculant d'un pas ou deux. « Pas cette fois. »

Le rictus confiant de Taku s'affaiblit et se tordit pour devenir une expression de rage folle. C'était le lien, comprit Sho, et en le réveillant Taku l'avait laissé le submerger complètement. Sho avala sa salive, la peur pour Kei le dévorant. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de ramper dans la direction du vampire, mais cet effort était futile, et il poussa un léger gémissement de douleur, en attirant à nouveau sans le vouloir l'attention de Taku sur lui.

Avant que n'importe lequel d'entre eux puisse enregistrer son mouvement, Sho sentit une main s'emmêler encore une fois dans ses tresses, le hissant rudement dans une position assise, et il sentit le bras de Taku autour de sa taille, immobilisant ses bras le long de son corps.

« Quel humain pitoyable », grogna furieusement Taku. « Et pourtant, tu es attiré par lui. N'oublie pas, Kei, qu'il te quittera. Il vieillira et mourra en un clin d'œil à côté de ton temps de vie. »

Kei ne dit rien, mais sa réponse était lisible sur son visage, qui était devenu plus pâle, et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Sho n'avait encore jamais vu Kei comme ça. Il n'avait jamais connu le vampire dans une situation sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle, et, ici, il n'en avait pas, pas vraiment. Taku les tenait tous les deux et ils le savaient tous.

« Kei », grogna le plus vieux vampire. « Peut-être que tu vas prendre un instant pour reconsidérer ta position. Ce que je te demande est très faible comparé à la vie de l'homme que tu as élevé depuis son enfance, non ? »

Sho l'écouta parler dans une rage croissante à travers sa douleur. Il ne pouvait pas permettre ça ; il ne pouvait pas laisser Taku utiliser les sentiments de Kei pour lui de cette façon.

En s'apercevant que la prise de Taku sur lui s'était légèrement affaiblie et que son attention était à nouveau complètement tournée vers Kei, Sho bougea lentement sa main gauche vers sa cheville, à la recherche de la petite dague qu'il y gardait cachée. Le soulagement l'envahit quand il vit qu'elle était toujours là. Taku avait de toute évidence été si sûr de son pouvoir sur Sho qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de le fouiller à la recherche d'armes cachées.

Bougeant vivement, Sho frappa le vampire qui le tenait. La dague perça l'abdomen de Taku, s'enfonçant dans la chair jusqu'à la garde. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise à cette douleur inattendue et relâcha sa prise sur Sho, trébuchant légèrement en arrière, mais retirant la lame de son corps ce faisant. Le regard qu'il jeta à Sho était rempli de haine pure et il bondit en avant au même moment où Kei bougea.

Taku l'atteignit le premier, se déplaçant avec une facilité surprenante malgré sa blessure qui se refermait lentement. Sho sentit à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux tandis que sa tête était violemment tirée sur le côté, et une douleur féroce lui dévora le cou quand des canines jumelles et pointues coupèrent profondément la veine qui palpitait sous elles.

Sho étouffa un sanglot étranglé tandis que la bouche de Taku déchirait sa gorge, laissant l'entaille dans son artère principale saigner librement, une grande quantité de sang trempant sa chemise en quelques secondes. Pendant un moment, Sho resta sur ses genoux, chancelant légèrement, avant de s'effondrer en avant tandis qu'un éclair blanc passait dans son champ de vision.

« Sho ! »

Il ne sut pas ce qui s'était passé ensuite, mais soudainement Kei était à ses côtés, l'étendant doucement sur le dos tandis qu'une main tremblante caressait le côté de son visage.

En forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir, Sho croisa l'expression insoutenable de son meilleur ami, mais sa voix l'avait quitté depuis longtemps. Les seuls sons qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres étaient des halètements, l'un d'entre eux se transformant en gémissement quand Kei baissa la main pour toucher son cou.

« Baka », chuchota affectueusement Kei, sa voix douce et tremblante tandis qu'il luttait pour retenir ses larmes. « Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir. Je voulais te garder à l'abri. Je suis désolé, Sho… Je suis tellement désolé. »

Sho parvint faiblement à secouer la tête. Il voulait dire à Kei qu'il ne le blâmait pas, que c'était son propre choix d'être venu ici. Avec regret, Sho se rendit compte, dans ses derniers instants, qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites au vampire, et qu'à présent il n'en aurait jamais la chance.

_Kei… Je suis désolé… Je te laisse tout seul, finalement…_

Il sentit les bras de Kei autour de lui, une main se glissant dans la sienne et renforçant sa prise tandis qu'il frissonnait violemment contre le blond. Sa vision s'assombrissait beaucoup trop vite, et bientôt, il ne pouvait plus distinguer que la silhouette de Kei au-dessus de lui, tremblant. La douleur s'affaiblissait, elle aussi. Sa blessure, quelques secondes plus tôt, était ouverte dans l'air froid de l'aube, mais à présent elle était chaude et moins douloureuse. Sho sentit un léger chatouillement, et toute la douleur qu'il avait ressentie avait disparu. Il relâcha sa prise sur la main de Kei alors que la compréhension le traversait, mais il était déjà trop tard.

_Arrête… Kei…_ fut sa dernière, suppliante pensée avant qu'il ne perde conscience.

* * *

« Sho ! »

Un cri déchira la gorge de Kei quand le jeune homme tomba, du sang jaillissant de la profonde et fatale blessure à son cou. Satisfait, Taku recula, un rictus gravé sur son visage. Bondissant en avant, Kei tira une rapide succession de balles, chacune d'entre elle touchant sa cible. Taku trébucha en arrière, son visage exprimant la fureur et la douleur avant qu'il ne se détourne, retournant vivement dans l'entrepôt en laissant un sentier de sang derrière lui.

Le révolver s'échappa de ses doigts et Kei tomba à genoux à côté de Sho, des larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux. Même sans la déchirure dans sa jugulaire, il était évident que les blessures de Sho étaient sérieuses, sinon fatales, mais il aurait pu survivre… il aurait survécu s'il n'y avait pas eu ce sang qui coulait des deux trous jumeaux dans son cou.

Kei trembla, manquant de s'effondrer lui-même sous le poids de la douleur et du chagrin tandis qu'il touchait doucement la joue de Sho, faisant de son mieux pour rester fort, pour lui offrir tout le réconfort dont il était capable jusqu'à… jusqu'à la fin…

Sho releva les yeux vers lui, son expression pleine de douleur, mais également calme. Il l'avait accepté, alors pourquoi Kei ne le pouvait-il pas ?

« Baka. Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir. Je voulais te garder à l'abri. Je suis désolé, Sho… Je suis tellement désolé. »

_Je suis désolé, Sho… je ne peux pas faire ça… je ne peux pas dire à nouveau adieu…_

Le serrant fortement contre lui, Kei laissa ses larmes couler. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Perdre Luka avait été terrible, mais perdre Sho serait encore pire. Sho était tellement plus pour lui. Sho l'avait trouvé, lui avait fait confiance, et lui avait donné une raison de vivre. A chaque fois que le désespoir avait menacé de l'avaler, Sho avait été là, ou le souvenir de Sho lui avait rappelé pourquoi il ne pouvait pas simplement s'asseoir sur la plage et attendre le soleil.

_Peut-être que j'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps… Est-ce que tu le penseras, Sho ? Est-ce que tu penseras toujours que je ne suis pas un monstre, à présent ? Est-ce que tu te réveilleras pour me voir toujours dans la même lumière ? Me pardonneras-tu jamais pour ce que tu es sur le point de devenir ? Ce que je suis sur le point de faire parce que je ne peux pas rester seul ?_

La décision avait été prise. Elle avait été prise dès l'instant où Sho était tombé. Son sang n'avait pas un goût différent de celui de ses victimes passées, mais il avait quelque chose de spécial. Il fut honteux de sentir un frisson de plaisir parcourir son corps en pensant que c'était le sang de Sho, que c'était du cou de Sho qu'il buvait, sa vie écarlate s'échappant pour couler le long de la gorge de Kei. Les yeux fermés, Kei se haït de laisser un petit gémissement vibrer à l'intérieur de lui. Sho était inconscient, son battement de cœur ralentissait à chaque gorgée de sang qui passait entre les lèvres de Kei. Kei pouvait le sentir refroidir sous lui. Restant à sa gorge une seule seconde de plus, Kei se mordit la langue, laissant une quantité suffisante de son propre sang tomber autour de la blessure. Puis il s'écarta, regardant en silence l'entaille dans le cou de Sho guérir. Il pouvait s'arrêter ici, lui souffla une petite voix lointaine au fond de son esprit. Il pouvait s'arrêter et laisser Sho mourir paisiblement. Mais cette voix n'était qu'un murmure comparée au chagrin de Kei, et un sanglot étouffé lui échappa quand il se pencha à nouveau sur Sho.

Kei mordit son propre poignet, déchirant la veine. Il remarqua à peine la douleur, et, avant que l'entaille ait une chance de guérir, Kei pressa son poignet contre la bouche légèrement ouverte de Sho, forçant le sang à passer entre ses lèvres, penchant sa tête en arrière avec sa main libre pour qu'il puisse couler le long de sa gorge. Le flot de sang était stable, et, dès qu'il fut absorbé par le système de Sho, il commença à avoir un effet sur lui. Même si Sho ne se réveilla pas, Kei put voir que ses autres blessures se refermaient, bien que très lentement, et les couleurs lui revenaient aux joues. C'était comme si Kei observait un mort revenir à la vie, mais il réprima rapidement et fermement cette pensée. Il n'était pas Dieu. Ce qu'il était allait contre toute déité et toute foi. Il ne donnait pas la vie aux morts ; il ne leur donnait que sa malédiction. Il avait donné sa malédiction à Sho pour ne pas avoir à être seul. Il était égoïste, et il savait que Sho allait souhaiter qu'il puisse brûler en enfer pour ça, mais c'était toujours mieux que de le perdre à jamais. Avec un peu de chance, il jour, il comprendrait. Il comprendrait pourquoi Kei avait fait ce qu'il avait fait. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter pour le moment. Kei perdit toute conscience du temps. Tout ce sur quoi il pouvait se concentrer était la forme inconsciente de Sho sous lui, l'odeur du sang, le sien et celui de son ami, toujours forte dans l'air. Ce ne fut que quand Kei sentit la première vague de vertige l'envahir qu'il retira son poignet des lèvres de Sho.

Kei se laissa aller en arrière avec l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir de sa perte de sang. En inspirant doucement, il releva les yeux et vit les premiers signes de l'aube dans le ciel. Kei ne savait pas combien de temps le sang de vampire allait mettre pour prendre possession de Sho, mais il n'avait aucune envie de prendre un quelconque risque. Se forçant à oublier son propre épuisement, Kei porta à moitié et traîna à moitié Sho jusqu'à leur voiture, l'allongeant doucement sur la banquette arrière et le recouvrant avec les couvertures qui y avaient été placées la veille.

_Sho… pardonne-moi…_

Après s'être assuré qu'il était complètement couvert, Kei se retourna vers l'entrepôt dans lequel il savait que Taku l'attendait.

* * *

Shinji bouillait de colère quand lui et Son revinrent à son appartement. Il était furieux que Kei ait plongé Sho dans un tel danger, furieux que Sho soit si stupide et se mette dans cette situation (et ce quelque soit la situation), furieux que Son n'était pas vraiment sobre quand Shinji l'avait appelé à l'aide, et, surtout, furieux que lui-même se soit d'abord laissé aller aux drogues et ait éloigné à la fois Sho et Kei par son hostilité envers le vampire. Pourquoi Sho était si attaché à ce monstre, Shinji ne le comprendrait jamais, mais il devenait rapidement conscient que Kei prenait une grande place dans la vie actuelle de Sho. C'était Kei qui avait préservé Sho, qui avait veillé sur lui.

_« Baka. Tu sais ce que c'est ? »_

_« Evidemment. Je suis pas stupide. »_

_« Tu l'es si tu en prends. Ca rend dépendant. Juste une fois suffit. Ne mets pas ta vie en l'air avec des drogues. »_

Kei avait d'abord essayé de l'aider avec son addiction, mais ses tentatives s'étaient heurtées à sa haine, et, à la fin, Kei s'était concentré sur les deux autres, laissant Shinji faire ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être que si Shinji avait arrêté de regarder le monstre pour voir plutôt l'humanité à l'intérieur de Kei, il aurait pu être reconnaissant et accepter son aide. De tels regrets devraient attendre, Shinji le savait. Quoiqu'il puisse ressentir vis-à-vis de Kei pour le moment, il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner d'avoir mis Sho en danger. C'était impardonnable, et si quoique ce soit arrivait à son petit frère… Shinji avala sa salive, ne voulant même pas y penser, puisque c'était trop douloureux à envisager. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Kei était assez fort pour le protéger en toutes situations.

En claquant la porte de l'appartement derrière eux, Shinji jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était cinq heures huit du matin. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, et ils avaient fouillé Mallepa pendant des heures sans y trouver une trace de Sho, de Kei ou même de Taku.

Son tituba derrière lui, ayant retrouvé assez de sobriété pour ressentir les effets de ses nombreuses boissons du jour. Shinji avait dû déployer tous ses efforts pour le remettre dans un état convenable, sans cependant espérer qu'il arriverait à pointer un révolver dans la bonne direction si le besoin se présentait. Son avait semblé comprendre que la situation était désespérée, en dépit de la barrière des langues entre eux, et Shinji avait mis un certain temps à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait et que Sho courait un grand danger.

Ils avaient vérifié ensemble les endroits habituellement fréquentés par Sho, Shinji passant quelques interrogatoires dans le quartier japonais et Son parlant à quelques uns de ses contacts chinois, mais sans aucun succès.

Une fois encore, Shinji essaya d'appeler Sho, mais son téléphone était toujours éteint. Son, qui avait le numéro de Kei, avait essayé de l'appeler, mais, de façon plutôt inquiétante, il avait sonné continuellement pour finir par lancer le répondeur. Ca ne fit rien pour apaiser l'inquiétude de Shinji, et il commençait à présent à craindre le pire.

S'écroulant dans son sofa, Shinji prit une profonde inspiration et essuya quelques larmes de frustrations qui étaient apparues dans ses yeux. Il ne s'était encore jamais senti si impuissant, et il avait horreur de ça. C'était suffisant pour qu'il veuille à nouveau chercher le réconfort dans son brouillard habituel de drogué. Au moins, il ne sentirait plus la douleur, et c'était vraiment ce que Shinji voulait : que la douleur s'arrête. Car il était à présent sûr que Sho était mort.

« Shinji ? » Il ignora les appels de Son jusqu'à ce qu'un bout de papier lui soit fourré sous le nez.

Irrité, Shinji le repoussa, ne reconnaissant pas l'écriture, mais Son sembla penser que c'était important et indiqua le sol, où il l'avait ramassé, puis essaya de le tendre à nouveau à Shinji.

En soupirant, sachant que Son ne pouvait pas lire les kanji, Shinji le lui prit des mains. En le lisant, son cœur se serra. Quatre heures du matin… Kami-sama… c'était trop tard… ils arriveraient trop tard…

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sauter sur ses pieds et de courir vers la porte, oubliant momentanément que Son était avec lui jusqu'à ce que l'homme, dans une japonais hésitant, lui demande ce qu'il se passait.

« Taku… » Shinji secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer que Kei et Taku, à quatre heures ce matin-là, allaient s'entretuer dans un entrepôt abandonné quelconque et que, très probablement, Sho avait été traîné là-dedans. « Viens avec moi », dit-il à la place. « Je sais où ils sont. »

L'expression du soulagement sur le visage de Son ne fit que renforcer la propre douleur de Shinji, mais il n'en dit pas plus, souhaitant désespérément s'accrocher à l'espoir que peut-être, peut-être seulement, Sho allait bien.

* * *

_« Kei… Quand tout ça sera fini… tu vas arrêter de changer, ne ? Tu vas redevenir comme tu étais avant. »_

_« Je ne sais pas »_

_« Si tu arrêtes de changer, alors peut-être que… Peut-être qu'on pourrait mettre les choses au point entre nous ? »_

_« Peut-être »_

Kei se tenait immobile, silencieux, observant impassiblement l'autre vampire en essayant de contenir la rage noire qui le remplissait tandis qu'il se souvenait des paroles de Sho, tellement pleines d'espoir pour le futur. Pour un futur que Kei avait été forcé de lui voler à tout jamais.

Il pouvait toujours sentir le goût du sang de Sho dans sa bouche, il pouvait le sentir dans l'air et sur les canines de l'autre vampire. Taku tournait le dos à Kei, mais il savait qu'il était là. Ses blessures avaient guéri, mais il devait avoir perdu une quantité importante de sang, Kei en était sûr. Mais avec sa propre perte de sang, Taku restait bien plus fort que lui.

« Il est mort, alors ? » Quand Taku parla enfin, sa voix était fatiguée, mais elle contenait une haine qui ne fit qu'embraser encore plus la fureur de Kei.

« Hai », répondit-il. C'était vrai : Sho était mort. Kei avait empoisonné la vie pure en remplaçant le sang qui coulait dans les veines de Sho par le sien. La malédiction qu'il avait dû supporter seul pendant tant d'années était à présent partagée par son seul véritable ami depuis la mort de Luka. Kei s'était juré qu'il ne transformerait jamais Sho, qu'il ne ferait jamais de lui une partie de son cauchemar, et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait transformé Sho parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le regarder mourir. C'était égoïste, et Kei se haïssait pour son comportement. La seule chose qui l'aidait à continuer était le désir de vengeance contre le vampire qui lui avait forcé la main.

« La vie humaine », Taku parla à nouveau, sentant peut-être le désespoir de Kei, « peut partir en un clin d'œil, par des causes naturelles ou par la main d'un autre. Ils sont aussi fragiles que n'importe quelle autre créature sur cette planète, et pourtant, ils se considèrent spéciaux… uniques. Ils sont vraiment stupides. Les seuls êtres qui méritent cet état d'esprit sont des êtres comme nous, Kei. »

« Alors tu as mis notre vraie nature sur un piédestal parce qu'il était plus facile de croire que nous sommes supérieurs plutôt que d'accepter que nous sommes des êtres maudits qui sont condamnés à vivre une vie éternelle dans l'ombre ? » Cette remarque avait pour but d'aggraver l'état d'esprit déjà agité de Taku, et elle eut l'effet désiré.

« Je ne renie pas ce que je suis devenu. Je l'ai embrassé volontairement, tout comme toi. La seule différence entre nous est que je ne laissais pas les déblatérations stupides de Luka à propos de malédictions obscurcir mon jugement. J'ai ouvert mes yeux il y a longtemps, Kei, et je veux vraiment t'aider à faire de même. Pour quelle autre raison crois-tu que j'ai tué cet humain ? Il te retenait. Il te gardait attaché à l'humain que tu étais autrefois plutôt de te laisser devenir la créature que tu es. »

« Alors tu l'as tué pour moi ? »

« Kei. » La voix de Taku s'adoucit légèrement, mais ses yeux gardaient toujours un éclat de colère folle qui brillait dans leurs profondeurs. Cette dernière confrontation le poussait vraiment à bout, Kei en était conscient. La frontière entre vampire et homme se faisait floue pour les deux d'entre eux. Taku avait déjà complètement succombé et Kei luttait pour ne pas l'imiter. L'instinct que le plus vieux vampire réveillait en lui était presque impossible à ignorer. La seule chose qui l'en maintenait conscient était l'odeur du sang de Sho et l'horreur de la situation que Kei avait créée. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était que Sho se réveille seul.

« Kei », répéta Taku. « Nous sommes les mêmes. Nous partageons le même sang. Le lien qui nous relie coule dans nos veines, contrôle notre existence entière. »

« Tout comme il contrôle celle de Sho. » Kei avait pesé le pour et le contre du fait de révéler la transformation de Sho, mais il devait jouer toutes ses cartes s'il voulait pousser Taku à bout, le forcer à commettre des erreurs.

« Quoi ? » Pendant un instant, sa confiance s'effaça et une vague de panique et de peur fut lisible dans ses froids yeux bruns.

« Sho partage à présent mon sang… partage ton sang. Le sang de Luka. Nous sommes tous les mêmes, maintenant. »

« Tu l'as transformé ? » rugit Taku, une fureur bouillante remplaçant son calme d'un peu plus tôt. Il avait voulu Kei pour lui tout seul, comprit le blond. Sho n'aurait plus été une menace. Il avait cru qu'en le tuant, le lien qui les reliait serait renforcé. Au contraire, avec la transformation de Sho, il allait s'affaiblir. Après tout, rien n'était plus fort pour un vampire que le lien entre un créateur et son descendant.

Kei pouvait déjà sentir le pouvoir de Taku sur lui décroître tandis que son instinct le tirait dans une direction différente, vers l'homme à l'extérieur. Le soleil se levait lentement dans le ciel. Sho était en sécurité dans la voiture pour le moment, mais il aurait bientôt besoin de quelqu'un… quand il se réveillerait…

Taku bougeait à présent. En un éclair, il fonça vers la sortie, ignorant le soleil dans le ciel puisqu'il ne pensait qu'à atteindre Sho et cesser ce que Kei avait commencé. Pendant la transition entre humain et vampire, la victime était au maximum de la vulnérabilité. Elle était entre la vie et la mort. Même s'il se haïssait pour ce qu'il avait fait, Kei n'allait pas laisser Taku atteindre Sho, ou bien tout n'aurait servi à rien.

Kei s'écrasa contre l'autre vampire en le plaquant, le prenant complètement par surprise. Taku grogna de colère en touchant le sol, et Kei, installé sur lui, se pencha vivement vers sa gorge. Dès que ses dents se furent enfoncées dans le cou de l'autre vampire, Taku se libéra. Plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Kei, il repoussa le blond vers le haut, ignorant sa chair qui se déchira en accompagnant son mouvement, puisque Kei refusait de relâcher sa prise sur le cou de Taku. Du sang jaillit de la blessure, l'odeur enivrante, et Kei se força à reculer, plaçant un bon mètre entre lui et Taku, sa respiration lourde tandis qu'il sentait que sa perte de sang d'un peu plus tôt et son effort immédiat avaient pris beaucoup de ses forces restantes.

Taku le sentit et pouffa de rire, sa main touchant l'entaille ensanglantée de son cou.

« Tu sais, Kei, j'ai été attiré par toi dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, même si je ne l'ai jamais admis jusqu'à maintenant. Notre lien exige notre proximité aussi bien pour le plaisir physique que pour le confort. Nous étions les derniers de notre espèce, et notre lien était donc unique. Il _est_ unique, mais mon aura est la plus forte. Pour l'instant, tout ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis de moi est la colère et la haine, mais, avec le temps, le lien passera au-dessus de ça. Par conséquent, c'est très difficile pour moi de te faire du mal, mais tu m'y forces. Pourquoi y résister, Kei ? Tu vas bientôt avoir besoin de sang, et je t'offre volontiers le mien. Abandonne maintenant, et tu pourras te nourrir. Tu pourras te nourrir, puis nous corrigerons ton erreur qui est dehors. Il ne peut y avoir que nous deux, Kei. Sho ne mérite pas de devenir comme nous. Ses impulsions stupides sont ce qui l'ont mené à sa mort prématurée, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Il ne peut pas gérer cette vie, et au fond de toi, tu le sais aussi. »

Kei fit semblant de réfléchir aux paroles de Taku tandis qu'il reculait discrètement centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre la porte en acier. Sa fraîcheur à travers sa chemise le réconforta et lui apporta en même temps un étrange sentiment d'aboutissement. Il avait toujours imaginé la fin comme celle de Luka, simplement assis sur une plage en attendant le soleil. C'était doux, et s'opposait à la fin à laquelle il faisait à présent face. Soit le soleil allait l'attraper, soit Taku allait le réduire en pièces dans ses propres efforts pour s'échapper, et Kei allait laisser Sho derrière. Il ne le voulait pas, mais n'avait pas d'autre choix.

« Tu as raison », dit-il, d'une voix qui sonnait fatiguée à ses oreilles. Peut-être que la fin serait un soulagement, finalement. Pendant des années, Kei avait arpenté ce chemin seul, et il semblait qu'il commençait à atteindre ses limites. Un peu de la lumière du soleil commençait déjà à s'infiltrer sous la porte, mais Taku, dans sa rage, ne l'avait pas remarqué. Cette pensée lui offrit un étrange réconfort, et Kei soupira doucement avant de continuer.

« Il n'y aura jamais que deux d'entre nous. J'arpenterai la Terre, maudit, mais avec Sho à mes côtés. »

Une fois encore, la jalousie de Taku l'empêcha le voir le vrai danger et les intentions qui se cachaient derrière les paroles de Kei.

Poussant un grognement de fureur, il se déplaça dans un nouvel éclair jusqu'à ce que Kei sente un poids s'écraser contre sa poitrine. Il haleta et la porte derrière lui céda, s'ouvrant à la volée en envoyant les deux vampires s'écrouler dans la pièce d'à côté, une pièce qui était remplie des rayons mortels du soleil. Tandis qu'il tombait, Kei eut conscience que la porte avait rebondi sur le mur et s'était refermée en claquant dans un bruit sourd qui résonna en enfonçant encore plus profondément la peur dans le cœur des vampires.

Taku hurla de douleur quand le soleil le toucha, et Kei lui-même, bien qu'il s'y soit attendu, dut serrer les dents pour retenir un cri tandis que les rayons coupaient à travers les vêtements qu'il portait et que sa peau commençait à brûler.

En réprimant sa douleur, Kei plaqua le plus vieux vampire quand Taku essaya de fuir la pièce. Ils s'écroulèrent, grognant et luttant l'un contre l'autre pour avoir le dessus, mais la force de Kei diminuait et Taku se libéra.

Kei tomba en arrière, regardant à travers sa vision enfumée Taku courir jusqu'à la porte. Il sentit la panique de l'autre vampire quand il s'aperçut que la poignée avait été retirée de ce côté de la porte, faisant de la pièce un piège efficacement mortel pour les deux d'entre eux.

« Imbécile », siffla Taku, ses yeux s'écarquillant de peur et de fureur combinées. « Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Kei sourit faiblement tandis qu'une vague de vertige, apportée à la fois par les brûlures insupportables et la perte de sang, montait en lui. « Assez. » Il parvint à articuler cette réponse calme.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. La mort était à présent une certitude, mais il n'en voulait pas. Sho allait bientôt se réveiller pour se retrouver seul avec sa malédiction. Taku avait raison sur ce point. Sho n'était pas assez fort pour supporter seul ce fardeau.

Le temps lui manquait, et le champ de vision de Kei se réduisait tellement qu'il ne put bientôt plus distinguer que Taku, son corps en feu, griffer frénétiquement la porte jusqu'à ce que ses ongles se déchirent et que le bout de ses doigts se mettent à saigner. Ca ne servait à rien, Kei le savait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper de cette manière, ou, peut-être, aucun moyen du tout.

_« Je ne veux pas que tu partes »_

_« Tu n'as plus besoin que je reste. »_

_« Je veux que tu restes. »_

_« Tu ne pourras jamais emprunter le chemin que je suis. »_

_« Peut-être, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais toujours être tout seul. »_

Sho… J'ai menti… J'ai fait de toi une partie de mon cauchemar, et maintenant je te laisse seul souffrir des conséquences…


	15. Après Coup

**Chapitre Quinze : Après coup**

Les voix étaient brouillées autour de lui. Par moment, elles étaient assez proches pour qu'il puisse saisir des mots, mais, la plupart du temps, elles étaient distantes, ce détachement donnant à Sho l'impression qu'il était complètement dans un autre monde. Il gardait les yeux fermés tandis que son esprit commençait à s'éveiller aux sensations. Sa première réalisation fut qu'il avait froid, et il grogna en resserrant la couette qui le couvrait autour de son corps. Ce mouvement lui fit prendre conscience qu'il était très faible et désorienté, et Sho étouffa un léger gémissement à la douleur dans ses membres et la sècheresse de sa gorge.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?_

Il avait l'impression qu'un lourd nuage obscurcissait son esprit, et Sho trouva même difficile de formuler cette simple pensée, jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne conscient des voix. Elles étaient plus nettes cette fois, et il fut capable de comprendre la fin de la conversation.

« …dort… Je suis inquiet. »

« Son corps doit… un choc… prendra du temps… »

Il y eut un juron, puis le silence. Sho fut soudainement saisi d'une peur presque enfantine d'être laissé seul, et il appela, ayant tout juste retrouvé assez ses esprits pour reconnaître les voix.

« Nii-chan ? »

Il y eut encore un silence, le silence de l'hésitation, et Sho appela encore et encore jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il entende des bruits de pas derrière la porte. Il ouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir Shinji entrer dans la pièce.

Dès qu'il le vit, Sho sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son frère avait l'air épuisé, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines, mais la tension, et presque la peur, étaient lisibles dans ses yeux tandis qu'il soutenait le regard de Sho.

_Pourquoi il a peur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'effrayant ?_

N'aimant pas être allongé, Sho se poussa lentement dans une position assise, ce qui lui prit plusieurs minutes puisqu'il était toujours très faible. Tout du long, Shinji le regarda en silence. Sho ne comprenait pas ce mutisme, mais la peur qu'il ressentait commençait à prendre de l'ampleur, et il n'avait pas envie de rompre le silence… trop effrayé pour le rompre.

Enfin, Shinji parla, mais sa voix était étouffée. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Fatigué… j'ai soif. » Sho toussa légèrement tandis que la sécheresse de sa gorge commençait vraiment à l'embêter. Avalant sa salive plusieurs fois de suite, il remarqua que Shinji n'avait pas bougé de sa position dans l'encadrement de la porte, et l'expression de son visage n'était pas celle d'un frère inquiet, mais plutôt une expression presque apeurée.

Rompant son regard, Sho jeta un œil à la chambre de son frère autour de lui, un regard à l'horloge lui apprenant qu'il était quatorze heures trente. Les rideaux étaient toujours tirés, mais un fin morceau de lumière du soleil réussissait à pénétrer la pièce et brillait sur le bureau de Shinji. Ce rayon gênait Sho et il se tortilla, mal-à-l'aise, jusqu'à ce que Shinji le remarque à son tour et bouge pour bloquer complètement la lumière du soleil.

« Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, tournant le dos à Sho en prenant un long moment pour étendre complètement les rideaux. Un trop long moment, comme s'il était réticent à croiser son regard.

Sho fronça les sourcils, incertain. Il se souvenait avoir quitté son appartement et s'être rendu à l'entrepôt. Taku était là et l'avait attaqué, essayé de l'utiliser pour atteindre Kei.

_En s'apercevant que la prise de Taku sur lui s'était légèrement affaiblie et que son attention était à nouveau complètement tournée vers Kei, Sho bougea lentement sa main gauche vers sa cheville, à la recherche de la petite dague qu'il y gardait cachée. Le soulagement l'envahit quand il vit qu'elle était toujours là. Taku avait de toute évidence été si sûr de son pouvoir sur Sho qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de le fouiller à la recherche d'armes cachées._

_Bougeant vivement, Sho frappa le vampire qui le tenait. La dague perça l'abdomen de Taku, s'enfonçant dans la chair jusqu'à la garde. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise à cette douleur inattendue et relâcha sa prise sur Sho, trébuchant légèrement en arrière, mais retirant la lame de son corps ce faisant. Le regard qu'il jeta à Sho était rempli de haine pure et il bondit en avant au même moment où Kei bougea._

_Taku l'atteignit le premier, se déplaçant avec une facilité surprenante malgré sa blessure qui se refermait lentement. Sho sentit à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux tandis que sa tête était violemment tirée sur le côté, et une douleur féroce lui dévora le cou quand des canines jumelles et pointues coupèrent profondément la veine qui palpitait sous elles._

_Sho étouffa un sanglot étranglé tandis que la bouche de Taku déchirait sa gorge, laissant l'entaille dans son artère principale saigner librement, une grande quantité de sang trempant sa chemise en quelques secondes. Pendant un moment, Sho resta sur ses genoux, chancelant légèrement, avant de s'effondrer en avant tandis qu'un éclair blanc passait dans son champ de vision._

_« Sho ! »_

« Kami-sama… » murmura Sho, son corps entier commençant à trembler au souvenir de son sang coulant de son cou et trempant sa chemise. « Non… Kei… »

_En forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir, Sho croisa l'expression insoutenable de son meilleur ami, mais sa voix l'avait quitté depuis longtemps. Les seuls sons qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres étaient des halètements, l'un d'entre eux se transformant en gémissement quand Kei baissa la main pour toucher son cou._

_« Baka », chuchota affectueusement Kei, sa voix douce et tremblante tandis qu'il luttait pour retenir ses larmes. « Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir. Je voulais te garder à l'abri. Je suis désolé, Sho… Je suis tellement désolé. »_

_Sho parvint faiblement à secouer la tête. Il voulait dire à Kei qu'il ne le blâmait pas, que c'était son propre choix d'être venu ici. Avec regret, Sho se rendit compte, dans ses derniers instants, qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites au vampire, et qu'à présent il n'en aurait jamais la chance._

_Kei… Je suis désolé… Je te laisse tout seul, finalement…_

_Il sentit les bras de Kei autour de lui, une main se glissant dans la sienne et renforçant sa prise tandis qu'il frissonnait violemment contre le blond. Sa vision s'assombrissait beaucoup trop vite, et bientôt, il ne pouvait plus distinguer que la silhouette de Kei au-dessus de lui, tremblant. La douleur s'affaiblissait, elle aussi. Sa blessure, quelques secondes plus tôt, était ouverte dans l'air froid de l'aube, mais à présent elle était chaude et moins douloureuse. Sho sentit un léger chatouillement, et toute la douleur qu'il avait ressentie avait disparu. Il relâcha sa prise sur la main de Kei alors que la compréhension le traversait, mais il était déjà trop tard._

« Non », souffla-t-il encore, son corps tremblant de plus belle en comprenant soudain pourquoi Shinji avait fermé les rideaux, et pourquoi il regardait Sho comme s'il avait un monstre sous les yeux.

De nombreuses fois, Sho s'était demandé comment serait la vie si Kei le transformait, avait ignoré la rude réalité de la situation avec le réconfort de l'idée qu'il pourrait rester avec Kei pour toujours, mais maintenant… maintenant qu'il faisait face à cette réalité, Sho savait qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il aurait préféré mourir. Maudit Kei, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu laisser Sho mourir ?

« Nii-chan », chuchota-il, se sentant soudainement à nouveau vulnérable et infantile dans sa peur, et il regarda désespérément son frère, à la recherche de réconfort.

Shinji, cependant, ne bougea pas de sa place près de la fenêtre. Lâchant les rideaux, il se retourna mais refusa de croiser le regard de Sho.

« On t'a trouvé dans la voiture », fit calmement Shinji en guise d'explication. « Ce qu'il avait fait était évident. On t'a ramené ici et nettoyé, mais depuis, tu n'as fait que dormir… c'était il y a une semaine. »

« Nii-chan… »

« Son est ici, aussi, et Toshi, mais il se remet encore. Ils étaient inquiets. Ils pensaient… » Shinji secoua la tête et commença à se déplacer vers la porte. « Je vais leur dire que tu vas bien. »

« Nii-chan » Dans un effort monumental, Sho sortit du lit, ignorant le vertige et la fatigue qui l'assaillirent à ce geste, et se plaça entre son frère et la porte. Shinji recula d'un ou deux pas et le cœur de Sho se serra devant l'expression incertaine de ses yeux.

« Où est Kei ? » demanda Sho d'une voix qui sonnait terrifiée et désespérée à ses propres oreilles.

Shinji trouva alors le courage de regarder directement Sho, sa voix calme, mais Sho put suffisamment bien entendre les trois mots qu'il étouffa.

« Kei est mort. »

« Quoi ? » Il les entendit mais ne les crut pas. « Kei ne peut pas mourir, Nii-chan. »

« Quand on t'a trouvé et que j'ai vu… que j'ai vu ce que ce monstre t'avait fait, on est allés dans l'entrepôt, mais c'était trop tard. La salle du fond était un piège mortel pour un vampire. On est arrivés trop tard, Sho. Le temps qu'on ouvre la porte, ils étaient morts. Tous les deux étaient partis. Brûlés à mort. Il y avait des traces de lutte et des cendres éparpillées partout. Même à la toute fin, ils s'entredéchiraient. »

_Kei…_

Sho se serait effondré sur place si Shinji ne l'avait pas anticipé et ne s'était pas précipité pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules, le maintenant debout puis le guidant jusqu'au lit pour l'asseoir.

« Ne fais pas ça », grogna Sho, et il s'écarta de son contact. Le chagrin l'écrasait littéralement, et la douleur de sa situation rendait le tout insupportable. Il ne savait pas s'il devait pleurer pour Kei ou bien le haïr, être en colère contre lui de l'avoir laissé seul.

« Sho… »

« Je suis un monstre, Nii-chan. » Il parla amèrement, mais ses mots étaient accompagnés de larmes. « Je suis comme Kei maintenant. »

Shinji secoua la tête, incapable de répondre, et partit, sentant le besoin de Sho d'être seul.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Sho se laissa retomber en arrière sur le lit tandis que ses larmes commençaient à couler. Il appuya fortement l'oreiller contre sa joue et sanglota dedans tandis qu'il faisait à la fois le deuil de Kei et de lui-même, et qu'il savait que Kei l'avait laissé seul… que Kei l'avait laissé seul emprisonné dans ce cauchemar…

* * *

Des voix étouffées atteignirent à nouveau ses oreilles, et Sho s'enfonça plus profondément dans le bain, l'eau chaude d'une certaine façon apaisante, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit submergé jusqu'au menton. Il restait toujours dans sa propre tranquillité pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que l'eau froide commence à envoyer des frissons dans ses os ou jusqu'à ce que Shinji frappe impatiemment à la porte, exprimant son inquiétude.

Son frère était comme un étranger avec Sho. Même s'il avait eu le comportement d'un frère inquiet, Sho pouvait sentir les émotions conflictuelles s'agiter en lui : le dégoût, l'hostilité et la pitié. Shinji, c'était évident, ne savait pas de quel côté se tourner, être là pour son jeune frère ou bien faire son 'deuil'. Mais Sho n'était pas mort, Sho était toujours là, et une partie de Shinji ne pouvait pas le voir. Il échouait à voir au-delà du monstre, tout comme il avait échoué avec Kei.

Kei… Sho ne pouvait pas repenser au plus vieux vampire sans que les larmes ne naissent dans ses yeux. Larmes de perte, d'anxiété et de fureur, toutes dirigées vers l'homme qui lui avait donné cette malédiction puis qui l'avait laissé.

A contrecœur, Sho leva un bras hors de l'eau, pressant son poignet contre sa bouche, et, en luttant contre l'envie de reculer de dégoût quand ses canines nouvellement acquises poussèrent, il mordit dans la chair tendre. Pendant des jours, Sho avait été tourmenté par des crampes dues à la faim, et bien que cette solution lui permette de calmer la douleur, il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Il avait vu Kei faire la même chose, même si le blond pensait qu'il cachait bien ce genre d'actions. Mais Sho ne se sentait pas prêt… quand pourrait-il être prêt à déchirer la gorge d'un autre être humain et de boire le sang qui coulait dans ses veines ?

Un bruit, situé quelque part entre un grognement et un sanglot, s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes à cette pensée, et Sho suça plus fort l'entaille à son poignet, poussant plus de sang dans sa bouche. Envahi par le goût, Sho remarqua à peine une voix qui l'appelait jusqu'à ce que la poignée de la porte soit secouée.

Sa tête se releva vivement et il baissa automatiquement son poignet, sa langue léchant l'excès de sang avant qu'il ne réponde à l'appel.

« Ca va là-dedans ? » La voix de Toshi n'était remplie que d'inquiétude. Ayant accepté Kei depuis le début, ça ne le dérangeait pas que Sho soit… différent, à présent. Il n'arrivait pas à utiliser le mot 'vampire' pour le moment même si c'était ce qu'il était. Il était comme Kei… et Kei était mort.

« Je vais bien. » Il força sa voix à sonner un peu mécontente. « Je sors dans une minute. »

Il y eut un silence, comme si Toshi réfléchissait, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de la porte de la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Sho sortit du bain, se séchant rapidement et enfilant ses vêtements. C'était le soir, et il se sentait déjà plus bien agité qu'il ne l'était pendant les heures du jour. Les changements qu'avait entrepris son corps étaient à présent terminés, et il voyait presque parfaitement bien dans l'obscurité quand il traversa la petite distance le long du couloir jusqu'à sa chambre.

Shinji y était. Seul. Se tenant à côté de la fenêtre et regardant à l'extérieur la lune, pleine, dans le ciel. La tension entre eux était indéniable, et la dernière chose que Sho souhait à l'instant était une confrontation, surtout quand la créature à l'intérieur de lui ne pouvait que sentir le sang qui coulait le long des veines de Shinji. Un grognement grave lui échappa malgré lui, et Sho lutta pour se ressaisir assez longtemps pour demander à Shinji de partir.

« Sho » Son frère secoua la tête, son expression aussi tendue que celle de Sho, mais il fut incapable de trouver les mots justes. Il luttait pour les trouver depuis des jours à présent, et Sho sentit une nouvelle vague de colère incontrôlable monter en lui. Shinji n'avait jamais été là pour lui, pas comme un frère aurait dû l'être. Soit il était trop défoncé par les drogues, soit trop amer et plein de ressentiment envers Kei pour offrir à Sho un tant soit peu du réconfort dont il avait besoin. Ne pouvait-il pas voir que Sho tombait en morceaux ? Qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un, maintenant ?

En le regardant dans une combinaison de tristesse et de douleur, Shinji commença à se déplacer vers la porte, quand Sho bougea. Etouffant un grognement, il attrapa le bras de son frère et le tira en arrière avant de le plaquer brutalement contre le mur et lui rugir au visage : « Pourquoi tu ne te décides pas à me le dire simplement ? Tu me détestes. Tu penses que je suis un monstre. »

« Je… » Shinji se débattit en parlant, la peur devenant sauvage dans ses yeux quand Sho découvrit ses dents et, assez bêtement, laissa ses canines pousser complètement avant de continuer :

« Voilà ce que je suis, Nii-chan. Voilà ce que je suis devenu. Tu aurais préféré que je meure ? Tu préférerais être en train de préparer mon enterrement ? »

Il acquiesça, très lentement, et la prise que Sho avait sur lui se renforça tandis que son cœur se serrait de douleur.

Les émotions le dévoraient et Sho se pencha en avant, vaguement conscient qu'il avait emmêlé une main dans les cheveux de son frère et avait tiré rudement sa tête sur le côté, exposant sa gorge. L'odeur de la peur et du sang qui coulait dans les veines de Shinji était si proche, et ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Sho avait pu ressentir auparavant. Elle devint la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer, et il se pencha encore plus jusqu'à ce que sa bouche plane au-dessus de son artère principale. En dessous de lui, Shinji trembla ; ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et Sho glissa son bras libre autour de la taille de l'humain, le retenant tandis qu'il avançait encore un peu.

« Sho ! »

Il grogna à nouveau quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et soudainement, deux autres humains étaient sur lui. Relâchant Shinji, Sho se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivants, balançant le premier à travers la pièce avec un simple poing. Son s'effondra dès qu'il entra en contact avec le mur et Toshi recula, ses yeux écarquillés par la peur tandis que Sho s'avançait, menaçant, vers lui.

Puis il revint à lui dans une ruée d'émotions. Le regard de Sho glissa du visage terrifié de Toshi à l'endroit où Son gisait, étourdi, sur le sol, puis sur Shinji. L'expression de son frère était sombre, indéchiffrable, et Sho se retourna, repoussant rudement Toshi sur le côté dans son désir de quitter l'appartement le plus vite possible.

Il courut dans la rue, ignorant les cris de Toshi pour le faire revenir. Sho perdit rapidement son ami dans les ténèbres et continua à courir longtemps après que les cris aient cessés. Les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux commencèrent alors à couler et Sho trembla incontrôlablement. Il avait failli tuer Shinji. Il aurait… il les aurait tous tués. Seigneur, comment Kei avait-il pu vivre avec ça ? Sho ne pouvait pas, comprit-il soudainement. Il n'était pas assez fort. Il ne pouvait pas observer ses amis et sa famille vieillir et mourir alors qu'il resterait jeune. Il ne pouvait pas aspirer la vie d'autres dans le but de survivre lui-même. Kei avait raison. Il était un monstre. Sho ne méritait pas de vivre. Etouffant un nouveau sanglot, il repoussa brutalement un homme et entra dans une ruelle. Derrière lui, l'homme cria, en colère, mais Sho l'ignora. S'arrêtant enfin, il replia ses bras autour de lui, frissonnant tandis que le sol commençait à se tordre sous lui.

Puis, juste au moment où il allait s'évanouir de faim et de douleur, Sho entendit un bruissement derrière lui. Se figeant, il regarda autour de lui, et vit que l'homme dans lequel il était rentré un peu plus tôt se tenait au bout de la ruelle. Sho put sentir l'odeur de la poudre avant même qu'il ne lève son révolver.

« Ordure japonaise », dit-il en chinois. « Tu nous bouscules, tu penses que la ville t'appartient, mais t'es rien qu'un punk, hein ? Eh ben je vais t'apprendre le respect. »

Sho s'étrangla presque dans le grognement grave qui fit vibrer sa gorge et l'homme s'avança d'un pas vers lui, pensant qu'il avait le dessus. Sho se fit taire et commença à reculer tandis qu'il sentait son pouvoir sur sa nature de vampire lui échapper. Son regard glissa autour de lui, mais il ne pouvait aller nulle part : le Chinois avait bloqué la seule sortie.

L'homme se rapprocha encore et Sho sentit son dos frapper le mur du bout de l'impasse. L'homme était à présent si proche qu'il pouvait sentir le sang qui courait le long de ses veines, il pouvait presque le goûter, et ses canines poussèrent tandis qu'un nouveau grognement s'échappait de sa gorge.

Le bandit hésita alors, sentant peut-être que Sho avait quelque chose de différent, et, quand le jeune vampire bondit en avant, il leva son arme. Le coup résonna fortement autour d'eux, mais ne toucha rien d'autre que de l'air car Sho avait bougé plus vite que ce à quoi l'homme s'était attendu.

Quand Sho atterrit sur lui, ses bras jaillirent dans les airs et son révolver tournoya pour s'envoler au-dessus du trottoir, hors de sa portée. Sho s'agenouilla sur les cuisses de l'homme, les immobilisant douloureusement au sol tandis que ses mains capturaient ses bras et les tiraient rudement au-dessus de sa tête.

« T'es fort pour un punk » Même dans ses derniers instants, il ne se rendait pas compte du danger dans lequel il se trouvait. Tordant son corps sur le sol, il essaya de repousser Sho, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand le jeune homme découvrit ses canines et plongea en avant vers sa gorge.

L'homme cria, sa tête se tournant automatiquement sur le côté tandis qu'il se débattait pour s'échapper. Sho grogna de triomphe quand ses dents plongèrent dans la peau douce de la gorge de l'homme. Instantanément, du sang chaud remplit sa bouche, et Sho poussa un gémissement de plaisir tandis qu'il avalait avec enthousiasme le sang, l'homme qui se démenait sous lui ne faisant qu'intensifier encore plus sa frénésie de se nourrir. Il déchira le cou de l'homme, élargissant la blessure, sa bouche collée autour de l'entaille, buvant ardemment.

Finalement, l'homme cessa de lutter et resta étendu, immobile, sous lui ; finalement, le flot de sang ralentit jusqu'à ce que Sho suce encore plus fort, essayant de forcer les veines de l'homme à relâcher plus, bien qu'il devienne clair, plus les minutes passaient, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à y prendre.

Seulement alors, quand Sho s'écarta, se relevant du bandit et baissant les yeux sur le corps, il reprit ses esprit.

La gorge de l'homme avait été mise en lambeaux. Nettoyée du sang par la langue enthousiaste de Sho, l'étendue des dégâts et l'horrible façon dont l'homme était mort étaient évidentes. Sho sentit la répulsion devant ce qu'il avait fait monter en lui, et, s'il en avait été capable, il aurait vomi de dégoût.

En titubant, Sho s'adossa au mur, désespérant silencieusement. Ca ne le frappait vraiment que maintenant, sa faim étant parti et le vampire à l'intérieur de lui s'étant tu. Son humanité était revenue, et Sho aurait fortement voulu que ce ne soit pas le cas, puisqu'il n'aurait pas éprouvé l'intense vague de douleur et de haine envers lui-même, puisqu'il ne se serait pas effondré sur le sol tandis que les sanglots l'envahissaient. Il s'entoura de ses bras, désirant désespérément du réconfort, que quelqu'un lui enlève la douleur qu'il ressentait, le dégoût qu'il ressentait. Il était un monstre, mais, pire que ça, il était seul.

« Kei… » Il prononça le nom du défunt vampire dans un murmure brisé et plus de larmes lui échappèrent. Il voulait tellement son ami qu'il en souffrait presque physiquement. Sa douleur s'approfondit encore et ses sanglots se firent plus forts, de façon à ce qu'il puisse à peine entendre la calme déclaration au-dessus de lui :

« La première fois est toujours la plus difficile. »

Sa tête se releva vivement, sa vision améliorée scannant les bâtiments et repérant finalement une silhouette assise sur le rebord d'un balcon, ses jambes se balançant imprudemment dans le vide, bien qu'ils sachent tous deux qu'il ne mourrait pas s'il tombait.

Furieusement, Sho se leva, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux et se ressaisissant encore plus quand Kei glissa de la rampe et atterrit avec élégance sur ses pieds devant lui, son regard glissant sur le cadavre puis sur le visage marqué par les larmes du jeune homme et sur sa bouche ensanglantée.

Sho bondit à nouveau en avant, une bouffée de colère éclipsant le bonheur que Kei soit vivant autant que son chagrin devant ce qu'il était devenu. Son poing jaillit et atteignit Kei à la mâchoire, la force du coup lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Kei s'écroula en arrière sur le trottoir, acceptant ce coup tout comme les paroles furieuses qui le suivirent :

« T'es vivant ! Enfoiré ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu me laisser seul ? »

* * *

Sho… J'ai menti… J'ai fait de toi une partie de mon cauchemar, et maintenant je te laisse seul souffrir des conséquences…

Kei se laissa tomber encore plus en arrière, des larmes de douleur roulant sur ses joues tandis que les rayons du soleil continuaient de le brûler. Taku s'acharnait toujours furieusement sur la porte, essayant désespérément de s'échapper, mais Kei savait que ça n'était pas la peine d'espérer qu'elle cède. Après tout, il avait tout soigneusement prévu depuis le départ et n'avait laissé aucun risque. Evidemment, il n'avait pas prévu d'être coincé ici avec lui. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il ferme les yeux, qu'il accepte que sa longue vie était terminée, mais Kei n'arrivait pas à faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir alors que Sho avait encore besoin de lui. Il avait été là pour Sho depuis qu'il était enfant, et Kei n'allait pas le laisser tomber maintenant.

Se détournant de Taku, Kei scanna désespérément la pièce dans la recherche sauvage d'un moyen de sortie, où même d'un bouclier contre la lumière du soleil qui découpait sa peau.

Ce fut là que Kei la vit. Masquée par quelques caisses se trouvait la silhouette à peine visible d'une trappe dans le plancher. Kei avait une excellente mémoire et savait que les caisses avaient été bougées pour qu'elles ne la couvrent plus.

_Sho…_

Sho avait anticipé le fait que Kei soit également coincé et avait trouvé un moyen pour qu'il s'en sorte. Gardant un œil sur Taku, Kei bougea lentement vers la trappe, luttant contre sa hâte instinctive de courir puisque ses brûlures se faisaient plus profondes, et il pouvait littéralement sentir la peau tomber de son corps. Il était à moins d'un mètre de la sortie quand Taku vit ce qu'il faisait. En un éclair, le plus vieux vampire était sur lui, grognant du fond de sa gorge en plaquant Kei et le projetant au sol. En haletant, Kei roula sur le côté, luttant pour se redresser avant de foncer derrière le plus vieux vampire. Il rattrapa Taku juste avant qu'il n'atteigne la trappe. Refermant une main autour de son poignet, Kei l'écarta, laissant un grognement lui échapper. Taku, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Kei se ressaisisse si vite, s'écroula lourdement, et Kei ne laissa pas cette occasion s'échapper. Il bondit sur l'autre vampire, l'immobilisant sur le sol tandis qu'ils brûlaient tous les deux. Si Taku vivait, Kei savait qu'il ne les laisserait jamais. Ils ne seraient jamais en sécurité s'il vivait.

« Kei », haleta Taku sous lui, incapable de briser la prise de Kei. « Mon offre tient toujours. On peut s'échapper ensemble… »

Kei le coupa en tendant la main pour attraper une poignée des cheveux de Taku, tirant rudement sa tête sur le côté. Sa douleur émotionnelle quand il baissa les yeux sur le vampire qui leur avait fait tant de mal éclipsa même sa douleur physique, et Kei n'hésita que quelques secondes. En grognant, il se pencha et planta ses canines dans la gorge de Taku, déchirant une coupure dans son artère principale exactement comme il l'avait fait à Sho. Mais Kei ne but pas : à la place, il s'écarta, observant en baissant le regard Taku se tordre de douleur et crier, son corps luttant déjà trop contre l'attaque du soleil pour guérir cette nouvelle blessure.

Lentement, Kei commença à s'éloigner, même quand Taku arrêta de se débattre pour regarder silencieusement Kei jusqu'à ce que son corps abandonne finalement la lutte. Tandis que Taku se transformait en cendres, Kei redevint conscient de sa propre douleur. Il arriva avec peine à la trappe, l'ouvrant brutalement avec des mains tremblantes et ensanglantées. Son corps cria de soulagement quand il fut soudainement plongé dans la fraîche obscurité.

En tremblant, Kei tomba lourdement sur le sol, sa chair brûlée hurlant de protestation quand il essaya de bouger. Au-dessus de lui, il pouvait entendre des voix, mais elles semblaient lointaines, et s'affaiblissaient de plus en plus. Il sentit des mouvements mais n'arrivait plus à trouver la force de parler. Peut-être qu'il mourait, finalement ? Peut-être qu'il allait tout de même laisser Sho seul ? Tout ce qu'il savait était que le besoin de repos de son corps prenait rapidement le dessus sur sa volonté de rester éveillé, et, finalement, Kei ne le combattit pas. Il ne pouvait pas le combattre. En étouffant un léger grognement de douleur, ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et il s'abandonna à la vague sombre qui s'étendait sur lui…

Kei ne savait pas trop combien de temps s'était écoulé quand il rouvrit les yeux. Il sut instinctivement que ça devait plus qu'un jour, peut-être deux ou trois, il n'en savait rien. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il les força à se soulever, ses yeux s'ajustant rapidement à la noirceur qui l'entourait. Délicatement, il s'assit, ne ressentant qu'un malaise modéré à place de la douleur attendue, puisque, quand il baissa les yeux sur lui, il vit que ses blessures avaient guéri. Se lever lui demanda un plus gros effort et ses jambes se dérobèrent presque sous lui une fois qu'il eut réussi à remonter dans la pièce où Taku avait rencontré sa fin. Il y avait toujours des cendres éparpillées un peu partout, ce qui le mit mal-à-l'aise, surtout à la pensée que ça aurait pu être son cas, à lui aussi. En frissonnant, Kei s'entoura de ses bras, voulant apporter le plus de chaleur possible à sa silhouette affaiblie. Il tremblait toujours quand il quitta l'entrepôt. Il y avait des traces de pneus sur le béton, indiquant que quelqu'un s'était éloigné de l'endroit en conduisant à une vitesse très élevée.

Tournant le dos à l'entrepôt, Kei marcha rapidement le long de la route et vers les lumières de la ville, ayant une soudaine et forte envie de revoir la civilisation qu'il avait fuie pendant tant d'années.

En marchant à travers les rues, il s'attira de nombreux regards curieux dus au sang séché qui teintait ses vêtements et sa peau. Même si personne n'avait le courage de l'affronter, Kei se déplaça promptement, ne souhaitant que rentrer à l'appartement pour voir comment allait Sho.

Sho… Il eut honte de s'apercevoir que c'était la première fois qu'il pensait au jeune homme depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Ce n'était pas par manque d'intérêt ou de compassion, mais à cause de son propre épuisement. Kei pouvait déjà sentir son corps s'affaiblir. Il serait comme ça pendant un moment. Il aurait d'abord besoin de repos plus que de sang. Son corps avait tellement enduré ces derniers jours… Kei avait besoin de rentrer et de se reposer. Il ne pouvait pas affronter un humain dans son état actuel, et son corps le savait. Il pouvait guérir, se débarrasser de la douleur de ses membres, et seulement alors il se trouverait quelqu'un.

Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit quand Kei atteignit finalement leur appartement. Il entra lentement à l'intérieur, le sol se gondolant légèrement sous lui tandis qu'il poussait la porte et titubait dans le salon. Il était désert et, à ce qu'il semblait, personne n'y était venu depuis que lui et Sho étaient partis. Kei enleva ses chaussures et sa veste, réconforté par l'odeur familière de l'appartement. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que Sho soit là, pas tout seul en tous cas. Kei avait espéré que ce soit le cas, pour qu'ils puissent parler. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait dire à Sho, mais, en même temps, il était heureux qu'il ne soit pas là. Kei ne pensait pas qu'il aurait la force de gérer la confrontation pour le moment. Il s'écroula dans le sofa de cuir, ses yeux se refermant déjà, et il s'endormit à nouveau profondément.

* * *

« T'es vivant ! Enfoiré ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu me laisser seul ? »

Kei se releva lentement, frissonnant à la douleur qui courut le long de sa mâchoire quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Sho rugit avant qu'il ne puisse placer un mot :

« Non ! Non ! Ne dis rien. Comment as-tu pu, Kei ? Comment as-tu pu me laisser seul comme ça ? »

Kei le regarda attentivement et resta silencieux. Ca le blessait profondément de voir à quel point Sho avait souffert pendant son absence. Il avait voulu aller le voir plus tôt, mais son corps avait pris son temps pour guérir, et… et Kei avait eu peur. Il avait eu peur que Sho le haïsse pour ce qu'il avait fait, et il semblait à présent que c'était le cas. Le regard du vampire blond se dirigea vers le corps effondré un peu plus loin, puis vers son meilleur ami. Les vêtements de Sho étaient couverts de sang, il recouvrait d'une croûte ses mains et le contour de sa bouche. Il y en avait même un peu dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés et brillaient d'une colère féroce, et il tremblait de façon incontrôlable comme s'il risquait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Sho ne tenait plus que par un fil et Kei aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui enlever sa douleur, mais la conscience qu'il en était la cause, qu'il avait fait ça à Sho, l'engloutissait et l'empêchait de prononcer un mot.

« Je pensais que tu étais mort », continua Sho, tournant le dos au plus vieux vampire. « Pendant deux semaines, Kei ! Pendant deux semaines, j'ai été seul, j'ai pensé que j'étais seul avec ce… cette malédiction ! Pourquoi, Kei ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? »

A présent, avec les yeux accusateurs de Sho à nouveau posés sur lui, Kei se força à retrouver sa voix et il répondit doucement : « Parce que tu allais mourir. »

« Baka ! J'ai donné ma vie pour toi. Je _voulais_ abandonner ma vie pour t'aider. Comment as-tu pu être aussi égoïste, Kei ? »

Egoïste…

« Sho, je t'ai sauvé. »

« Oui, mais tu m'as sauvé pour toi. Tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi. Si tu avais pensé à moi, tu te serais rendu compte que je ne voulais pas ça. »

_Je suis désolé, Sho… je ne peux pas faire ça… je ne peux pas dire à nouveau adieu…_

Kei avala sa salive et s'écarta d'un pas. Sho avait raison. Il avait agi pour des raisons purement égoïstes. Il n'avait pas voulu perdre Sho parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de le perdre, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul. Kei savait que Sho serait en colère, qu'il serait blessé, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça. En regardant le jeune homme, Kei pouvait voir à quel point il était brisé. Il avait détruit tout ce qu'il aimait. Cette simple morsure avait emporté plus que l'humanité de Sho, elle avait brisé quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Mais il le ferait encore, sut Kei. S'il avait à nouveau à faire face à ce même choix, il ne ferait rien différemment. Il avait besoin de Sho : c'était l'égoïste vérité. Il aimait Sho, et l'idée d'être sans lui était presque intolérable.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu es désolé ? » répéta amèrement Sho, et Kei ne s'aperçut qu'à cet instant qu'il avait formulé ces trois petits mots à voix haute.

En même temps qu'il parlait, Sho tomba à genoux, la tête baissée, et des larmes tombèrent de ses yeux tandis que l'émotion de la situation devenait rapidement trop pour lui. Il grogna un peu en protestation quand Kei alla vers lui, et essaya même de s'écarter quand Kei tendit la main vers lui, attirant le jeune homme à lui.

Sho resta rigide contre lui pendant plusieurs minutes, refusant de s'abandonner au réconfort que Kei lui offrait. Ce dernier l'ignora et glissa sa main de bas en haut dans le dos de Sho, l'apaisant comme il le faisait quand il était enfant. Puis il sentit Sho bouger contre lui, il sentit les bras de Sho se plier autour de son dos et il lui rendit avec précaution son étreinte.

« Je suis désolé », répéta Kei, chuchotant près de son oreille tandis que ses propres larmes menaçaient de couler. « Si tu ne veux pas ça… Si tu ne veux vraiment pas ça, on peut en finir à l'aube. Tu as raison, je suis égoïste, Sho. Je suis égoïste de vouloir que tu sois avec moi. »

Le serrant toujours contre lui, Kei se releva, hissant Sho avec lui. Il s'accrocha à ses épaules, essayant d'une certaine manière de le rassurer et de le réconforter par cette douce prise. Sho releva lentement la tête pour regarder Kei, une main se levant pour essuyer de façon butée les larmes de ses yeux. Ils se regardèrent pendant une minute entière avant que Sho ne se retourne, s'arrachant au contact de Kei. Pendant qu'il bougeait, un coup de tonnerre résonna au-dessus d'eux, puis les cieux s'ouvrirent et la pluie commença à tomber. En frissonnant, Sho serra fortement ses bras autour de sa silhouette tremblante et articula doucement :

« Rentrons. »

Ce qu'il avait brisé pouvait être réparé, Kei le savait. Sho, avec le temps, guérirait. La douleur qu'il ressentait pour le moment serait oubliée. Ce ne serait pas facile, Kei en était conscient. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour penser qu'une âme déchirée pouvait facilement cicatriser, mais le temps était le meilleur des remèdes, si Sho était assez fort pour essayer, et Kei savait qu'il l'était. Ils pouvaient être forts l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient tous deux besoin de temps pour guérir.

« Kei ? » Sho s'arrêta, se retournant pour lancer un regard interrogateur au plus vieux vampire.

Le blond lui adressa un demi-sourire et se dépêcha à travers la pluie pour le rejoindre.

Ce ne serait pas facile, mais, pour le moment du moins, aucun d'entre eux n'était seul.

Fin.


End file.
